¡El, no es mi hermano!
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Traducción.Universo alternativo. Desde los 9 años Draco Malfoy es criado por los Weasley como un hijo más, ¿que pasa cuando Ginny se enamora de el,y este solo la vea como su hermanita menor?
1. Vida de perro

¡El no es mi hermano!

N/T: Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por la autora brasileña Fefys. El titulo original es "Ele não é meu irmão".

N/A: Esta fic se desarrolla en un universo alternativo, o sea, nada de magia. El colegio que ellos frecuentan es como el de las películas con porristas y todo lo demás. Este primer capitulo es medio dramático, pero el resto será humor/romance.

Espero que les guste…

Vida de perro.

"¡Y-yo no quiero saber lo q-que la enfermera esta di-diciendo! ¡Yo, yo no qui-quiero calmarme! Voy a entrar a ese cuarto a- ahora – una joven pelirroja de cabellos ondulados lloraba intentando desesperadamente librarse del abrazo de su marido que intentaba confortarla y calmarla- "¡Déjeme ver a Cis- Cisa AHORA!"

Sabiendo que nunca ganaría contra el genio de su esposa, el hombre pelirrojo le hizo una señal a la enfermera para que los llevara al cuarto. Durante todo el camino la joven lloraba y murmuraba "no por favor Dios, no lo permitas, por favor, Dios" ganando a cambio el conforto de su marido.

Al entrar en el cuarto, ella sintió como sus piernas empezaban a ceder, entonces se voltio y abrazo a su marido. – "Calma, mi amor, todo va a salir bien."- dijo Arthur mientras evita que su mujer se cayera al piso y la abrazaba acariciando sus cabellos intentando en vano hacerla parar de temblar.- "Molly, mírame… tienes que ser fuerte… tienes que ser fuerte por Narcisa"

Con una señal casi imperceptible Molly se separo del abrazo y sintiendo las lagrimas caer libremente por su rostro, se aproximo de la cama. Su mejor amiga, antes altiva y alegre estaba disminuida a un cuerpo sin vida alimentado solamente a través de suero, su respiración generada por aparatos y los latidos cardiacos monitoreados. Su rostro, a pesar de algunos cortes y rasguños, parecía no haber sido muy maltratado por el accidente, mas ahora tenia una expresión mórbida y pálida.

Sin mover mucho la cabeza Narcisa abrió un poco sus ojos azules muy claros y logro darle una débil sonrisa a su amiga que aun lloraba, y de pronto agarro su mano "Molly… tuve miedo de que no llegaras a tiempo… yo estaba… esperándote"- hablo murmurando y respirando lo máximo que podía entre las palabras con una expresión que demostraba que sentía mucho dolor.

"No hables de esa forma, Cisa… no va a pasar nada"

"Siempre… optimista"- murmuro y entonces su rostro expreso dolor. "yo te amo… como a una hermana… tu lo sabes, no…?"

"¡No, no! No digas eso ahora! No te despidas, por que lo ha- haces? _Dios, por favor…_ por favor"- Molly hablaba llorando, no podía creer que eso de verdad estuviera pasando. Entonces, cuando sintió que la presión en su mano iba perdiendo la fuerza, su cuerpo se paralizo por el pánico. "NO Cisa… por el amor de Dios, no te vayas, ¡Draco, el te necesita! ¡YO te necesito! Quien, quien me va a decir que escogí la blusa mas fea de todo el centro comercial? Quien, quien me va a cepillar el cabello, Quien va a ver conmigo las comedias románticas?

Cisssssaaaa, lucha, por el amor de Dios.

"Cuida a Draco por mi" – murmuro con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.- "Dile que lo amo… mas que a todo… que su papá y yo siempre… estaremos con el… e haz que se comporte…y… deja que cometa errores para que aprenda… haz de el, el hombre que yo criaría…"

"¡No Cisa, tu lo vas a cuidar!"- le dijo Molly llorando desesperadamente viendo como los ojos de su amiga se volvían cada vez mas pesados y cuando finalmente se cerraron, ella tuvo el valor de despedirse de su mejor amiga sabiendo en aquel momento que los médicos ya no podrían hacer nada para salvarla. "Yo también te amo, hermanita… nos volveremos a ver algún día… deja todo allá arriba más elegante, listo?- ella se rió tristemente, sabiendo que este era un juego de ellas: Narcisa dejaba todo lo que tocaba más elegante. –"Yo cuidare a Draco por ti… como si el fuese mió… puedes irte…"

Sintiendo un último aprieto en su mano, la pelirroja supo que su amiga había escuchado sus palabras y que podría irse en paz, entonces en menos de un segundo el ruido del aparato que monitoreaba sus latidos se volvió constante.

Ocho años después…

"¡GIIINA, despierta a Draco, otra vez se va atrasar" – grito Molly Weasley desde la cocina mientras servia hábilmente un batallón de pelirrojos sentados en la mesa. "Fred, querido, hice las panquecas de la forma en que te gustan… ¡Jorge, no te acerques al jugo de tu hermano! GINNYYY!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¡GIIINNY, despierta a Draco, otra vez se va atrasar"

_Diablos…_- pensó Ginny al mirarse al espejo intentando por la décima vez arreglar su cabello de modo que escondiese al máximo su rostro. Bueno… específicamente las gafas que volvían sus ojos diminutos para cualquiera que la mirara- _E encima me sale esta espinilla… Dios que hice para merecer esto?_

GINNYY!

_Humpf… igual, no va a quedar mejor que eso… _- pensó al mirarse por la última vez al espejo antes de hacer lo que mas detestaba y amaba en el día: despertar a su hermano. Su hermano sexy, lindo y rubio… que en días calientes como ese dormía sin camisa con seguridad para aumentar las probabilidades de que su hermana menor termine en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio como siempre, una sudadera y una camiseta larga con el emblema de Hogwarts, que en nada se parecía con la falda y la blusita ajustada que la mayoría de niñas usaban_. "Mejor acabar rápido con esto…"_ pensaba al aproximarse de la puerta y abrirla silenciosamente.

La luz del día entraba por un balcón pequeño iluminando el cuarto, destacando aun más el contraste entre las sabanas oscuras de la cama y el joven que allí dormía. Mordiéndose los labios para contener sus pensamientos, la pelirroja se aproximo lentamente de su tortura matinal y se dejo perder en la tentación, mirando cada centímetro de la espalda de Draco. El estaba acostado boca bajo con apenas una sabana haciendo el perezoso trabajo de esconderlo de la mirada pecaminosa de Ginny. Sus cabellos rubios en todas las direcciones, la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados en una expresión serena y el brazo derecho debajo de la almohada, dejando claro para la pelirroja que dioses griegos aun existen.

Sin tener conciencia de sus actos, Ginny, vio su mano aproximarse de Draco y después de un segundo de indecisión la punta de su dedo toco la piel caliente de la espalda del rubio. Thump, thump, thump…, cerro sus ojos en éxtasis al sentir ese único dedo deslizarse perezosamente hasta el cuello de su hermano adoptivo. _Draco…_

"Hummm… no pares…"- Escucho la voz ronca de lejos, mas se demoro uno o dos segundos para darse cuenta de quien había hablado y porque. Entonces, la seguridad de saber que el se había despertado la saco de su devaneo. Abriendo sus ojos, notando en aquel momento que su mano estaba tocando lo prohibido, ella se recompuso y lo sacudió para disfrazar la situación.

"Vamos Draco… te vas atrasar… mamá te ha llamado un millón de veces"

"Nahh… prefiero quedarme aquí contigo acariciándome la espalda"- le dijo acurrucándose aun más en la cama.

"_Que tierno…_" pensó.

"Humm, ¿Acaso te parece que me gustaría quedarme aquí acariciándote, ¿por que no llamas a _Pansy_ para que lo haga? Talvez ella hasta cante para animarte: denme una "D", ahora una "R" después una "A"!- dijo imitando a la actual novia porrista de su hermano haciendo un optimo trabajo al esconder los celos por detrás de las burlas.

"¿Ah, si? Para consentirme, no necesitas tener ganas" – dijo riéndose mientras la tiraba en la cama y le hacia cosquillas.

"Para, Draco, PARA!"- gritaba en medio a las risas- "Para, Draco! sabes, cepillarte los dientes es bueno de vez en cuando!" dijo, haciendo cara de asco e intentando que el se le quitara de encima, riéndose de la cara de indignación del rubio por el comentario.

El se tiro en la cama dramáticamente -" Ya no voy a ir a clases… dile a mamá que no puedo bajo ninguna circunstancia salir de la casa con mal aliento matinal! Nunca!"

Ella comenzó a reírse, -"Le voy a decir eso… y ella va a venir a levantarte… hablando aaaaalllltooo"- le dijo cantando mientras se aproximaba de la puerta.

"Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy…" suspiro, levantándose, provocando otra sonrisa en Ginny.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

"Siéntate, querido. Ya te voy a servir" – dijo la mamá Weasley al ver a Draco bajar las escalas, mientras retiraba el plato de Ginny de la mesa.

"No, mamá, no tengo tiempo, todavía debo recoger a Harry"- le dijo tomándose el jugo y cogiendo el sanduche de Arthur- "Buenos días, papá"- le dijo riéndose de la expresión de sorpresa que en segundos se volvió una sonrisa.

"Buenos días"- le respondió moviendo la cabeza- "¿Harry no había sacado el pase, ya?- pregunto, llevándose el otro pedazo de sanduche a la boca.

"choco el carro, papá"- Respondió Ron, robando el sanduche antes de que llegase a la boca de Arthur-"Vamos, Draco, Mione ya debe estar esperándome"-dijo, halando a su hermano.

"chao mamá, chao papá"- dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron seguidos de Ginny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Genial… en el carro con los tipos más populares del colegio y yo así… En serio, debería existir una ley contra esa contradicción, Hermanos lin… EL NO ES MI HERMANO, en fin… un hermano, un hermano adoptivo y uno que prácticamente lo es, lindos y bien vistos por este colegio hambriento y yo así… _

"Hein, Ginny, hoy es tu día de escoger la música" – escucho la voz de Draco sacándola de su autopiedad.

"Ah, no! Ginny va escoger esas musiquitas de tipo Britney Spears"- murmuro Ron de la silla de atrás.

"si ella escoge opera para escuchar, eso vamos a escuchar. Hoy es el día de Ginny"- dijo Draco, mirando por el retrovisor.

"Ustedes dicen eso por que no conocen a Ginny… confíen en mi, la música que a ella le gusta no es la que ustedes se imaginan…"- dijo Harry con un ton decidido de alguien que sabe lo que dice, mientras Ginny colocaba un CD sin prestar atención a los reclamos de Ron, entonces cuando escucharon Ode to Summer de Lost Prophets, el pelirrojo dejo de quejarse y Draco se sintió incomodo con el hecho de que Harry sabia sobre el gusto musical de Ginny, mientras el no tenia ni idea.

El resto del transcurso hacia el colegio, lo hicieron sin grandes eventos. Al llegar al estacionamiento, entretanto, no se podría decir que todo fue normal; por lo menos no para los pobres mortales como Ginny. Aun saliendo del carro Draco fue agarrado por una rubia e Ron salto viendo a su novia a la que saludo con un beso de película. Ginny hasta intento ayudar a que Harry saliera del carro ya que su pierna estaba completamente enyesada, mas no demoro mucho para que las amigas de este, muy parecidas con aquella que devoraba a Draco por la boca, empujasen a Ginny y se encargaran de ayudarlo a ir a clases.

Dando un suspiro cansado e indignado, ella se voltio y comenzó a caminar cabizbaja y lentamente hacia el sitio donde sabia encontraría a su mejor amigo. _Yo, ya debería estar acostumbrada con esta mierda…Dios mío, por que me pongo a pensar en estas cosas, hein? Que pereza! Que tienes ellos de más? Esta bien, son del equipo de Básquet y son populares, y que? A caso descubrieron la cura contra el cáncer? Y esa Pansy … ni siquiera es linda y esta con el…Diablos… hasta un mono con un poquito de labial es mas lindo que yo… gafas desgraciadas… Claro yo tenia que ser alérgica a los lentes de contacto…, obvio…_

"¡Hola, amiga! Déjame adivinar, estas pensando en por que existe la popularidad y que hiciste para que todos los días la refregaran en tu cara?- dijo Colin sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amiga malhumorada. El tenía puestos unos jeans oscuros con bolsillos levemente más claros y una cadena, la camiseta del colegio del tamaño correcto, por fuera del pantalón.

"me conoces demasiado bien..."- dijo con una sonrisa que se volvió un suspiro derrotado.- "Vamos… la primera clase es química…"

"¡Uh, no puedo esperar para ver esa cosa sexy de Snape!" – le respondió Colin, caminado hacia el salón.

"¡Ah, para, no quiero saber lo que piensas de el, que asco…"

"Hum, yo quisiera ver el trofeo que debe tener debajo del chaleco… más específicamente dentro del pantalón horrible que le encanta usar"- continuo diciendo y riéndose de Ginny que tarareaba sin parar y se tapaba los oídos.- "moderle la boca, sentir su sabor, sentir que el me presiona contra la pared"- mas risas, gracias a la expresión de espanto de Ginny-"¡y decirle, más Severus, Ah Severus!"

"¡AHHHH, esa imagen, en mi mente virgen!"

"Hum, _tu_ podrás ser virgen, amiga, mas tu mente no lo es. Viviendo con esos tres cerca todo el tiempo..."

"¡Gas, Ron es mi hermano! Urgh…"

"Ah si… se me había olvidado que _Draco_ y Ron son tus hermanos…"- Dijo burlándose, pues sabia exactamente cual seria la reacción de ella.

"¡Draco, NO ES MI Hermano, Colin!"

"Entonces solo sobra Harry…"- continuo con una expresión soñadora sin escuchar lo que ella había dicho.- "Claro que Harry es más que suficiente"

"Deja de ser bobo, Colin… tu sabes que ese no es el "estilo" de Harry"

"Humpf… todos tenemos derecho a soñar"- dijo, mirándola- "Oye que cara es esa, quieres contarme algo? ¿Que hiciste?"

"Yo… lo toque, hoy en la mañana"-delante de la expresión del amigo que decía claramente, y que vives con el, haces eso el todo el tiempo; ella aclaro- "El estaba dormido… er… y su espalda…estaba descubierta y yo… cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba tocando, Colin, la piel de el es tan caliente"

"Mentira"- le dijo animado-"¿Cuéntame todo bien, que más paso?"

"Bueno… yo estaba completamente concentrada…Colin, yo ya estaba soñando solo por tocarlo de esa forma…al escondido… es algo tan prohibido… me desconecte del mundo y solo desperté cuando el como que _gimió _y dijo "no pares"… casi me muero.- le explico con una expresión soñadora acomodándose las gafas.

"Dios mioooooo, ¿en serio el dijo eso, ven vamos estamos atrasados para la clase de ese _pecado_, pero no creas que ya me terminaste de contar. ¡Quiero detalles!- dijo halando a su amiga hacia el salón de clases.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"¡Que rabia, Colin! nos matamos estudiando para ese examen y esa vaca se libra de el diciendo que esta teniendo muchos ensayos con el _equipo de porrista_, ¡Por amor de Dios!

"_Tu_ estudiaste, yo solo lo gane gracias a ti"

"Como sea, Colin. ¡Tú por lo menos copiaste, en cambio esa niñita no hizo nada! Bueno… si dejar que el profesor babee en tu escote cuenta, entonces ella hizo muchisisimo."

"¿La nerdita esta irritada, ¿el profesor grande y malo fue injusto?-le dijo en tono de burla, un muchacho de apariencia arrogante, mas seductora con cabellos y ojos muy oscuros en contraste con la piel muy clara.

"Vamos, Ginny"- dijo Colin intentando llevarse a la pelirroja lejos de Tom Ridlle, pero este se coloco en frente de ella antes de que pudieran moverse.-"Mira, eres nuevo y no sabes lo que haces. Si llevaras en Hogwarts mas tiempo sabrías que no debes meterte con Ginny"

"¿Humm… y por que ella es tan peligrosa?... ya se… lo que esconde debajo de esa ropa enorme es fatal…

"pff"- dijo Ginny

"¿que quieres decir con eso, niña?- le pregunto, acercándose a ella, mas siendo bloqueado por Colin que aun le decía que los dejara en paz.

"Que se su QI llegara a 40… se funde"

Después de eso el intento cogerla, dándole un golpe inesperado a Colin. La recostó a la pared presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.-"Así es como me gustan… difíciles de domar… yo sabia que tranquilita de esa forma… ust…"

Antes de que lograra terminar la frase o continuara acariciando la cintura de la pelirroja, fue arrancado de allí por dos manos fuertes y arrojado contra la pared, deparándose con un par de ojos azules grisáceos que parecían negros de odio.-"Que crees que haces con mi hermana, imbecil?

"Ma-malfoy!- balbució el chico – "Yo… yo no sabia que ella era su hermana."

Al oír eso Draco le dio un puño en el estomago y lo tiro al piso-"A caso crees que aquí es como en Drumstang?-le dijo amenazadoramente, acercándose, cogiendole el brazo que torció-"Si yo me doy cuenta de que estas molestando a cualquier chica, voy hacer que te expulsen, esta claro, Tal vez eras alguien en tu antiguo colegio, pero aquí no eres nada."- le torció aun más el brazo, mientras el chico gemía de dolor. –"ah, otra cosa si llegas a tocarle un cabello a mi hermana, te mato"- en ese momento lo soltó y corrió hacia Ginny que estaba arrodilla llorando al lado de Colin y pidiéndole disculpas; mientras Ton Ridlle se levantaba con una mano en el estomago y miraba a la pelirroja.

"¿Esta todo bien?"-pregunto Ron que llegaba con Hermione a su lado, sin saber que había pasado.

"¡Aquel imbecil, estaba cogiendo a Ginny a la fuerza!"- le dijo Draco indignado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.-"¿Estas bien, Colin, si ¿quieres te llevamos a tu casa?

"No, estoy bien… yo voy a la enfermería"

"¿Estas seguro, no habría ningún problema en llevarte"

"Entonces, acepto… Gracias"- dijo aun medio atontado. "Estoy bien Ginny, no fue tu culpa".-le aseguro a su amiga que no paraba de disculparse.

"Entonces vamonos…Ron, deja a ese tipo ahí, Pansy ya fue a llamar a Filch"-le dijo Draco, al pelirrojo que aun amenazaba a Tom Ridlle con la mirada. Todos fueron saliendo hacia el estacionamiento, mientras Ron le gritaba a Ridlle que se olvidara del equipo de Básquet.

Draco abrazaba a Ginny cariñosamente, demostrándole que estaba protegida. Colin, ya recuperado del susto, le ayudaba a Harry a caminar, casi manoseándolo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ella estaba buscando algún resentimiento por parte del amigo y solamente vio cariño y preocupación, hasta que su mirada se volvió divertida y le pisco un ojo; por ese gesto ella supo de inmediato que Colin estaba adorando la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Harry y a la vez se burlaba de ella por estar abrazada a Draco. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa entre las lagrimas que aun caían tímidamente, entonces supo_."Todo va estar bien"_


	2. So it goes

¡El no es mi hermano!

N/T: Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por la autora brasileña Fefys. El titulo original es "Ele não é meu irmão".

**So it goes**

_Urgh, detesto a Snape… __No entiendo como a Colin le puede gustar… Esta bien el puede ser considerado mínimamente lindo de una forma mórbida… Hum… vampiro… Draco si podría ser uno con ese sex appel… Humpf… creo que hasta las lesbianas le darían una oportunidad… Necesito parar de pensar en el… El nunca me va a ver de esa manera… Ave Maria… si el me mordiera yo moriría feliz… ¡Ginny! vamos concentración… teoría atómica, ok… _

Algunos segundos se pasaron hasta que ella soltó el lapicero con indignación, después de leer por enésima vez el mismo párrafo sobre Bohr; dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. "Arr solamente aquel profesor maldito para mandarnos un trabajo el viernes"-dijo en voz alta para si misma_.-"Y solo yo para estar haciéndolo el viernes de madrugada… Igual no tengo nada mejor para hacer"_.- pensó ácidamente.- _y el por allá besuqueándose con esa vac…_

"Hola…"

"¡AHHH!"- grito del susto, desequilibrándose y cayendo hacia atrás, al oír la voz de Draco en la puerta.

"¿Te estoy incomodando?- le pregunto en medio a una carcajada, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Aun medio atontada logro levantarse con la ayuda de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, diciéndole.- "No te preocupes… tengo insomnio, ¡PARA DE REIRTE, DRACO!"

"jajajaja, disculpa, Ginny…"- entonces volvió a reírse.-"… tienes que dejar de ser tan torpe."

_Torpe… ridícula y torpe… es así como el me ve…_

"Dices eso como si fuera así por que quiero… claro es que me encanta caerme de madrugada, Draco"- le respondió, masajeándose la parte de atrás de la rodilla que se había raspado con la silla al caerse.-"¡Oh, por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, debería estar bajando las escaleras a ver si me tropiezo!, ¡UAU¡, esa si seria una caída emocionante, ¿no crees?"-hablaba sin parar, gesticulando, más indignada con sus pensamientos que con la risa del rubio. _Si el se hubiera caído de susto, yo también me reiría… el me ve como una torpe… ¡que rabia…!_

Viendo la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana y que parecía que de verdad se había lastimado, Draco paro de reírse y se aproximo de la cama, arrodillándose. "¿Te lastimaste?... ven déjame ver…" murmuro haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se volteara un poco, de modo que pudiera ver mejor la parte de atrás de su pierna.

Tenía puesta una camiseta tan grande que se parecía más a un vestido, con la figura de Minnie mandando un beso. Avergonzada por la situación completamente inocente para el rubio y prácticamente lo contrario en sus pensamientos, se alejo un poco de el.-"No te preocupes, mañana voy a estar bien…"

"Déjame ver, Ginny… ven si te lastimaste te hago un curativo…"- el se aproximo, sosteniéndole levemente la pierna y volteándola un poco.

_Dios mío… -_pensaba la pelirroja intentando patéticamente alejarse. –_Me voy a morir, por favor, por favorcito que no me sonroje_.-"Ai, Draco me arde… ¡déjame!"-le dijo sollozando con la última esperanza de alejarse de aquel contacto que en realidad deseaba con todo su cuerpo, pero para su delirio y desamparo el paro de tocarla levemente y aproximo su rostro para soplarle la pequeña herida.

La pelirroja quedo boca abierta y estática por lo que pasa delante de sus ojos. El hombre que amaba arrodillado en frente suyo soplando una pequeña herida simplemente para que parara de arder. _Esto solo puede ser un sueño… por favor que esto no sea un sueño… si es un sueño, ¡me mato! ¡lo juro, me corto las venas… le pego chicle en el cabello al hada de los sueños, si esa sádica existe…!-_ Esa caricia tierna saliendo de la boca de Draco, tenerlo tan cerca, su mano calienta tacándole la pierna_. - Dios mío… no es un sueño…Draco…_

Sus ojos se llenaron de imágenes "calientes" automáticamente. Una sonrisa boba enmarcaba su cara, cuando el hablo nuevamente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"- le pregunto y continuo soplando.

"¿anh?... humrum"- respondió incapaz de formular una palabra.

"Voy a buscar isodine para aplicarte… ya vuelvo"-Y salió antes de que ella se acordara de que debía responder, dejándola con una expresión confusa.

Saliendo de ese estado de completo anonadamiento, y sintiendo el cuerpo caliente, se llevo una mano al rostro para sentirlo hirviendo_.-¡Ave Maria parece que el lo hace a propósito, debe ser todo un plano para enloquecerme!_- pensó mientras iba hacia el baño, allí se quito las gafas y se lavo el rostro. -_¡Cálmate, mujer, de verdad! Draco va a ser mi fin… no debe demorar…diablos, debería tener maquillaje ¡el agua fría no esta ayudando! por favor Draco no notes que estoy como un tomate…_

"¿Ginny?"

"Estoy en el baño, ¡ya, voy!"

Salió del baño cabizbaja y murmurando groserías por ser tan torpe como el le había dicho-"¿Draco, podrías coger mis gafas, se cayeron y no logro encontrarlas?"

Fue al baño y las encontró fácilmente, entonces volvió a entrar y le dijo -"¿Oye, Ginny cuantos grados son los que tienes?"

"Diez"-respondió arrancándole de las manos las gafas_."MIERDA DE GAFAS"_- mas antes de que volviera a colocárselas, el cogió su brazo, haciendo que lo mirara con un signo de interrogación.

El la estaba mirando con una intensidad que no noto por su visión borrosa_.-"genial…la primera vez que lo tengo así tan cerca… cara a cara… y no veo nada…"_.- "¿Qué?"- le preguntó cuando el siguió en silencio.

"Deberías dejar de usarlas…"- y continuo mirándola durante unos segundos, soltándola cuando se movió en un gesto de incomodidad, inmediatamente se colocó las gafas. -"no encontré el isodine…este te va arder un poco… mas yo te soplo,¿Esta bien?"

"humrum" – respondió aun sin entender lo que había sucedido. Entonces él empezó a aplicarle el remedio con tanto cuidado que le hacia cosquillas y después soplaba.- _ese cabello todo desorganizado… que rabia… se ve tan sexy así… que diablos me encantaría ser la persona que acaricia su cabello… ¿Será que le gusta?... Dios, no puedo creer que acabe de pensar que me gustaría ser Pansy… Cruces… de verdad estoy loca…_

"¿Ginny, ¿Oye, Ginny?"

"¿Disculpa, que?"- le pregunto medio perdida y roja en consecuencia a sus pensamientos anteriores.

"Te estaba preguntando si aun te arde"- ella negó con la cabeza. "Entonces termine… tienes calor. Estas tan roja…"

Se puso aun más roja, mientras le contestaba que había tenido calor toda la noche.

"¿Te importa si fumo?"

"No te preocupes... ¿estabas tomando?" – _Esta tan raro desde que llegamos del colegio... me esta tratando tan diferente... siempre fue cariñoso… mas parece diferente…Para de eludirte, Ginny… solo quieres ver lo que tu corazón desea…_

Prendió un cigarrillo y cerro el encendedor, soltó el humo y se sentó en la baranda del balcón.-"¿Cómo sabias?"- le pregunto pasándose la mano por el cabello, quitándoselo de los ojos.

Idiotizada con la manera sexy en la que el prendió el cigarrillo y soltó el humo, Ginny por poco se olvida de que le habían hecho una pregunta.-"Er… sólo fumas cuando bebes…".

Sin responder nada, continuo fumando y mirando como el humo se desvanecía en el aire. _Esta muy extraño… ¿Para qué vino? Parece preocupado por algo…o talvez solo esta aburrido… ¡JAJAJA Pansy! ¡tus enormes senos son aburridos!_

"Er…gracias Draco…por lo de hoy… yo no se que podría haber pasado si no hubieras llegado"

Se puso un poco tenso, por la mención de lo que había sucedido, trago el humo nuevamente y luego lo soltó, entonces la miro.-"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti".

Contuvo la respiración por ese comentario y sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse. _Será que el quiere decir…_-"Draco…"- murmuro.

"Si me doy cuenta de que ese tipo esta cerca de ti de nuevo, acabo con el. Creo que nunca tuve tanto miedo desde… bueno, tú sabes. Hasta hoy, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de perderte también y cuando lo vi tocándote…" -el comenzó ha decirle sin parar como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad para desahogarse.

"Nunca voy a dejar que algo malo le ocurra a mi hermanita y..."

Ginny soltó la respiración, que había olvidado estar conteniendo y bajo la cabeza al sentir la primera gota de agua helada caerle encima.- _Hermanita, hermanita... ¡Diablos, yo no soy tu hermana, Draco!. ¡Bien! Eso me pasa por ser idiota y eludirme, es tan despistado que no ve que con esas palabras lo único que hace es seducirme, ¡Que infierno, no aguanto más vivir así…! yo no quiero ser tu hermanita, ¡para de atormentarme! ¿Por qué no eres un idiota conmigo? ¿Por qué no me tratas mal? ¡Yo no quiero estar enamorada de ti!-_entonces paró un instante para mirarlo de nuevo- _Dios, se ve lindo fumando… ¿Dónde voy a terminar?... ahora quiero ser un cigarrillo… Su boca fue esculpida por el propio demonio para tentarme_…

"¿Dónde estas?; no mamá aun esta abajo, ¡si ella te ve así te mata!"- escucho a Draco hablar por el teléfono, que ni había oído sonar.-"sube por la ventana de Ginny, ¡Ya lo haz hecho antes, nosotros vemos como subir a Harry, vengan rápido antes de que mamá los vea!."- suspiro cansando y puso los ojos en blanco.- "Ven rápido Ron, sabes que así la saquemos de allá, los va a escuchar subir… humrum, coge la escala y colócala hacia arriba que yo la sostengo."-le dijo colgando el celular.-"Ron discutió con Mione otra vez y está borracho. Harry también… creo que por consideración."- bromeo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia abajo buscando alguna señal de Ron.

"Ah, no. ¡No pienso ayudar a Ron de nuevo, la última vez vomito en mi cama! ¡fue horrible!, ¡mamá pensó que estaba enferma y tuve que tomar sopa toda la semana!"

El rubio se rió un poco acordándose del mal humor de la chica durante esa pequeña dieta.-"Ginny, ¿te gustaría de verdad ver a Ron todo un mes en casa quejándose?, por que con seguridad ese va a ser el castigo si mamá se da cuenta de que está borracho y el te va a culpar por eso…"

"Esta bien, me convenciste. Mas si se vomita otra vez, ustedes tendrán que darme su comida; ¡no pienso comer únicamente sopa, de nuevo!"

"Ok, ayúdame"-le dijo intentando coger la escala que Ron estaba colocando hacia arriba, entonces comenzó a reírse.-"Pobre…"- apunto el pelirrojo que tenia una mirada de idiota y el rostro más colorado que su cabello, mientras se balanceaba intentado colocar la escala en la ventana. Harry estaba en el piso, casi ahogándose de la risa.

Después de mucho trabajo y risas, finalmente lograron subir y el hecho de que Harry no se hubiera caído mientras subía completamente borracho y con la pierna enyesada, le dio la seguridad a Ginny de que Dios realmente protege a los niños y a los borrachos.

"Draco zu deberías a ver ido con osotros, ik…ffue diverti-ik-do-le dijo Harry- "¡Hola, Ginny! Aquí ezztamos nuevvamente, ik"- le dijo riéndose y acercándose para abrazarla.

"¡Ei, Potter!; quítale las manos de encima a mi hermanita"-le dijo Draco como si bromeara mas al mismo tiempo serio.

"Ai, Draco, Mi-ik-one, no me ama masss"- sollozo entre risas Ron mientras tambaleaba hacia la cama.-"Yooo no estoy muy b¡ien… zodo ezta rodando…"

Harry comenzó a reírse nuevamente. "Ih, otra vez. Ya ze dije, Ron. Mione zoolo ezta brava hazta mañana…ik". ¿Dónde deje mi muleta, ik?"-pregunto para un espacio vacío.

"¡Ei, aléjate de mi cama, Ron!"- mas era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba acostado y como había previsto todo se repitió.- "Argh, quiero otra cama"- sollozo, provocando otro ataque de risas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Es en serio, Draco; van a robar comida para mi. Soy la única que me meto en problemas, cuando hacen algo malo."

Murmuraba, mientras iba hacia el cuarto de huéspedes después de haber hablado con su madre; después de terminar de bañar y acostar a los dos angelitos… bueno solo Draco los había bañado pero acostarlos al escondido de Molly, no había sido una tarea sencilla. A demás la peor parte le había tocado a ella, que al decirle a su mamá que no se sentía bien tuvo que tomarse un vaso de aguardiente (N/T: un licor hecho a partir de caña de azúcar, que las abuelas colombianas aseguran cura todos los males) con ajo que en su humilde opinión era la cosa más horrible del mundo.

"Esta bien, Ginny. No vamos a permitir que comas solo sopa. Ahora entra…"- le respondió sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto dejándole espacio para que ella entrara. "Tuviste suerte de que el cuarto de huéspedes este organizado… si no tendrías que dormir conmigo"-_Ahhhhh, claro y eso seria horrible… dormir calientita a tu lado, sentir tu olor… ¿dormirías sin camisa? ¿Por mi? ¡PARA, GINNY, depravada, el te ve como su hermanita, aunque no lo eres…! -_Si eso pasara, no dormirías nada- _¡Dios mío, será que el no sabe que todo lo que dice tiene doble sentido!._- porque me muevo muchísimo.- _Mátenme ahora… de verdad si alguien me esta escuchando, ¡MÁTENME AHORA! _

Entro al cuarto y se fue directo a la cama, sin ni siquiera darle las buenas noches, con la esperanza de alejarse de el y dejar de pensar en… ahn… ciertas cosas; mas para su sorpresa el la acompaño hasta la cama. Se acostó y se acurruco sobre la almohada sin importarle que aun tenia las gafas puestas, el la cubrió con la sabana y murmuro.- "Gracias…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar bien, a pesar de lo que sucedió hoy, por ser graciosa… por hacerme sentir bien… cuando fui hablar contigo estaba un poquito aburrido… preocupado por lo que había sucedido, no se…"

_Sabia que algo le pasaba._ -"Ah…de nada"-le respondió, temblando al tenerlo tan cerca.-"er…buenas noches, Draco".

El le dio un beso en la frente, entonces murmuro.-"buenas noches, hermanita… sueña con los angelitos."

_Hermanita…-_ella pensó tristemente- _Que palabra tan irritante, ¡si conociese quien la invento, lo mandaría a metérsela por…, ¡tu no eres mi hermano!_

"Lógico que soy tu hermano" le dijo pareciendo herido, demostrándole que había hablado en voz alta.-"puedo no ser un hermano de sangre, mas yo te amo como uno…"-le murmuro mirándola y retirándole las gafas, dejándola viendo de forma borrosa.

"Yo también te amo, Draco…"-le dijo sintiendo el rostro hervir de vergüenza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos grisáceos que ahora estaban desenfocados."Como un hermano, quiero decir"-completo en un murmuro desviando la mirada.

"Yo se…buenas noches, Ginny"- y salió sonriendo.

Se quedo mirándolo salir, entonces cuando escucho el clic de la puerta cerrándose dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y se quedo mirando hacia el techo. _Yo te amo como un hermano, un hermano, hermano…-_ cogió la almohada y se tapo el rostro. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó de rabia, tristeza, agonía, desespero e incluso alegría por tenerlo cerca todos los días, entonces lloro… y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Buenos días, mamá"-saludo Draco sentándose en la mesa y cogiendo un pan; notando el silencio en la casa pregunto.-"¿Dónde están todos, ¿Fui el primero en levantarme?"

Ella sonrió-"No, querido…como siempre eres el último. Tu papá esta afuera trabajando en su nuevo carro antiguo y los niños fueron a jugar Básquet. Dijeron que te esperarían para comenzar. ¿Quieres huevos revueltos?"- le pregunto acercándose al fogón para prepararlos conociendo ya los hábitos del hijo. La familia vivía maravillosamente bien económicamente, al haber heredado una de las mansiones Malfoy y algunas otras propiedades, a demás de una gran cantidad de dinero. Pero la mayoría del imperio Malfoy solo era administrada por Arthur hasta que Draco cumpliera dieciocho años. A pesar de varias empleadas, Molly siempre quería servir y cocinar para su familia.

"Quiero..."- respondió sonriendo al ver que antes de su respuesta, ella ya había abierto los huevos.-"¿Y Ginny?"

"Ah, salió temprano con Colin a correr en el parque… dijo que necesitaba pensar"-le respondió y continuaron conversando sobre varios asuntos, haciéndolo reír de vez en cuando, no prestando atención a su expresión confusa cuando le hablo sobre la menor de la familia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Si, Colin..., parece que lo hiciera a propósito, diciéndome:_ "haría cualquier cosa por ti"_ – le dijo, intentando imitar la voz de Draco, haciendo reír a su amigo.- "¡Para de reírte! y después acaba con mis esperanzas diciéndome, hermanita, ¡palabra del infierno! ¡La odio!"

"Yo se que la odias… ya lo haz dicho por lo menos quinientas veces hoy…"-le dijo mientras se acercaba a un carrito de helados.- "Me da un helado de chocolate por favor… ¿Ginny, quieres?"- ella sonrió por respuesta- "¿También de chocolate?... dos de chocolate…"- pidió, pagándole al vendedor.

"Colin, la forma como el dijo que me amaba fue diferente, lo juro. Gracias"-le dijo cogiendo la paleta y abriéndola.-"el esta extraño después de lo que paso con ese tipo"

"Amiga, yo creo que _tu_ crees que fue diferente… ¿mas como un "te amo como un hermano" puede ser diferente en algún nivel amoroso? Lo que no puedo creer es que le hayas dicho que el no es tu hermano."- sonrío mordiendo la paleta.

"No te rías… yo estoy sufriendo. ¿No puedes hacer tu papel de mejor amigo y consolarme?- sollozo dramáticamente, provocando más risas en su amigo, mientras se sentaba en el césped. Ella se acostó con los brazos abiertos, sin dejar que el helado tocara el suelo. "mas tienes razón… ni yo creo aun que lo dije en voz alta… juro que no era eso lo que quería"

"Ve el lado positivo… por lo menos le dijiste que lo amabas"

"¡Ves, yo le dije que como hermano, pero había algo más, ¿Viste que tengo razón, pudo ser diferente, ¡fue diferente!-le dijo sonriendo como loca después de levantarse del suelo como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora.

Su sonrisa era radiante, hasta que se arreglo las gafas que estaban medio caídas en la nariz y, como si volviera a la realidad, se sentó de nuevo con una expresión triste.

"¿Qué pasa, Ginny, tienes razón. Talvez el lo dijo con otro significado"- le dijo sonriendo intentando animar a su amiga nuevamente.

"A quien intento engañar, Colin…- murmuro en el piso- "Draco es un dios… el es perfecto en todos los sentidos, gracioso, sexy, inteligente, popular… ¿Cómo querría tener algo conmigo? Una chica que puede ser confundida con el diablo de lo fea y que el ve como una hermana."

"Tu no serias confundida con el diablo, miga"- sonrió mordiendo el helado.

"Gracias, Colin"- sonrió sarcásticamente."Ahora creo que voy hacer el test para ser porrista…"

"¿Por que, no?. _Eso_ llamaría la atención de Draco"

"Colin… aloww"- le dijo moviendo la mano a centímetros del rostro del amigo. "Yo, Ginny, aquí bruja de la montaña… brujas de la montaña no saltan por ahí con ropas cortitas…ni tienen un rubio lindo como novio en lugar de hermano".- murmuro ácidamente para si misma.

"Ginny, para con esa baja autoestima. Te metes en la cabeza que eres horrible y haces de todo para comprobarlo. Eres linda, pareces una piedra preciosa que necesita ser pulida para que brille."- el paro un minuto y continuo.-"…ok, eso sonó muy gay… mas es la verdad. ¡Mírame! Me gusta un tipo al que no le gustan los hombres y esto bien, no me creo el último de los gays por eso."

"¡Para, Colin. Mírame!- se levanto señalando su propio cuerpo.-"No necesito crearme falsas esperanzas".

"A ti te gusta ser así, y te voy a decir por que… te escondes detrás de esa imagen convenciéndote de que las cosas no pasan como quieres porque el mundo es injusto y no por que eres una cobarde que no lucha por lo que quiere".

"¡Colin!"

"Yo se que no es genial oír la verdad, mas te la voy a decir por que soy tu amigo. No te puedes esconder para siempre detrás de esas gafas"

"Tu sabes que soy alérgica a los lentes de contacto"

"Entonces hazte la cirugía, tu mamá ya ha marcado la cita varias veces y nunca vas. Tu sabes que la Dra. Pomfrey te hace la cirugía al día siguiente al que llames, mas para ti es mucho más fácil esconderte, ¿no es verdad?"

"Para Colin..." – le dijo, con los ojos aguados.

"¡No, Ginny! ¡Para, tu, talvez Draco no sea el hombre de tu vida, pero tu príncipe encanto está por ahí, para de esconderte atrás de esos lentes y de ese cabello!. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo cortaste, ¿Cuál fue la última vez que tomaste sol?, ¿o compraste ropa de tu tamaño?"-continuo diciéndole, mientras Ginny se encogía como un niño asustado, por el regaño que recibía de su amigo. "Tu haces ballet desde los seis años, si quieres ser porristas lo serás. ¡Deja de preocuparte por preconceptos idiotas!"

"No quiero hacer nada, solo quiero olvidar que existo"- murmuro en voz baja lo que hizo que Colin perdiera la esperanza de hacerla entender.

"Eso no va a suceder...y vas a continuar sufriendo... y yo no soporto verte así…antes eras graciosa y ahora eres sarcástica todo el tiempo, hablabas sobre miles de cosas y soñabas…ahora pareces una vieja con un disco rayado…Despierta antes de que tu vida pase y de verdad te vuelvas eso… y no pienso quedarme aquí viendo como sucede".-Y con eso se fue dejando a Ginny llorando y rezando para que todo lo que había dicho la hiciera entrar en razón.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_¿Como puede existir alguien tan perfecto, tan lindo… -_pensaba Ginny recostada en un árbol cerca de la cancha de básquet donde sus hermanos y Draco jugaban con algunos amigos. El estaba sudando y sin camisa. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y caía en su rostro… corría con la boca semi abierta para facilitar la respiración…ahhh, los saltos… los gemidos al saltar… ah… todo parecía estar en cámara lenta y todo lo que la pelirroja quería era tocar aquella piel que sabia que era caliente y quemaba como lava cuando tocaba su cuerpo. Cogió la botella con agua, riéndose de algo que Ron había dicho, afirmo con la cabeza con una expresión de alguien que bromea y después la inclino hacia atrás derramando el agua dentro de su boca.-_Dios debería ser ilegal hacer eso en publico… -_pensó Ginny mordiéndose los labios. El siguió tomando agua por unos segundos y al final dejo caer un poco sobre el rostro y la nuca, logrando que Ginny se odiase al no lograr acompañar el camino de cada gota por el cuerpo de el.

"Tienes oportunidad…"

"¿Uhm…?"- dijo ella al salir de su estado de abobamiento sin entender lo que le habían dicho.

"Con el…tienes oportunidad, en mi opinión"

"¿De que hablas, Harry?"

"No necesitas fingir, Ginny… te conozco y conozco tu mirada…una similar era dirigida a mi cuando éramos niños"

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando"

"¿Ah, no? Entonces no estas enamorada de tu _hermano_ como _creías _estarlo de mi"

"El no es mi hermano"

"¿Quién?"- pregunto con una sonrisa de quien acaba de probar algo.-"No necesitas mentirme… no te voy a juzgar, tienes razón, el no es tu hermano"

"No estoy enamorada de el"

"Mis ojitos verdes no mienten, querida hermana. Estas loca por Draco, tu me quieres como hermano, a el no…"

"¿Nunca me vas a dejar olvidar esa tarjeta, verdad?"- suspiro resignada.

"No"- sonrió, entonces continuo.-"No necesitas confirmarme nada, por que se que tengo la razón… los he observado hace algún tiempo… y lo que quería decirte es que: creo que tienes oportunidad."

Ella abrió sus ojos y se giro hacia su amigo.-"¿Estas loco?, nunca se fijaría en mi, me ve solo como una hermana"

"No… el cree eso, mas en mi opinión no es lo que siente. Principalmente después de su reacción ayer. Sólo decía que debía haber acabado con Ridlle, que no iba dejar que nadie se te acercara… no quería salir con Pansy y solo salió con ella por que ella le dijo que sino salían se quedaría en la casa con ustedes… Vamos, Ginny… ni Ron que es tan sobreprotector se obsesiono tanto."

"No sabes de lo que hablas, Harry…mírame… ¿Quién se fijaría en mi?... ustedes tienen a la mujer que quieran a sus pies… ¿Qué podría querer el conmigo?"-le dijo tristemente.

"¿Te acuerdas como se puso cuando yo te estaba enseñando física?. Se estaba muriendo de celos y rabia por que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarte… desde entonces quien solo saca 10 en física y comenzó ayudar a la hermanita menor…"- al ver la mirada de Ginny, le dijo-"Ok, hermanita, no, pero entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo. La tarjeta que me regalaste la cogió y la rasgo ¿te acuerdas?"

"humrum…mas eso no significa nada…no quiere decir que yo le gusto como el a mi"

"Talvez, pero significa algo..."-paro y al ver la mirada interesada de la pelirroja, dijo- "Quiere decir que tienes oportunidad y eso ya es algo…solo tienes que luchar por el…"

"¿Luchar como?"

"Para comenzar debes deshacerte de esas gafas, y cortarte el cabello pareces el tío cosa (n/a: los locos Adams) con el cabello así. Y definitivamente comprar ropa de tu tamaño… si quieres ayuda…"

"No se, Harry…"

"Ginny, haces de todo para esconderte. Eres linda, mas te escondes detrás de esa imagen que creaste de ti misma. Yo te veo como una piedra que necesita ser pulida"

"¿Para brillar?"- pregunto comenzando a reírse al notar que Harry había dicho las mismas cosas que Colin.

"Ginny… si dijera eso seria gay"- respondió sonriendo sin entender la carcajada que soltó la pelirroja al escuchar esa respuesta

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ojala que todo salga bien, Mione también cree que es una buena idea y eso ya es algo…_-pensaba Ginny acostada en su cama oyendo una música calma solamente voz y guitarra. -_Si, talvez sea hora de un cambio… de pronto de verdad me estoy escondiendo… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Ginny. Ya hablaste con Harry y hasta con Mione_.- frunció las cejas con ese pensamiento- _definitivamente debo de parar de hablar conmigo como si fuese otra persona… es culpa de Draco… yo sabia que el acabaría enloqueciéndome… ¿será que Colin aun esta enojado? Pero si hago esto sin el, seguro me deshereda de nuestra amistad.-_sonrió un poco al imaginarse la expresión del amigo al verla toda arreglada y sin haber participado de la transformación.-_Va a estar tan feliz de ver a Harry toda la tarde, que quizás olvide que esta bravo conmigo…-_pensó, cogiendo el teléfono de la mesa de noche y llamando al amigo que atendió hablando como loco.

"Ni lo intentes Ginny, estoy bravo contigo hasta que entiendas… o hasta que logres que Harry sea gay y me quiera… lo que ocurra primero… no se cual de las dos es más improbable mas en fin… si se debe soñar, ahí que hacerlo en grande"

Después de unos segundos dejando a su amigo hablar, lo interrumpió-"Hola, Harry aun es hetero, pero ya puedes ser mi amigo otra vez…"

"…que no haría yo con esa boquita rosada… ¿Que? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Eso significa lo que creo?"

"Humrum"- respondió sonriendo.

"¡AHHH!, ¿Cuándo?"-pregunto animado

"Después de almorzar…y voy a pedirle a mamá que llame a la Dra. Pomfrey hoy mismo…"

"…"

"Colin?"

"Disculpa es la emoción…después de tantos años de espera"

"¡Para, Colin, antes de que me arrepienta!"-le dijo riéndose-"¿Vienes después de almorzar? Hermione nos va a recoger aquí, acepto ayudar. Para decir la verdad tuvo una reacción muy parecida con la tuya cuando Harry le pidió que nos acompañara el centro comercial. ¿Puedes creer que también había notado que siento algo por Draco? ¿Soy tan obvia?"

"¿Harry?-pregunto aun más animado como si no hubiese escuchado otra palabra después de esa.- ¿Harry? voy almorzar ya mismo, en dos horas estoy ahí. Ten lista la tarjeta de crédito".

"_Nunca desistes"-_ "OK, un beso"-respondió riéndose y colgó el teléfono acostándose nuevamente. En ese momento… la sonrisa soñadora que Colin había mencionado estaba de vuelta.


	3. Saliendo del capullo

¡El no es mi hermano!

N/T: Esta es una traducción de la fic escrita por la autora brasileña Fefys. El titulo original es "Ele não é meu irmão".

Gracias por las reviews espero que este capitulo les guste.

**Saliendo del capullo.**

_Ok, oficialmente odio a Hollywood, ¿Dónde esta la trilia sonora? ¿Las tiendas enormes de donde saldría divina o adorablemente cliché y le mostraría las ropas a mis amigos, ¡Ilusión! Humpf...trasformarse da mucho trabajo, dolor en las piernas y calor...Dios, mucho calor.-_ pensaba ella, mientras se volteaba de todas las formas para entrar en una de las mil blusas de la _primera tienda_ que sus habían separado. Soplo una mecha de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos por la enésima ves y suspiro mirándose al espejo.-_No se por que me demore tanto en aceptar cortarme el cabello..._-y salió del cubículo.

Colin dejo caer su cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada pensativa, entonces se mordió la boca y movió la cabeza negativamente. Hermione la miro de forma neutra y le dijo.- "nah... muy simple"-. Con eso Ginny se voltio y entro de nuevo. _"Humpf... por lo menos las expresiones feas cuando vieron la ropa era igual a la de las películas..." _

Cuando salió nuevamente los dos quedaron boca abiertos y Harry que acababa de llegar se manifestó por ellos.-Wow..._eso_ definitivamente le llamara la atención.- le dijo mirando el escote de la blusa; que era sin tiras, la parte que le cubría las senos era ceñida y la que le cubría la barriga era suelta y levemente transparente dándole un aire de pureza y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. La blusa parecía venerar los senos de tamaño intermedio y bien hechos a demás la discreta transparencia acentuaba la cintura pequeña de la pelirroja.

"Para, Harry"- le dijo Ginny roja como sus cabellos.

"Pero es la verdad"

"¿Amiga, donde habías escondido todo eso?- le dijo Colin-No en serio, nadie diría que eres así viéndote con esas ropas grandísimas. Yo creía que eras delgada pero no que tenias tantas curvas.

"Ah, gracias Colin...mi autoestima te lo agradece"

"El tiene razón, Ginny"- le dijo Hermione saltando de la emoción.-Nada imaGinnyria que eres así; va ser fácil vestirte con ese cuerpo. Todo lo que te pongas se verá bien. ¡Entra, entra...!. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer.

"No hagas esa cara, Ginny, vas a quedar divina cuando terminemos"-le dijo Colin animado- "Todo esto te va a dar a tu hermanito..."

"El NO es mi hermano"- lo regaño, entrando nuevamente en el cubículo.

"Ufa"-exclamo Ginny con varia bolsas en las manos mientras se tiraba prácticamente en una silla.-"Nunca pensé que terminaría tan cansada"

"Y todavía no llevamos ni la mitad".-comento Hermione, mirando a los otros dos que ya estaban pidiendo la comida mientras ellas cuidaban la mesa.

"¿Cómo que no llevamos la mitas? Compramos la mitad del centro comercial.-Le dijo Ginny, aterrorizada con la idea de tener que probarse mas pantalones, chaquetas y blusas.

"Ginny, solo hemos comprado ropa. Todavía debemos comprar ropa interior perfecta."- la mirada asustada de la otra la hizo explicarse.-"no estoy diciendo que alguien debe verlas, mas debes aprender que el sostén y la tanga correctas hacen mucha diferencia en la ropa...a demás no piensas morirte virgen..."

"¡Hermione!"

"¿Qué, es completamente normal que dos personas que se aman tengan relaciones, Ginny."- le dijo como si estuviera hablando sobre la ley de la gravedad, se rió un poco de la amiga sonrojada y continuo- "obviamente ese día vamos tu y yo solas. ¡Ah! También debemos comprar pijamas cortitas".-hizo una expresión divertida-"...eso definitivamente Draco lo va a ver...".

"Mione, yo no seria capaz de estar así cerca de el"

"Vas a tener que llenarte de valor, entonces... jejeje bobita... no vamos a comprar nada que Pansy usaría, yo tengo buen gusto, Ginny.- jugo, logrando hacer la otra reirse.- " y también debemos comprar biquinis... está haciendo un calor horrible y la piscina de tu casa solita... ¿ya te imaGinnyste estar en ella con Draco, tu sabes que a ellos les encanta nadar...

_No digas eso... Draco todo mojadito...hum..._

"¿Mas primero debes tomar un poquito de sol en mi casa al escondido de Draco, cierto Mione?.- dijo Colin llegando con las bebidas seguido por Harry que traía torpemente las hamburguesas en dos bandejas.- "por que así de blanca, dejaría ciego al pobre".

"Tienes razón, Colin..."- afirmo Hermione riéndose de la cara de indignada de Ginny que ayudaba a los amigos a colocar las bandejas en la mesa.-"Puedes ir a broncearte en mi casa, desde mañana... también deberías ir Colin...así podemos en pensar a darte un par de consejos para que dejes la timidez en el colegio".

"Si, debes volverte popular, Ginny".- dijo Harry cogiendo su gaseosa.-"debemos hacer que Draco se muera de celos"

"tienes razón, Harry, por eso estaba pensando... que debemos encontrar una forma de entrar con las compras sin que nadie se de cuenta, a no ser Molly. Por que Draco solo puede verte cuando todo este listo, así el choque va a ser mayor. Y sabes que si alguien las ve, Draco se va a enterar"

"Amiguita, te vas a tener que quedar con ese cabello, hasta la otra semana...no puedes arrepentirte de cortártelo."

"¿por que debe esperar hasta la próxima semana?"- pregunto Harry, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

"Por que Draco solo puede verla cuando este todo listo, Harry"- respondió Hermione dejando su hamburguesa dentro de la bandeja para coger una agenda de su bolso.-"Miren, mañana es domingo"- se voltio hacia Ginny y Colin.-"ustedes van mañana a mi casa para empezar a broncearnos, menos mal que ya hice todas mis tareas."-dijo, mas para si misma pero ganándose una mirada de reprobación de todos.-Entonces, el martes Ginny se va hacer por millonésima vez los exámenes y como todo va a salir bien, el viernes te haces la cirugía. Durante toda la semana sigues yendo a mi casa y también continuaremos con las compras, aun falta lo que te comente, más los zapatos, maquillaje,…"-hablaba sin parar mientras los otros la oían atentamente y terminaban de comer.-"Es hasta bueno que Draco te extrañe. Después de la cirugía y de librarte de las gafas, vas a salir de viaje…"

"¿Que viajar, ¿Para donde?..."

"No, boba vas a decir en tu casa que vas a viajar con Colin, tu mamá va saber que estarás en mi casa, ¿entiendes?" "¿de que otra forma le explicarías a Draco el hecho de que vas a ver?"

"Durante el fin de semana va a ser la parte divertida, Colin"- dijo mirando al rubio y dejando a Harry un poco de lado, ya que este estaba entretenido viendo toda la multitud pasando.-"Ya marque cita en el salón de belleza, para hacerle un baño de luna que deja la piel suave y los vellitos monitos, depilación de cejas, maniciure, pediciure…".

"¿y solo tienes cita para ella, Mione?- sollozo Colin interrumpiéndola.-"Nosotros también somos hijos de Dios, yocito merezco por lo menos un baño de chocolate después de todo este stress, al final de cuentas mi cuerpo tan bien debe quedar suavecito."- jugo, entonces voltio a mirar a Harry, que en aquel momento estaba ocupado observando una chica rubia intentando meter bolitas de papel en un vaso, mientras hablaba animadamente por el celular.-"¿No lo crees, Harry?"- le pregunto en un ton de invitación, picándole un ojo.

"¿Ahn..?- pregunto Harry mirando a Colin con una expresión perdida que aumento al ver a todos en la mesa riéndose.

"No importa, Harry…"-respondió Mione tapándose la boca mientras se reía.-"No importa... volviendo al asunto...también marque horarios para cortarte el cabello y hacer cualquier otra cosa que se nos ocurra".

"No, Mione. No me enredes"-dijo Colin.-"¿y que vamos hacer nosotros, ¡Yo estoy hablando serio, puedes marcar una sesión de baño de chocolate y no solo para mi, necesitas aprender a relajarte…y lo más importante"- paro con una expresión de suspenso.-"A demás debes contarme la historia completa de tu pelea con ese pelirrojo".

"jejejeje…esta bien, Colin… yo las arreglo"- dijo anotándolo en la agenda y volteando a mirar a Ginny.-"Bueno, yo supuse que te depilas…"

"Lógico, Mione"

"Hum… veremos…talvez lo hagamos de una forma diferente a la que estas acostumbrada…menos mal que tienes la piel perfecta, sino tendríamos que hacerte una limpieza…Ahora el grand finale: mi papá acepto en que fueras al consultorio el domingo para clarear tus dientes.-"Con eso vas a estar lista para aparecer delante de Draco. ¡Ahí, se me olvidaba, debemos comprarte un uniforme de niña esta semana.

_Dios mío…-_pensó Ginny boquiabierta, al mirar a sus tres amigos que ostentaban sonrisas que daban miedo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lunes 

"Buenos días"- dijo Draco al entrar en la cocina a desayunar.-"¿Oye, Ron, Mione te contesto anoche?. Pregunto sirviéndose huevos revueltos con tocino.

"Buenos días, querido"- Molly respondió medio llorosa.

"Nah… ella me va a dejar así por más tiempo del que creía… celular apagado…"- murmuro el rubio cabizbajo, jugando con la comida en su plato.

"Dale tiempo, Ron... ella esta loca por ti, cuando le pase la rabia, te contesta"- intento animarlo, recibiendo una movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte del otro.-"¿Mamá, aun estas triste por Percy, el se fue ayer por la mañana…"

"Snif…yo se…mas el estuvo en esta mesa todo el verano y ahora se fue de nuevo para la universidad". "mas, me acostumbrare de nuevo"

Sonrió por la forma de ser de su mamá, entonces se acordó que su hermana no lo había despertado como siempre.- "¿Dónde esta, Ginny, ¿No va a ir al colegio?".

"Ella ya se fue, querido. Colin ya saco el pase y vino a recogerla."

"¿Viste a que horas llego anoche?. Me acosté a las once y ella a un no había llegado."

"Si mamá, el sábado también desapareció y solo llego a la hora de dormir"- Ron entro en la conversación.

"Dios… dejen a su hermana en paz, ustedes salen con sus novias y nadie les dice nada."

Sintiendo una sensación de incomodidad que decidió ignorar, al escuchar lo que su mamá estaba insinuando, tomo un poco de jugo y dijo.-"Mas ayer era domingo… y hoy tenemos clases…"

"Y hoy ella ya se fue para clases…"-dijo mirándolos como si estuviese regañando a dos niños. "A tiempo, cosa que ustedes no van a poder hacer. Le voy a decir que no llegue tarde cuando hayan clases al día siguiente, mas aparte de eso ustedes tienen prohibido molestarla. Ahora váyanse que ya están atrasados".

Martes 

Draco estaba parado delante de la puerta del cuarto de Ginny y toco levemente "¿Ginny?"- al no escuchar ninguna respuesta abrió la puerta del cuarto que estaba completamente oscuro salvo por la luz débil que provenía de la lámpara que iluminaba una pequeña masa en la cama.-"Durmiendo"-murmuro decepcionado por pasar otro día sin hablar con Ginny, cerro la puerta sonriendo un poco por notar que aun con 16 años la pelirroja tenia miedo a la oscuridad.

Se fue para su cuarto sin entender el sentimiento de soledad que lo llenaba al no haber podido hablar con su "hermana" entonces antes de dormirse le atribuyo ese vacío al hecho de que le parecía haber perdido otra cosa constante en su vida.

Miércoles 

Draco se levanto sin necesidad de que nadie lo despertara, se baño y se organizo como siempre, bajo rápidamente para desayunar sin importarle saber el motivo por el cual quería sentarse ese día con toda su familia.

"Buenos Días"- dijo animadamente sentándose en la mesa al lado de Ginny, que parecía tener mucha prisa, mientras todos respondían buenos días y los gemelos lo molestaban preguntando si todo eso eran ganas de ver a Pansy.

"¿Te caíste de la cama, Draco?"- pregunto Ginny, sonriendo mientras mordía una manzana. Recibiendo una sonrisa del rubio y un "ya iba decir lo mismo" por parte de su padre.

"Quería hablar contigo ayer, mas ya estabas durmiendo…"- le dijo el en voz baja, haciendo que solo ella escuchara, en una demostración de lo unidos que eran.

"¿en serio?"- _el me estará extrañando, que lindo…-"_Es que he estado un poquito cansada estos días… ¿Mas que querías?..."- le pregunto, pero al oír el amigo pitar, prácticamente salto de la silla cogiendo un muffin de chocolate.-"tengo que irme… después hablamos. Adiós"- y salio dejando a un Draco un poco irritado. De nuevo el no podría explicar que lo incomodaba si le preguntasen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Uff… menos mal que no tuve que traerme todos los paquetes desde la casa de Mione.-_pensaba Ginny, mientras sufría al subir cada escalón hacia su cuarto.-_No tenia ni idea que habían tantos modelos diferentes de sostenes y tangas… Gracias a Dios solo faltan los zapatos y el maquillaje para comprar sino me mataba…-_entonces sonrío al acordarse de la amiga apagando el celular cuando Ron había llamado la vigésima vez.-_Pobrecito de Ron… Mione se hace la fuerte, mas esta sufriendo también… pero ella tiene la razón, el debe aprender a cortar todas esas muchachas que mantienen encima de el… ¡Oh, cuarto!_-bromeo consigo misma al ver finalmente la puerta de su cuarto_.-"Te extrañe…"_.

Feliz con la cercanía de la cama, donde deseaba acostarse desde la mitad de la tarde camino más rápido, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso cubierto de cojines los cuales abrazo acurrucándose.-Hummmm, los extrañe, a cada uno de ustedes.-dijo.

"Voy acabar sintiendo celos…" – dijo una voz baja y ronca.

"¡AHHH, ¡Draco que susto!"- grito, levantándose con la mano en el corazón, respiro antes de recomenzar.-"Ave Maria, Draco, mátame de una vez… que manía de andar como un gato". _Hum…no seria tan sexy si no lo hiciera…Ginny…voy a fingir que no dijiste eso…lo voy atribuir al cansancio…_- "¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a esta hora?". – _¿Ya pensaste si yo trajera las bolsas, el se daría cuenta de todo._

"Nunca te importo que me quedara en tu cuarto, a cualquier hora"- le respondió con una expresión que demostraba que estaba bravo por algo.

"las cosas cambian…". Respondió, como si eso no tuviera importancia. _Pobrecito_. Pensó al ver en sus ojos que lo había lastimado, entonces antes de que el notara lo que ella sentía, se dirigió hacia el armario.

Algunos minutos se pasaron, mientras el la observaba ir de un lado para otro del cuarto haciendo nada y todo al mismo tiempo… arreglando montones de libros y hasta colocando la silla dos centímetros hacia la derecha. _Ai, caramba…se el sigue aquí voy a terminar por contarle todo_. Ella parecía hacer todo extremadamente lento y nunca miraba hacia donde se encontraba su "hermano", hasta que finalmente el quebró el silencio.- "¿Ginny, que sucede?"- pregunto con una mirada que pedía desesperadamente saber la verdad- "Hace un tiempo que no te veo en la casa. Siempre que intento hablar contigo, ya estas saliendo o estas dormida. Siento como si no habláramos hace años… antes siempre estabas cuando yo llegaba… ¿Hice algo que no te gusto el viernes?"

¿Estas loco? Puedes matarme de tentación otra vez, cuando quieras. "No, Draco. Solo estoy ocupada con algunas cosas…"- respondió mientras cogia una toalla limpia en el armario.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, siempre vienes a hablar conmigo cuando necesitas algo…"

"No es necesario, Colin ya esta ayudándome…"

"…"

"¿Draco, que quieres?"- pregunto mirándolo, sosteniendo la toalla en la mano y suspirando demostrándole que estaba cansada y que quería ducharse. _Falta poquito, Draco… el domingo te cuento todo…er…bueno no todo, mas por lo menos lo que he estado haciendo…_

"No se…"- respiró hondo, mirando por la ventana y paso su mano por el cabello.-"solo quiero saber donde estas…que has estado haciendo todos estos días… desde el vienes no hablamos bien… ¿Estas…estas saliendo con alguien en secreto?"

_¿Podría ser más tierno?... ¿Será que Harry tiene razón? ¿Será que tiene celos? Oh, por favor ten celos…_-"Draco, estoy cansada, tengo sueño…y no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora"- respondió queriendo acabar con esa conversación lo más rápido posible, antes de que le contara que estaba haciendo, entonces tuvo una idea para que hacer que los celos de el aumentaran, si de verdad los estaba sintiendo.-"A demás eso no te interesa. Yo no mantengo preguntándote donde estas o que haces…ni con quien".

"Esta bien, Ginny, haz lo que quieras, no necesitas decirme nada"- le dijo, de manera fría como solía tratar a las personas que no le eran muy próximas. Como _nunca_ la había tratado-"Solo me pareció extraño ese cambio y quería saber si necesitabas algo… solo eso"- y salio irritado del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta dejando hacia atrás una pelirroja sorprendida.

Jueves 

"Arthur, tu sabes que ellos son solo amigos…"- argumento Molly, que ya sabia los planes de su hija.

"Molly, no esta bien…"-le dijo de forma resignada quitándose las gafas y estregándose los ojos, lo que demostraba que sabia que no convencería a su mujer si ella estaba decidida.

"Papá… ¿Por favor?"- Ginny suplico con una mirada de cachorrito.-Yo nunca te pido nada… los chicos siempre viajan con los amigos y tu no pones problema"

"¡El es un hombre, Ginny, no voy a dejar viajar a mi hija menor con un amigo sola"

"Papá"- comenzó Jorge riéndose de las palabras de su padre.

"Si crees…"- continuo Fred.

"Que, Colin…"- Jorge

"Es hombre..."- exclamaron en unísono, riéndose.

"¡gemelos!" – Molly grito, roja de vergüenza, regañando a los hijos logrando que se rieran aun más.

"Yo no me refiero a la elección sexual de Colin, solo estoy diciendo que no me parece correcto que Ginny viaje sola con el"

"¿De que hablan?- pregunto Draco que acababa de llegar a desayunar maravillosamente atrasado como siempre.

"Quiero viajar y papá no me deja"- respondió Ginny mirando al papá con resentimiento. "Esto es muy injusto… nunca pones problemas cuando los chicos quieren viajar… ¡Mamá!"- la miró implorando.

"¿a donde?- le pregunto Draco a Fred que respondió que ella quería viajar con su novio.

Draco se quedo extrañamente quieto al escuchar esa respuesta y no quiso prestarle atención al frío que sintió en su estomago, mas antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho la pelirroja decir que Colin era solo un amigo, entonces se calmo al ver que solo era una broma de uno de los gemelos.

"Draco dile a papá que lo que esta diciendo, es una bobada"

"Mas Ginny… si las personas en la ciudad se enteran van hablar…"- dijo débilmente sin entender por que estaba intentando interponerse en el viaje.

_¿Qué?-_ella quedo boquiabierta por la falta de apoyo del rubio en aquel momento, no lo miro a los ojos y se voltio hacia su papá.-"yo nunca he hecho nada para no merecer tu confianza y no es en este momento que voy a comenzar".

"¿Papá, no la vas a dejar, cierto?"- pregunto, Draco.

Ella lo miró pálida y dijo- "Cállate, Draco".

"Ginny, solo estoy pensando en ti. Si quieres voy con ustedes, así papá no va a poner problema"

"No quiero ir contigo, ¡Quiero ir sola, ¡Urh, ¿Que problema tienes hoy?- lo miro roja de rabia. Entonces suspiro irritada, mientras sus padres ponían cuidado a la que seria la primera discusión entre los "hermanos" sin saber que era lo más sorprendente: la pelea o el hecho de que los gemelos estuvieran callados y atónitos por lo que veían.-"Voy a esperar a Colin afuera".-y salio tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa. _¡Que rabia, ¿Quién piensa que es, y si de verdad fuera a viajar ¡Egoísta, ¡El cree que puede hacerlo todo!._

"Draco, querido... ¿te preparo algo?" pregunto Molly, intentando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

"¿Papá, la vas a dejar viajar?- pregunto Draco ignorando la pregunta de la mamá.

"Creo que tu hermana merece un voto de confianza… ella tiene tantas ganas de ir…"- respondió como si intentara convencerse, mas demostrando que no se opondría al viaje.

"Ok…"- dijo pareciendo distante hasta que se levanto de la mesa y empezó a subir las escaleras.

"Draco te vas atrasar…"- comenzó Molly.

"No voy a ir hoy"- grito desde la escala.

Volteándose hacia Ron que no estaba atento a toda la confusión comiéndose su sanduche.-"Es mejor que salgas ha esperar a Colin".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adiós, adiós, ropitas... ¡voy hacer un ritual de despedida para ustedes, esta bien!. ¡Nunca creí que me animaría tanto con esta transformación, creo que solo Colin esta más feliz que yo!.- pensaba distraída, mientras arrojaba algunas de sus enormes blusas dentro de la maleta, preparándose para su supuesto viaje, hasta que escucho un golpe en su puerta.

"Entra…"- respondió sin mirar, mas apenas que la puerta se abrió supo quien era. _Humpf, conchudo venir después de lo que hizo hoy…_

"Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso hoy por la mañana",-le dijo el en un ton decidido, mas sus ojos traicionaban sus emociones titilando en un azul turbulento como el del cielo en medio a una tempestad.

"¿Qué pasa, Draco, ¿Viniste a rasgar mi ropa para que no viaje?... _Hummm eso seria interesante… si fueran las que estoy usando… ¡GINNY!... estas brava con el_. – ¿O quieres explicar tu comportamiento de hoy?- pregunto irritada, pero sin parar de organizar su maleta.

"Ginny… mírame"- le pidió aproximándose.-"Solo quería impedir que hicieras una bobada… quiero protegerte"

"¿Impedirme de que, Draco, ¿Protegerme de que?"- pregunto mirándolo.-"¿De la posibilidad de comenzar a tener una vida en vez de quedarme estudiando el día entero, Por que Dios me libre de divertirme en un viaje con un amigo, ¡Eso podría ser fatal!..."- le dijo ácidamente subiendo su tono de voz, mostrándole que se había enojado mucho por la falta de apoyo del rubio, mas fue interrumpida por una risa sarcástica de este, que tampoco antes había sido direccionada hacia ella.

"¿Tu crees que no se lo que haces, Virginia, varias chicas le han dicho a sus padres que van a salir con sus amigas, cuando en realidad se irán conmigo…(N/A: disculpen mas no hay nadie que me obligue a llamarla Ginebra)"

_¿Por qué haces esto?...-_ "¿Y que, ¿Y que pasa si estoy usando esa disculpa?"- pregunto fríamente a pesar de estar muriéndose por dentro.- "¡Dime, a ti no te interesa". _Nunca habíamos discutido antes_…

Cogido de sorpresa por la voz fría de Ginny y también por entender que ella tenia razón y que el no tenia por que meterse en su vida, el se desarmo- "Ginny… no lo hagas…el no te va a tomar en serio".-le pidió mirándola a los ojos y ella se voltio suspirando y yendo en dirección al armario.

"¿El quien, Draco, ¿Estas loco, no existe ningún el, ¡Solo voy a viajar con Colin! Y si a el le gusta alguien de cabello rojo, es más probable que sea Ron o los gemelos". _¿Qué terco, ¿De donde saco la idea de que voy a viajar con otra persona?_

"Ginny…"- comenzó con una expresión de quien iba hablar hasta convencerla de desistir del viaje.

"Ya esta decidido… mañana después del colegio voy a viajar con Colin. Mamá convenció a papá y me voy"

"Humpf… esta bien…tu sabrás…" murmuro en un ton derrotado aproximándose a la maleta. Aun no estaba seguro sobre el viaje mas le creyó que solo se iría con Colin. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

"No te preocupes…"

"¿Vas a seguir así?"- le dijo cruzando los brazos, haciendo pucheros de una forma indigna para cualquier Malfoy.

_Awww, que tierno…_ "Si…-dijo sin expresión, pero al verlo entristecer, ella sonrió.-… hasta que me pidas disculpas"

El sonrió mirando hacia abajo y se aproximo volviendo a mirarla- "¿Discúlpame, porfa…?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Domingo por la noche.

_¡Aimmmm, gracias Dios, la invención del maquillaje es un milagro. ¡Me veo linda!-_ pensaba Ginny mientras brincaba al frente del espejo sin creer en lo que veía.- _Dios… solo ahora veo mis ojos medio grandes… pero es que comparándolos con los que veía antes…-_ pensó antes de salir del baño del cuarto del amigo ansiosa para ver la reacción de ellos ahora que todo estaba listo.

"… neeeemm pensar, Mione. La ropa, ok; ¡mas nadie merece esa monstruosidad, ¡Pobre del que reciba una donación de esas!- decía Colin moviéndose de un lado a otro con las gafas enormes que pertenecían a Ginny, mientras Hermione intentaba alcanzarlas para colocarlas dentro de la maleta con varias de las antiguas ropas de la pelirroja que iban a ser donadas".

"rum, rum.."- Ginny llamo la atención de todos con la garganta.

Harry que estaba riéndose de los dos, paro boquiabierto y fue seguido por los otros, viendo la diferencia en la amiga solo recordaron hablar cuando Colin dejo caer las gafas al suelo.

"Amiga… ¡Estas divina!"- comento Colin con las manos en la boca, mientras Harry y Hermione hacían el mismo comentario con otras palabras.

Ginny tenia puesta unos jeans que Colin había elegido; era de cintura baja y apretada allí anchándose hacia abajo en un modelo casi bota campana. Tenía algunos rasguños estilizados aquí y allí, además de un bordado de un sol azteca en el bolsillo derecho. Su blusa era blanca con algunos detalles rojos y amarillo oscuro que se le veía perfectamente en el cuerpo inspirando sensualidad. El maquillaje era simple y al mismo tiempo perfecto, hecho con un gloss transparente y pestañita. Su cabello que había sido teñido en dos tonos más oscuros y cortado un poco encima de la espalda estaba recogido en una trenza medio suelta que caía sobre un hombro. Un pequeño copete que le caía sobre los ojos completaba el estilo desaliñado. Dándole un aire de inocencia traviesa.

"Bueno, solo falta que el te vea…"- le dijo Harry entregándole el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba al lado de la cama donde Colin ya lo había hecho acostar y le había dicho que se sintiera bien cómodo, mientras Ginny terminaba de arreglarse en el baño. Colin y Hermione la miraban dándole valor.

"Ai…Dios mío…"- murmuro, marcando el número del celular de su "hermano".

"¿Alo?"- pregunto el rubio en una voz neutra por no conocer el número de la casa de Colin.

Ella sonrió para los amigos, que la miraban con expectativa, entonces dijo.-"¿Draco…me puedes recoger en la casa de Colin?"


	4. El primer dia del resto de nuestras vida

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste.

**Capitulo 4 ** - **.- El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.**

"Y por último mas no menos importante, mi querido amigo…"- dijo Ginny con seriedad mirando con cariño, mientras jugueteaba con sus gafas de lentes gruesas.

"¿Pfff… querido?"- se rió Colin interrumpiéndola.

"¡Querido si, ¿puedes dejar de reírte y tener un poco de compasión?"- paro, fingiendo secarse unas lagrimas.- "Estoy despidiéndome".-dijo, con una conmoción cómica, como si de verdad se estuviera despidiendo de un amigo. Haciendo reír aun más a Colin, mientras Hermione y Harry se admiraban una vez más de las bromas entre los dos, notando que solo ahora, después de una semana juntos, lograron conocer a la verdadera Ginny y no la versión tímida e isolada.

"Ok, ya pare. Prometo que a partir de ahora voy a sufrir de una forma más real."-respondió Colin que intentaba poner su cara más seria delante de aquella situación.

"Hump…te perdono. Continuando… ¡para de reírte, Harry.!".- Ginny le pego al piso con el pie como si estuviese indignada, mas también intentaba contener la risa.

"¿Oye, Harry, acaso no puedes respetar?"- dijo Colin tocando a Harry como siempre hacia.- "Para de reírte…".- entonces Hermione le dio un codazo en la barriga a Colin.-"Ouch, Mione eso duele".- musito masajeándose la barriga.

"Esa es la idea… viste ya no te ríes".-Respondió Hermione con un brillo en la mirada que decía "Se lo que haces, eres horrible".

"Ham, ham…"- Ginny, llamo la atención de todos, con una mirada que dejaba claro que si la volvían a interrumpirla habría sangre; entonces cuando todos estaban prestando atención, respiro hondo y continuo.- "… Es con gran alegría, mas también con una inmensa sensación de perdida… ¡Paren de reírse!... Que me despido de ti, mi querido escondite, escudo y protector de la realidad."- le dio un beso a sus anteojos y los deposito en una capsula del tiempo al lado de su antiguo uniforme, varias fotos de momentos odiados, algunos diarios antiguos y una carta explicando todo lo que había pasado y sentido en esa semana y el porque de enterrar una capsula.-"Listo".- dijo al terminar de cerrarla como indicaban las instrucciones.

Después de que los chicos finalmente terminaran de enterrar la cápsula en la esquina izquierda de la cancha de tenis, iban de vuelta hacia la casa discutiendo sobre el estreno de Constantine, se miraron y percibieron que en el medio de todo no solo la vida de Ginny estaba recomenzando de una forma diferente, sino también su amistad.

"Misión cumplida… voy a extrañar todo esto…"- empezó Hermione.

"Fue necesario que Ginny decidiera cambiar su vida para realmente conocernos."- dijo Harry concordando con lo que la castaña había dicho, fingiendo que abrazaría a Ginny todo sudado, mientras esta se escondía detrás de Mione.

"Ai, que sensación tan extraña... parece que hubiéramos enterrado a alguien, allá atrás. Pero ahora que somos amigos, no volvamos a ser como antes solo por que Ginny esta lista…"

"Tienes razón, Colin".- dijo Mione sonriendo.-"Por que ahora que te conocí de verdad no pienso despegarme de ti".

"Ni se te ocurra…"- respondió jugando como si creyera que ella lo decía en sentido amoroso.

"Nahhh, tu entendiste lo que quise decir, bobo. ¡Yo te adoro, mas a quien amo es a mi pelirrojo loquito."-dijo Hermione- "Mas tu amistad es muy especial, Colin, estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido…"

"¿Oye y yo, ¡Yo también soy genial, soy más genial que Colin"- bromeo Ginny fingiendo estar indignada, entonces de repente abrió los ojos y se quedo estática_. Dios mío, Dios mío… me voy a morir, por que acepte hacer esto, Dios mío_.- pensó, al sentir su celular vibrando sabiendo instantáneamente que Draco había llegado. _Esta afuera….ahhhhhh…_

"¿Amiga?"- pregunto Colin, preocupado.-"¿Estas bien, te pusiste pálida..."

Sin responder, Ginny solo señalo el celular que aun vibraba con el nombre Draco en la pantalla.

"Ih…Ataque de pánico"- murmuro Colin.-"exhala, inhala, vamos amiga... cálmate..."

"Ginny, siéntate..."- le dijo Hermione halándola hacia un banquito del jardín.-"Tu ya sabias que el iba a venir y hasta hace un rato estabas riéndote con nosotros"

"Mas Mione…"- Ginny intento hablar aun nerviosa, mas la otra siguió.

"Ginny, escuchame. Es normal que estes nerviosa, mas no debes entrar em pánico".- Hermione le quito el celular de la mano, Ginny aun estaba pálida y se lo entrego a Colin que contesto y le dijo que ella ya salía.- "Mírame. Draco no sabe nada. Solo debes actuar como siempre"

"Es verdad, el ni desconfía que te gusta"- dijo Colin acariciándole la espalda, mientras Harry observaba sin saber que decir, notando que lo que los otros dos decían parecía ser en vano.

"Mas el me va a preguntar por que quise cambiar…"

"Si te pregunta le dices la verdad, que te cansaste de estar encerrada en un cuarto viendo la vida pasar y decidiste cambiar, tu no hiciste todo esto solo por Draco, ¡Lo hiciste por ti!".-Harry le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.- "Mira de verdad creo que le gustas y ahora debes hacer que el lo note, pero si el no es el hombre de tu vida…"

"la fila sigue…"- exclamo Colin interrumpiéndolo y recibiendo una mirada con la que Harry pretendía reprenderlo pero que lo único que logro fue que este lo viera más sexy.

Harry volvió a mirarla y continuo.-"Debes dejar de tenerle miedo hasta tu sombra y comenzar a vivir, acabamos de enterrar tu antigua vida no quieres seguir aferrada a ella ¿o, si?".

_El tiene razón, ¿cierto? No puedo huir de todo solo por que tengo miedo…-_pensó un poco insegura por algunos segundos, hasta que respiro hondo mostrando que había sacado valor y se levanto rápidamente derrumbando a Harry sin querer.-"Discúlpame…"- le dijo sonriendo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse_.-¿Por qué diablos debo ser tan torpe?... Draco cree que soy torpe… nunca le voy a gustar así…Dios…_

"No hay problema…" – Harry le dijo, riéndose.- "Ahora, ve…".- comenzó a decirle pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Colin que parecía a ver escuchado los pensamientos de su amiga.

"Ginny, eres linda y Draco te adora… hasta yo, si me gustasen las mujeres me parecería súper tierna esa tu forma de ser medio torpe."- paro un momento para mirar hacia el cielo como se contemplase algo sobre la fusión de átomos, entonces dijo.-"Para decirte la verdad yo creo que eres súper linda… ¿Ves?... ni siquiera juego para ese equipo y me pareces divina como eres…"

Ginny sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, mas antes de que consiguiera decir una palabra, fue empujada por los tres y amenazada por Colin.-"Si no entras y coges tu bolso ya, voy a ensuciar todas tus cosas nuevas"

"pff…"- bromeo, ahora que estaba mas tranquila, se dejaba arrastrar.-"No eres capaz de dañar ropa nueva, Colin… te conozco, ¡Ni una tanga!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Awww, Draco vamos atrasarnos. ¿Por que no le pediste a uno de los gemelos que la recogiera, hein?"- dijo Pansy mordiéndole la oreja en una voz melosa y aguda que irritaría hasta el Dalai Lama meditando, pero que en aquel momento era una de las últimas preocupaciones de Draco, que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que las manos de su novia hacían en la mitad de sus piernas.-"Ella se esta demorando demasiado, llama a Fred para que venga. Podríamos estar haciendo cosas más interesantes y…"- continuaría hablando sino le hubiera quitado súbitamente la mano de donde estaba.- "Que te pasa, ¿estas loco…?".- pregunto comenzando a irritarse, entonces se voltio en la dirección en la que Draco miraba boquiabierto y vio una pelirroja que creyó nunca antes haber visto y que paso a odiar inmediatamente.

"¿Ginny...?"- murmuro Draco aun incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja que se dirigía tranquila pero segura hacia el carro. En aquel instante supo el motivo del comportamiento de ella durante toda la semana. La vio linda, mas empujo ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente por el sentimiento de culpa que le proporcionaba. También se sintió traicionado por que ella no lo había tenido en cuenta y sintió hasta falta de la antigua Ginny por que tenía miedo de no saber actuar delante de la nueva. Ninguno de sus pensamientos tenia lógica y esa voz irritante en su oído no le permitía entender lo que sucedió el fin de semana en el que Ginny se había ido.- "Cállate, vuelve a tu lugar y quédate quieta".-dijo cuando el ruido en la puerta le alerto que estaba divagando.

"Er… discúlpame por la demora, Draco. La mamá de Colin habla tanto como el…".- dijo Ginny sin mirar al rubio, entrando al carro intentando actuar normalmente como si la presencia de Pansy no la afectara. _Soy una idiota… soñé toda la semana con esto y el trae a la vaca rosa._

"Sin problemas, Gin, no teníamos nada que hacer de todas formas…"- respondió, y en el momento en que la novia abría la boca para desmentirlo, la miro serio mostrándole que era mejor que se quedara callada.

_Sabia que Harry estaba loco, no se por que sigo creándome falsas esperanzas... Hice todo esto por mi, no por el…Imbecil… cree que soy una idiota y no vi lo que esa puerca oxigenada estaba haciéndole cuando salí de la casa… debe estar pensando que lo interrumpí…-_ pensaba amargamente, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de Draco, que la observaba perdidamente por el retrovisor, olvidándose de prender el carro.

"¿Pretendes salir de aquí, hoy?"- dijo Pansy, haciendo que los dos notaran en ese momento que el carro aun estaba quieto. Sin responder Draco arranco, mas antes organizo el espejo de tal forma que facilitara su visión de la pelirroja. Una vez el carro en movimiento, la rubia se voltio hacia Ginny y le pregunto con ironía y escarnio.- "¿Y entonces, querida, ¿hiciste un pacto con el diablo para verte un poquito mejor?..."

Draco abrió la boca para defender a la "hermana" como siempre lo hacia, mas antes de hacerlo, Ginny contesto en el mismo tono.- "¿Por qué, _querida_, ¿Quieres saber como se logra?... por que Dios sabe que lo necesitas". Movió la cabeza para retirar la franja de cabello de sus ojos y completo.- "¿Sabias, existen marcas de tintes mejores, _amor_? Si necesitas algunos consejos, puedo hablar con mi estilista…". _¡Toma, idiota, se acabo la era en que todos se burlaban de mi y yo no hacia nada. Mi antigua vida quedo atrás…_

"¿Ahn...?"- Pansy quedo boquiabierta por nunca haber esperado una actitud como esa de parte de la pelirroja y Draco, a pesar de levemente sorprendido ya estaba acostumbrado con esa faceta más segura de Ginny y sonrió.- "¿Vas a dejar que me hable así, Drake?"

"Tu empezaste, Pansy… y no me digas así".

"Humpf…"- mascullo Pansy recostándose nuevamente en el asiento y volteándose hacia la ventana entonces, reconociendo el camino, pregunto.-"¿Hacia donde vas, _Draco_, ¡Tu casa es así allá, ¿No la vas a dejar, antes de que vayamos al cine?"

"Voy a _llevarte _a casa, Pansy…"- le dijo esperando el escándalo y no fue "decepcionado".

"¿Qué?"- pregunto prácticamente gritando, ultrajada por ser cambiada tan fácilmente.- "Mas me habías prometido que iríamos al cine después de que la dejáramos en la casa".

"Y ahora te estoy diciendo que no iremos. No tengo ganas de ir al cine y no voy a escuchar el sermón del técnico mañana por que me acosté tarde solo porque tú quieres. Y cállate que tu voz empezó a irritarme hace una hora".

_Jejejeje… por lo menos no fue solo mi noche la que se arruino. Yo le dañe la noche de la misma forma, que ella la mía… Dios, esa mujer no se respeta… ¿Cómo escucha eso del novio y no hace nada? Y Draco es aun más imbecil por no ver que ella solo esta con el por interés…nahhh, el sabe y se aprovecha de eso. No entiendo por que diablos me parece sexy la forma calculista y fría como trata a los otros…Hum… solo esta con la vaca rosa porque ella tiene lo que el quiere…aimmm…Draco yo también lo tengo… ¡Ginny! Estas brava… no te desenfoques…_- pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se forzó a mirar por la ventana. En el momento que miro hacia delante se encontró con los ojos azul grisáceo de Draco que la miraban por el retrovisor como si la analizasen, o mejor, como si la admirasen. _Hum… talvez todavía no deba perder las esperanzas… yo se que no soy el pan del perro caliente, mas mejorcita que Pansy si quede después de todo este trabajo… de pronto el solo quiere sexo con ella…Dios sabe que es fácil… ¿Qué será lo que el hace si sonrió? ¡Ginny, sonríe, sonríe sexy! ¿Y como diablos se hace eso?_- pensó, entonces dio una sonrisa con las mejillas rosadas.- _Soy patética, a nadie le parecería sexy esa sonrisa… _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Punto de vista de Draco

"Y ahora te estoy diciendo que no iremos. No tengo ganas de ir al cine y no voy a escuchar el sermón del técnico mañana por que me acosté tarde solo porque tú quieres. Y cállate que tu voz empezó a irritarme hace una hora". – respondió Draco sin una gota de paciencia y aun sonso con lo que ocurría.

Se sentía incomodo con la presencia de Pansy y más incomodo aun con el hecho de que inconcientemente estaba admirando a su "hermana" de minuto en minuto mientras ella observaba inocentemente por la ventana de forma pensativa. Eso estaba mal… La situación era tan perturbadora que si no fuera por la música que Pansy había elegido, mala como de costumbre, el carro estaría sumergido en un silencio lúgubre. ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto estéticamente en una semana?. Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo y por que se quedo tan hipnotizado con la belleza recién descubierta de Ginny , hasta el punto de olvidar encender el auto?.

Otra vez se perdió mirando aquella adorable desconocida, que en realidad era su hermana menor y torpe. Cuando su mirada viajo por su perfil delicado, su rostro rosado… su nariz pequeña y graciosa la cual el nunca se había preocupado en notar y su boca, pequeña, mas llena e indecentemente roja, a los ojos del rubio. El tuvo la certeza de que Ginny ya no era su_ hermanita_. Había crecido y cambiado y _ahí _estaba el problema… aunque el aun no podía entender bien que problema era ese.

"¿Draco, cual es tu problema hoy, ¡esta todo mundo pitando!.- dijo Pansy señalando el semáforo y mostrándole que estaba en verde.

"Nada, Pansy, solo estoy distraído, estoy muerto del sueño...".- respondió despreocupado, mas en realidad estaba asustado por haberse olvidado del mundo de nuevo por Ginny, entonces miro otra vez por el retrovisor y la vio balancear la cabeza como si intentara librarse de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia el frente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco sintió como su respiración fallaba al ser descubierto haciendo algo que supuestamente no debía, ganando como regalo una sonrisa tímida de la rubia, y, sin saber que hacer y queriendo acabar con toda esa locura, arreglo el espejo de forma que no lograra verla y se forzó a mirar hacia el frente.

Algunos minutos pasaron y Draco entraba en el condominio de mansiones donde vivía Pansy.- "Listo, llegamos, Pansy".- dijo después de haberle dado un pequeño beso a su novia y no hacer ningún movimiento para salir del carro, como siempre.

"¿Qué, ¿Después de que prácticamente me plantas, debo ir hasta la puerta de mi casa, sola?".- pregunto ella indignada, aumentando el tono de voz. Draco queriendo acabar rápido con lo inevitable, se quito el cinturón y dijo bajo "ya vuelvo", antes de salir, darle la vuelta a el carro y abrirle la puerta a Pansy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_!Idiotaaaaaa!PARA de besarlo, Dios esta vieja no siente ni un poquito de vergüenza... besarlo así en la puerta de la casa… voy a comenzar a pitar para que su papá salga… quítale la mano de ahí, zorra… ¡que Envidiaaaaaaaa, que vida tan injusta… necesito hablar con alguien….-_ pensó, cogiendo el celular y llamando a Colin, mirando llena de ira hacia la escena donde Pansy besaba a Draco largamente queriendo pegar su cuerpo al de el, mientras este intentaba débilmente separarse._- Hombres… son una porquería… Solo basta que esa cosa lo toque por ahí y el imbecil de Draco cede… urgh…._

"¡COLIN, que bueno que contestaste…"- dijo aliviada al escuchar una voz amiga.

"¿Qué paso?..."

"¡Trajo a Pansy, y ella lo estaba tocando y besando cuando salí de la casa y casi me muero de rabia, mas luego Draco se queda mirándome por el retrovisor y vuelvo a esperanzarme, el le dijo que estaba cansado y no quería ir al cine con ella, entonces me alegre mucho… pero ahora ella lo besuquea en la puerta de la casa y esta tocando ciertos… uhmm… lugares. Que mierda, ella lo esta _tocando_ en la mitad de la calle y el descarado de Draco se enloqueció y comenzó apretarla. Antes el estaba hasta intentado alejarse, mas ahora esta allá feliz de la vida y yo aquí viendo toda esa puteria en plena área casi publica, tengo ganas de llorar y el rimel se me va a correr… mi trenza se va arruinar y me quiero moriiirrrr".-Dijo todo sin parar y termino las ultimas frases sollozando.

"Amiga... AMIGA".- grito, para hacerla parar de hablar.-"respira y cálmate. Talvez hoy no fue el día pero otros vendrán. ¿No dijiste que se quedo mirándote?"

"Siiiiii, mas ahora el esta allá y yo aquí… mi blusa es tan linda y la use solo para mancharla de rimel."- dijo casi llorando, mientras salía del carro y entraba en el puesto de adelante.- "Ai… el esta volviendo… quiero desaparecer, ¿Qué hago, ¡Ayúdame!".

"Finge… finge que te estas riendo de algo súper cómico, cuando el entre en el carro y no le digas que soy yo, dile que soy un amigo y ya. ¡Pero, finge bien, si vas a llorar finge que es de la risa, ríete para ver si suena real". Después de oírla reírse y decir cualquier bobada, continuo.- "Genial, quédate así y acuérdate que hoy fue solo el primer día. El se va a enloquecer por ti, las mejores cabezas están trabajando en ese plan".- Dijo, y escucho un ruido en la puerta.

"Jejejejeje, ok, bobito, eres loco… ¡Claro que me acuerdo! Jejejeje… Oye hablamos luego que mi hermano llego…".- dijo tranquila y riéndose como una actriz nata.

"Amiga estoy sorprendido, salio mejor de lo que creí, ¡Que orgullo, me llamas cuando llegues…". Le dijo riéndose de la actuación.

"Humm… claro, yo te llamo, un beso".- dijo, colgando el teléfono y volteándose hacia Draco con una sonrisa.- "¿Oye, que despedida, Quien no te conociera pensaría que irías a la guerra".- le dijo con el mismo ton que uso al colgar, mas quien le prestara atención notaria el sarcasmo y una puntada de dolor.

"Er… a Pansy se le va la mano a veces,… ahn. ¿Tienes hambre, tengo ganas de pizza".- le pregunto sin mirarla, sintiéndose incomodo por haber besado a Pansy de esa forma delante de ella.

"Claro… estoy loca por una pizza Hutz"

El le dio una sonrisa seductora, volviendo a comportarse normalmente y ella se estremeció como siempre.- "¡Pizza Huzt… será!".- dijo, encendiendo el carro, y antes de que pasara un minuto le hablo de nuevo mientras ella colocaba un cd de Good Charlotte.- "¿Quién era?".

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y levanto una ceja.- "Un amigo que no conoces…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando se dirigían hacia el sitio (que el había dicho era una sorpresa) donde comerían las pizzas, la complicidad entre los dos ya había vuelto con toda la fuerza. Se reían de las historias de Ginny sobre vendedoras mal educadas, sobre las bobadas de Colin hacia Harry que continuaba ajeno a todo y hasta de las horas de estudio esquematizadas por Mione. El rubio hasta le pregunto por que ella no le había pedido ayuda como siempre, mas ella logro enredarlo sin responderle la verdad.

Durante todo el trayecto Ginny hablaba animadamente sobre toda su semana y no prestaba la mínima atención al camino, pero cuando vio los grandes portones de la mansión Malfoy y su enorme jardín, supo adonde irían: La Tierra del Nunca Jamás. El parquecito en que jugaban de pequeños, mucho antes de que Narcisa muriera. Mientras los gemelos y Ron no querían dejar jugar a Ginny por ser mujer, a Draco no le importaba y siempre aceptaba ser su pareja, ella se esforzaba al máximo para que ganaran. A veces eso sucedía, mas era raro al final…ella era una niñita jugando entre niños.

Con el tiempo los gemelos se cansaron de esos juegos y estaban más interesados en quedarse en la casa prendiendo le fuego a todo lo que encontraran para ver que sucedía o intentando construir un motor para el carrito en lugar de ir al parque y Ron, queriendo imitar a los más viejos, seguía el ejemplo. Pero Ginny… Ginny siempre jugaba con Peter Pan, con el príncipe encantado, con superman, con el hombre araña…y siempre la salvaban. Siempre rescatada por Draco Malfoy en cualquier juego que inventaran.

"¡Draco, no puedo creer que hayas tenido esta idea, ¿Hace cuanto que no veníamos?".- pregunto Ginny, animada mientras Draco recogía los paquetes de sus piernas para que pudiera bajarse.

"Creo que unos cinco años…Me dijiste que estabas cansada de la vieja Ginny y quise recordarte que existen cosas que no merecen ser olvidadas…".- dijo sonriendo al saber que a la pelirroja le había gustado la sorpresa. "¿Vamos?".

"Bobo... como se te ocurre que olvidaría la Tierra del Nunca Jamás…".- lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero.

Llegando al parque Draco pregunto donde podrían comer y Ginny sugirió la casita, mientras se quitaba las sandalias y pisaba en la arena. (N/A: esas casitas de parque, en las que los columpios quedan abajo y hay lisaderos y escalas de madera y cuerda para subir). Después de subir todas las bolsas, el la ayudo a subir por el lisadero como a ella le gustaba cuando eran niños.

Se sintieron algo extraños por tener que preocuparse de no golpearse, en un lugar donde antiguamente podían estar prácticamente de pie sin problemas. Lograron sacar todo y empezaron a comer.

Al ver a Ginny retirar sistemáticamente la calabresa, el sonrió por saber que ella no pedía solo mussarela porque le gustaba el sabor que la calabresa le deja al queso, a pesar de que no le gusta la calabresa en si. Se permitió observar una vez más las facciones delicadas de la pelirroja, que lo miro y sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa, Draco, ¿Quieres?"

"¿Que?".- pregunto medio perdido.

"Calabresa… me estas mirando con tantas ganas quitarla de la pizza, que creí que querías…"

"Ahm, no, no quiero".- respondió sonriendo, mientras pensaba por que estaba actuando como idiota desde que la había visto por primera vez esa noche, continuo mirándola. Cuando noto un poquito de salsa en la boca de la pelirroja y se vio pasando la lengua por allí, abrió los ojos, analizando sus pensamientos, entonces sacudió la cabeza y se comió un pedazo gigante de pizza. Decidió en ese momento que nunca volvería a mirarle la boca.

Después de media hora, muchos pedazos de pizza y risas…

"Ai, Draco, si me empujas más alto, vamos a saludar la pizza que acabe de comer".- grito, sonriendo mientras Draco empujaba su columpio.

"No necesitas repetirlo, ya pare".- dijo, sentándose en el columpio que estaba al lado, mientras Ginny paraba de balancearse colocando los pies en el piso.

Después de un silencio cómodo, Draco sintió la necesidad de saber algo.- "¿falso o verdadero?".- le pregunto de la forma que siempre hacían cuando querían saber algo, mas no sabían como preguntar.

"Humm… verdadero"

"¿Toda esta transformación fue por alguien?".- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no mentiría.

La pelirrojo sintió su rostro arder de nervios, entonces movió la cabeza y murmuro,- "Si…"

El desvió la mirada y se levanto del columpio mirando el cielo.- "Un tipo con suerte… estas linda".- entonces comenzó a recoger los paquetes de la casa y ella se acerco a ayudarle.- "¿Verdadero o falso?"- el murmuro nuevamente cuando terminaron de recoger todo y Ginny estaba yendo por sus sandalias.

"¿Qué pasa, Draco?".- pregunto, a pesar de haber escuchado muy bien la pregunta. Estaba helada por los nervios y la curiosidad de saber que rumbo tomaría esa conversación. _Dios ¿Qué me querrá preguntar, Esta tan pensativo… ¿será que el lo noto, y esta incomodo, ¿sin saber como decirme que no?..._

"Te pregunte de nuevo: Verdadero o Falso".- respondió mostrando una calma que no sentía y dejando la basura en cualquier sitio sabiendo que alguien la recogería durante la semana. Sus sentimientos estaban enredados e inciertos, mas de algo estaba seguro: El no se sentía nada contento al saber que a Ginny le gustaba alguien hasta el punto de hacer todo lo que había hecho.

"Falso"- respondió, indicando que lo que diría no seria la verdad.

"¿Lo conozco?"

_Caramba, ¿Qué respuesta le puedo dar? Lógico que el se conoce, mas... ¿Dónde esta Mione cuando la necesito?".-_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.- "No… no lo conoces"

Sabiendo que su "hermana" ya le había avisado que mentiría cuando le respondió "falso", el tuvo la certeza de que conocía a la persona que le había robado el corazón a su Ginny y de nuevo… no se sintió feliz. Y tampoco sabía explicar por que.

Suspiro y le sonrió, mas ella observó que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. -"¿Vamos, Ya esta tarde y mañana tenemos clases…"

-"Vamos"

Flash Back

Un niño rubio de casi 9 años, que en su imaginación estaba vestido de Peter Pan, se aproximo de su amiguita pelirroja, que aquel día usaba un vestido amarillo, y cogio su manita.- "Wendy, te prometo que cuando sea el momento voy a crecer, por que nunca este bravo Peter Pan va abandonar a la linda y joven Wendy."- Y con un beso en su mejilla se despidió y voló de vuelta hacia la Tierra del Nunca Jamás, sabiendo que en la próxima noche vendría a buscarla.

"¡Ginny, ya esta tarde, nos vamos atrasar".- Grito Molly a una pequeña distancia, mientras cogia su bolsa y se despedía de Narcisa.

Ginny le sonrió a Draco que ya esta en la casita y se despidió con la mano.- "Adiós, Draco".- y corrió hacia su madre.

"Adiós, Ginny".


	5. ¿Nueva alumna? No, solo Ginny Weasley

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste.

**¿Alumna nueva?... No, solo Ginny Weasley **

_Caramba...- _pensaba Ginny mirando el techo de su cuarto_…- Simplemente no entiendo lo que sucedió… ¿Será que el tiene celos?. Bueno, por lo menos me dijo que estoy bonita. Bonita, no, linda… estaba incomodo con Pansy en el carro… ¿Por qué me llevo a la Tierra del Nunca Jamás?...-_ se volteo hacia a un lado abrazando la almohada. _¿Será que el preferiría que no hubiera cambiado? A veces parecía que no quería mirarme… Diablos… porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado… talvez el noto algo… Argh… ¿Llamo a Colin? El querrá saber todo y ni siquiera yo he entendido._

"¿Ginny…?".- escucho la voz de Draco en la puerta.- "¿Ya estas durmiendo?".

"No… no tengo sueño… entra".- _Talvez el vino a declararse… Y yo de baby doll … aimmmm, no voy a pensar bobadas, no voy a pensar bobadas, ¡NO PIENSES BOBADAS!_

"Yo también, estoy sin sueño..."- dijo, entrando al cuarto y mirando todo a su alrededor como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

"Quédate conmigo, hasta que me duerma…".- _¡WOWW… Dios, Estoy llena de sorpresas hoy… Colin se sorprendería, jejejejeje… Hasta Mione… ¡Lo invite a quedarse!_

"No…er…solo vine a desearte buenas noches…".- dijo, hablándole como siempre, mas ella noto que algo estaba diferente. Era como si el se forzase a actuar normalmente.- "Iba a buscar un poco de agua y vine a ver si ya estabas durmiendo."

"Hummm... Buenas noches, entonces..."- dijo, moviéndose como un gato (n/t: cuando los gatos tienen pereza, curvando la espalda…etc). _No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto… Mas Mione dijo que funcionaba…_.- "Hasta mañana, Draco". _¿Dios, se mordió el labio?... Dios mío, siii.._

"Er... Buenas noches... Duerme con los ángeles".- Dijo, cerrando la puerta.

_Que extraño... Dios mío... ¿Será que se dio cuenta y se siente incomodo? Y yo aquí de inocente creyendo que esta vaina de seducción estaba funcionando. Estoy enloqueciéndome, hasta alucinaciones estoy teniendo…_ _Diablos_….- pensó acurrucándose entre las cobijas para intentar dormir y parar de pensar en el rubio que ya debería estar acostado. _De boxers y nada más… Aimmmm, Deja de pensar en eso… Dios, estoy igual que Colin._

En poco tiempo estaba adormecida, sin haber percibido un pequeño detalle: El no la había llamado_ hermanita_ como siempre lo hacia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ai, voy a comenzar a gritar y arrancarme el cabello, si no se en que esta pensando en los próximos diez minutos. ¡Diablos!. Quiero llegar al colegio para poder hablar con Colin… yo sabia, debí llamarlo anoche…_.- pensaba Ginny al mirar por centésima vez a Draco que actuaba normalmente, como si las gafas aun le disminuyesen los ojos y se escondiera detrás del cabello.- _Yo sabia que todo este plan no iba a resultar… Apuesto que el noto todo y ahora quiere huir de mi. Debe creer que soy una desvergonzada incestuosa… Dios mío… el me ve como una hermana y yo intentando seducirlo anoche… debe creer que estoy loca…_ Buenos Días comenzamos con las noticias… _¿Qué, afff, las noticias a esta hora._ "Humpf…".- murmuro malhumorada al escuchar la voz monótona y constante del reportero.- "Después reclamas de _mi_ gusto musical, Ron…"

Draco sonrió concordando.- "Francamente…"

"Ei".- Ron se manifestó indignado por el comentario.- "¡Ustedes saben por que estoy escuchando esto, ¡Deberían apoyarme!".- murmuro recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados, recordándoles a todos que Hermione solo había concordado en conversar con el cuando le demostrase que había madurado y que no tenia la cabeza hueca.

"Esta bien, Ron… todos estamos atentos".- dijo, Harry mientras enrollaba su chaqueta para que funcionara como almohada y se recostaba en la ventana.

"Humpf".- murmuro Ron, recostándose de nuevo con una expresión carrancuda.

Mientras Harry dormía y Ron prestaba muchísima atención a la noticia sobre el forum internacional que ocurría en Brasil, la tensión adelante se hizo presente, surgiendo un silencio incomodo y desconocido para Ginny y Draco. Ambos sabían que algo extraño había sucedido la noche anterior, mas los dos asumieron cosas diferentes. Draco no sabía como actuar cuando estaba cerca de Ginny, como si hubiera cambiado de personalidad al cambiar físicamente; y el hecho de que supiera en el fondo que todo seguía igual, no lo ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos. La pelirroja, sin embargo, no atribuyo el silencio del rubio a una inseguridad a la hora de actuar, mas si a una repugnancia hacia ella. Solo eso podría explicar que no la mirara normalmente desde la noche anterior.

Antes que el silencio se volviera insoportable, Hogwarts High surgió y en menos de un minuto Draco se estacionaba.

"Er... chao, que tengan un buen día".- Ella les dijo, mientras recogía sus libros sin levantar la mirada y salió del carro.

Permitiéndose mirarla de verdad por primera vez en el día, noto el tamaño de su falda y a pesar de saber que era un poco más larga que la de la mayoría de las otras alumnas, revelaba mucho más que la sudadera de educación física que ella solía usar. Eso lo hizo sentir… _incomodo_…y antes de correr para alcanzarla decidió colocar esa sensación con el resto de sentimientos que no había entendido desde la noche anterior.

En pocos pasos la alcanzo.- "¿Er… quieres que te acompañe?".- al notar la mirada de Ginny que decía claramente "¿Por qué? Nunca lo haz hecho antes…" el continuo.- "Pansy no ha llegado…y er… pensé que querrías compañía".

_Lógico, ahora que la vaca esa no esta ahí para prácticamente tragarte, te acuerdas de que quizás quiera compañía…_ "No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada". Le dijo secamente. "Hago este camino sola todos los días, chao". Entonces comenzó a caminar nuevamente, mas el rubio siguió hablando llamando su atención.

"¿Y solo porque estas acostumbrada prefieres caminar _sola_?". Le pregunto en un tono leve, mas ella noto que de algún modo el no estaba normal como intentaba parecer. "¿o será por alguna otra _cosa_, Ginny?

"¿Que otra cosa, Draco?... solo te dije que estoy acostumbrada hacer este recorrido sola, y que no necesitas acompañarme. No es ninguna novedad para mi". Respondió, dejándole de manera explicita con su expresión que no entendía lo que estaba insinuando.- "Y si no lo has notado, señorito, Pansy no te esta esperando por que estamos súper atrasados".- le dijo en un tono bromista.

"¿Estas segura que por eso quieres irte sola, sin tu hermano más viejo cerca"

"¿De que estas hablando? Mira estoy atrasada y tengo que irme para la clase, que es en el otro edificio… Vete ya antes de que pierdas puntos por impuntualidad, como de seguro los voy a perder yo".- dijo abrazando sus libros, entonces ante el silencio del otro, el genio Weasley afloro.- "Mira, Draco si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy… estoy atrasada"

"Esta bien, haz lo que quieras… camina sola todo lo que quieras…". Dijo, dándole la espalda y dejándola boquiabierta. "Chao y que camines mucho _sola_"

_¿Mas que diablos paso aquí?.-_ pensó, mientras veía a Draco distanciarse, hasta que oyó la voz de Mione atrás de si.

"¿Qué le pasa?".- pregunto refiriéndose a la actitud de Draco.

"No tengo ni idea, Mione".- respondió aun observando el camino que había tomado Draco, entonces miro a su amiga. –"¿No estas atrasada?"

"No, fui al salón y había un aviso diciendo que el profesor Binns no podría dar la clase hoy… creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca".

"Hola...".- Dijo Ron, acercándose lentamente como si hubiera estado decidiendo si hablaba o no con la novia.

Hermione se volteo rápidamente, y después de algunos segundos respondió con una sonrisa.- "Hola… er… ¿No tienes clases, ahora?"

Observando la conversación de la pareja Ginny sonrió.- "Bueno…ahn… nos vemos…".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"… Platón, por otro lado no esta de acuerdo con la línea de raciocinio de su mentor, aunque yo creo que los dos estarían de acuerdo en que llegar a esta hora a mi clase es un antagonismo a la puntualidad".- dijo Trelaway, o la loca de la filosofía como era conocida entre los alumnos, al ver entrar a Ginny silenciosamente al aula.

Ginny, que pasaba discretamente entre las sillas, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida por la profesora paro al oír la ultima frase, cerro los ojos y se volteo hacia la loca de filosofía. _Diablos_… "Er… disculpe el retraso profesora… no volverá a suceder…"

"¿Señorita Weasley?".- dijo abriendo aun más los ojos que se veían monstruosos a través de las gafas que usaba, como si solamente en ese momento hubiera reconocido a la pelirroja.- "Er… Señorita Weasley, ¿esta de acuerdo con Platón que esta descortesía debe ser castigada quitándole medio punto?"

"Estoy de acuerdo, profesora…".- dijo antes de sentarse y rezar para volver hacer invisible, cuando Trelaway volvió hablar, miro a Colin que estaba al otro lado de la sala y le dio una gran sonrisa sin gracia. _Que bobada… cuando necesito hablar con Colin no hay sillas libres cerca… a demás no atravesaría toda la sala para sentarme con el después de este pequeño oso… Mierda… _

Algunos minutos se pasaron y ella ya pensaba que sus suplica habían sido escuchadas y era invisible, cuando un pedazo de papel aterrizo en su silla. Ella miro hacia el sitio de donde había salido el papel y un chico apunto a Colin. Ella sonrió y comenzó a leer la nota.

**- Cápsulas de algas marinas de Lifeway**

**- Reparador facial de Lancome**

**- Antiarrugas de Lifeway**

_¿Qué, Colin enloqueciste_.- fue lo que pensó al leer la nota, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el amigo con una expresión confusa, el sonrió y le señalo que volteara el papel y continuara leyendo.

**¡Loca, Eso es el inicio de la lista de lo que me debes comprar si continuas dejando que no duerma por la curiosidad, estuve esperando tu llamada hasta las dos y quince de la madrugada. ¡Me salieron arrugas por que si, ¿QUÉ PASO?**

Sin querer se rió un poco, mas eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la profesora.

"¡Que falta de respeto, Señorita Weasley ¿Se corto el juicio junto con el cabello, Oh Aristóteles debe estar moviéndose en la tumba con estas actitudes."

"Disculpe profesora…" dijo, bajando la cabeza y así siguió en el resto de las aulas de la mañana, tendría que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para hablar con Colin. _Afff… que día_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los corredores estaban en su habitual bullicioso , a la hora en que la ultima clase antes del almuerzo terminaba y Harry iba caminando aun cojo por el yeso, riéndose consigo mismo de los rumores que oía sobre la pelirroja, mientras fingía que no escuchaba los suspiros de algunas chicas por donde pasaba.

#la llamaron para aparecer en la serie As If, mas la novia del actor principal no acepto…# # ¡Es verdad, Colin me dijo, mas no le cuentes a nadie, jure que seria un secreto # # tuvo un romance con el, mas no resulto por que el era muy celoso # # volvió a los Estados Unidos destrozado…#

Cuando ya se reía en voz alta, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo parar.

"¡Harry!.- dijo Draco respirando cansado, demostrando que había corrido para poder alcanzarlo.- "Ron me acaba de decir que los descubrieron fumando después de la primera clase".

"pfff… Si… ¿quien se iba a imaginar que Snape aparecería en el campo? Creo que el también había salido a fumar…". Harry respondió. Cuando escucho la teoría de una chica sobre Ginny ser la nueva novia secreta del príncipe William y que por eso había cambiado tanto, no aguanto y comenzó a reírse.- "¿Oíste, jejejeje"

"Si... toda el colegio anda contando esos chismes…"- masculló, pareciendo irritado por eso.- "Hummm, Harry, Ginny me dijo que la habías ayudado con toda esa cosa del cambio…"

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente para si mismo, pensando "Aja, yo sabia". Coloco su mejor expresión de desinterés y respondió.- "Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Nada…".- respondió, pasando una mano por su cabello como si quisiera ganar tiempo para pensar, entonces continuo.- "¿Ella te dijo por que?"

"Ah… algo sobre haberse cansado de ser invisible… yo le dije que debería cambiar si se sentía así... que se organizara más y esas cosas, mostrar lo _linda_ que es…"- respondió dándole énfasis a la palabra linda, sabiendo lo que Draco pensaría, con ese comentario, que Ginny había decidido cambiar por su opinión.- "Ella quedo muy bonita, ¿No crees, Draco?"

"Potter, no quiero que hables así de mi… de Ginny".- Dijo en un tono defensivo y llamando al amigo por el sobrenombre, cosa que solo había hecho cuando Harry le enseñaba física a Ginny.

"Yo conozco a Ginny desde siempre, Draco".- dijo, dejando de lado el hecho de verla apenas como una hermanita.- "No lo dije para irrespetarla, mas debes estar de acuerdo conmigo, ella esta linda. ¿O me vas a decir que no?"

"Si… esta linda". – Respondió, y no parecía muy contento en admitirlo.- "¿entonces solo fue por esa cosa de ser invisible, o ¿Hay algo más?"

Harry respondió moviendo los hombros.- "Eso fue lo que me dijo… mas creo que le dijo otras cosas a Mione y Colin… ellos sonreían de forma extraña… parecían esconder algo. No se…"

"¿Cómo así?".- pregunto, como si sospechara algo.

Viendo que la semilla había sido maravillosamente sembrada en la cabeza del rubio, Harry vio que era hora de dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.- "Oye, me voy… tengo que ir donde el director para ver cual será mi castigo. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento".- y salio acomodándose la mochila, sin darle tiempo al otro de responder.

Operación DDLC- Dejar a Draco loco de celos- INICIADA

1ª misión: COMPLETA.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La cafetería se encontraba llena como siempre y mientras los últimos en llegar hacían malabares con las bandejas para poder llegar a sus mesas sin derramar el almuerzo, Ginny observaba de lejos la mesa en donde todos, con algunas excepciones, les gustaría estar: La mesa del equipo de básquet, o sea, la mesa de los más populares en Hogwarts High.

Era en esa mesa que se desarrollaba la escena que estaba haciendo surgir los instintos asesinos de la menor de los Weasley. _Dios mío, pero que vaca haz creado, ¡No lo toques, Draco ten un poquito de vergüenza y quítate a esa "chica" de encima, ¿Cómo vas a comer?._- pensaba sin oír a Colin que la llamaba intentando hacerla parar de hablar sola, cuando lo impensable sucedió.

"Dios, Colin, dime que no estoy viendo a esa…esa…"- murmuro incapaz de pensar en algo ofensivo para decirle a Pansy.- "A esa muñequita plástica mal hecha, darle de comer a Draco…"

"Amiga, cálmate…".- murmuro Colin, mirando a su alrededor a las tres personas que estaban sentadas con ellos. "Me dio muchísimo trabajo hacer que las personas te notaran y ahora vas a empezar a actuar como una loca, Si no te has dado cuenta, por increíble que parezca, hay gente sentada con nosotros."

"Urgh… si ella continua diciéndole_ Draky_ en ese tono, la voy a matar con…".- paro de hablar buscando algo en la mesa, hasta que lo hallo.- "…con este tenedor".- dijo con una expresión que si no fuera cómica seria psicópata, sin escuchar los ruegos del amigo que, viendo que las otras personas no los estaban escuchando, decidió relajarse y actuar normalmente.

"Nah… por que si haces eso tendría que ayudarte, al final eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ayudan en el asesinato de vacas rubias…"

"¿Ahn?".- pregunto volteándose hacia su amigo, en el momento en que Draco miraba en su dirección. Viendo la sonrisa de Colin y percibiendo que estaba actuando como una loca, decidió olvidarse de lo irremediable en ese momento y entrar en el juego. A la final nada de lo que hiciera haría que Pansy lo dejara en paz,… _¿Y si finjo que me desmayo?_.- pensó mirando de nuevo al rubio que hacia unos segundos la observaba y ahora estaba volteado hacia el frente. _Hummm….-_ "Y… me condenarían a muerte…"- jugo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"a los cómplices no les va tan mal… mas igual no lo hagamos, tendría que usar ese uniforme horrible de la cárcel… ¡Que horror, no voy a poder teñir mi cabello y todo mundo sabría que no soy rubio natural…"

"Todo mundo sabe que no eres rubio…".- le dijo y sabiendo el escándalo que vendría después de ese comentario, completo.- "Es justamente ese look de luces que te hace más irresistible".

"Hummm…".- sonrió.- "Buena salida… buena salida… en fin no vale la pena… también tendría que ver a esos grandulones asquerosos sirviéndome puré maluco en mi plato…"

"Eh… mas eso no es tan diferente como aquí… si bien que se nos esta olvidando lo otro que podría suceder".- dijo refiriéndose a los hombres afeminados que acababan volviéndose "mujercitas" en las prisiones, creyendo que cogería a su amigo de esa vez, mas para su sorpresa…

"Hummm… talvez así si valga la pena…".- dijo, con una expresión soñadora, mientras pensaba "Jajaja, Ginny…"

Ginny abrió los ojos, boquiabierta.- "COLIN".- y le tiro la servilleta riéndose.

"Hola".- dijo Harry, sentándose.- "¿Cuál es el chiste?".

Colin miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa.- "Si convences a Harry de ser tu segundo cómplice, estoy adentro."

"¿Cómplice?".- Dijo Harry inocente sobre el asunto y lo que Colin quería decir con eso.

"El asesinato de Pansy".- respondió la pelirroja como si estuviera hablando de algo normal y sin gracia como el clima.

"Nah… ya tengo un castigo que cumplir… con mi suerte, me llevarían preso y no tengo ganas de ser esposado por primera vez en algo que no sea una cama…".- respondió en el mismo tono que Ginny y en ese momento notaron que la misma cosa: Ya no eran solo Ginny y Colin que hablaban bobadas, también estaban Harry y Hermione.

"Lo siento amiga, pero sin el segundo cómplice no vale la pena…"

Ginny se rió de la insinuación de Colin, y se volteo para el otro nuevamente.- "¿Qué te pasa Harry, pareces preocupado?".- pregunto y solo en ese momento noto que en la mesa donde usualmente se sentaban solo ella y Colin estaba prácticamente llena y todos la miraban disfrazadamente con curiosidad, mientras conversaba con Harry, que junto con Draco y Blaise Zabine, era un de los tipos más deseados y populares del colegio.

"Nos pillaron a Ron y a mi fumando en el campo…"

"¿Harry, se enloquecieron?".- exclamo ante las novedades y cuando iba a comenzar un sermón tipo Molly Weasley, Colin salvo al otro.

"Ginny los pillaron, eso significa que el ya escucho un sermón del que los encontró, del director, que hasta lo castigo, y aun va escuchar el de los papás… de verdad quieres hacer parte de la lista."

"Humpf… mas aun creo que merece otro sermón".- mascullo.

"No creo… fue Snape el que nos encontró…".- les dijo en un tono derrotado, recibiendo miradas de simpatía /pena /compasión de los dos, entonces continuo hablando.- "Si… y para mayor azar… mi castigo va ser ayudar una chica de 9º grado en física, química y matemáticas. Hablando de eso, ¿conocen a Patricia Leal?".

"A Paty?" – perguntou Colin já começando a rir – "Nossa, Harry você anda atropelando velhinhos na faixa de pedestre ultimamente?".

"Porque?" – perguntou Harry já se sentindo mal – "Ela é chata assim?".

"Não..." – respondeu Ginny – "Pra falar a verdade ela é super legal... Ela sempre falou com a gente... o problema é que eu duvido que ela aceite na boa você como monitor. Ela detesta gente metida a besta".

"Ei!" – protestou ele.

"Harry você é super popular, jogador de basquete, sexy que é um inferno..." – falou Colin sem um pingo de constrangimento. – "É lógico que quem não te conhece te acha arrogante".

"Putz... e ela tá por aqui?".

"¿A Paty?".- pregunto Colin, sonriendo.- "Dios, Harry ¿Acaso atropellaste algún viejito, en estos días?".

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Harry, empezando a sentirse mal.- "¿Así de aburridora es?".

"No…".- respondió Ginny.- "La verdad ella es súper buena gente… el problema es que te acepte sin decir nada. Ella odia a la gente arrogante."

"Ei".- protesto Harry.

"Harry eres súper popular, jugador de básquet, sexy…".- Dijo Colin sin una gota de vergüenza. "Es lógico que las personas que no te conocen, piensen que eres arrogante".

"Putz… ¿Ella esta por aquí?"

"No, no la he visto…". Respondió Ginny, entonces al notar de nuevo las miradas de los demás se acordó de algo. "¿Oye, Harry, que estas haciendo aquí, siempre te sientas con los del equipo…"- pregunto, mirando la mesa de Draco, que desde que la llegada de Harry había dejado de ser discreto y los miraba descaradamente, con una expresión de sospecha, como si desconfiase de algo que no le agradaba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le sonrió, pero el se volteo como si no la hubiera visto y se levanto de la mesa para salir de la cafetería, casi derrumbando a la novia.

_¿Dios, pero que le pasa? ¿Será que no me vio, ¿Será que estaba bravo por lo de esta mañana?-_ pensó, mientras miraba la puerta por la que Draco había salido, sin prestarle atención a la respuesta de Harry.

"Yo se que suena idiota, mas para que te noten en este colegio el camino más fácil es ser popular… y… er".- paro un momento por saber que lo que iba decir, a pesar de ser la verdad, era lo que hacia que las personas creyeran que era pretencioso. –"Que te vean conmigo facilita ese proceso."- paro sintiéndose un poco tonto ante la mirada risueña de Colin al escucharlo. "Aun que, la novia secreta del príncipe William no necesita de un plebeyo como yo, para que la noten, ¿Cierto?".- dijo jugando intentando mudar el rumbo de la conversación y sacar a Ginny de su devaneo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿podría alguien explicarme porque todo el colegio se creyó un absurdo de esos? … y también que iba a trabajar en As If… ya quisiera."- paro pensando en la posibilidad de trabajar en una de sus series favoritas.- "¡Ahh, y según los rumores yo le destroce el corazón a uno de los actores, que decidió volver a América!

Colin se reía con Harry de cada palabra y Ginny estuvo segura de que ese era un plan más para hacerla popular_. Bueno, funciono. ¿No, para que quejarme…_

"Ginny…jejejeje… tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo de que la idea del príncipe William fue buena".- Colin dijo con una expresión de que ni el sabia como se habían creído ese chisme, entonces, antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, el ruido de varios libros cayendo sobre la mesa anuncio la llegada de Hermione.

"Mira lo que encontré".- canto, mostrando un folleto anunciando la selección de porristas para un puesto vago de una chica que había pedido transferencia.

Ginny arregalou os olhos percebendo o que aquilo queria dizer, então começou a negar com a cabeça. – "Nao.. não, Mione, nem pensar..." – falou, mas olhando pra expressão dos amigos sabia que não teria escapatória, então fez seu último esforço para comovê-los – "Eu não tenho jeito pra essas coisas... vou morrer de vergonha..." – choramingou, empurrando a bandeja ainda metade cheia de sua frente, sentindo o estômago revirar de antecipação pelo que ela teria que fazer à tarde, então deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa.

Ginny abrió los ojos asustada, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, entonces comenzó a negarse con la cabeza.- "No, Mione, estas loca, ni pensar…"- dijo, mirando las expresiones de los amigos, sabia que no tendría escapatoria, entonces hizo un último esfuerzo para conmoverlos. "Yo no sirvo para esas cosas…me voy a morir de vergüenza".- sollozo, empujando la bandeja medio llena que estaba al frente suyo, sintiendo como su estomago se quejaba anticipadamente por lo que tendría que hacer esa tarde, y coloco la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Va ser súper lindo entonces, Ginny".- dijo Hermione decidida colocando el folleto en la agenda de la amiga.- "tu te mueres de vergüenza, tu sabes quien de celos, y viven felices para siempre en el paraíso."

La pelirrojo los miro, con ojitos de ternera degollada y pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.- "Ustedes no van a dejar que escape, ¿Cierto?". Y escucho la respuesta de los tres al mismo tiempo.

"NO".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Qué paso?" Harry se aproximo de Ron que parecía estar siendo consolado por Draco que, a su vez, puso una cara de pocos amigos cuando Harry se acerco.

"Me fue mal, lógico…"- respondió Ron que no había notado la tensión entre los otros dos.- "Y lo peor fue que me dieron más ganas de fumar, después de eso… ¿que te pusieron hacer a ti?"

"Tengo que ser tutor de una chica de 9º grado… Y Ginny esta segura de que me va a odiar".- continuo, fingiendo no ver la mirada de Draco cuando menciono a Ginny.- "Estoy seguro que fue idea de Snape…"

"Jejeje…"- Ron fingió reírse.- "Lo más proba…".- y antes de que terminaran fue interrumpido por Draco.

"¿Por qué te quedaste con Ginny en el almuerzo, nunca antes lo habías hecho…"-cuestiono, intentando parecer tranquilo, mas hasta Ron que era medio dormido noto que no lo estaba.

"No se… me dieron ganas de reírme un poco y conversar sobre otras cosas…cambiar de ambiente…"

"Humpf… nunca antes te habías cansado de ese ambiente hasta hoy…"- dijo, dándole énfasis al hoy, que coincidentemente era el primer día en que Ginny iba diferente al colegio.

Harry alzo los hombros sabiendo que eso irritaría al rubio.-"Nos volvimos más amigos después de la semana que pasamos _juntos_".- respondió y antes de que Draco le contestara miro a Ron.- "Y al final ¿Cuál fue tu castigo?"

Ron que repentinamente parecía tener unas ganas horribles de vomitar, finalmente respondió.-"una advertencia para que mamá firme…"

Harry abrió los ojos instantáneamente pensando que su castigo no había sido tan horrible después de todo.

Cualquiera que conociese a Molly Weasley, sabría que no había peor castigo para Ron y, mientras entraban a clases, el pelirrojo se despedía de la posibilidad de sacar el pase de conducción en esta encarnación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Afff, como no van a ser populares las porristas… tienen que estar saltando y gritando casi desnuda, por ahí –_pensó mirando críticamente los movimientos y pasos que las otras porristas les mostraban y que debían hacer en la prueba_.- Ni siquiera Colin vino conmigo… grandes amigos… me obligan a humillarme y ni siquiera vienen a darme apoyo moral_- continuo martirizándose, entonces miro la cancha donde el equipo de básquet entrenaba. Observando otra vez los movimientos de Draco admirada por su destreza y habilidad.-_La habilidad de ser perfecto, ¡Ave Maria, porque tenia que ser tan lindo, para decir la verdad ese equipo con Draco, Blaise y Harry es prácticamente un pecado…-_ se rió un poco- _debe ser por eso que la ropa de las porristas es tan cortita, deben dar ganas de quitarse la ropa teniéndolos tan cerca todo el tiempo… ¡Dios, yo no pensé eso, Colin me acaba de poseer y el lo pensó…_

"Virginia Weasley".- llamo la líder del grupo, Sabrina Bridkalview, en un ton que dejaba claro que la había llamado varias veces.- "¿No lo vas hacer?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa simpática, demostrándole que entendía el hecho de que se sintiera nerviosa.

"Er…no…solo estaba distraída".- dijo andando tímidamente hacia el frente de las bancas donde estaban reunidas todas las chicas del equipo.

"Muévete Ginny, no tenemos todo el día"- dijo Pansy con un tono lleno de veneno, recibiendo una mirada reprobadora de Sabrina.

"¿Desde cuando eres la líder, Pansy, por que creí que era yo quien decidía si teníamos o no todo el día".- dijo Sabrina demostrando que su compañera de equipo no le agradaba, entonces le sonrió a Ginny.- "Cuando quieras, das la señal…"

Con muchos nervios Ginny dio la señal para que la música empezara, mientras esperaba algunos segundos para iniciar la secuencia, miro hacia la cancha una vez más. Pero esta vez no buscaba a Draco sino a Harry que estaba sentado en el banco de reservas por su pierna enyesada y no fue decepcionada al buscar su apoyo. El la miro sonriendo y le pisco un ojo, dándole coraje y recordándole porque estaba allí.

_Jejeje… ojala a Draco le den celos…_ Le pisco un ojo y le sonrió de vuelta en el momento en que la secuencia de pasos comenzaba sintiéndose más segura. Draco que todavía no sabía leer la mente, al ver toda esa _acción_ entre Ginny y Harry, lo tomo como una prueba de que su sospecha era correcta: Harry Potter era la razón por la cual Ginny había decidido cambiar.

Sentía rabia y resentimiento, mas se convenció de que eso era porque la pelirroja no le había contado su secreto. Aunque sabia, que si ella le contara esos sentimientos no se irían. Pero eran celos de hermanos, era normal sentir odio por el hecho de que su hermana estuviera enamorada de alguien, ¿cierto…?

A pesar del peso que sentía en su estomago desde que había visto la sonrisa que Ginny le había dado a Harry y no a el, el rubio no era capaz de parar de mirar a su hermana adoptiva bailando. Ella parecía feliz… eso era bueno, ¿cierto, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía mal por eso?. No pudo seguir pensando en eso o ver el final de la prueba de Ginny, pues había sido prácticamente arrastrado por la defensa del equipo adversario al dejar caer el balón que Blaise le había pasado.

"¡Malfoy!".- grito Nott.- "Pon cuidado, ya estamos sin Potter y ahora te dio por babear por las porristas".- continuo, recibiendo una mirada que expresaba que aquello poco le importaba, por parte del rubio.

Otra media hora se paso con malos pases y bolas perdidas, mientras Draco se sentía forzado a observar a Ginny que parecía ansiosa sentada en las bancas. Por un momento sonrió al ver la expresión nerviosa de la pelirroja que se comía las uñas durante la presentación de otra chica y casi reza para que la muchacha se cayera solo para ver la sonrisa de Ginny si la escogían.

"Así no podemos, Sprout".- Le grito el capitán del equipo al entrenador.- "No se quien esta peor si Malfoy o Weasley".

No sintiendo ganas de seguir fingiendo que jugaba Draco no se opuso cuando finalizaron el entrenamiento, entonces recogió sus cosas y fue hacia donde estaba Ginny sentada esperando que le dieran los resultados.

"Te espero afuera, Ron fue hablar con Hermione y se va con ella".- le dijo en un tono frío, diferente al que usaba cuando hablaba con ella, sin notar la mirada triste y confusa de Ginny que antes de que saliera le dijo que no necesitaba esperar.- "¿Por qué, ¿Cómo vas a volver?"

"Voy a ir con Colin a llevar a Harry al medico para que le quiten el yeso".- respondió y viendo la mirada confusa del otro le explico.-"Es que Sirius quería quebrarlo con un martillo y Harry va ir a ver si se lo quitan antes de que Sirius intente hacer algo…"

Sintiendo su resentimiento aumentar Draco volvió a caminar.- "Buena suerte… nos vemos en casa"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sabía que no tenía una razón para estar bravo con Ginny. Al final el tampoco le contaba toda su vida a la pelirroja… y el no era ingenuo al punto de imaginar que sabia de todos los detalles de la vida de Ginny. Mas no quería aceptar que no sabia nada…

Busco la llave de la casa en los bolsillos, y entonces, cuando la metió en la chapa vio el llavero que Ginny le había regalado y supo que ese no era el problema. No le importaba que ella tuviera secretos… era el secreto en si lo que no le gustaba. ¿Será que le gustaba Harry de verdad? Mas… si le gustaba, ¿cual era el problema? El no quería saber… mas algo estaba fuera de su sitio, eso era innegable, ¿al final que chico de 17 años se pone a pensar en su hermana adoptiva, cuando esta con la novia, ¿Qué hombre en sana conciencia se acuerda de la hermana adoptiva cuando esta acariciando la novia?. Aparentemente: El.

Moviendo la cabeza en una esperanza infantil de aclarar su mente, entro en la casa y al llamar y no obtener respuesta, fue a la sala de home theater donde sabia encontraría a todo mundo. Después de algunos gritos en juego de "cierra la puerta" y "Siéntate rápido, Draco", se acomodo en una de las poltronas y noto dos cosas: 1) Todos estaban sentados juntos y apretados en el mismo sofá, lo que solo significaba una cosa, la película era de terror. 2) la figura de Ginny estaba prácticamente abrazada a Harry imitando el gesto de alguien que creyó ser Colin. Y como eso lo irrito…

No prestando atención a los pedidos para que se quedara viendo la película que estaba en el principio Draco a penas dijo que estaba cansado y que iría a su cuarto, entonces cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras sintió una mano tocar la suya y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con los ojos color de miel de Ginny que aun le parecían extraños por no estar escondidos detrás de las gafas.- "¿Qué pasa, Ginny…?"- pregunto suspirando dándole a entender que estaba cansado.

"Quédate con nosotros, Draco… es El Exorcista, Tu siempre has dicho que es la mejor película de terror que existe"

"¿Y porque la vas a ver si te mueres de miedo?"- pregunto, recordando con irritación todas las chicas que lo abrazaban en el cine cuando la película era de terror; estuvo seguro que Ginny solo había aceptado verla para abrazar a Harry.

"Ah… porque fue la que todos escogieron…"

"Humrum… claro…"

"Ah, Draco deja de ser aburrido, vamos"- sollozo de la forma que siempre hacia cuando quería algo de el, mas esta vez fue premiada con una mirada irritada.

"¿Ver la película contigo y Harry?".- pregunto riéndose con ironía.- "Creo que no… es mejor que vuelvas… te lo estas perdiendo".- le dijo finalmente con sarcasmo y se volteo subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Cual es tu problema, Draco, ¿Por qué estas actuando así…?"

"¿Ginny, será que me puedes dejar en paz un segundo, ¿solo uno?"

"Como quieras…"- se volteo en dirección a la sala de cine y en el momento que entro escucho a Draco tirar la puerta del cuarto con fuerza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco cerró los ojos dejando que el agua caliente le cayera en la espalda, relajándose. Su cabello cayéndole en el rostro, mientras, el agua hacia un camino hacia su boca, y el vapor llenaba el baño, completando el escenario perfecto para olvidar… olvidar sus actitudes, los cambios, los miedos… y olvidarse de _ella_… ¿Por qué algo tan simple como unas gafas podía cambiar todo? Se preguntaba mientras se perdía en recuerdos y preguntas y rezaba para que el agua se llevara con ella esos sentimientos de perdida, rabia…¿Celos? No el no sentía celos, ¡estaba seguro!.

"_¿Ah, si? Para consentirme, no necesitas tener ganas" – dijo riéndose mientras la tiraba en la cama y le hacia cosquillas._

"_Para, Draco, PARA!"- gritaba en medio a las risas- "Para, Draco! sabes, cepillarte los dientes es bueno de vez en cuando!" dijo, haciendo cara de asco e intentando que el se le quitara de encima, riéndose de la cara de indignación del rubio por el comentario_.

El sonrió un poco al recordar algo que había pasado hacia tan poco tiempo y ahora parecía distante. ¿Qué había cambiado?

"_Hola…"_

"_¡AHHH!"- grito del susto, desequilibrándose y cayendo hacia atrás, al oír la voz de Draco en la puerta._

"_¿Te estoy incomodando?- le pregunto en medio a una carcajada, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse._

_Aun medio atontada ella logro levantarse con la ayuda de el y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, diciéndole.- "No te preocupes… estoy con insomnio, ¡PARA DE REIRTE, DRACO!"_

¿Por que el estaba actuando de forma tan extraña todo el día, ni el podría responder… ellos siempre se habían llevado tan bien…desde pequeño el se sentía conectado a esa pequeña pelirroja tímida que un día había jugado con el en el parquecito… entonces ¿Por qué ahora parecían extraños?

_Una Ginny de nueve años prendió la luz del cuarto en la mitad de la madrugada, haciendo que Draco mirara por encima de las cobijas somnoliento y despeinado. Al ver a su amiguita encogida, mirándolo con expectativa, el sonrió al saber que ella tenia miedo de quedarse sola en la oscuridad, entonces levanto la cobija. La luz se apago nuevamente y en menos de un segundo sintió la cama moverse por el brinco que ella había dado._

Ella siempre había estado ahí… siempre a su lado… ¿Por qué sentía como si la estuviera perdiendo para otra persona? Ella siempre había sido suya, ¿Por qué eso tenia que cambiar? Harry tenia a su familia y a los Weasley ¿Por qué tenia que tener a Ginny también?

_Un Draco de nueve años lloraba silenciosamente debajo de la lluvia mirando de lejos el ataúd donde sus padres habían sido enterrados todos querían que se quedara debajo de la carpa mas el había huido… ¿Será que nadie entendía que el no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ver lo que pasaba tan cerca? Ahora el estaba solo…perdido…sin nadie…y cuando sentía su ropa empaparse noto que la lluvia había parado. Miro hacia al lado y vio a su Wendy con un paraguas mirando hacia el frente porque sabia que al no le gustaba que lo vieran llorando, entonces cuando sintió que ella cogía su mano, supo una cosa: Que ya no estaba solo._

Aun confuso con sus pensamientos Draco cerro la llave y mientras secaba su cabello, decidió que no importaba lo que pensaba y sentía. El no tenia el derecho de tratar mal a la única persona que siempre estaba con el… a la persona que más amaba. Tenia que pedirle disculpas lo más rápido posible.

Se coloco el pantalón de la pijama, salió del cuarto aun con el cabello mojado y despeinado, mas al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ginny encontró solo el vació que hay cuando su dueña no esta. Soltó el aire desanimado y camino hasta la ventana, se quedo mirando el cielo para ver si encontraba la constelación del dragón, hasta que una melodía calma, mas penetrante, se destaco entre el ruido de la brisa que pasaba por las hojas de los árboles.

Sonrió un poco por saber donde Ginny estaba en aquel instante y corrió para la sala que había sido construida para que la pelirroja recibiera clases de Ballet. Al llegar cerca de la piscina tomo cuidado para no hacer ruido, pues sabia que si ella notaba que alguien la observaba, pararía de bailar inmediatamente.

Aun sonriendo, sabiendo como se enojaría si supiera que estaba ahí, se aproximo de la puerta abriéndola un poco, preparándose para reírse de algún error que ella de seguro cometería, mas se sorprendió con la escena que vio.

Un ángel caído se movía levemente y en perfecta sintonía con la sensualidad que la música proveía. El uniforme negro diseñado especialmente para los ensayos de danzas se pegaba sin pudor al cuerpo marcado de curvas que Draco nunca imagino que su hermana de crianza había adquirido. Su figura se deslizaba por el suelo en movimientos amplios y bellos cuya perfección solamente podía ser completa gracias a la sombra del cuerpo de la pelirroja hecha por la luz tenue que ella había dejado en una esquina del salón.

Los ojos grisáceos viajaban con un expresión de éxtasis y concentración… por las mechas de cabello rojizo que se desprendía del cabello recogido en una cola alta tocando su rostro y ocultando por momentos sus ojos… por la boca levemente abierta y extremadamente roja… la capa fina de sudor que hacia que su cuerpo brillara ante la pequeña luz dándole un aire etéreo.

Maravillado ante Ginny perdida en un mundo solo suyo y ajena a su observador, Draco sintió su cuerpo congelarse con la mano en la puerta; se sentía tonto con aquella melodía, eufórico, se sentía vivo… mas por encima de todo: estaba aterrorizado por todo lo que sentía desde que había visto a la pelirroja salir de la casa de Colin. ¿Todo había cambiado de la noche para el día?

NO… nada había cambiado, estaba todo igual, nada diferente de lo que siempre había sido, pensaba repetidamente.

Y esa era la verdad: Nada había cambiado. Lo que de verdad lo asustaba era el hecho de que en realidad todo seguía igual. Todo lo que sentía siempre había estado ahí, esperando ser descubierto, mas el nunca lo había hecho y ahora la situación lo estaba obligando a notar esos sentimientos. NO… nonononononono…

No... esto esta mal... pensaba aun incapaz de obligarse a parar de ver a su hermana de crianza de una forma que el sabia no debía. ¡Necesitaba salir de ahí, el desespero que sentía aumentar a cada segundo en que era obligado a encarar sus sentimientos, rápidamente se transformo en la necesidad de alejarse de aquella escena lo más rápido posible, lo que hizo tropezando en casi toda la escala.


	6. Tentación

Capitulo. 6 Tentación

Más de un mes había pasado desde aquella noche… más de un mes de sueños, y varias misiones completas de la operación DDLC. Draco había pasado minuto por agonizante minuto intentando negar que estaba obsesionado por su hermana adoptiva… Ya no intentaba negar que se sentía atraído, porque una semana después del "incidente" eso se volvió inútil a la altura del centésimo baño frío que había tomado.

Lo que intentaba y_ necesitaba_ negar eran esas ganas de estar cerca de _ella _a todo momento… oír su risa… su voz… quebrarle las piernas a cualquier hombre que se le acercara… besarla…abrazarla…sentir… ¡NO!

Necesitaba parar con eso, Pansy debía pensar en ella… Ok… eso no funcionaba. Se obligo a pensar en una actriz de One Tree Hill, esa pelirroja, ¡No! Tampoco servia… talvez estaba obsesionado con lo prohibido, pensó por un momento desesperado, entonces se forzó a imaginarse con Sabrina Bridkalview, la chica de la cual uno de sus amigos estaba enamorado…

¡No, no, no, nada funcionaba todos sus pensamientos volvían a su única y prohibida hermana de crianza… bailando…

Paso una mano por su cabello con una expresión de resignación al saber que otro día de tortura lo esperaba. Sería por poco tiempo… en poco tiempo cumpliría 18 años y saldría de la casa, se aseguraba mientras bajaba las escalas para prepararse el desayuno antes de que alguien, ok Ginny, despertara. Sabía que con sus padres lejos viajando y después de otra pelea/reconciliación con Hermione, Ron no iría a clases. Solo quedaban el y la pelirroja que intentaba evitar… ¿la vida no es maravillosamente justa? Mas si tuviera suerte solo la vería en el carro camino al colegio.

Al llegar a la cocina, sin embargo, tuvo la seguridad de que Dios estaba haciéndole unos ajustes a la ley de Murphy y el, Draco Malfoy, era la rata de laboratorio con la cual experimentaba. Lo que el no podía encontrar, lo que no _quería_ encontrar… estaba inclinado al frente de la nevera cogiendo las cosas que creyó eran para un sándwich.

Se quedo estático en la puerta con la boca entreabierta y antes se que se pudiera controlar sus ojos subieron por las piernas de bailarina de Ginny, mientras llegaba a la barra de la falda se mordió la boca, retirando su atención de allí: del hecho de que lo prohibido tenia puesto el uniforme de colegio que lo dejaba a la vera de la locura desde el primer día que empezó a usarlo… medias tres/cuartos, falda diseñada para atormentarlo, la blusa ligeramente adherida al cuerpo… el cuerpo que el nunca podría tocar y que estaba ahí al alcance de sus manos. Percibiendo la futura posibilidad de otro baño frío se sentó en una silla haciendo el máximo de ruido posible. Matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro: acabar con aquella locura antes de que se descontrolara y disfrazar…er… ciertos problemas.

Al oír el ruido Ginny dio un brinco y la lechuga que tenia en sus manos se fue al piso. _Siempre torpe… Vamos Ginny haz más idioteces ahora que esta aquí. Ok… esta todo bajo control… disfraza… sonríe, ¡Eso, sonríe siempre funciona_- pensó, haciendo exactamente eso: se rió un poco y dijo aun sonriendo- "¡Buenos días, perdido!"- _me encantaría saber porque anda tan distante últimamente… por lo menos aun no ha discutido conmigo…_

"Buenos días"- respondió en un tono suave, concentrándose en el color de la pared de la cocina… en la lechuga… en la marca del detergente. Cualquier cosa que no fuesen las ganas de mirar descaradamente cualquier parte del cuerpo de Ginny.- "Te despertaste temprano. ¿Necesitas llegar antes?"

_Y ahora el hablando de esas banalidades… Estoy comenzando a pensar que Mione esta loca en creer que eran celos… el tiene es vergüenza por que sabe que me gusta… aiiii._ "No, quise preparar nuestro desayuno ya que mamá no esta"- respondió desde el lavaplatos, volteándose para la mesa con la lechuga limpia en un plato, mirando directamente a Draco por la primera vez en el día. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca. _Ai Dios y el tiene que venir así con el cabello húmedo, con ese olor… aimmmm. La corbata suelta de esa forma tan sexy… ¡Para, Ginny! Piensa en la lechuga…_- "No creo que comas algo saludable sin ella por aquí. Apuesto que te comerías unos cereales y ya."

"Si…"- respondió mirando el jamón encima de la mesa- "Probablemente…".- dijo sin prolongar el asunto pareciéndole a la pelirroja incomodo.

_Dios… solo mira el jamón… Afff, también, quien esta acostumbrado con la compañía de Pansy debe estar curioso hasta con un jamón… Genial… soy peor que cerdo muerto a los ojos de Draco porque ni me mira…_

"¿Ginny será que me puedes hacer un sándwich?"

_Todo lo que quieras… solo debes pedírmelo… Ok es un hecho soy una pervertida o el clon de Colin…_ "Perezoso"- le dijo jugando, cogiendo el pan tajado, entonces noto que ese era una hora muy poco común para que el rubio se levantara hasta para un día de clases y por la expresión de su rostro no parecía haber tenido una buena noche_. Ai Dios… de seguro salio anoche con Pansy ahora que mamá no lo puede regañar por ser un día de clases _- "Ei, ¿Acabas de llegar?- _Si acaba de llegar y bañado…_-abrió tanto los ojos que Draco aun concentrado en el jamón lo noto.- _Ai Dios ¿Será que el durmió con Pansy? Y se baño con ella… no me siento muy bien…_

"No, ¿por que?"- pregunto mirándola con una expresión confusa.- "¿Estas bien?"

"Entonces dormiste aquí, ¿cierto?"- pregunto con una expresión de loca sin prestarle atención a las preguntas de Draco.- "¿Hein?"

"Si, claro. ¿Por qué?".- pregunto de nuevo, ahora preocupado.

_Gracias a Dios…-_ "No por nada… solo curiosidad…".- cogio su sándwich listo.- "Toma, Draco… puedes comerte el mío también, decidí que solo voy a comer fruta".- _Porque sino me voy a enfermar de verdad después de ese susto… _

"Nahh, tienes es pereza de hacerme uno".- dijo jugando- "No te preocupes yo lo hago".

"No, Draco, comételo que yo hago otro, igual se que vas a quererlo… y se me quitaron las ganas"

"¿Segura?"

"Humrum"- respondió, yendo a la nevera, y después de abrirla, se agacho para coger una vasija con pedazos de sandia que su mamá había dejado ya cortados y sin semillas.

Al sentarse de nuevo, comenzó a preparar el otro sándwich, ella lo miraba discretamente notando que el estaba completamente ajeno a su presencia. _Humpf… ahora el nunca me mira… por lo menos cuando era una bruja de la montaña el se fijaba en mi… soy una tonta…-_ pensó, sin saber que el otro se controlaba para no mirarla, pues tenia miedo de lo que podía suceder, mas cuando ella termino de preparar el segundo sándwich y cogio el primer pedazo de sandia todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. (N/A: solo para explicar, cuando digo que Draco imita a Ginny, es como cuando le damos de comer a un bebe o vemos a alguien ponerse labial, sin notar imitamos la acción abriendo la boca… ¡Ok!)

El acompaño cada centímetro que la mano de ella viajo hasta llegar a su boca. Esa boca roja y pequeña… Ella coloco el primer pedazo de sandia en su boca y chupo el dedo como todos hacen de vez en cuando al comer una fruta suculenta, sin notar que Draco había imitado ese gesto abriendo la boca de lo concentrado que estaba. Cuando vio una gota tímida escapar de los labios que lo incendiaban, todo su auto control lo dejo y se fue aproximando lentamente de aquella fuente de pecado en la que tanto deseaba tirarse. Antes que ella pudiera al menos imaginar lo que pasaría, Draco toco su rostro y paso la lengua sensualmente por el camino que la gota rosea había marcado en su piel y entonces capturo los labios que tanto deseaba en un beso lento, que demostraba toda la desesperación que sentía.

"¿Draco?".- dijo Ginny agitando la mano en frente del rostro de su hermano de crianza.

"¿Uh?"- pregunto volviendo a la realidad, notando en ese momento que otra vez había estado soñando despierto.

"¿Estas bien, parecías perdido…"- dijo Ginny que lo miraba como si el estuviera loco, entonces se levanto de la mesa yendo hacia la puerta- "Vamos antes de que lleguemos atrasados"

"Vamos…"- respondió intentando controlarse nuevamente y no mirar a Ginny en ese uniforme.- "Voy a recoger un cuaderno que deje arriba"- dijo saliendo de la cocina maldiciéndose a si mismo por saber que no tendría tiempo para otro baño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ven acá, Ginny. ¡Rápido!"- dijo Colin en un tono de conspiración juguetón llamándola para que se acercara al sitio donde el estaba en el corredor casi vacío después de diez minutos del final de la ultima clase. "Agáchate sino nos va a ver"

"¿Qué pasa?"- murmuro sonriendo al saber que, por lo emocionado que estaba su amigo, vería algo interesante, entonces se agacho un poco para observar al final del corredor a Harry hablando con su mejor sonrisa con una chica de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos de color miel.

Colin se rió un poco de la curiosidad de la pelirroja que prontamente había asumido una posición de espionaje, entonces le respondió en voz baja.- "Harry debe estar intentando convencer a Paty de que salga con el… haz fuerza, amiga, si le dice que no sería la quinta vez, creo que nunca le habían dicho que no y ahora Paty esta rompiendo todos los records"

"¿El quinto?"- pregunto Ginny recostándose en la pared donde estaba Colin- "¿Esta loca?"- pregunto genuinamente curiosa- "Esta peor que Sabrina con Blaise"

"Loca o ciega… porque pouutzzz…" mascullo exasperado.

"Talvez le gusta alguien más y por eso no quiere salir con el…"- decía al ver a Paty que miraba a Harry como si le estuviera contando un mal chiste- "Parece que si va ser el quinto…"

"Ihh, amiga… pobre Harry… deberíamos hacer una de cupidos con el también"- dijo observando el desenlace de la escena, Ginny se acomodo normalmente y lo halo para que parara de espiar –"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto al ver la expresión confusa de su amiga.

"Colin… ¿Tu no sientes celos? O sea, siempre te gusto Harry y pues ¿ahora que están tan próximos no te importa que a el le guste alguien?"

"Ginny yo puedo parecer loco, mas no lo soy… Harry es hetero, nunca he tenido una oportunidad con el… ya llego la hora de despedirme de esa obsesión…"- miro de nuevo hacia Harry y continuo-"A demás ahora que lo conozco mejor empecé a verlo como un amigo. El no me juzga y no le importan mis bromas… el no es tonto, el sabe de que hablo, mas no le importa y lo tomo como broma… y conversamos sobre todo hasta de Paty me hablo".

"Que bueno, tenia miedo de que salieras herido ahora que Harry parece estar interesado en alguien de verdad…"

"Nahhh… ahora solo me gusta como amigo… un amigo sexy y lindo que hace que me provoque golpearme la cabeza contra un poste cuando sonríe, mas sobrevivo. Sobrevivo a Draco, Zabine, al príncipe William, Colin Farrel… tantos… es solo uno más"

"jejejejeje, solo tu dirías algo así… ¡Mira, mira, le va pedir que salgan ahora"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Te dije que haría que sacaras buenas notas... Entonces… ¿No crees que merezco un premio?"- pregunto Harry mirandola directamente en los ojos de color miel, sabiendo que con eso había conquistado a todas las demás, hasta conocerla.

Con el rostro ligeramente caliente ella salio de la pared donde Harry había logrado emboscarla decidida a colocarlo en su sitio. Pensar entre tanto es más sencillo que hablar. "Ahn…"

El sonrió por ver el estado en que ella estaba, se aproximo aun más colocándola contra la pared nuevamente. "Sabes que si… quiero que salgas conmigo hoy"- le dijo de una forma tan segura que la tentaba desesperadamente a cambiar de idea y aceptar la invitación.

Indignada consigo misma por sentirse atraída por uno de los chicos más populares, se forzó a mostrar una expresión de falso remordimiento.- "Ah, mas eso es imposible Harry. Profesor y alumno no pueden salir juntos…" – le dijo un poco más segura - "Yo nunca haría algo contra las reglas del colegio, ¿O si?"- le dijo sonriendo, provocándolo.

"Lo dice la chica cuyo apellido es 've a hablar con el director, ahora'- paro, con una expresión pensativa. -"No fue eso lo que me dijiste que el profesor te había gritado la semana pasada, 'Patricia ve hablar con el director ahora'

tres días de suspensión ¿cierto,pero claro tu nunca haces nada contra las reglas."

"Una casualidad… solo una casualidad"- le dijo, comenzando a irse- "A demás aun no vi las notas de química… creo que no me fue muy bien. Chao, Harry"

El se quedo observando como se alejaba y pensó que el castigo por fumar no había sido tan malo al fin y al cabo. "Esa mujer va ser mía"- murmuro para si mismo animado por el desafío, mas un poco indignado por el quinto "no" del mes.

"¿Y que, Harry, ¿tuviste suerte esta vez?"- le pregunto Colin que se acercaba con Ginny.

"Nah… esa chica esta loca, yo se que quiere salir conmigo, mas continua negándolo"

"Te lo dije, Harry"- dijo Ginny- "Paty no es del tipo que sale por ahí brincando de felicidad por la posibilidad de salir con uno de los jugadores del equipo de básquet, como el resto del colegio."

"Si, me di cuenta…, mas no es posible que no haya notado que no soy como ella piensa…"

"Vas a tener que seguir intentando, si de verdad te gusta"- le dijo Colin.

"Lo se… ¿Te vas a quedar para ver el entrenamiento? Deberías intentar entrar al equipo, Colin, aun esta la vaga del medio campo y la semana pasada todos en el parque dijeron que jugabas bien"

"No, gracias, a mi me gusta es ver… sudar no es conmigo"- paro, sonriendo sarcásticamente- "Por lo menos no jugando básquet"

"Jejejejeje, bobo..."- sonrió Ginny entendiendo lo que el amigo quería decir. "Siempre puedes mirar en el vestuario después de los juegos"-le dijo jugando.

"Humpf… como si me fueran a dejar ver lo que quiero"- rió, mirando el reloj.- "Me voy para casa a dormir, muéranse de la envidia. Me llaman si van hacer algo por la noche"- y con eso imito el camino que Patricia había hecho minutos atrás.

"Vamos, compañera de rechazos"- Jugo, Harry, abrazándola por la cintura y comenzando a caminar hacia la cancha.

"Por lo menos a ti solo te dicen no, Harry"- se rió de la cara indignada que el hizo –"Es la verdad, YO tengo que aguantar que otra persona este con lo que debería ser mío… y aun tengo que oír su voz aguda tres veces por semana en mi oído en los ensayos de las Fawkes (n/a: el nombre del equipo de porristas de Hogwarts High).

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sabia que no debería estar ahí... sabia que quedarse en frente a la cancha de básquet a penas veinte minutos antes del entreno no era una buena idea, mas sentir un cuerpo cerca al suyo después de la tensión diaria que sentía al estar cerca de Ginny era bueno, era difícil no cerrar los ojos y dejarse engañar… pensar que los cabellos que acariciaba no eran rubios, mas si rojizos y que la boca era pequeña y suave… Soñar que al abrir los ojos vería aquellos color almendra que lo atormentaban todas las noches.

Pero un grito juguetón de aquella que hacia un mes lo enloqueciera, lo saco de la fantasía donde ella era la protagonista. El abrió los ojos automáticamente sintiendo la necesidad de verla riéndose de aquella forma, mas la escena que vio y su que su sangre hirviera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Esta bien, Harry, ya te dije que intentare convencer a Paty para que salga con nosotros"- dijo Ginny volteando los ojos y riéndose de la décima vez que el amigo le pedía ayuda para conquistar a la única chica que lo había rechazado, mientras caminaban de brazos cogidos hacia la cancha.- "el problema es que ella sabe que soy tu amiga y va a desconfiar…" – se quedo estática ante lo que vio.

Draco estaba recostado en una esquina de la pared con las piernas entreabiertas y una Pansy sin noción de moralidad encajada entre ellas. Como siempre ella parecía querer devorarlo para que todos los vieran, mas lo que le llamo la atención a la pelirroja en aquel instante fue el hecho de que Draco no parecía distante como siempre al besarla. Esa vez parecía casi en éxtasis, como si ese fuera el sitio donde le gustaría quedarse el resto de la vida y sonreír por eso.

"Ginny..."- Harry le dijo en un tono de voz bajo y calmo mientras observaba la escena – "Ginny, cálmate, no hay nada de nuevo… contrólate…" – le dijo al ver las lagrimas formasen en los ojos de la amiga.

"Mira como esta… la abraza como si la necesitara para vivir… el nunca había hecho eso"-sollozo.

"Ginny, mírame"- le cogio el rostro limpiándole las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y obligándola a mirarlo.- "No puedes mostrar que te sientes mal por eso… Pansy parece idiota, mas no lo es…"

"No me importa… no quiero nada, ya me canse…todo lo que he logrado es alejarlo de mi y que pelee conmigo todo el tiempo"

"Ginny, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?"

"No..."- se limpio las lagrimas- "¿Mas eso que tiene que ver?"

"Mírame, te digo que estoy seguro de que Draco esta loco por ti"

"Mas, míralo…"- comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

"No importa como esta ahora, estoy seguro que el esta enamorado de ti y puede parecer locura, pero la forma como te trata es una señal excelente"

"¿De verdad lo crees…?"- le dijo con un pequeño sonriso- "Si estas equivocado y sufro sin motivos, le voy a decir a Paty que eres gay"

El se dio cuenta que la pelirroja ya estaba mejor, se rió un poco.- "¿Si, no sabia que con esa cara de angelito podías ser tan vengativa, esto no esta bien y como hermano honorario mayor, debo castigarte"- le dijo acercándose con las manos levantadas de la forma en que ellos (hermanos) hacían cuando jugaban con la menor.

"¡NO!"- grito Ginny entre risas e intento correr, mas fue imposible huir ya había sido capturada por un abrazo del oso de Harry- "Harry, para. JEjEjEjEjEjE"

Ellos se reían, mientras Ginny intentaba salir del abrazo entre carcajadas sin notar la llegada de un Draco furioso y una Pansy que lo seguía con una expresión indignada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se quedo quieto viendo a _su _Ginny recibir un abrazo del oso de Harry, que _el_ solía hacer cuando podía estar cerca de ella sin sentir que eso era un crimen. Y ella parecía divertirse, lo que aumentaba la rabia de Draco. Notando la ausencia del rubio en el beso, Pansy no tuvo tiempo de quejarse antes de que el la empujara lejos.

"jajaja, Haryyy, jejejejeje para"

Con los ojos grisáceos transformados en el color de una tempestad y los puños cerrados, Draco se aproximo de la pareja que jugaba sin notar su presencia, entonces con una expresión fría y desinteresada, que contradecía toda la confusión y rabia que sentía, llamo la atención de los dos.

"Ham, ham… ¿interrumpo?"

"Hola Draco…"- lo saludo Ginny, saliendo finalmente del abrazo- "No te vi llegar" – sonrió un poco.

"Si, me di cuenta… que te agarren de esa forma en la mitad del colegio de seguro hace que se te olvide el resto del mundo"- dijo, cada silaba cargada de veneno, lo que en realidad era una demostración de cómo aquello lo lastimaba.

"Deberías mostrar más respeto por tu hermana, Draco. No estábamos haciendo nada malo"

"Ella no es mi hermana"- Draco dijo súbitamente antes de que se lograra controlar, como si el solo pensamiento de que eran hermanos lo perturbase.

Ginny que esta cabizbaja sin saber que hacer por no estar acostumbrada con la naturaleza fría de Draco en relación a ella, levanto la mirada sorprendida por la reacción del rubio.

"Igual… ¿Estas loco? No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así"- continuo Harry, que no se dejo intimidar por el genio del amigo.

"A ti nunca te importo Ginny, Potter. Entonces porque ahora pareces pegado a ella todos los días. ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Será que ahora ella es una más de la lista?"

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, mas Ginny le impidió que lo hiciera-"Cállate, Draco. ¡Tu nunca te importaste conmigo en este infierno de colegio y cuando decidiste acordarte que existo fue para atormentarme, ¡No voy a quedarme aquí escuchándote hablar de mis actitudes, mientras eras tu el que prácticamente se estaba comiendo a Pansy en la entrada de la cancha!"- grito furiosa, dándoles la espalda comenzó a caminar sin escuchar los gruñidos de rabia de Pansy.

"¿A dónde vas?"- grito Draco irritado consigo mismo por descontrolarse, con rabia, con celos y por encima de todo con frustración… lo único que había logrado era alejarla aun más.

"No me molestes, voy a donde me de la gana".- _Idiota… ¡todo tiene sus limites!_

"Espera Ginny, yo te llevo"- le dijo Harry siguiéndola y a Draco le provoco darle un golpe por tener la libertad de estar con Ginny a la hora que quisiese, entonces los perdió de vista, se paso una mano por el cabello con rabia murmurando para si mismo que eso no importaba.

Se esforzó para creer en eso el resto del día.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Humpf... hipócrita... que rabia, ¿como besa a Pansy de esa forma?-_ pensaba Ginny caminando con un litro de helado sin ponerle cuidado a el hecho de que su pijama se estaba mojando por el hielo que se derretía del envase. Miraba distraídamente la colección de DVD´s en busca de algo romántico que le diera ganas de comerse su propio cabello de la envidia_. Esa es la solución, ahogarme en auto piedad…hum… ¿Shakespeare in Love o Antes del Amanecer? Que triste en ninguno de los dos las parejas terminan juntas… esa es la verdad todos los amores reales termina mal._- "Snif… por mi que se case con esa vaca y tenga hijitos de voz agudísima"- murmuro al coger el DVD de Shakespeare in Love y voltearse para colocarlo en el aparato.

Cuando finalmente había comenzado a ver la película y llenado su helado de chocolate, sintió su celular vibrando.

"Hola, Colin…"- dijo desanimada, lamiendo la cuchara…

"Ginny, si estas comiendo helado sola y viendo una película de romance toda despeinada, salto por la ventana".

"Entonces prepárate para la caída…"

"No podía creerlo cuando Mione me contó, por amor de Dios. ¿Qué paso para que estés tan triste?"

"Como si Harry no te hubiera contado… el dijo que te llamaría".

"Si, mas tenia que preguntarte, talvez necesitabas hablar con alguien".

"Ah, Colin… gracias… mas hablar no va ayudarme a borrar el hecho de que tuve que ver otra vez a Draco con Pansy y que tuve que escucharlo discutiendo conmigo de nuevo"- murmuro sin insultar a Pansy como siempre hacia lo que indicaba que la depresión estaba peor de lo que Colin imaginaba

"Amiga… yo ya voy… escuchamos Maroon 5 y nos llenamos de comida maldiciendo a todos los hombres hasta la hora de organizarnos para la night, ¡No te voy a dejar sola!"

"jeje… ¿Qué night, Colin, no salgo de este sofá ni a palos hoy… y a demás mi cabello esta horrible".

"¿Ya oíste hablar de agua y champú, ellos resuelven tu problema…"

"No se..."

"Ah, no, no te vas a quedar sola. Estabas toda animada, a demás Harry tuvo un trabajo horrible para conseguir las cedulas falsas, no te puedes arrepentir".

"Esta bien… ¿Vienes ya, son las cinco y media… trae tu ropa para que te arregles aquí"

"Ih… tengo que escogerla aun…en hora y media llego"- le dijo animado.

"jejejejeje"- se rió de su amigo por necesitar tanto tiempo para escoger la ropa.- "Ok, te espero".

"Un beso y oye, no más helado…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_¿Por que tengo que amarlo, duele tanto... no aguanto más_…- pensaba recordando la mano firme de el en la cintura de Pansy… la otra mano perdida en su cabello… la forma como parecía que el entregaba todo en ese beso_.- ¿Por qué la beso así? ¿Será que esta enamorado de ella…? Con mi suerte, no lo dudo… me muero si lo veo besándola así de nuevo… Harry no se dio cuenta más ese beso era diferente.-_ se llevo las manos a los ojos que estaban cerrados en un esfuerzo de no llorar al recordar la escena, sin saber que Draco la observaba hacia algún tiempo desde la puerta del cuarto.

No creyendo que la tristeza de la pelirroja era por culpa de la pelea, se aproximo de la cama sintiendo celos por pensar que ella solo estaría de esa forma por haber sido lastimada por el chico que le gustaba, entonces le quito los audífonos y la miro medio apenado.

Ella se levanto de un salto intentando secar las lágrimas que había derramado sin notar, entonces lo miro a los ojos con una ceja levantada en un gesto que decía claramente que ella quería saber que quería. "¿Que fue lo que hice ahora?"

"Ahn... estoy muy arrepentido..."- comenzó sintiéndose perdido sin saber que hacer. Nunca había sido bueno pidiendo disculpas y paradójicamente hacia eso con más frecuencia desde que había descubierto lo que sentía por la hermana adoptiva.- "No se lo que me paso… discúlpame, yo no tengo ningún derecho a decirte lo que te dije"

_Aimmmm, ¿porque tenias que venir con esa cara de arrepentimiento? ... Draco, no voy a perderte para esa gansa manca de Pansy. ¿Será que los chicos tiene razón y el esta con celos?_ "Humpf, era hora… otra vez fuiste un idiota conmigo… un día voy a dejar de aceptar tus disculpas". _Jeje… sonó convincente, hasta parece, te perdonaría un millón de veces si fuera necesario_.

"Yo se que fui un idiota y por eso mejore mi pedido de disculpas, mira… te traje un regalo como muestra de mi profundo arrepentimiento" – le dijo mostrándole el DVD de Antes del atardecer- "Es la continuación de Antes del amanecer…"

"Yo se…"- dijo mirando el DVD, entonces comenzó a derretirse recordando una conversación que había tenido con Mione. _¿Será que el es como un niño? Que pelea con la niña que le gusta y luego le da una florcita arrugada… Que ternura.- _pensaba sonriendo sin escuchar a Draco que le pedía disculpas e intentaba explicarse.

"Ginny… discúlpame… no quería decirte esas cosas… solo me dio miedo de que Harry quisiera algo contigo"

"¿Y que, si lo quisiera, lo conocemos de toda la vida, tu sabes que el es bueno…". _Ponte celoso, ponte celoso_

El respiro hondo, mirando por la ventana, entonces paso las manos por su cabello como hacia cuando estaba confuso. "No se…"

"No importa…Mira, debes entender que tengo amigos y que Harry es una de ellos. Solo eso… un amigo y nada más. Le estoy ayudando con Paty que, si tu fueras un buen amigo, en ves de discutir con el como lo haces últimamente, sabrías que esa es la chica que le gusta"

"Ah…"- respondió cabizbajo recordando como estaba tratando al amigo últimamente y, aparentemente, sin motivo, por que a el no le gustaba Ginny y ella, le estaba ayudando con otra chica, con seguridad solo le gustaba como amigo_. Hummm, mas nada indicaba que no hubiera atracción entre ellos_, pensó celoso, aun desconfiado de la proximidad de los dos.

"No necesitas protegerme tanto…Yo se cuidarme… y además... tu no eres mi hermano, no es tu obligación…" _Vamos, Draco haz algo…_

Envés de desmentirla diciendo que el si era su hermano, la miro con una expresión indescifrable, como si intentara entrar en su alma, entonces sin notarlo se acerco a su rostro- "¿Me ves como tu hermano?"

Mirándolo con la misma intensidad y dejando que sus sentimientos se notaran en su mirada, ella también se aproximo un poco – "Tu no eres mi hermano, Draco…"

"Yo se… mas no me contestaste… ¿Tu me _ves_ como un hermano?"- le pregunto tocándole levemente la mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y pudo sentir un leve tremor de parte de la pelirroja.

"No…" murmuro, bajo la mirada que la quemaba.

"¿Entonces, como me ves?"- murmuro suavemente acercándosele aun más.

"Er…"

DING DONG (timbre)

Como si aquel toque quemara, Draco le soltó la mano y se alejo abruptamente horrorizado por notar que estaba seduciendo a su hermana adoptiva. _Colin, te voy a matar, ¿no podías llegar luego?_

"Hum…er… no me esperes despierta, Ginny… voy a salir con Pansy…"- le dijo saliendo del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Ginny se quedo mirando la puerta con ganas de gritar, patalear, tirarse en el piso y arrancarse el cabello de la frustración, mas, en vez de eso, respiro hondo y camino calmamente hacia la puerta después que había sonado la campana por décima vez. _Este stress, me va dar un cáncer… ¿Será que me iba a besar?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La música envolvente era el fondo perfecto para la seducción que el sitio transpiraba…Personas bonitas sonriendo con bebidas llamativas de colores diferentes… el va y viene de las miradas entre presa y cazador… parejas bailando de una forma que desafiaba la ley de la física que aseguraba que dos cuerpos no caben en el mismo espacio, todo…_ todo_ hacia de The Sin el sitio perfecto para que te vean, por lo que era el club mas frecuentado por los chicos de la ciudad. El ambiente prácticamente creado para olvidar, sin embargo, fue incapaz de arrancar de la memoria de Ginny la mirada plateada de su hermano de crianza, mientras se aproximaba en una atmósfera de deseo que nunca antes había existido entre ellos. Se preguntaba insistentemente se la besaría en aquel instante o si estaba enloqueciendo e imaginaba cosas, mas en el fondo sabia que no importaba cuanto pensase en eso nunca sabría la respuesta.

"Vamos a quedarnos en el bar"- dijo Harry demostrando que quería emborracharse después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, como había amenazado en la fila.

"Vamos"- grito Ron para que lo escucharan entre la música fuerte, mas antes de que lograra dar un paso fue halado por su novia.- "¿Qué pasa, Mione?"

"Ron, créeme… no quieres tomar esta noche".- murmuro mordisqueándole la oreja, dándole a entender al pelirrojo de que en esa noche sus intenciones no eran las más puras.- "Sabes estamos juntos hace más de un año, Vamos a bailar"- le dijo halándolo hacia la pista de baile.

Con una sonrisa abobada y feliz por las posibilidades de la noche, Ron solo dijo un "Lo siento, Harry" antes de seguir a la novia dejando a los amigos riéndose atrás.

Aun sonriendo un poco de escena que habían acabado de ver. Harry, Ginny y Colin fueron a una esquina del bar que tenia lugares vacíos y se encontraron a Blaise Zabine conversando borracho con el barman sobre el vigésimo rechazo que le había dado la única chica que le había gustado de verdad: Sabrina.

_Pfff…somos patéticos… el grupo de los rechazados…-_ pensó Ginny

sarcásticamente, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que aun usaba- "Oigan voy a dejar esto en el armario, les llevo algo"- pregunto llamándoles la atención.

"Oye, Ginny..."- le dijo Zabine antes de que alguno le contestara, en un tono ligeramente ebrio, mas aun no estaba en un estado critico de exagero alcohólico –"Si no amase a esa ingrata y Draco no me matara, te pedía que fueras mi novia".

Sonrojándose levemente por el elogio inesperado de uno de los chicos más lindo del colegio, Ginny sonrió un poco apenada y se volteo para ir a los armarios, no antes de agradecerle a Blaise la gentileza y coger todo lo que Harry y Colin le habían pasado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Drakkyyy, vamos a bailar..."- le dijo Pansy insinuándosele, mientras intentaba continuar dentro de la correa que había llamado falda esa noche, haciendo que se preguntara por que salía con ella. La rubia de ninguna manera podría ser llamada de fea, sin embargo, su belleza era causativa y falsa, mas para un joven de 17 años era perfecta, por su abundancia de curvas y por sus ansias de mostrarlas y hacer uso de ellas. ¿Qué más podría querer un hombre, cuando no le gustaba nadie, pero el problema era exactamente ese: ¿Y cuando le gustaba otra?

"No, Pansy… quiero algo para beber"- respondió intentando librarse de ella y colocándola de frente al bar.

En el momento en que vio a una pelirroja sentada en el bar riéndose con Harry Potter, Blaise Zabine y Colin Creevey, ella supo que si quería aprovechar la noche con su novio no podría dejarlo ir al bar. O mejor… debían salir de The Sin.- "Luces desanimado hoy… ¿porque no vamos a mi casa? Mis papás ya están dormidos a esta hora…"

"Pansy no me interesa lo que tus papás están haciendo, lo que quiero es beber algo y hacer esta noche más pasable, ¿entonces podrías soltarme y dejarme ir hacer algo tan simple como pedir una bebida solo?"

"¿Por que siempre eres tan grosero, no te he hecho nada…" – Pansy le dijo sin mimes demostrándole que hasta ella tenia limites.

"Mira, Pansy... lo siento. Voy por algo que tomar y después bailamos como quieras. Ahora déjame"- le dijo irritado, mas, por saber que no estaba siendo razonable con la chica independiente de sus sentimientos por ella o cualquier otra, se condiciono a bailar con ella.

"Genial, deja Draky, quédate aquí que yo te traigo algo"- le dijo dándole un beso- "¿Qué quieres?"

Respiro hondo pensando que esa muchacha no tenía una gota de auto respeto, le respondió que quería un Smirnoff Ice. Algunos minutos de paz pasaron y la rubia volvió con la bebida y como el había prometido, fueron a la pista de baile en el lugar más lejos del bar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pfff… patético… Colin coqueteando con el barman, Harry y Blaise ahogándose en auto piedad y alcohol y yo aquí sola después de casi haber sido besada por el hombre de mis sueños… ¿El me besaría?... necesito volver a quedarme sola con Draco de esa forma… estoy medio tonta… Caramba, soy mala con la bebida… solo me tome dos cócteles bien suavecitos…_ - Colin voy al baño, ¡Agarralo rápido!- jugo haciendo reír al amigo.

"Solo después que se acabe su turno, solo después… amiga"

Camino desviándose de las personas sin hacer contacto visual con ningún hombre, intentando alejarse de la posibilidad de ser arrastrada para una de esas aburridas y banales conversaciones que acababan en un "vamos a un sitio más calmo para conversar", entonces cuando vio la puerta del baño, el adorado y deseado baño, se choco con el cuerpo de otra persona. _Caramba, estaba poniendo tanto cuidado para no chocarme con nadie y solo necesitaba ver el ba... ¡Draco!_

"Ahn... hola" – grito en el medio de la música.

El, sin saber que hacer con lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de ella unas horas antes, sonrió apenado.- "No sabia que venias, ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Harry y Colin"

"Ah… ¿Harry les consiguió identidades falsas?"

"Jejeje"- sonrió sin gracia, sin saber si debía esperar otra pelea por culpa de Harry.

"Ah…Ok"

"Yo… anh… me voy. Chao"- le dijo alto, cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que a los dos se les pusieran los pelos de punta con la proximidad inesperada, entonces cuando comenzaba a distanciarse nuevamente para ir al baño, el le cogio la mano y la atrajo hacia si invitándola a bailar.

_¿Ha? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ganas de orinar, al diablo_- pensó mientras era llevada por Draco lentamente hacia la pista de baile chocándose con cuerpos desconocidos que bailaban sin parar… luces rodaban frenéticamente en la oscuridad del sitio y el humo solamente aumentaba el clima de pecado grupal que le daba realismo al nombre del club.

Rodeados por decenas de cuerpos que bailaban delirantemente, llego un instante en que Draco paro, poniéndose frente a Ginny, entonces la miro pareciendo un poco incomodo con la situación. _Ah, no, ¡ahora vas a bailar!_- pensó Ginny que notando que esta podía ser la oportunidad de tener un momento solo de ellos no retiro su mirada de el y comenzó a bailar siguiendo la música un poco tímida mas de la forma sensual que la melodía pedía. Draco se quedo mirándola por algunos segundos observando que ella había cerrado los ojos bailando ajena a todo a su alrededor y suelta del mundo. Sus cabellos sueltos le caían sobre el rostro, dejándola aun más sexy y prohibida para el. Al caer en cuenta que no podía quedarse parando mirando como tonto a su hermana de crianza se acerco un poco más a ella y empezó a bailar de una forma sexy y masculina que solo algunos consiguen.

Perdida en el momento Ginny levanto los brazos y empezó a bailar lentamente mirándolo, moviendo la cintura sensualmente y ni un minuto se pasó hasta que ella sintió el toque caliente de Draco en su cintura acercándola. Ahora ellos no baliaban solos, sino uno con el otro y a cada segundo parecía imposible acercarse más.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco y cerrando los ojos nuevamente, no creyendo lo que iba hacer, ella llevo una mano hasta el cuello del rubio

a profundándola en sus cabellos para luego dejar que se deslizara por su nuca y espalda. Perdido en la música y en ese toque tan deseado Draco la apretó aun más contra si acariciándole la espalda. _Ai Dios miiiiiiiiiooooooooooooo_. En el momento en que sintió el contacto directo con la piel de ella al dejar que un dedo entrara por debajo de la blusa, el supo que moriría si seguía negando sus sentimientos un día más. Respiraciones cortas… una capa fina de sudor aumentando el contacto… la sensación de placer dejada cuando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocaba.

Ellos se movían en sincronía, ahora abrazados completamente ajenos a las personas a su alrededor o a la realidad... En aquel momento el mundo era de ellos y la música era aun más lenta y caliente.

Las miradas se encontraron nuevamente… bocas entreabiertas…rostros teñidos del rubor del momento…dificultad de respirar normalmente…el toque…pertenecían el uno al otro en ese otro mundo y solamente eso era verdad en ese instante. Draco acerco su boca de los labios que tanto había querido besar esa tarde y tanto deseara la vida entera sin percibir…hasta que centímetros antes de tocarlos, sintió que lo halaban de vuelta a la realidad por la voz aguda de su novia.

"Draky, hasta que por fin te encuentro…"- dijo halándolo hacia si- "Ah, eres tu, Ginny… gracias por cuidar a _mi novio_. Vamos Draco."- dijo llevándoselo lejos de esa amenaza pelirroja.

Ginny se quedo mirando el camino que hicieron boquiabierta y aun muy perpleja para pensar cualquier cosa o para maldecir a Draco hasta la ultima generación por haberse dejado llevar tan fácilmente, mas después de chocarse por tercera vez con un tipo que bailaba desesperadamente, la pelirroja salio de su estado de choque y lo insulto con toda la vehemencia del caso, sintiendo las mismas ganas de arrancarse el cabello que en la tarde_…- Cobarde, imbecil, tonto, eso eres un COBARDE… Urgh que rabia…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Un tequila, por favor"- pidió en un tono irritado al barman que conversaba animadamente con Colin.- "una dosis doble, si existe".

"ezzo Ggiinny"- brindo Blaise – "Vamos a beber hasta que se nos olvide nuestro nombre, el nombre de eza ingrata"

"¿Qué paso, amiga?"- pregunto Colin olvidándose temporalmente del barman.- "te enloqueciste, te vas a morir con tequila".

"ezzo vamo a morir"- se rió Blaise casi derrumbando su bebida azulada.

"Se hubieras visto lo que paso me darías la razón". _Imbecil se va detrás de la falda de esa vaca como un cachorrito, voy a disfrutar esta noche, no me importa nada más_

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Harry que llegaba de la pista, después de haber bailado con una muchacha, notando la expresión indignada de Ginny.

"Si aun no me contaste que paso…".- Le dijo Colin.

"¿Qué paso? Pasa que me enamore de alguien que nunca me va a escoger".

"Uhhh… somos dos ento-ik-ces"- se rió Zabine comenzando la sesión de sollozos de la noche.

"Tres…no…"- dijo Harry refiriéndose a el mismo.

"Cuatro, querrás decir, por que también estoy mal, me gustan los que les gustan las mujeres"- dijo Colin riéndose de la situación patética en que se encontraban, gritándole al barman – "¿Evan? En vez de un tequila doble trae cuatro"

"¿también vas a beber?"- pregunto Ginny animada por no ser la única en el pozo…

"No creíste que ibas a emborracharte por primera vez sin mi"- le dijo Colin, mientras los tragos llegaban.- "Vamos a beber hasta que se nos olviden nuestros nombres, ¿cierto, Zabine?"

"YEZZZZ"- grito este, animado cogiendo la sal y casi cayéndose de de la silla en el proceso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rabia, impaciencia, deseo, celos, ganas, calor, rabia, celos, rabia, celos, tentación, deseo, ganas…_celos_…

Una confusión de sentimientos tomaba cuenta de Draco, mientras besaba a su novia en el intento de hacerla callar para que pudiese reorganizar sus pensamientos, mas era imposible… no importaba lo que hiciera, el recuerdo de el cuerpo de ella tan cerca del suyo lo dejaba tonto. Intentaba librarse de la imagen de ella bailando de ojos cerrados… de su piel caliente contra la suya…y finalmente el momento en que la miro a la boca pocos segundos antes de aproximarse. ¿Podría estar ella deseando lo mismo que el? No… Ginny no lo quería de esa manera…

Miro nuevamente hacia donde estaba Ginny en el bar y la vio colocarse sal en la mano, imitando a los amigos. Draco sintió una vez más rabia por no poder estar cerca de ella y ese sentimiento se reflejo en su cuerpo haciéndolo abrazar más fuerte a Pansy, que confundió ese acto como un incentivo para continuar besándolo en el cuello.

En aquel momento, sin embargo el no sentía que estaba abrazando a Pansy… solo tenia ojos para Ginny… las caras que hacia cuando tomaba la bebida y chupaba el limón después…la forma como se reía se algo que Harry había dicho o Blaise había hecho. Ellos eran sus amigos antes que fueran de ella, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba allí protegiendo a su pelirroja? ¿Haciéndola reír? ¿Sacándola a bailar como lo hacia Potter como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? Mas era simple para el… al final Harry no había sido criado por los Weasleys y estaba loco por la hermana de crianza.

Sintió unos celos inexplicables al ver la mano de Harry tocarle la cintura, hacia menos de una hora atrás, era su mano la que la tocaba. Y rabia… rabia de si mismo por ser tan cobarde… rabia de Pansy por alejarlo cuando no pensaba claramente… rabia de Harry por poder intentar besar a Ginny sin ningún problema… rabia del mundo por saber que nunca podría tener a la mujer que amaba… ¿Amaba? Si estuviese pensando un segundo siquiera sobre eso, sabría la respuesta, mas estaba muy concentrado en los celos que sentía cuando cada centímetro de Ginny se acercaba de Harry, para pensar en un asunto peligroso como ese. ¡Lógico que no la amaba, ¡No podía amarla, Era así de simple…

En ese momento sintió la rabia aumentar aun más y, para el deleite de Pansy, comenzó a besarla ferozmente como si quisiera castigar a Ginny y mostrarse a si mismo que no le importaba con quien la pelirroja bailara. Apretaba su cintura como deseaba la de Ginny… la besaba como precisaba de Ginny… mordía sus labios como quería los de Ginny y acariciaba los cabellos rubios como ansiaba acariciar los rojizos… y mientras hacia eso la miraba intensamente sin notar cuan perturbadora era esa imagen para la dueña de sus fantasías.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_WOWWW, cosita interesante este tequila, la vida es tan graciosa, Dios que calor, hummm ¿será que esa vaina rojita de Blaise será rica…?-_ pensó riéndose de algo que Colin había dicho sin al menos haberlo escuchado.- "¿Arryyy, pide aquella cosita rojita que Blaise esta tomando?"- dijo en un tono ligeramente extraño, mas no estaba borracha al punto de no entenderle lo que decía, _aún._ Mas también el segundo tequila todavía no había hecho efecto.

"¡Vazz a enfermarte zze cambias azide bebida, GGinny, Y crreo que ya bebiste demasiado"- le dijo Colin en medio a carcajadas mostrando, por la forma en que actuaba, que las cervezas que había tomado antes del tequila habían acelerado su estado de embriaguez.

"Ya estas borracho, jajajaja, mas tienes razón"- dijo levantándose de la silla medio bambaleando. –"No voy a beber más, por ahora. Pero después otro tequila, Vamos Harry, ¡Quiero bailar!"- dijo halando a su amigo que estaba solo un poco mejor que los otros dos.

Llegando a la pista de baile, Ginny cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música, entonces comenzó a bailar animadamente como si a cada segundo se librara de sus problemas. En poco tiempo estaba bailando con Harry más o menos de la misma manera que con Draco, sin, las sensaciones que este despertaba en ella. De ningún modo estaban tan cerca como con el rubio, mas quien los mirara notaria que bailaban el uno con el otro.

Sonrió sintiendo cierta somnolencia en su cuerpo causada por el tequila, percibiendo todo más surreal como si estuviera en un sueño, entonces sintió como si su cuerpo ardiera en fiebre al notar la mirada intensa de Draco mientras besaba a Pansy. El parecía furioso y la besaba con los ojos fijos en Ginny como si de algún modo deseara lastimarla con sus actos. El la acusaba… ¿Mas de que? Eso ella nunca lo sabría… por lo menos no esa noche.

Perturbada con la escena que veía ante si no consiguió seguir bailando un segundo más bajo esa mirada, la pelirroja cogio a Harry por la mano y lo llevo de vuelta al bar, donde encontró esperándola otra dosis de tequila, que bebió de una sola vez.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ufa"- exclamo Harry tirándose en la banca más próxima, a donde el y Colin habían llevado, milagrosamente ante su estado, a Zabine.- "¿Donde esta Zzinyy?"

"Creo que esta buzcando un tazzi…"- dijo Colin, acurrucándose sin notar en Harry, que no objeto, pues ya estaba prácticamente dormido.

"Ahh, Zabrina…"- murmuro Zabine con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, comprobando que estaba soñando de nuevo con Sabrina. "Hummm".

Colin comenzó a reírse de Zabine y se volteo hacia Harry- "Oh Harry, lo lamento muzho, mazz llego la hora de dezpedirme de ezzta obsezión por ti"

"¿Há?"- preguntó Harry con una mirada desenfocada.

"Dime ahora que te guztan zolo laz mujeres, única y exclusivamente y Puf, te olvido"

"¿Te guzto?"- pregunto Harry con los ojos cómicamente abiertos y Colin respondió moviendo la cabeza de manera exagerada. "Yo creía que era gujando…"

"Nop, sim juegos, eztoy loco por ti, maz ahora te veo como umn amigo… ¿Mas no hay la posibilidad de que seaz gay y no lo hayaz notado, aun?"- pregunto aun con esperanza.

"Ih…no…me guztan as mujeres…"- respondió casi arrepintiéndose de ser hetero.

"Zodo bien… no ez tu culpa"

"Mas Colin… yo creo que zi fuera gay zaldria contigo" – le dijo de una forma medio borracha intentando consolarlo.

"¿De que eztan habalndo?"- pregunto Ginny llegando con las sandalias en la mano, sentándose en el sofá.

"Me le declare a Arryy"

"¿Si, ahora eztan guntos…"

"Nah…"- Harry respondió casi triste- "No me guztan los hombres de eza forma…"

"PUF"- grito Colin prácticamente tirando a Ginny al suelo.- "Listo, se acabo. Ahora eztoy libre para zalir con Evan"- dijo refiriéndose al barman que los había atendido.- "Me dio su teléfono…"

Mas un murmuro de Zabine llamo la atención de Colin hacia algo que rápidamente dijo- "Ei… erez a la unica que no le han dicho que no… no puedez hacer parte del grupo"- concluyo como si tuviera miedo de perder a la amiga.

"Te debez declarar, Zinyy"- resumió Harry, mientras sacudía a la pelirroja que parecía muy interesada en dormir hasta que ella concordó que era necesaria una declaración de amor para que pudiera entrado al grupo de los perdedores del amor.

Después de haber encontrado un lapicero y un papel con corazoncitos que ella, en el estado que estaba, lo vio súper romántico, comenzó a escribir:

**Draco, eres muchisisimo mejor que el tequila, Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto… un pocoton de verdad… Colin lo dijo molestando, mas creo que tiene mucha razón, ¡Tu eres el queso de mi pizza! Yo te amo mucho… y siempre te ame…mas tipo… yo no soy pizza… estoy confundida…Mira…yo…yo quiero emborracharme de ti… ¡TE AMO!**

Y continuo escribiendo hasta que creyó que Draco entendería la complicadísima analogía entre la pizza y el tamaño de su amor por el. La última cosa que la pelirroja hizo antes de acostarse sin preocuparse en cambiarse de ropa o sacar el celular de su bolsillo, fue dejar la linda carta de amor dentro de un cuaderno de su hermano de crianza.


	7. El rescate

**Fic de la autora: Fefys. "Ele não é meu irmão"**

**N/T: Hola lamento mucho la demora… Espero que disfruten el cap.**

**Cap. 7 El rescate.**

El cuarto estaba bañado por una luz dorada indicando que la mañana ya había pasado y que la tarde ya llevaba algún tiempo presentando su espectáculo. Ginny se desperezaba saludando el dolor en su cuello por haber dormido de una mala forma y al dolor de cabeza de su primera resaca. No vamos a comentar el sabor a paraguas que sentía por que seria demasiado para que ella aguantara, mientras notaba como estaba de indignado su estomago con la cantidad de tequila que había ingerido.

Aun sin tener conciencia exacta de sus actos la pelirroja elaboro un plan de supervivencia. Solo tenia que dar algunos pasos hasta el santuario del baño, despedirse de cualquier cosa que aun estuviera en su estomago y después tragarse dos tubos de crema dental. Simple. Muy simple… No pudo revisar el plan, pues ante la urgencia que sintió, envés de dar algunos pasos tuvo que correr desesperadamente.

Vació el baño aun arrodilla frente al tronito, entonces se levanto buscando ansiosamente su cepillo de dientes.

Finalmente al sentir su boca lo suficientemente limpia, cambaleo de vuelta a la cama decidida a recobrar sus fuerzas para iniciar la búsqueda de los analgésicos o sino estaba segura su cabeza explotaría antes que el día terminara. _Pfff… tequila… nunca más bebo esa cosa. No amo más al tequila… Definitivamente amo a Draco mucho más que al tequila_.- pensó en el momento en que su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

_El queso de mi pizza… pizza… tequila…emborracharme…-_ varias locuras pasaban por su mente mientras intentaba dormir hasta que se acordó que había escrito esas cosas en algún sitio.- _Draco te amo._ – abrió los ojos sentándose inmediatamente toda despeinada y sin recordar el dolor de cabeza, notando en ese instante la ropa que usaba. Imágenes suyas riéndose con Colin y Harry en la sala… escribiendo algo con su ayuda… flash de si misma subiendo las escalas y tambaleando hacia el cuarto de Draco… colocando un papel en el armario de este…

_DIOS MIO, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…-_ pensó frenéticamente con la mano en la boca, entonces cuando finalmente salio del estado de choque corrió hacia una nueva misión. Una misión de rescate. Si Draco lee eso… Me tiro de un puente… Dios, el no lo puede ver…

Llego a la puerta del cuarto del rubio rezando por algo que nunca pensó que podría querer en su vida: que el se hubiera quedado a dormir en otro sitio. Mas lógicamente no tuvo dicha suerte, ya que el rubio en persona estaba durmiendo pacíficamente debajo de las cobijas. Lo que era estupendo, pues hacia no habría como distraerse de aquella misión. _Necesitaba _esa carta.

Con un pie adelante del otro atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar al armario. Después de menos de dos minutos encontró lo que buscaba, notando que seria muy peligroso esperar que Draco saliera del cuarto, pues el podría fácilmente encontrarse con esa declaración insana de amor que ella había escrito la noche anterior.

_Ufa… menos mal que me desperté temprano y me acorde a tiempo-_ pensó con la carta en las manos. _– Dios…y tenia que escoger este papel tan ridículo…_- se rió. Entonces cuando ya se volteaba para irse, noto que Draco se movía. Sin pensar en hacer lo que cualquier persona conciente habría hecho como fingir que estaba ahí para despertarlo o correr hacia la puerta como si quisiera salvarse, Ginny brinco dentro del armario y cerró la puerta con la carta en las manos.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio noto que Draco aun dormía y se acordó que podía volver a respirar, entonces, cuando intento empujar la puerta para salir se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había hecho. _Desgraciada puerta, no abre por dentro, Dios ¿Qué hago_?- se sentó en el piso con ganas de gritar de rabia por su propia estupidez intentando pensar en una disculpa creíble para estar ahí. _Puedo decirle que tenía miedo de estar en mi cuarto y que llegue y no quería incomodarlo y… me encerré en el armario… Pff… nadie se creería eso… hummm… si le digo… no se… que tenia ver si tenia ropa para planchar y… llego un viento de Hawai y me encerró_ –Apoyo la cabeza en las manos con unas ganas casi incontrolables de arrancarse el cabello.- _Urgh…si el no creía que era una idiota a partir de hoy no le quedara duda…_- Estaba en problemas… Draco despertaría y la descubriría… porque en algún momento del día el necesitaría cambiarse, aunque la pelirroja rezaba vehementemente para que algún día el decidiera ser naturalista y andará desnudo por la casa… _Hummm, Ginny ¡Concéntrate, como puedo pensar esas cosas en una situación como esta…_

Cuando se acomodaba en el suelo por tercera vez noto que por algún motivo no podía estar cómoda. Su celular estaba en el bolsillo.- _Gracias… Mi vida aun tiene solución…_- pensó animadamente mientras llamaba a Colin implorando para que el aun estuviera en la casa. _Contesta, por favor…._

"Hummm… ¿Alo?"- contesto Colin somnoliento.

"Colin, por Dios, escúchame"- murmuro con urgencia sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso por la aprensión de despertar a Draco, mientras observaba su figura inmóvil en la cama por las fenestraciones de la puerta del armario.

"¿Ha?... ¿Ginny… eres tu?"

"Escúchame... ¡Pon cuidado! ¡Debes salvarme!" – murmuro desesperadamente quedándose inmóvil al ver a Draco moverse nuevamente.

"¿Ahn… salvar? Amiga… sueño… dormir… beso, amiga"- y colgó dejando a Gina mirando aterrorizada y de boca abierta el celular.

_Colgó, colgó, no puedo creerlo… Dios, ayúdame, que Draco no se despierte, por favor que no se despierte_.- pensaba mientras esperaba que Colin atendiera nuevamente y movía las piernas como loca de lo nerviosa que estaba comiéndose las uñas que hacia mucho no tenia.

"Colin, por amor de Dios no cuelgues, necesito tu ayuda, es en serio"

"Hummm, ¿Qué?"

"Por Dios Colin, sálvame. ¡Estoy encerrada en el armario de Draco! Por favor dime que aun estas aquí"

"¿En el armario de Draco? ¿Qué diablos haces ahí?"

"Estaba cogiendo la carta que _ustedes_ me hicieron escribirle anoche. ¡También es tu culpa, es tu obligación rescatarme!"

"¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?"

"Colin…"- comenzó respirando hondo para no gritar.- "Solo respóndeme: ¿Aun estas aquí?"

Miro a su alrededor reconociendo una de las salas de estar de la mansión Weasley.- "Si…"

"Gracias a Dios. ¿Harry también esta aquí?"

"Humrum"

"Despiértalo, necesito que el saque a Draco de aquí para que tu vengas abrirme la puerta. Rápido, Colin, por Dios".

"Ya voy abrirte la puerta, amiga"

"No… conozco a Draco… se esta despertando. Si entras al cuarto, el se va a despertar, ¡Estoy segura! Y es capaz de pensar que quieres algo con el, no se. Llama a Harry, rápido…"

"Listo, espera… besos"

_Ufa… por lo menos todavía tengo esperanzas_- pensaba Ginny encogida dentro del armario, sabiendo que seria rescatada en poco tiempo. Se sintió menos nerviosa y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

En menos de un minuto su mirada cayó sobre una pieza de ropa que se había caído de una gaveta.

Eran unos boxers negros de Hugo Boss con la barra más gruesa. _Dios… hasta sus boxers son perfectos… esta parte de adelante es grandecita…_- se mordió el labio inferior mirando la pieza- _Aimmmm eres tu el que esconde a Draco júnior… que por lo que parece no es tan júnior… ui… no debo pensar en esas cosas, no…-_ se repito algunas veces no pensar en lo que ese pedazo de tela escondía de su mirada curiosa, en vano- _Dios… definitivamente el desnudismo es algo perfecto para Draco… Aimmm y esta ya la debió usar por que si no estaría guardada… Entonces esto ya guardo… el… el… de Draco… ¡GINA!... depravada… para de pensar en lo obvio… lógico que lo uso y eso no tiene nada de raro… Listo… ya comencé a pensar en tercera persona de nuevo… y yo convencida de que estaba bien… mas también con los boxers de Draco… ¿Quién no se enloquecería un poquito?... Si te aproximas más de esos boxers es por que te enloqueciste del todo… Por Dios…_ - pensaba distraída y completamente fascinada por el hecho de estar cogiendo algo que había guardado... er… Draco júnior…

"Draco"- escucho la voz de Harry dentro del cuarto y dio un salto dentro del armario. _Gracias a Dios, Me salve… ME SALVE…_

"¿Hum…?"

"¿Dónde estan los interruptores?... Creo que un fusible se quemo, por que nada funciona..."

"¿Há? Ahnn... ya…, ya voy a mirar, no lo vas a encontrar solo."

_Bien pensado…-_ sonrió Gina al escuchar la táctica de los amigos para sacar al rubio, notando que la demora para buscarla fue porque estaban quemando un fusible o algo por el estilo. _Mas que raro que Draco se levanto así sin darle vueltas al asunto…_ Pudo ver por las fenestraciones del armario que el cuarto estaba vacío hasta que vio a Colin entrando.

"Rápido Colin, ¡Aquí!"- dijo Gina muriéndose de felicidad por haber salido de esa situación sin que Draco se diera cuenta.

La puerta se abrió para darle la visión de la expresión risueña de Colin- "Hola…jejejeje… solo tu para meter en esta situación. Ya no tengo dolor de cabeza por lo mucho que me reí abajo".

"Humpf…jejejeje… vamos a salir rápido…"- salio del armario y ya estaba comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Amiga?"- pregunto Colin riéndose al ver el articulo de ropa un poco sospechoso en la mano de la amiga.- "¿No habías venido por una carta?"

Ella miro los boxers - "Solo un pequeño recuerdo..."- dijo sonriendo.

"Si…"- sonrió de medio lado- "Lo que quieres es analizar el tamaño del little de Draco…"

"Ah… siempre lo he dicho… me conoces demasiado…"- paro y entonces sonriendo extendió los boxers.- "¿Crees que esto guarda algo little?"

"¡Ginny!"- exclamo Colin, riéndose sin dejar de notar que ella tenia razón.

"Todo lo que se lo aprendí contigo"- le dijo abrazándolo, entonces se fueron para el cuarto de la pelirroja riéndose de todo el enredo de la carta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Listo... solo había un mal contacto..."- le dijo Draco alejándose de la caja de fusibles pareciendo un poco apenado.

"Putz… si supiera donde quedaba yo mismo lo hubiera arreglado…"- dijo Harry mintiéndole descaradamente después de que en esa misma caja había dañado el fusible que Draco acababa de arreglar.- "Lamento haberte despertado"- le dijo volteándose para entrar de nuevo en la casa.

"Tranquilo, Harry"- le dijo rápidamente al ver al amigo acercarse a la puerta.- "Quería hablar contigo…"

"Dime…"- le dijo desconfiando que el rubio quería pedirle disculpas. – "Que cara tienes… ¿Embarazaste a Pansy?"- le dijo jugando intentando darle confianza y demostrándole que no estaba enojado. La verdad el sabia muy bien por que Draco estaba actuando diferente durante ese mes y hacia mucho que se había arrepentido de haber aceptado el papel principal de la misión de dejar a Draco loco de celos. Extrañaba a su otro mejor amigo.

"¿A Pansy?... Que Dios me libre..."- Respondió con una sonrisa constrangida, después de un segundo dijo lo que quería desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota.- "Lamento lo que he hecho últimamente... no se que me paso..."

"No importa Draco... olvídalo... yo tampoco he estado en mis mejores días…"

Draco se recostó en la baranda de la escalera sonriéndole con ironía.- "Si… por ahí esta el chisme de que aquella chica a la que le estas ayudando te ha dicho que no quince veces…"- continuo, con la seguridad de que su amistad no había salido damnificada por su comportamiento idiota.

"¿QUINCE? Solo fueron cinco"- respondió ultrajado.

"Igual, Potty"- le dijo jugando usando el sobrenombre que utilizaba para burlarse de el. – "Parece que estas perdiendo tu capacidad… ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No se, esa mujer esta loca. Es linda un momento y al otro me odia. Yo se que le gusto, pero ella sigue con esta mierda…"

"¿Vas a desistir?"

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente- "Ya crees… esa no se me escape de ninguna forma"

"Hum… tu puedes, chico guapo".

Harry se rió del apodo entonces vio su oportunidad de censar lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en relación a Ginny.- "Escríbelo, ella es mía… Ei… ¿Pansy y tu, como van?"

"Putz… ni me hables de ella… ya me imagino como va estar de insoportable ahora que terminamos…"´

"¿Terminaron, Ue… si los vi ayer juntos en The Sin…"

"Si… termine con ella cuando la deje en casa… no paraba de molestar después de que la llame Gi… con otro nombre"- dijo nerviosamente, perdiéndose la sonrisa de autosatisfacción de Harry, que había oído muy bien el nombre que iba a decir.

"Jejeje ¿la llamaste con otro nombre? Putzz"- dijo sonriendo sabiendo que la respuesta podría dejar a una pelirroja muy feliz.

"Si, diablos, lo peor es que fue después de un puta beso… Menos mal que ella no entendió bien lo que dije…"- respondió riéndose y moviendo la cabeza negativamente como burlándose de si mismo. "Mas fue mejor… estando con Pansy nunca podría estar con quien quiero"- continuo recordando nítidamente a Ginny riendo con los amigos mientras el tenia que quedarse con Pansy colgada en su cuello la noche entera.- "No es que ahora pueda…"- murmuro para si mismo.

"¿Por qué no puedes? No hay nada que te lo impida ahora…"- le pregunto Harry que quería sacarle toda la información posible.

"Es complicado…"- se quedo algunos segundos mirando un punto enfrente pensando si debería contarle su secreto, mas refuto la hipótesis temiendo la reacción de su amigo.- "¿Entramos? Estoy muriéndome de hambre"

Sabiendo que ya había obtenido algo, Harry sonrió.- "Vamos… mi estomago ya esta aprendiendo hablar… desde anoche no como nada"

"No comes, por que beber…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dios... ahora que los nervios pasaron la resaca volvió todita..."- mascullo Ginny cogiendo dos vasos enormes de la alacena.- "Me quiero morir, Colin".

"Que quede registrado, si pudiera mover mi cabeza sin que explotara, estaría riéndome de nuestras caras"- murmuro Colin sentado en una silla mientras la amiga venia con los vasos y efervescentes para el dolor de estomago debajo del brazo y una botella de agua en la otra mano. – "Dame que te ayudo"- le dijo cogiendo la botella y los vasos.

"Dios, Colin. ¿Quién tuvo la maravillosa idea de emborracharnos? Mi cabeza me duele tanto que la idea de una guillotina es hasta agradable"- le dijo cogiendo dos pastillas de dolex mientras Colin servia el agua y los efervescentes. Le entrego la pastilla, y se llevo la suya a la boca pasándola con ayuda del agua que soltaba burbujitas animadamente.

"Humpf..."- mascullo Colin después de beber el ultimo poquito con la esperanza de mejorarse de esa resaca del infierno.- "por lo menos no hiciste ninguna tontería…"- iba a continuar hablando, pero recibió una mirada de la pelirroja. – "Si, si, mas la rescataste sin mayores traumas…"- continuo provocando mas murmurios de la amiga que hablaba vehementemente de lo traumatizada que estaría de por vida con los armarios. -"Mira, encontré este teléfono que concuerda con el de una persona que me llamo dos veces en una noche y no recuerdo quien es, Imagínate que sea un tipo bien horrible… o peor aun una mujer…"

"No Colin… no es posible que estuvieras tan borracho que te volvieras hetero".

"Ojala, amiga... Ave Maria, ¿Será que me enrede con alguna mujer?"

"Tendrás que contestar para que lo descubras... mas recuerdo que estabas en um intercambio, bien entretenido, de miradas con el barman que era súper lindo... ¿Quien quita y es el?"

"¿Evan, ¿Será, ¿Será que me puso cuidado? Aun que si yo estaba con esta cara, el horrible era yo…"

"¿Quien es horrible?"- pregunto Harry que entraba en la cocina seguido de Draco que solo llevaba el pantalón de la pijama.

_Ave María, que abdomen, no me canso de mirar esa maravilla… se pondrían lavar los boxers ahí_- pensaba Ginny mirando indiscretamente la barriga de Draco recordando su nueva obsesión: Sus Boxers.

"Yo..."- respondió Colin desanimado. "¿Algunos de ustedes se acuerdan de haber me visto con una mujer?"- pregunto preparándose para lo peor.

"No se, Colin… ni me acuerdo bien como abordamos ese taxi"

"Hasta la hora que salí estabas con el barman"- respondió Draco intentando medio organizar su cabello que por poco estaba peor que el de Harry, inconciente de la mirada de Ginny hacia su abdomen.

"No, ¿pero yo estaba de_ estaba_ o estaba solo de estar cerca del aparador?"- pregunto Colin saltando para después sentir que su cabeza explotaba.

"Tu no estabas del otro lado con te vi…"- respondió Draco medio sin gracia.

"¿En serio?"- pregunto olvidándose totalmente de su dolor de cabeza y se volteo hacia Ginny sacándola de su admiración abdominal profunda y detallada.- "Amiga, ¡Aun tengo esperanza! Talvez el si llamo… Hasta me dieron ganas de manejar, ahora"- exclamo saliendo de la cocina para buscar sus llaves.

"Genial… me llevas a la discoteca para recoger mi carro"

"Voy a despertar a Zabine para ver si el se va a ir ya…"- dijo Ginny saliendo, mas fue detenida por Draco.

"No, Ginny, yo lo despierto…"- le dijo sintiéndose incomodo con el hecho de que ella lo despertara.- "Pide algo para que comamos".

"No quédate con Ginny... yo lo hago".- dijo Harry alcanzando la puerta.- "Necesito recoger mis cosas en la sala".

"Gracias… ¿Por qué no te quedas? Ya vamos a pedir algo de comer".

"No… quede de estudiar la nueva unidad de química con Paty hoy por que anoche no podía"- respondió, sonriendo como si fuera hacer algo malo.- "lo que ella no sabe es que van a pintar la biblioteca hoy, y tendrá que aceptar ir a mi casa por que el lunes tienen un test sobre ese tema".

"Buena idea"- le dijo jugando Ginny. – "Convéncela para que venga después"

"Si"- concordó Draco.- "Fred y Jorge van hacer una reunión hoy… y tu sabes como son las reuniones de los gemelos"

"Listo…"- dijo sonriendo- "Voy a ver si la convenzo…"

"¿Convencer a quien de que?"- pregunto Colin que llegaba a la cocina para despedirse.

"A Paty para que venga a la fiesta de los gemelos… tu vienes, ¿Cierto?"- le pregunto Ginny.

"Lógico... ¿Quien se va a perder una fiesta de los gemelos?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¡DRACOO! ¡CONTESTA!", grito Ginny desde la puerta de su cuarto envuelta en una toalla de la cenicienta recibiendo como respuesta el más puro silencio. _Ai que rabia… si no voy, el tipo se va con mi comidita calientita... que hambre…_

Sin prestarle atención al frío que estaba sintiendo o al hecho de estar mojando todo por donde pasaba porque no se había secado bien, ella bajo corriendo las escalas y fue a la cocina. _Que piso tan helado…_

Cogio el teléfono temblando de frío- "¿Alo?... Humrum…"- aprieta el botón para abrir el portón.- "¿Ya?"- al recibir la respuesta positiva colgó el teléfono. _Diablos... no puedo abrir así...¿Donde esta Draco?_

"¿Ginny fuiste tu la que abrió...?"- dijo Draco entrando en la cocina tranquilamente encontrándose a la pelirroja cubierta apenas por la toalla con los cabellos mojados y gotas de agua en el rostro y hombros. Recordándola instantáneamente bailando pegada a su cuerpo, Draco abandono todos los planes que había hecho para no conquistar a su hermana de crianza, entonces inclino la cabeza seductoramente con el cabello cayéndole en el rostro, sintiendo sus ojos oscurecer en la lujuria que hacia semanas intentaba reprimir. En aquel momento la confusión que sentía… toda la culpa y los celos quedaron olvidados. En ese instante solamente existían el y la mujer que quería. Sin complicaciones… sin pensamientos… sin convicciones morales…

"Ui"- salto torpemente al ver al rubio en la puerta.-"Si… ¿Dónde estabas? Tuve que salir corriendo del baño para contestar"

"Afuera dándole comida a los perros…"- respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, perdiendo toda y cualquier idea de lo que es cierto y errado.- "Hoy también es el día libre de Hagrid…"

Varios pensamientos pasaban en un ritmo acelerado por la cabeza de Ginny, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración que ya estaba en un ritmo anormal, entonces sin que ningún pensamiento conciente la detuviera la pelirroja lo miro con una intensidad que rivalizaba con la de Draco.

Ambos sintieron como sus respiraciones fallaban en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y no fueron necesarias palabras para que supieran que todo había cambiado y que un nuevo tipo de complicidad los unía: la complicidad entre aquellos que quieren algo prohibido.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, la campana sonó por quinta vez, sacándolos de ese estado y la realidad los volvió a separar.

"Er… voy ahn…a cambiarme… si, cambiarme"- dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta donde estaba Draco, sin tener el valor de mirarlo.

Sin responder nada Draco simplemente se quedo parado hasta que la campana volvió a sonar, recordándole que debía ir por la comida. Pasándose las manos por el cabello de una forma que solo Ginny sabia que era señal de confusión, el rubio fue finalmente a abrir la puerta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Humpf… apuesto que tu lo sabias"- murmuro Paty caminando de brazos cruzados cargando la mochila que Harry había ofrecido llevar, indignada por haber encontrado la biblioteca cerrada.

El le sonrió picaramente, entonces dio dos pasos largos y abrió la puerta del carro.- "Mademoseile…"

Ella rodó los ojos en señal de impaciencia y coloco cara de aburrida, que a los ojos de Harry parecía más un puchero de niña brava, entonces entro al carro

El entro al carro y prendió el equipo donde comenzó a sonar Puddle of Mud.

"¿te gusta esa banda?"

"Si, ¿Porque?"- el le pregunto con una sonrisa de quien sabe más, que sabia la irritaba.

"Nada… creí que te gustaba el dance, no se"- respondió un poco disgustada por tener que admitir que tenia una impresión equivocada de el.

El solo le sonrió de vuelta mientras pensaba: Harry 1 Paty 0

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, conciencia"- decía Dory rodeada de la completa oscuridad – "¿Morí?"

"¡jejeje, cought, cough! ¡jejeje, ay! Cough, me ahogue, ¡ayúdame!"- dijo Ginny con el rostro rojo de tanto reírse entregándole el vaso de coca cola a Draco.

El cogio el vaso riéndose de la película y la pelirroja, entonces comenzó a pegarle levemente en la espalda a Ginny que se reía y tosía al mismo tiempo en que Dory y Marlin huían de un pez luminoso.- "¿Ya?"- pregunto cuando ella dejo de toser.

"Si…, jejeje, ay, casi me muero…"

"solo tu te puedes reír la tercera vez que ves 'Buscando a Nemo' "

"Es una comedia de excelente calidad"- respondió fingiendo indignación mientras intentaba comer con los palillos el vakissoba dentro de la cajita.

El la miro sonriendo- "Estoy de acuerdo, pero es la tercera vez que la ves"

"Y deberías estar agradecido conmigo por estar acompañándote ahora que por fin aceptaste verla"- le dijo en el momento que lograba coger el vakissoba volteándose hacia Draco con una expresión triunfante.- "Te dije que podía comer con el palillo, ¿ves?"

"Si…"- Draco se rió mirándola con maldad y entonces le pego con el tenedor a los palillos derribando todo.

"DRACO"- grito sorpresa por la actitud inesperada del rubio mas sonriendo.

"Déjame ayudarte... ya me comí todo con el tenedor y tu no llevas ni la mitad con los palillos"- le dijo cogiendo la caja.

Ella se quedo mirándolo sonriendo sin entender bien lo que el haría, mas adorando tener a ese Draco de nuevo entonces cuando volvió a la realidad tenia un tenedor lleno de spaghetti con verduras en frente y al príncipe de sus sueños mirándola con una ceja erguida como si le preguntara que esperaba. Dándole una sonrisa tímida en respuesta ella abrió la boca aceptando el avioncito al mismo tiempo que intentaba no ponerse tan roja de la vergüenza. Buscando a Nemo totalmente en el olvido…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿En serio? A mi también me encanta Godd Charlotte"- dijo Paty más animada de lo que Harry alguna vez la había visto.

"Humrum el sonido es muy bueno y las letras…"

"Son perfectas"- completo sonriéndole y parecía estar viendo un Harry completamente diferente, entonces cuando el estacionaba el carro una almohada enorme paro en el parabrisas. Ella alzo las cejas mirándolo – "¿Tienes almohadas voladoras en tu casa?"

"No…"- respondió mirando por la parte libre del parabrisas viendo una escena casi cómica, entonces se volteo hacia Paty sonriendo y pareciendo un poco apenado.- "Mas tengo a Kelly y a Sirius… ¿Vamos?"- le dijo, saliendo del carro.

"LA GERENTE DEL BANCO, ¿SIRIUS BLACK? ¿ESPERAS QUE CREAS QUE ESTE NUMERO…"- tiro una chaqueta de cuero por la ventana.- "ES EL DE LA GERENTE DEL BANCO?"

Paty abrió los ojos y se volteo hacia Harry con una expresión de clara incertidumbre pensando que la situación era seria. Preguntándose como no habían escuchado la discusión desde el portón de la casa, mas al ver la expresión risueña de Harry se relajo un poco.

"KELLY"- grito Sirius, mientras se desviaba de las almohadas, también medio risueño como si le divirtiera ver el genio explosivo de su prometida. –"TE JURO QUE ESA AMANDA NO ES MI ANTIGUA COLEGA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD"- dijo, mientras ella gritaba que no era idiota y tiraba mas almohadas por el balcón principal de la mansión. "BABY, DEJAME ENTRAR, TE VOY A PROBAR QUE ESA NO ES LA AMANDA QUE PIENSAS"

Al oír el apodo, ella se agacho un poco y reapareció con los zapatos que llevaba puestos, en las manos y tiro una en la dirección de Sirius que se desvió por poco.- "NO ME DIGAS, BABY".

"Hola, Sirius…"- le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras pasaba por el para entrar en la casa, recibiendo una sonrisa juguetona del padrino, entonces halo a Paty tomándola de la mano, ella se dejo llevar atónita con toda la escena sin notar el toque más intimo.- "Vamos para mi cuarto, Paty"

"BABY, CALMATE, ESCUCHAME"- Sirius cogio el papel que estaba dentro de la chaqueta y lo rasgo.- "¿VES, LO RASGUE, AHORA DEJAME ENTRAR PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUE ERES A LA ÚNICA QUE QUIERO"

Ella arrojo el otro zapato despeinándose en el proceso y grito.- "SI ERA LA GERENTE DEL BANCO, ¿AHORA COMO VAS A SOLUCIONAR TU PROBLEMA? ¡IDIOTA!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Listo, Draco"- dijo Ginny entrando a la sala de televisión nuevamente.- "La próxima vez te toca arreglar todo a ti".

"Oh, pelirroja perezosa... ¿Cual es el gran trabajo en botar las cajitas de la comida china en la basura?"- pregunto riéndose de la ya familiar pereza de fin de semana de la pelirroja.

"Tu ensuciaste dos tenedores"- respondió indignada, mas sonriendo por el apodo. _Pelirroja… que tierno… me encanta cuando me dice así…_

"Hummm, ahora entiendo todas esas ganas de comer con los pali…"- fue interrumpido por una almohada que le pego levemente en el rostro; se quedo boquiabierto sin creer en el almohadazo que le había dado.- "Yo te_ iba_ a comprar más tarde helado de sabor a cookies de Hagen Daz, mas después de ese golpe no voy a poder manejar"

A cada palabra después de helado el puchero de Ginny aumentaba ante la posibilidad de haberse perdido la oportunidad de comer helado de Hagen Daz. _Con cookies, ¡Todo lo que necesito¡_- "Ah, no, ¡no fui yo, Draco! a la almohada le dieron ganas de darte un beso, ¡te lo juro!"- _En realidad soy yo la que se muere por darte un beso, mas de lo lindo que eres hasta la almohada debe querer besarte… _

"Ah… pero ahora estoy herido por le romanticismo de la almohada…"- le dijo continuando con el juego y acostándose en el sofá para mostrarle lo mal que estaba, dejando en el proceso que apareciera un pedazo del abdomen perfecto y…

_Aimmmm esa es blanquita, ¿será que es igual al otro boxer negro?-_ pensaba distraídamente hasta que sintió la mirada del rubio en si misma con una expresión que decía lo curioso que estaba en saber por que ella miraba como loca su abdomen.

Parpadeando dos veces para salir del estado hipnótico causado por el boxer comenzó a implorarle.- "Por fa… Por favorcito… Ahora que hablaste de helado no voy a poder dejar de pensar en eso… Dale Vamos por mi heladito, ¿Vamos?... Yo voy contigo y compramos conos, si".

"Hummm… déjame pensar… ¿Y que gano a cambio?"

_A mi… todita más la mitad de mi gratis…_ - "Ganas la oportunidad de hacerme otro favor"- le dijo Gina con una expresión juguetona, a pesar de lo conchuda que era.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Haciéndote este favor gano la imperdible oportunidad de hacerte otro favor?"

"Humrum"- le dijo con la sonrisa más dulce que logro- "Te lo voy agradecer por el resto de mi vida".

El se rió un poco y movió la cabeza. Los dos sabían que el nunca seria capaz de decirle no a esa sonrisa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de tres horas de estudio sin descanso habían finalmente terminado de revisar todos los temas para el examen del lunes y organizaban todo el desorden de papeles y libros que estaban en el piso y la cama, donde decidieron estudiar después de estar sentados una hora y media en el escritorio.

Harry tenía que controlar la sonrisa estúpida cada vez que tocaba la mano de Paty al intentar coger el mismo papel y noto que era eso lo que buscaba y que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra chica. Paty, a su vez, les agradecía a todos los dioses haberse puesto un poco de base que disfrazaba su sonrojo solo por estar cerca del jugador de básquet. No que ella se hubiera organizado para verlo o algo así…

Mas ella tenia que confesarlo, ahora que sabia que el no era el chico popular y esnob que pensaba y si un adolescente normal, todo parecía más fácil entre ellos. Y saber que había perdido los papás cuando solo tenia un año de edad y que vivía con su padrino medio loco definitivamente la obligo a ver que la vida de el otro no era toda la perfección que se imaginaba.

Cuando ella abría la mochila para guardar sus libros, el vio algo que le llamo la atención. "¿Estas leyendo El Mundo de Sofía? Yo intente leerlo cuando tenia 14, pero desistí"

Ella sonrió un poco y le contesto.- "A mi me paso lo mismo, mas lo empecé a leer de nuevo y no entiendo como tuve el valor de parar antes. Creo que es por que no entendía bien las cosas cuando era más pequeña. Deberías intentar de nuevo ahora…"

"Si… talvez lo intente… mas recuerdo que me pareció un poco aburrido"

"Si lo lees y no te gusta yo te recompenso por el esfuerzo, ¿Te parece?"- le propuso sin creer en su propia osadía.

"Hummm, ahora tengo el incentivo ideal para leerlo"- sonrió picaramente.- "Y que no me guste…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llevaban conduciendo quince minutos en el enorme estacionamiento del centro comercial buscando un lugar a menos de un Kilómetro de la puerta, Draco empezaba a impacientarse – "¿Por qué fue que concordé con hacer esto?"

"Porque me amas y porque di mi sonrisa infalible"- respondió, entonces ante la expresión de el continuo.- "Awww, Draco, tu sabes que eres el único en el que confió lo suficiente para hacer esto"

"Humrum…si… Y soy el único que estaría de acuerdo además de Harry y los gemelos, ¿Quieres decir?"

"jejeje… si… pero ellos se pondrían hacer bromas sobre piercing cerca de mamá solo para enloquecerme… y Colin también lo haría…"

"Ah, entonces yo sobre como última opción"- le dijo medio bravo.

"No… Tú eres mi primera opción porque a demás de no molestarme frente a mamá, eres el único que va a quedarse conmigo y después me va a comprar un helado. Ahora se lindo y estaciona el carro mientras yo voy escogiendo mi joya, ¿Ok?"- le dijo bajándose del carro antes de que el pudiera responder.

El rubio se quedo mirándola mientras se distanciaba, hasta oír el pito del carro de atrás, paso a primera y el carro recomenzó a andar.- "Hasta ahora no se porque acepte hacer esto"- murmuro sabiendo que la respuesta era que estaba loco por ver el piercing en el abdomen de Ginny, que recientemente había descubierto era perfecto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Entonces voy por ti a las ocho y media?"- pregunto Harry aun sin creer que ella había aceptado ir con el a la fiesta.

"Si, Harry mas esto no es una cita ni nada por el estilo y…"- paro de hablar al oír los sonidos de besos y pequeñas risas que venían de la sala a la que se aproximaban, y antes de que ella o Harry tuviesen la idea de dar media vuelta y salir por la cocina, ya estaban en la sala.

Una Kelly muy despeinada aparece detrás del sofá y sopla el cabello de su rostro.- "Jeje… hola… disculpa por el enredo de hace rato"

"Ah…er…no hay nada de raro…er…es normal, jeje"- respondió Paty un poquito apenada.

"... ¡Para, Sirius!"- comenzó a reírse porque el le hacia cosquillas y acabaron cayéndose al piso.- "¡Para, ella va creer que estas loco".

"ella va creer que tu eres loca, baby, no yo".

"¡Que absurdo!"- le da un pequeño golpe y se voltea hacia Paty que no sabia si se reía como Harry, o si se quedaba seria como creía que debía.- "Es el, que me enloquece, ¿ves, linda. Y empieza a acostumbrarte porque Harry es igualito al padrino, ¡Ai, Sirius!"- se rió antes de volver para atrás del sofá con el prometido sin ver como Paty se sonrojaba.

Viendo la oportunidad, Harry murmuro sabiendo que la chica lo escucharía.- "Si, ve acostumbrándote"- sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada viendo la expresión asombrada de Paty, entonces la cogio de la mano como si no pasara nada.-"¿Vamos?".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Er... me gusta esta..."- hizo una mueca porque otra vez el tipo de la tienda invadía su espacio personal tocándola innecesariamente. –"Esta también… ahn, ¿me puedes dar más espacio, por favor?"- pregunto sintiendo como su humor cambiaba drásticamente, entonces sintió unos brazos firmes envolverla por la cintura. Se sintió tonta por una milésima de segundo, cuando cayo en cuenta de que se estaba dejando abrazar por un extraño, iba a comenzar alejarse hasta que escucho la voz que la enloquecía haciéndola quedarse estática.

"¿Ya escogiste la joya que quieres, pelirroja?"- Draco murmuro bien cerca de su cuello haciéndola olvidar hasta de donde estaba, mientras observaba al vendedor como si lo desafiara acercarse.

"Erm…haha…esa me parece tierna"- _¿Esa es tierna? ¿Tierna? Compórtate Ginny, es solo un abrazo, no necesitas actuar como una idiota solo porque un Dios rubio, que huele delicioso, dueño de los boxers más maravillosos te esta abrazando y hablando tan cerquita de tu cuello. Aimmm…_- Se forzó volver a la realidad y entonces vio que Draco estaba haciendo eso para alejar a cualquier hombre de la tienda, ya que ninguno seria tan loco para acercársele con el ahí.

"Se va ver lindo en tu ombligo"- le dijo en un tono bajo pasando la mano por su ombligo levemente por encima de la blusa, haciendo el papel perfecto del novio enamorado y conduciéndola maravillosamente a la locura.

_Dios… ayúdame…voy a morir… ay que calor_- pensó perdiendo las fuerzas en las piernas, entonces el mismo vendedor que la irritaba hacia unos minutos la llamo para que fuera a al sala donde le harían el piercing diciéndole que un cliente no había ido y que podría ser atendida en aquel horario sin esperar el que ella había marcado.- "Ok…"- dijo aun un poco atontada, pero volvió a pensar normalmente cuando Draco la soltó para que pudiera caminar.

Cuando iban a entrar a la sala, sin embargo, el vendedor intento dificultar la entrada de Draco.- "Solo puede entrar la persona que se va hacer el piercing".

"¿Desde cuando?"- pregunto Draco demostrando cierta irritación. No podía creer lo conchudo que era ese vendedor que obviamente había acabado de inventar esa regla ya que la semana anterior el había acompañado a Hermione, que quería sorprender a Ron, a esa misma tienda y entrado con ella en la sala

"Desde hoy"- respondió el vendedor sonriendo irónicamente. "Cuestión de higiene, ¿entiende?"

"Entonces usted tampoco debería entrar… por cuestión de higiene…" respondió sarcásticamente. Ginny se quedo boquiabierta ante el show barato de matcho man y entonces halo a Draco haciendo que la mirara.

"Draco…"- le dijo con cara de cachorrito perdido, pidiéndole con los ojos que la dejara entrar, mas Draco apretó un poco su mano en señal de posesión. Era sencillo: Si el no entraba, ella tampoco.

Viendo lo decidido que estaba el rubio y que ellos obviamente eran novios, el vendedor dejo la actitud competitiba a un lado momentaneamente sabiendo que perder un cliente no le pareceria nada interesante al dueño. –"Esta bien, voy hacer una excepción por que el dueño de la tienda no esta."

Ginny sonrio alegremente, mas Draco continuaba enojado, entonces cuando entraban en la sala murmuro para si mismo – "Claro..."

"Acuéstate en la camilla..."- le dijo, señalando la camilla mientras cogia los instrumentos esterilizados, entonces comenzó abrir el empaque de la aguja haciendo que Ginny se colocara pálida.

Sintiendo la mano de Ginny helarse Draco la apreto para recordarle que el estaba alli, ella le sonrio nerviosamente.

"¿Te puedes levantar un poco la blusa?"- pregunto el vendedor aproximandose para ayudarla, pero Draco fue más rápido y la ayudo hacerlo. Ok era desnecesario, mas mejor el que el vendedor, ¿No?.

Murmurando algo como "riquito idiota" el tipo se volteo nuevamente cogiendo un envase y una bolita de algodon que coloco en la punta de una especie de pinza. Forzandose a parar de mirar la barriga de Ginny, Draco recordo que antes de que le colocaran el piercing a Hermione le habian puesto antiseptico entonces pensando en la posibilidad de que ese fulano pusiera algo en el abdomen que el estaba loco por tocar, no pudo controlarse.

Necesitaba demostrar que esa pelirroja estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, entonces antes de que Ginny pudiese tener cualquier reacción a demás de abrir los ojos, el beso su ombligo y despues se acerco a su rostro.- "No te va doler, ¿Ok?"

_Anh...uh...er...ahnn...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"Necesito espacio para trabajar..."- dijo el chico irritado con el algodon lleno de antiseptico intentando aproximarse a la camilla.

Draco lo miro nuevamente y luego se volteo hacia Ginny que hacia mucho habia perdido la capacidad de hablar ante las actitudes de el y acerco su rostro al de ella como si la fuera a besar. Y de hecho la beso, levemente, bieeen al ladito de su boca de forma que el vendedor creyese que la habia besado en la boca, al final era su novio.

Si alguien le preguntase a Ginny si ponerse un piercing en el ombligo dolia, ella no podria responder por que antes de que le colocaran el antiseptico estaba visitando el lalalaland, con la sonrisa más idiota del mundo en el rostro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Paty mutchatcha!"- Jugaba Fred señalando la acompañante de Harry que parecía muy animada ante la idea de tomar tequila encima de la mesa mientras Harry argumentaba que era mejor no hacerlo, a pesar de no parecer esforzarse mucho en hacerla desistir.

"El tequila no puede esperar"- gritaba Jorge brincando en la mesa.- "Déjala, Harry. Ya te la devuelvo"- le dijo colocando un enorme sombrero de mejicano, que solo se diferenciaba del de Fred por ser rojo mientras que el del otro era verde, en la cabeza de Harry y ayudaba a la rubiecita a subirse en la mesa.

Viendo la cara risueña de Harry, Fred le pisco un ojo como si le dijese "Ahora mira a ver si la conquistas", entonces se volteo cogiendo un pedazo de limón al mismo tiempo en que Jorge cogía la sal.

"Lames la sal..."

"Tomas el tequila..."

"Chupas el limón..."- dijeron completándose tomándose una dosis de tequila, entonces terminaron juntos -"... Y agarras a Harry"

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Paty sin creer que había escuchado la ultima parte. ¿Será que todos sabían que se sentía ligeramente atraída?

"Agarras..."

"A Harry, sino..."

"Te caes..."- dijeron juntos, mirandola con cara de quien iba a hacer algo malo.

Draco miraba la escena tomando un poco del ponche "apimentadisimo" de la fiesta, que solo con el olor era capaz de dejar a una persona borracha. Casi se ahoga al reírse de la cara de la rubiecita al tomarse el tequila y chupar el limón rodeada dela bulla de todos gritando "Dale, dale, dale". Al mirar al otro lado de la sala y ver lo que su tío hacia fue por un poco más de ponche y se acerco.

Sirius Black, el único adulto que era invitado a las fiestas de los gemelos por el hecho de que tenia aun menos juicio que estos, se había subido en un "escenario" que en realidad era la estantería de estimación de Molly con la camisa abierta y la corbata suelta, usando un sombrero similar al delos gemelos pero negro, mostrando que estaba completamente loco o que había acabado de tener una conversación bien interesante con su prometida... o las dos.

Al acercarse, Draco pudo oír lo que Sirius gritaba y soltó una carcajada. Estaba subastando a los invitados. Draco nunca sabría lo que el les había dicho para convencerlos mas tenia la certeza de que el tequila de los gemelos había sido un elemento esencial de persuasión.

Al ver lo próximo a ser subastado y la expresión sonriente de Blaise, Draco balanceo la cabeza incapaz de parar de reírse. Por lo que parecía la fiesta de los gemelos, como siempre, tenia un propósito: ayudarle a los casos sin solución Blaise versus Sabrina y Harry versus Paty... ¿Talvez el debió haber comentado su obsesión por Ginny? Nah... eso seguramente no acabaría bien...

"A la una..."- Dijo Sirius, mirando a todos los que intentaban abrir la boca para participar como si les avisase que era mejor que permanecieran callados.- "A las dos...vamos, vamos,...A las tres... La linda Sabrina ha sido vendida para el caballero de la esquina"- Dijo picándole el ojo a Blaise de la misma forma que Fred lo había hecho con Harry.

Draco tomo un poco de su ponche sintiéndose más libre mientras veía como Blaise invitaba a su premio a bailar hasta que una mano toco su hombro.- "Aww, Draquito... voy a ir allá arriba, ¿que piensas de cerrar la noche con llave de oro?... por los viejos tiempos..."- le dijo Pansy con su característica voz irritante intentando ser seductora.

Preguntándose como había sido capaz de salir con alguien como ella, Draco se alejo y le dijo en el tono más educado que pudo que no estaba interesado y que debía ir al baño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¡Mentira!"- decía Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos de lo animada que estaba, sentada sobre la tapa del sanitario mirando a Hermione que estaba prácticamente acostada en la bañera.- "Que lindo, que envidia, ¿te dijo eso? Nunca pensé que Ron fuera romántico..."- dijo Ginny después de llevar media hora encerrada con su amiga en el baño con una expresión soñadora mientras esta le contaba como había sido su primera vez.

"Pues si, Ginny... todavía estoy medio boba... lo peor fue llegar a mi casa en la hora del almuerzo con la cara más lavada y simplemente no poder parar de sonreír".

"Me di cuenta de ese detalle cuando llegaron... no sabia que los dientes de mi hermano eran tan blancos"- le dijo riéndose acompañada por Mione, entonces paro suspirando.- "Ai, Mione... lo de ustedes es tan lindo... y fue todo tan romántico...yo también quiero que mi primera vez sea con el hombre que amo, mas como van las cosas voy a morir virgen".

"Ah, que eso, amiga... Michael esta súper lindo contigo..."- le dijo Hermione acordándose de la conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja antes, tomando la precaución de llamarlo por otro nombre por si alguien escuchaba la conversación.

"Lo que quiere es enloquecerme... y lo esta logrando..."- dijo sin poder retener la sonrisa al recordar a Draco.- "Viste la carta que le escribí... Si eso no es locura ya no se lo que es."

"¿Pero no es eso lo que todos los enamorados son?¿Locos?"

"Si..."- dijo Ginny suspirando- "Yo solo se que a cada día que pasa me enloquezco más por el... hablando en serio... el es sexy... cariñoso... no soy capaz de describirlo. Cuando me mira... me toca... parece...parece...Ahhhh"- dio un semi grito para explicar lo que sentía sin necesidad de palabras.

Riéndose un poco de la reacción de la amiga Hermione concordó con la cabeza. "Te entiendo perfectamente... hablando de eso, ¿salimos? Estoy que me muero por ver a mi Ron".

"Claro, hazme morir de envidia besando al que te gusta mientras yo no puedo, dale."- dijo Ginny riéndose levantándose para salir del baño.

"Disculpa, Ginny pero no me puedo contener"- le dijo sonriendo aun más.- "Genial. Aun le puedo contar todo de nuevo a Colin... ¿Y donde esta? No lo he visto... ¿No vino a una fiesta de los gemelos?"

"No... En la lista de prioridades de Colin, Evan definitivamente vale más que una fiesta."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puto de la vida por haberse encontrado con la puerta cerrada del baño de su propio cuarto Draco fue a la suite principal, porque sabia que ninguno de los invitados se atrevería a invadir el cuarto de los señores Weasley. Sin embargo al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa al ver que alguien había sido tan conchudo.

Convencido en que sacaría a cualquiera que estuviese en la suite de sus papás se acerco a la puerta, mas segundos antes de tocar escucho una voz bien conocida.

"**Ai, Mione... lo de ustedes es tan lindo... y fue todo tan romántico...yo también quiero que mi primera vez sea con el hombre que amo, mas como van las cosas voy a morir virgen".**

"**Ah, que eso, amiga... Michael esta súper lindo contigo..."-**

"**Lo que quiere es enloquecerme... y lo esta logrando..."- **Draco pudo oír la felicidad en su voz lo que lo dejo extremadamente irritado. ¿Michael? ¿Quién era Michael? ¿Por qué Ginny nunca lo había mencionado? ¿Michael no era el compañero de laboratorio de Ginny? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos? ¿Ella estaba enamorada de otro? ¿Por qué diablos eso lo enfurecía tanto? El solo se sentía atraído por la pelirroja, nada más. **"Viste la carta que le escribí... Si eso no es locura ya no se lo que es."- **Sintiendo como su sangre hervía de celos Draco necesitaba salir de ahí, mas al mismo tiempo no lograba parar de oír la conversación.

"**¿Pero no es eso lo que todos los enamorados son?¿Locos?"**

"**Si..."-**escucho a Ginny suspirar lo que le provoco golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. **"Yo solo se que a cada día que pasa me enloquezco más por el... hablando en serio... el es sexy... cariñoso... no soy capaz de describirlo. Cuando me mira... me toca... parece... parece...Ahhhh"**- fue todo lo que logro obligarse a escuchar antes de decidir atrancarse en su cuarto. Entonces el se estaba imaginando cosas... Mientras estaba perdido en un mundo de imaginación creyendo que Ginny sentía la misma atracción por el, la rubia estaba completamente enamorada de un tal Michael. _Michael... _pensó balanceando la cabeza: hasta el nombre era ridículo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius y Kelly se besaban y abrazaban en lo que parecía ser la cuarta reconciliación de la noche... Ron y Hermione intercambiaban caricias y miradas enamoradas... Blaise finalmente besaba a la mujer que soñaba tocar desde la primera vez que la había visto... Harry y Paty no estaban en ningún lugar lo que podría ser una buena señal desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja... hasta los gemelos habían parado de jugar y les ponían cuidado a sus novias, Kika y Rute, que habían llegado tarde pues estaban finalizando la edición de la revista de la cual eran editoras jefes.

Ginny suspiro desanimada al ver que el amor estaba en el aire de todos menos en el de ella. _Hasta Colin esta con quien quiere... solo yo no puedo... ¿Dónde esta Draco?- _pensó llegando a la conclusión de que si no podía estar con el como quería, por lo menos podría sentir sus brazos... oír su voz... ver sus ojos. Con ese pensamiento comenzó su búsqueda de Draco por toda la casa, encontrándolo en el segundo lugar que miro: En el cuarto de el.

Eso no la sorprendió ya que su lugar favorito en la casa era su cuarto y, como este estaba ocupado por Harry, que había acostado a Paty después de que esta había vomitado por segunda vez, Draco solo podría estar en su propio cuarto: su segundo lugar favorito. Antes de entrar, Ginny sonrió al recordar la expresión picara de Harry diciéndole que el tendría que cuidar a Paty toda la noche y que ella tendría que dormir con Draco por que el resto de los cuartos estarían llenos de parejas escondidas.

Abrió la puerta despacio para darle a Draco la oportunidad de impedir su entrada si no tuviera ganas de compañía, entonces entro sonriendo.- "¿Puedo quedarme contigo, abajo están todos goteando miel".- le dijo jugando.

"Humm... y viniste al sitio donde no vas a encontrar romance, ¿Cierto?"- respondió sin mirarla, mientras tocaba algunas notas y afinaba las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Perdiendo un poco su sonrisa y extrañando la actitud fría del rubio en relación a ella nuevamente, Ginny entro en el cuarto aun decidida a estar cerca de quien quería, mas no respondió la pregunta, cambiando de asunto.- "¿decidiste tocar? Hace mucho que no lo haces..."

"Si... necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente..."- le dijo, pareciendo bravo sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Er..."- balbució sintiéndose ridícula como si estuviese estorbando.- "Si quieres me voy..."

"No, quédate..."- respondió Draco sintiéndose culpable por tratarla tan fríamente, sabiendo que ella no tenia la culpa de lo que sentía. Se preguntaba a cada instante si se había imaginado todo la atracción que veía en los ojos de Ginny... lo que sintió al besar su ombligo. No...No, era imposible que todo hubiera sido mentira.

La miro por primera vez desde que había entrado y sintió la misma mezcla de sensaciones: alivio, tensión, felicidad, desespero y todo lo que la pelirroja le causaba solo con una mirada, entonces el estuvo seguro: Ella seria suya. No importaba si ella _creía_ que estaba enamorada de otro, toda esa atracción entre ellos no era por que si. En ese instante todos sus pensamientos racionales se fueron por la ventana imitando el momento en que la había visto solo con la toalla esa tarde. El no pensaba en el porque era tan posesivo cuando la tenia cerca... no pensaba si era correcto... que se pudran las convecciones.

Mas antes de hacer algo necesitaba saber si se había imaginado cosas o no. ¿Será que ella sentía lo mismo por el?

"¿Draco? ¿Draco?"- preguntaba Ginny mirándolo curiosa, haciéndolo notar que la estaba observando intensamente mientras pensaba en todo eso.

"Lo siento... estaba intentando acordarme de una canción que quería que escucharas..."

"Genial"- le dijo animada al ver que su humor había vuelto al normal y loca por escucharlo tocar.- "¿Vas a cantar para mi?"

"Si..."- le dijo, entonces coloco los dedos en los sitios ciertos y movió la cabeza suavemente intentando que su cabello no le cayera en los ojos, mas estos volvieron a caer. Levanto los ojos una última vez alcanzando los de Ginny y le dijo una última cosa antes de comenzar a tocar.- "Ponle cuidado a la letra".

I won't talk

I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see

That you belong with me

La respiración de Ginny paro por algunos segundos al oír la letra de la canción. _Dios mío... el quiere enloquecerme... ¿Lo estará diciendo de verdad o solo quiere mostrarme que la canción es linda? __Draco... ¿Te estas declarando?_

You might think I don't look

But deep inside the corner of my mind

I'm attatched to you

Mmmm

La boca rubra se abrió inconscientemente para mejorar su respiración. El mundo parecía girar y Ginny no sabía si se reía o si lloraba. ¿Y si el solo estuviera mostrándole la canción? ¿Y sino significaba nada?

I'm weak, it's true

Cause I'm afraid to know the answer

Do you want me too?

Cause my heart keeps falling faster

_Oh... my GOD... el me ama, el también me ama, tiene miedo, ¿Será que el también me ama?-_ ella se perdía en pensamientos contradictorios en éxtasis ante la imagen de Draco cantándole mirándola directamente a los ojos, parecía que leyera las preguntas que explotaban en la cabeza de Ginny e intentaba responderlas...

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

_Draco... Dios mío, por favor que sea verdad_- pensaba desesperadamente, entonces se permitió ver la respuesta que Draco intentaba darle desde que comenzara a cantar, mas que ni el mismo había notado o aceptado. _El me ama_

You don't know what you do

Everytime you walk into the room

I'm afraid to move

I'm weak, it's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

Do you see me too?

Do you even know you met me?

En el momento en que Ginny acepto lo que Draco necesitaba que ella supiera el mundo paro de nuevo a su alrededor y a pesar de que ambos sabían toda la verdad en el momento en que se miraron, también eran concientes de que en el momento en que ese contacto culminara el mundo volvería a existir y también todas las dudas. Mas en ese instante Draco solo quería la respuesta de Ginny: ¿ella también lo veía?

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing thats true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go

I'll be on my way to you

The way that's true

Cuando sonó el último acorde los dos sabían todo lo que necesitaban, mas al mismo tiempo no estaban seguros de nada. Algo mas intenso pasaba, algo que nunca había sucedido y aun sin saber todas las respuestas ambos tenían la certeza de que independiente de lo que sentían algo los mantenía separados... pero saber que todo era verdad era suficiente... mientras tanto.

El cuarto se quedo en silencio cuando termino la canción, no obstante ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada como si supiesen que eso seria suficiente para acabar con el momento que tenían, sin embargo, la presión del momento y todo lo que sentían hizo que Ginny rompiera el silencio.- "Ahn... la canción es muy linda..."

"Sabia que te gustaría..."- respondió sin amenizar la intensidad de su mirada.

"Si... me gusta Ryan Ca..."- continuaría con la conversación sin sentido por estar demasiado nerviosa para decir cualquier cosa más inteligente, pero Draco la interrumpió impidiéndole huir de la confrontación que desde la Tierra del Nunca Jamás necesitaban que sucediera.

"¿Verdadero o falso?"

_Ay Dios mío... ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-_ pensó sintiéndose, si era posible, aun más nerviosa, mas respondió con la voz un poco temblorosa. "Verdadero..."

"¿Ya quisiste algo que creíste que nunca podrías tener?"

_¿Será que esta hablando de si mismo?-_ "Si..."- _Y ¿ahora? ¿Qué hago?... _– pensaba histéricamente sin saber como salir de esa situación, mas antes que se decidiera, escucho su propia voz.-"¿Verdadero o falso?"

"Falso"- respondió sabiendo que ella le preguntaría lo mismo y que seria más fácil responder la verdad con una mentira.

"¿Y tu? ¿Ya quisiste algo que no podías tener?"

"No"- respondió con la voz más baja de lo normal por confesar que quería lo prohibido.-"¿Verdadero o falso?"

"Falso"- respondió Ginny con miedo de lo que tendría que responder.

Después de un instante mirando hacia la nada pareciendo debatir si haría o no la pregunta que quería, Draco coloco la guitarra en pie al lado de la cama y se aproximo a Ginny como si eso le asegurase que ella respondería lo que quería oír. – "¿Lo intentarías aun sabiendo que nunca lo podrás tener?"

"No..."- respondió, sintiendo como la cara le quemaba de vergüenza por saber que aquello significaba un si, entonces levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los de el, sintiendo una mano fría tocar suavemente su rostro caliente. El contacto era casi una tortura para ambos por ser tan intimo entonces, cuando Ginny comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a dejarse llevar por la caricia lista para algo más, un golpe en la puerta, que parecía algún borracho cayéndose, los saco del transe quebrando la magia que tanto habían cuidado para que no se perdiera.

Ginny miro a su alrededor pareciendo no saber que hacer hasta que Draco acabo con su indecisión pareciendo también un poco sin aire.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir..."

"Er...mas... Harry y Paty están en mi cuarto... ella se siente mal... creo que se va a quedar ahí"- le dijo con una sonrisita tonta mirando todo menos a Draco, entonces, queriendo aliviar la tensión ella jugo.- "Solo falta que ella también se vomite en mi cama..."

Draco solo continúo mirándola y parecía no haber escuchado lo que ella había dicho, y le dijo la única cosa que quería.- "Duerme aquí... conmigo"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recobrando lentamente la conciencia, Draco sintió la extraña sensación de que un lado de su cuerpo estaba congelado y el otro extremamente caliente. El intento moverse perezosamente para arreglar las cobijas, cuando noto un peso prácticamente encima suyo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y vio una de las cosas más dulces en su opinión, que lo hizo recordar inmediatamente que no había dormido solo esa noche, mas si con la chica que lo estaba dejando sin juicio en las últimas semanas.

Ginny estaba encogida casi encima de Draco como si su cuerpo fuera el colchón y la almohada y, para completar la figura, había logrado robarse toda la cobija y envolverse completamente en ella. Su boca presionaba la piel de Draco haciéndola poner un puchero adorable mientras, de vez en cuando, presionaba los ojos como si estuviera soñando cuando en realidad eran unos pocos cabellos rojizos que la incomodaban.

Esforzándose un poco para no reírse de la pelirroja y despertarla, el no podía parar de observar a la pequeña en sus brazos y sonreír, entonces en un momento la apretó contra si agradeciéndole a Dios que ella durmiera tan profundamente. No supo cuanto tiempo paso solo mirándola hasta que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia dejo su mano viajar hacia el pacífico rostro.

Mordió sus propios labios intentando desesperadamente hacer que su sanidad volviera, mas era inútil ante la boca que necesitaba tomar para si... necesitaba que fuera suya. Desistiendo de intentar negar lo que quería dejo que su rostro se aproximara… sintió la respiración de la pelirroja y su perfume suave y cuando menos esperaba, sintió el toque suave de los labios rubros.

Presiono su boca contra la de Ginny como si allí pudiese encontrar el secreto de su existencia, incapaz de cerrar los ojos… desesperado por tener la certeza de que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo y entonces, con miedo de que ella despertara se forzó a distanciarse, solo en ese momento fue capaz de volver a respirar.

Cuando la realidad de lo que había hecho lo abatió, dejo que su cabeza cayera de nuevo sobre la almohada y paso la mano libre por el cabello, mientras miraba asustado el techo del cuarto. Ginny escogió ese exacto momento para respirar mas hondo como si sonriera y se acurruco aun más sobre el.

El cerró sus ojos frustrado. Era un hecho, ahora: no solo la deseaba, lo que finalmente había parado negar. Era peor: estaba completamente enamorado de su hermana de crianza.


	8. Kissing You

**N/T: Hola, disculpen, disculpen... Por la demora pero sacar este capitulo fue toda una odisea. Primero un vírus asesino mi computador tuvimos que formatear todo y pues como no fui muy precavida adiós cap, entonces empecé a traducirlo de nuevo pero esa vez guarde la copia en una memória USB y adivinen... si deje la memoria en un Café internet y obviamente no apareció y hay se perdió la segunda traducción de este capitulo. Y con la U. haciendo miles de cosas, parciales cada semana, y más... Solo tuve tiempo de empezar otra vez esta semana... Por eso solo publico hasta hoy...**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que haya valido la pena la espera...**

**Cap. 8 Kissing you**

_El sonido de tambores há una altura ensordecedora ahogando los gritos desesperados de uma joven campesina pelirroja amarrada a um árbol. _

"_Por favor... ¡No se nada! ¡SOCOOORRROO!"- gritaba la pelirroja frente a un índio muy blanco de cabellos oscuros que usaba un taparrabos verde con una cobra._

"_¡Responda cara pálida!" ¿Cual es el nombre dado a las sustancias que en solución acuosa sufren ionización, liberando cationes? Ububububu - pregunto el índio terminando con un aullido combinado com golpecitos en su propia boca. _

_Un indiecito que la campesina podría jurar ya había visto en algún sitio tosía a su lado con la lanza apuntándole. –¡ coufh ácidos coufh!_

"_¿Que? ¿facidoscou?"- grito la campesina sin entender la pista que le daba el indiecito.- "¿Cidoscoufh?"_

"¡_Errado cara pálida! Responda!"_

"_¡BOXERS! ¡Boxers negrossss!"_

"_¡No!"- grito el indiecito horrorizado al escuchar la respuesta equivocada, aun más esa, que dejaría al gran jefe con rabia._

_Abriendo sus ojos al reconocerlo la campesina grito. – "¿Colin? ¿Que haces aqui con los índios?"._

"_¡Pequeno cabeza amarilla aprendiz de gran jefe!"- respondió el índio. _

"_¡Colin tienes que ayudarme! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!"_

"_Pero... Gin... Snape esta en taparrabos... ¡y el mantiene así todo el dia!" – Colin grito mirando el dicho taparrabos intentando hacer que su amiga entendiera sus razones._

"_¡No importa! ¡Vas a pedir ayuda AHORA!"- grito desesperada al ver que el agua del caldero empezaba a hervir mientras Snape bailaba a su alrededor haciendo unos ruiditos característicos. Entonces Colin salio corriendo._

"_¿Cual es el compuesto químico de la sal? Cara pálida! ¡La necesitamos para cocinar pequeña de cabellos rojos!"_

"_AHHHHHHH SOCOOOORRO!_

"_¡No temas dulce doncella! Tu vida ya no corre peligro"- escucho una voz confiante entonces se volteo y vio un rubio perfecto vestido de negro con el rostro enmascarado montado en un caballo negro._

_Lo desmonto elegantemente y empuño la espada. En un movimiento rápido y con maestria corto las tiras laterales del taparrabos del gran jefe que, así que noto la mirada del pequeño cabeza amarilla, salio corriendo gritando por su vida siendo seguido por dicho indiecito._

_Aun presa al árbol su respiración era entrecortada y aumentaba a cada paso que aquel forastero salvador se acercaba y en un segundo sintió sus pulsos libres ya que en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, el corto las cuerdas que la ataban al árbol. Ella cayo sin fuerzas, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el suelo fue amparada por esos brazos fuertes. Una tira de su vestido se deslizo por su hombro y su cabello rojizo estaba lindamente despeinado._

"_Oh, Drake Emmanuel... __eres mi héroe"_

_El la inclino en sus brazos como todo galán de novela mexicana que se respete entonces acerco su rostro al de ella. – Eres el amor de mi vida, Virginia Joaquina..._

Ginny abrió los ojos esperando ver los ojos azules grisáceos de Draco a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces respiro medio atontada intentando entender porque las paredes de su cuarto habían cambiado de color y porque Draco no estaba vestido de zorro casi besándola... las últimas imágenes de su sueño mexicano pasando por su mente y casi no logra contener una carcajada. _Jejejeje..._ _Esa locura solo podia ser un sueño... y uno mio porque nadie debe soñar esas cosas... jejeje..._- pensaba riéndose de su propia locura cuando sintió que estaba prácticamente encima de un cuerpo muy caliente.

_Draco... _Ginny pensó abriendo nuevamente los ojos permitiendo que sus sentidos volvieran a funcionar normalmente y recordando que había dormido en el cuarto de Draco. Estaba literalmente enroscada encima del rubio al que parecia no importarle ya que sus brazos la rodeaban impidiéndole moverse aunque lo quisiera. Se mordió el labio sonriendo al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantar la cabeza, que hasta ese momento usaba el pecho de Draco como almohada, y casi babea sobre la imagen de perfección que dormia calmamente bajo su peso.

Sintiendo una euforia enorme y con unas ganas gigantes de gritar de alegria ella bajo la cabeza nuevamente sobre su almohada humana y con cuidado se acurruco de forma tal que su cabeza encajara en el cuello de Draco. _Dios... Dios... ¿Como haces una criatura de estas?_- pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecer al oler el perfume de Draco. Le toco suavemente el cuello con la punta de su nariz y de forma inconsciente su mano acaricio levemente el abdomen de su hermano de crianza.

En un segundo de conciencia la pelirroja noto lo prohibido de aquella situación, mas no logro parar. _¡Después rezas pidiendo perdón, ahora lo disfrutas…!_ – escucho a su conciencia aconsejarle con una voz extremadamente parecida a la de Colin.

Levanto la cabeza nuevamente sintiendo la necesidad de ver el rostro de Draco y en ese instante noto que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de el. Mordiéndose el labio para mantener la cordura ante aquel descubrimiento se sintió dividida entre auto pellizcarse para constatar que todo era real y no solamente otro sueño o tocarle la boca a Draco en la que parecía una oportunidad única.

La segunda opción lógicamente fue la vencedora entonces cuando ella tragaba en seco al ver su mano acercándose al rostro de Draco el ruido estrepitoso de su celular le proporciono el susto del siglo por el hecho de que estaba tan concentrada en un acto prohibido y ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En un acto reflejo Ginny brinco del susto trayendo en la acción una de sus piernas que choco contra algo que nunca desearía damnificar, casi cayéndose de la cama en el proceso de alcanzar el celular.

"AWWWW"- gimió Draco con una expresión de dolor alcanzando instantáneamente el blanco de la rodillada certera de Ginny.

"¿Alo?"- respondió Ginny con la mano en la cabeza, mirando aflicta a Draco que se retorcía en la cama con las manos en la mitad de las piernas. "Hola mami… ¡Mamá!"- la llamo de nuevo interrumpiéndola.- "¿te puedo llamar más tarde?"- le pregunto pareciendo sufrir junto con Draco que aun moría encima de la cama.- "humrum… hum, ok, un beso…. Chao"- colgó y se subió en la cama gateando hacia donde estaba Draco.- "Draco, discúlpame… fue sin querer… yo… yo estaba dormida y sonó el teléfono y… me asuste… no… no sabia que mi pierna estaba ahí… y discul…"- paro de hablar al ver al rubio levantar la mano como si le pidiese que lo hiciera.

"Esta bien… Ginny… ahhhnnn. Yo se… argh, que fue sin querer… ngghh"- le decía entre gemidos de dolor y con una expresión de sufrimiento.

_¿Será que estoy enferma por creer que esos gemidos son sexy? GINNY ¡Ayúdalo!_- "¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Dónde te duele?"- le dijo casi llegando al lugar donde las manos de Draco estaban.

"¡No! Nghhh no, tranquila… estoy bien… ya pasa…"- le dijo Draco desesperado al ver que Ginny _casi _ lo toca _allá, _ pensando que no era posible que sintiendo tanto dolor fuera capaz de tener alguna reacción a su cercanía. Pero era posible… y eso solo empeoro el dolor. – "Ginny ve a llamar a mamá… voy a ducharme y te… te encuentro abajo."- le dijo aun con dificultad mientras se arrastraba para salir de la cama escuchando a Ginny pidiéndole disculpas por décima vez.

Ella se quedo mirándolo hasta que la puerta del baño se cerro entonces se tiro en la cama sin saber si se reía o lloraba… Entonces se rió… _ No puedo creer que le di una rodillada a Draco como buenos días… jejeje… si continuo así de torpe voy a salir lastimándome…_. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que escucho la ducha ser abierta entonces se levanto de la cama. Necesitaba tomarse un jugo y luego llamaría a su mamá.

Bajo las escaleras ajena a toda la suciedad y hasta la ropa en los escalones… paso por la sala sin ver a la persona que estaba dormida sobre la mesa, o a las otras amontonadas en los sofás… y la mugre en el piso… sorprendentemente el caos de la cocina también paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Ginny que simplemente salto por encima de la mancha enorme de vino en el suelo blanquísimo. Bostezando perezosamente ahora que se había calmado un poco, abrió la nevera y cogió una caja de jugo de durazno llevándola directamente a la boca, igual no había un solo vaso limpio, mientras apretaba el botón para llamar de nuevo a su mamá.

"Hola mami… er… si, estaba en el baño…"- le dijo rodando los ojos por la excusa tan torpe cuando escucho a su madre diciendo 'hoy por la noche' sus ojos se abrieron más y más a cada palabra que Molly decía pues a partir de ese momento la pelirroja noto el caos en el que se encontraba la mansión. Incapaz de decir cualquier cosa mientras escuchaba la explicación de su madre para el repentino retorno cada suciedad y cosa fuera de su sitio adquirían una dimensión gigantesca a los ojos de Ginny y la única cosa en la que podía pensar era que ella y los chicos estaban en problemas y en que probablemente se uniría al castigo de Ron y solo sacaría su pase de conducción a los 18.-"nah… er… esta todo bien, mami. Hummm… ¿Cuál es que es el teléfono de Josita? Hum… ¿en la agenda de teléfonos? ¡No! Esta todo bien… solo lo quería porque… porque quiero lavar una blusa y me da miedo dañarla…" _ Dios que mentira tan tonta… puttz…- _ "Ok, mami… nos vemos por la noche… también te amo… humrum… beso."- colgó el teléfono mirando de nuevo a su alrededor.

Solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza: estaban en problemas… - "¡FREDDD, JORGGEE!"- grito subiendo las escalas corriendo. Necesitaban encontrar una manera de arreglar la mansión entera antes de las ocho de la noche…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Después de cuarenta minutos perdidos en el proceso de despertar y obligar a levantarse a todos los que encontraron en los rincones de la casa, los hermanos Weasley habían logrado con suceso aglomerar en la sala a los amigos más cercanos que habían dormido en la casa y tenían condiciones de ayudar y mandar a sus casas a todos los desconocidos que nadie sabia como habían llegado allí. Durante ese tiempo Sirius ya había peleado y se reconciliado con su novia otra vez y elaborado un plan de limpieza mientras Ginny y Draco buscaban todos los productos que podrían necesitar y Ron y Hermione… bueno… ellos aparecerían en algún momento.

El hecho es que cuarenta minutos después de Ginny descubrir que todos los empleados de la casa habían contraído misteriosamente un resfriado fuertísimo y estaban incapacitados por lo que no podían ir a la mansión aquel domingo, las siguientes personas estaban ante Sirius en la sala principal: Kelly, Harry e Patty, Blaise e Sabrina, Draco e Gina, los gemelos y sus novias… y ops Hermione y Ron que aparecieron de la nada.

Con una posición muy profesional que contrastaba con el short amarillo limón y la camiseta que decía 'I am hot' que le había prestado Fred, Sirius comenzó a explicar la situación a todos los presentes que en diez minutos supieron que estaban destinados a perder su domingo de sol limpiando el desastre dejado por la fiesta de los gemelos.

"Y de nada les va servir intentar huir porque esta situación es una calamidad y exige medidas de seguridad. Todos los portones se cerraran y solo por un motivo justo, como una determinación paternal, o un permiso firmado por mi, la salida será posible"

Todos se quejaron un poco, pero en el fondo hasta estaban un poco animados, al final no se podía decir que no era un plan de domingo diferente. Cuando todos se calmaron Sirius recomenzó.

"Nos dividiremos en parejas…"- sonrió de medio lado.- "Pero para limpiar la casa… nada de actos pecaminosos durante el trabajo"- dijo causando una onda de sonrojos en las caras femeninas y una sonrisa disfrazada entre los hombres.- "como nadie debe tener estomago ahora, el almuerzo será en dos horas… ¡nos reuniremos todos en el jardín a las dos y media exactamente sin retrasos!"

Hermione levanto la mano casi de la misma forma que siempre hacia durante las clases y Ron rodó los ojos sin poder creer que su novia era nerd hasta en operaciones de limpieza.

"¿Si, Mione?"

"Sirius… ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?"

"Buena pregunta, Mione… el Consejo aun no ha tomado ninguna decisión sobre ese asunto"- respondió seriamente como si no viera todo eso como un juego.

Riéndose un poco y balanceando la cabeza negativamente Hermione le pregunto.- "¿Puedo darle una sugerencia al consejo?"

"Si… claro… decidiremos en este instante".

"¿Por qué no pedimos pizza? A todos nos gusta y no necesitamos platos… porque supongo que nadie va querer ensuciar algo más para tener que limpiarlo después…"

"¡Diez puntos para Hermione Granger!"- exclamo Sirius sonriendo mientras Mione sonreía tímidamente, pero satisfecha por que su idea había sido aceptada y Ron la miraba orgulloso. Era la mujer de su vida de verdad… ¡hasta de la comida se había acordado!- "Va ser pizza entonces… bueno… habiendo explicado todo ¡manos a la obra!"- dijo Sirius cogiendo una bolsa con varios papelitos adentro.- "Las parejas vienen cogen un papelito con su tarea y después escriben aquí el sabor de pizza que quieren… La parte del jardín y la piscina la haremos todos juntos al final de la tarde… Ah, y si se sienten mal hay efervescentes y analgésicos en la mesa."- dijo riéndose de los gruñidos de indignación de los que necesitaban los productos… entonces vio la cara de Kelly al leer la tarea que les correspondía y sonrió de medio lado. Talvez la operación resultaría divertida…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Baños"- murmuro Ginny suspirando indignada saliendo de la fila yendo hacia la esquina donde Draco la esperaba. –"¡Lo ves te dije que fueras por el papel! ¡Tengo muy mala suerte, tenemos que limpiar los baños!"- le dijo gimiendo de pereza haciéndo pucheros por los que Draco tuvo que controlarse para no olvidar todo y simplemente morderla.

El sonrió quitándole el papel de la mano y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos. "No importa Ginny… ¿Ya viste la cocina? Esta peor que los baños… solo los de abajo deben estar bien sucios".- le dijo sonriendo un poco por la expresión desconfiada de Ginny y viendo que no podría convencerla acepto que la tarea de verdad era asquerosa. – "ok, ok, pelirroja malgeniada… es aburridor… pero podemos usar las mangueras, mojamos todo y después solo lo empujamos por el caño"

"Pero Draaaco… yo no quiero lavar los sanitarios"- le dijo como si solo ese pensamiento le causara dolor. – "Anoche todos estaban bebiendo. ¡Los borrachos no tienen puntería al orinar!"

El se rió y la cogio de la mano halándola hacia la mesa para recoger los materiales de limpieza. "Vamos a ver que hacemos sobre eso…"- le dijo sabiendo que si ella se lo pidiera lavaría los sanitarios de la calle entera solo para verla feliz.

Ella sonrió mirando sus manos entrelazadas pensando que si se quedaban así todo el día talvez los sanitarios no eran tan horribles… _Al final están las duchas y los guantes ¿no?_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hermione leyó el papel incapaz de esconder una sonrisa picara y antes de que Ron, que intentaba leer sobre sus hombros pudiera hacerlo se volteo sin decirle una sola palabra y lo halo en dirección a las escalas. Sonriendo tontamente el la siguió.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Voy a morirme Harry…"- le dijo Paty haciendo pucheros un segundo después de que coloco los pies en la cocina y vio lo que les esperaba.- "el remedio para el dolor de cabeza no funciono…"

El sonrió de medio lado sabiendo lo que ella quería hacer, pero no dejo de pensar que era tierno.- "ni intentes huir Paty…"- le dijo colocándose detrás de ella y comenzando a masajearle la cabeza antes de que ella se lo impidiera o saliera de donde estaba.- "vas a tener que ayudarme a limpiar todo".

"Hummm…"- cerro los ojos comenzando a sentirse somnolienta sintiendo las manos de el entrelazarse en su cabello y halándolo suavemente para masajearle el cuero cabelludo.

En el instante en que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara en el de Harry el también cerro los ojos dejándose conquistar por su olor y la suavidad de su cabello sin lograr contener la tentación de besarle el cuello…

El toque, a pesar de ser algo que ambos deseaban, también los saco del sueño en que habían estado haciendo que Paty notara inmediatamente lo mucho que lo había dejado acercarse… no solo físicamente ya que hacia una semana no dejaba de pensar en el jugador de básquet.

Ella abrió los ojos y se alejo de el en menos de un segundo notando la mirada decepcionada de Harry. Ella no quería que el se sintiera así… pero tampoco podía darle lo que el deseaba… o la lastimaría, ¿o no? ¿No es eso lo que los chicos populares hacen? ¿Conquistan y después dejan? Pero… ¿Harry era así? No parecía…

"¿Paty?"- dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos, mirándola como si quisiera preguntarle porque estaba tan concentrada y como ella no dijo nada fue lo que hizo.- "¿Qué paso? ¿Porque llevas casi un minuto mirando la pared?"

"Er… ahn…"- murmuro sonrojándose sin saber que responder y opto por una salida desesperada desviando la atención de el hacia el desastre en que estaba la cocina.- "¿Eso en el techo es guacamole?"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

_urgh... que asco, menos mal que soy una genio.- _pensó entrando al primer baño social de la casa, que limpiarían primero para librarse antes de lo peor ahora que estaban con el estomago vacío. Se había puesto unas bolsas de basura como zapatos y las había amarrado prácticamente hasta la cintura además se había amarrado la misma protección en los sitios donde los guantes de plástico dejaban expuestos los brazos.

"Estoy empezando a creer que tu idea no es tan mala..."- bromeo Draco en un intento de subirle el animo al ver que en el piso habían pocos espacios sin restos estomacales o producto de los riñones. – "¿trajiste la cinta adhesiva?"- le pregunto calzando las bolsas de basura mostrándole que realmente no creía que era una bobada el estilo fashion creado por Ginny para limpiar los baños.

"jejejeje...si"- le dijo entregándosela.- "¿No te dije que parecer un astronauta de la limpieza era necesario? Pero noooo, tu no me creíste." – bromeo recordando por primera vez el incidente que casi había imposibilitado a Draco tener hijos en el futuro. –"erm... tu... quiero decir, _el_... tu...ahn... allá bajo... ¿esta todo bien?"- le pregunto con el rostro como un farol de tan rojo, lo que no paso desapercibido por Draco.

Pensando que era muy lindo verla sonrojada de esa manera jugo con la idea de decirle que aun estaba viendo estrellitas de dolor para dejarla con más vergüenza y preocupada, pero juzgo que sería una maldad. "Si, esta todo bien, Ginny... ya no esta doliéndome."- le dijo sonriendo travieso al tener una idea que la avergonzaría pero sin dejarla preocupada.-"Después del baño quedo nuevito... listo para usarlo..."

"¡DRACO!"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Blaise miraba prácticamente babeando a Sabrina levemente agachada pasando el pequeño aspirador en los sofás de la casa dándole una imagen muy favorable de sus curvas a la mirada pecaminosa del chico de 17 años. Un momento en particular en que ella se arrodillo en el sofá y se apoyo en el para aspirar algo que estaba más atrás volviendo realidad una parte de las fantasías de Blaise, fue demasiado para el jugador. Sin notar dejo caer al suelo el rodillo que usaba con un trapo para quitar la mugre de las paredes más altas, llamando la atención de su musa hacia el hecho de que hacia un buen tiempo no estaba haciendo nada.

Ella se volteo hacia el, viendo su respiración acelerada y sus ojos traicionándolo por dejar obvio lo que pensaba a pesar de tratar ocultarlo, ella levanto una de sus ceja queriendo parecer brava pero sonrió. – "Blaise... ¿no crees que es mejor que empieces a limpiar para que podamos ir a almorzar?" – le pregunto en un tono medio irritado medio risueño, si eso es posible, pues hasta ese instante no sabía que tenía tanto poder sobre el.

"Si me das un beso termino esta pared en cinco minutos..."- le propuso con su característica desfachatez esperando una cachetada, como le había dado la noche anterior, o un beso, que también le había dado la noche anterior, y estaba de suerte pues sintió el toque suave de los labios de Sabrina.

"Yo sabía que no valías la pena"- murmuro ella contra sus labios.- "chantajeándome por un beso..."

"Podría valer aun menos y simplemente besarte cuando quiera..."- le respondió seductor derritiéndola por dentro. Aparentemente Sabrina huía de el porque sabia que le acabaría gustando su forma de ser despreocupado y travieso... pero eso no impedía que siguiera haciendo lo que había hecho que el se enamorara de ella, ¿no? Y fue pensando en eso que lo empujo casi haciéndolo caer.

"Hazlo y te obligo a conocer a papá el próximo fin de semana..."- le sonrió dulcemente y continuo fingiendo no ver el tono pálido que el rostro del chico adquirió.- "Dijiste que cambiaste, ¿no? Entonces... quiero un compromiso serio."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

_Listo para el uso... listito... ¿como me dice una cosa de esas?- _Pensaba Ginny desesperadamente obligándose a no imaginarlo efectivamente poniéndolo en uso mientras tiraba agua distraídamente en todas las direcciones sin mojar a Draco por poco.- _el... lo puede colocar en uso solito...o con alguien... ¿cuantas vacas ya lo habrán visto en acción? ¡Dios, que celos! Ya... basta... ¿por qué tenía que recordarme que tenía uso?... estaba tan entretenida con solo saber que existía gracias a sus boxers y ahora solo voy a pensar en su uso... diablos...-_ continuaba pensando cosas que solo ella entendía hasta que la risa de Draco llamo su atención.

Mirándolo por primera vez desde el comentario ella sonrió. "¿De que te ríes, Draco?"

El le mostró un brasier negro de encaje que había encontrado en el suelo. – "parece que alguien se divirtió mucho más que nosotros en este baño..."- comento mirando la pieza, que tenía un tamaño mucho mayor que los usados por la pelirroja.

Irritándose al ver el tamaño del sostén y la clara apreciación de Draco, ella solo continuo mojando todo y empujando la suciedad con el agua sin comentar nada.

"¿Qué pasa, Ginny?"- le pregunto preocupado por el silencio de la pelirroja.

"Nada... solo estoy cansada... y con hambre".

"Hummm..."- murmuro el preguntándose que había dicho de malo.

Pasaron veinte minutos sin que una palabra fuera dicha y el segundo baño finalmente estaba limpio, entonces cuando los dos intentaron salir de esta al mismo tiempo el encontrón que se dieron hizo que Ginny le dijera lo que estaba pensando.- _Al final... será que el...- _las prefieres grandes o pequeñas?"- abrió los ojos al notar que realmente había dicho eso en voz alta.

"¿quién? ¿Yo?"- le pregunto sin creer lo que había escuchado.

"Ahn... humrum..."- respondió Ginny sintiendo el rostro arder de vergüenza pero queriendo saber la respuesta al fin ya había preguntado.

"Hum..."- le se mordió el labio pensando en como podría responderle sin decirle que los de ella eran los más perfectos que existían.- "Deben ser proporcionales al cuerpo de la mujer... pero yo prefiero los que caben bien en mis manos y... hum... es mejor que vayamos al otro baño, ¿no?"- corto el asunto al notar las reacciones bajas que estaban teniendo al hablar sobre eso con ella tan cerca entonces salió del recinto sin percibir que ahora ella era la que sonreía.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Draco paso el trapo por ultima vez en la tapa del sanitario moviendo la cabeza perezosamente para quitarse unos pocos cabellos que insistían en caerle sobre el rostro levantándose a tiempo de ver a Ginny terminar de secar el lavamanos. –"listo..."- dijo sonriendo intentando de nuevo hacer que Ginny conversara con el ya que desde que habían vuelto de almorzar ella parecía perdida en pensamientos con una expresión casi melancólica. –"No puedo creer que acabamos con el ultimo baño... juro que por lo menos dos de los baños que limpiamos ni sabia que existían".

Ella lo miro con una media sonrisa sorprendiéndose a si misma por no haber tenido ni un solo pensamiento loco al verlo sin camisa... ok... talvez unito... Cuando el ya abría la boca para intentar otra vez entablar una conversación y obligarla a dejar la expresión de seriedad que había adoptado hacia más de dos horas, ella murmuro.- "¿notaste que todos los que están limpiando hoy son parejas, menos nosotros?"

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ya que ese asunto obviamente lo llevaría a algo que el aun no sabia si debía perseguir u obligarse a huir, Draco solo la miro sin saber que responder. Pero no podía negar que había notado la misma cosa.-"Harry y Paty no están juntos..."

"Humpf... por poco tiempo"- respondió amarga. –"No hay nada que se los impida..."- bajo la cabeza midiendo sus palabras. La levanto y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, haciendo que la noche que había pasado volviera a su mente con toda la intensidad... imágenes del rubio cantando... dudas sobre lo que podría haber pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido... la mirada de el quemándola... la angustia y la alegría colándose entre las incertidumbres y las barreras que siempre tendrían que enfrentar... -¿Por qué? – pensó con melancolía sin notar que de nuevo le daba voz propia a sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Draco murmurarle en respuesta.

"No se... pero me gustaría que no fuera así"

Ginny sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, sorprendida al escuchar a Draco contestarle su pregunta y darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. El la entendía... y sentía lo mismo. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Ella se esforzó a sonreír y suspiro mirando el baño que volvía a ser utilizable por humanos. "¡No puedo creer que terminamos!" – exclamo.

Notando que la pelirroja intentaba acabar con la melancolía ahora que habían aclarado todo con media docena de palabras, el le sonrío. –"Pues si, ahora que todos los baños están limpios la que necesita uno eres tu señorita Weasley"

"¿Solo yo, Lord Malfoy? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste _tu _ el que lavo todos los sanitarios de la casa, lo que significa que entre tu y yo el que más necesita un baño eres tu".- rió entrando en el juego agradeciéndole que la hubiera sacado de la tristeza que sentía desde el almuerzo al ver a todas las parejas dándose la comida uno al otro, jugando y haciendo cosas tiernas que irritan a todos los solteros del planeta.

"Humm, ahora me vienes a decir que estoy sucio, ¿no? La próxima vez dejo que la señorita limpie todo solita, ¿esta bien? Y ahora en venganza voy a darte un gran abrazo con los lindos guantes que use".- le dijo levantando los guantes y acercándose peligrosamente del sitio donde ella se encontraba, ya sin protección alguna.

"¡No!"- grito riéndose y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta pero Draco anticipando ese movimiento se le adelanto con una sonrisa juguetona. –"¡AHHHH! ¡Draco, no! ¡No te voy a perdonar!".

"¿Pero no eras tu la que estaba diciendo que necesito un baño?"

"¡Estaba jugando! ¡Lo juro! ¡Estas limpiecito! ¡Si hasta hueles rico!"- le dijo entrando a la ducha y comenzando a cerrar la puerta intentando protegerse, pero Draco coloco su brazo en la mitad y ella nunca tendría el coraje de lastimarlo. –"No Draco... por favor no me ensucies..."- sollozo.

Riéndose del hecho de que Ginny realmente creyera que el la tocaría ahora que ella se había quitado todas las bolsas, se quito los guantes y los arrojo en un balde entrando a la ducha junto a ella, sin cualquier resistencia de la pelirroja, abrió la llave haciendo que el agua los mojara.

Mirándose y sabiendo que no estaban preparados aun para enfrentar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro apenas dejaron que el agua cayera entre sus cuerpos. Sonriendo sin ponerle cuidado al cabello mojado que le caía sobre los ojos, Draco se acerco aun más de Ginny para poder alcanzar el shampoo que estaba detrás de ella.

Se echo shampoo en la mano sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, acerco su mano fingiendo oler la sustancia profundamente apreciándola haciendo a Ginny sonreír. Ella dejo que le lavara el cabello lentamente cerrando los ojos para que la espuma no la molestara por lo que solo sentía la cercanía de Draco por su respiración caliente.

Sentía sus dedos acariciándole y masajeándole suavemente la cabeza...

Cuando ella sintió que el agua le había quitado todo el shampoo del cabello hizo lo mismo con el Draco, enjabonándolo después lentamente, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada y su abdomen se contraía al sentir el toque suave de sus manos. Con la boca entreabierta sintiendo el agua caer abundantemente sobre si y bajar por su rostro Draco acaricio el final de la blusa de Ginny que estaba pegada a su cuerpo revelando las formas antes escondidas y el piercing que se había colocado el día anterior.

Sabiendo que Draco no se pasaría de los limites y que estaba usando un top de gimnasia por debajo de la blusa ella no ofreció resistencia a levantar los brazos y dejar que le quitara la incomoda pieza.

Por algunos segundos sintió la mirada tímida de el sobre su cuerpo entonces sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente haciéndolos sonreír aliviados porque la verdad, a pesar de ser estigmatizada por la sociedad, era aceptada por los dos.

Se abrazaron dejando que el agua se llevara la amargura momentánea que los invadió por no poder ser como una pareja normal y así se quedaron hasta que Draco murmuro.- "Es mejor que vayamos..."

-"Si..."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Fred se tiro en el pasto cerca de la piscina colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rute.- "Dios, ¡De ahora en adelante voy a ver a Josita con nuevos ojos de admiración!"- comento refiriéndose a una de las mucamas de la casa.

"A Hagrid también"- dijo Jorge que estaba también acostado en las piernas de la novia.- "El jardín es gigante"

"Me encantaría saber porque ustedes dos asumieron que Rute y yo queríamos servirles de almohadas después de un día entero de trabajo igual que el de ustedes."- dijo Kika en tono de broma sin quitarse la mano de los ojos que servía para obstruir el sol de ese fin de tarde.

"Porque tu..."- respondió Jorge.

"Y tu..."- dijo Fred refiriéndose a Rute.

"¡Nos aman!"- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"No, por favor esa cosita de hablar al mismo tiempo, no..."- sollozo Rute sonriendo sin dejar de consentir a su novio.

"¿Ah, ustedes también se irritan con eso?"- pregunto Ron con cara de cansancio tomado de la mano con Hermione llegando desde el otro extremo del jardín que les había tocado limpiar.

"¿Les irrita que?"- pregunto Sabrina que venía unos metros atrás de ellos intentando caminar con Blaise pegado.

"Con Jorge y Fred completándose las frases el uno al otro y dejando el grande finalle para decirlo juntos..."- respondió Sirius, que estaba sentando con Kelly antes de que los gemelos y las chicas llegaran, despeinándola a pesar de que a todo instante ella le quitaba la mano.- "A mi me parece gracioso..."

"¡Gracias, Sirius!"- le respondieron juntos, pero el cansancio impidió que su tono fuera tan animado como siempre.

"¿Ya acabaron todos?"- murmuro Kelly quitándole la mano a su novio de su cabello de nuevo.- "Aimmm, voy a soñar con papel higiénico en los árboles hasta la eternidad..."

"Faltan solo Ginny y Draco..."- respondió Hermione sonriendo al pensar lo que estarían haciendo pero Kelly parecía haber olvidado su propia pregunta y continuaba con sus devaneos sobre el papel higiénico.

"Quien diablos tuvo la idea alienígena del infierno de poner papel higiénico en los árboles"- seguía hablando consigo misma sin notar la expresión culpada de Sirius o las sonrisas traviesas de los gemelos.- "My God, es tan de los ochenta, o entonces es la idea de un tonto. Quien podría..."- miro a su novio.- "haber sido..."- abrió los ojos finalmente percibiendo que Sirius no la miraba a los ojos. –"Dios mío... ¿fuiste tu Sirius?"

"Existe la posibilidad..."- le dijo encogiendo los hombros medio risueño haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada, incluso Kelly, que a esas alturas de la vida ya se había acostumbrado con la idea de que amaba a un niño de 14 en el cuerpo de un hombre.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"¡Ah, noooo!"- sollozo Ginny a algunos metros de donde estaba Draco que acababa de recoger la ultima lata de cerveza de la parte del jardín de la que habían quedado responsables.

Volteándose instantáneamente al oír el gemido de sufrimiento de la chica, Draco no logro contener la risa al verla mirando roja y despeinada el montón de latas alrededor de sus pies.

"¡Draco! ¡Para de reírte!"- le dijo indignada intentando al mismo tiempo ver en donde se había rasgado la bolsa.- "¡Diablos! ¡No puedo creer que esta mierda de bolsa se rasgo luego de que había terminado mi parte!"

"¡Que boquita tan sucia!"- le dijo el riendo.- "No puedes quejarte, te avise que se iba a rasgar si no le ponías otra bolsa, pero no me quisiste escuchar."

Ginny lo miro impaciente y aun, sabiendo que el tenía la razón, le saco la lengua en un mueca infantil comenzando a colocar las latas en otra bolsa.

"¡Déjame ayudarte!"- le dijo Draco aun risueño.

"¡Si es para burlarte de mi, lo hago sola!"- mascullo malhumorada.

"Si no le pones otra bolsa va a rasgarse de nuevo, terca"

"humpf.."

Algunos minutos pasaron y Draco la miraba de reojo coger cada latita como si fueran las culpables del doble trabajo.

"¡Dale, ríete!"- le dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.- "Se que estas loco por reírte de mí y decirme que soy una torpe."

"Pero tu _eres_ una torpe, Ginny"

Sin pensar que podía lastimarlo, Ginny le lanzo una de las latas que tenía en las manos. – "¡ah, Dios mío!"- grito asustada cuando vio que la lata chocaba contra la cabeza del rubio que cayo inmediatamente al suelo con las manos en los ojos. –"¡Draco!"- corrió hacia el arrodillándose a su lado.- "Draco, discúlpame, estaba brava... y... ¡te estabas riendo!... ¡perdóname!"- le decía sin parar sintiendo más culpa cuando lo vio temblando.- "¿Draco? ¿Draco? ¡Draco, estas temblando!"- le dijo soltando un gritito nervioso entonces cuando ya se levantaba para pedir ayuda Draco la tomo por el brazo impidiendo que se levantara.

"¡Eres un DESGRACIADO!"- grito boquiabierta al ver que el estaba temblando de tanto reírse de su histerismo exagerado.

"jejejeje Ginny... jejejeje. Era solo una latita, es lógico que no podía haberme lastimado de verdad."- le dijo prácticamente abrazándola para que no pudiera levantarse o pegarle.-"¡Discúlpame! ¡Ven, dale, discúlpame! ¡Quédate quieta pelirroja exagerada! Jejejejeje"

"¡Déjame, déjame!"- gritaba intentando soltarse del abrazo pero a cada segundo su decisión de salir de allí se debilitaba ya que el colocaba cada vez más fuerza haciendo que quedaran más juntos.- "¡uh! ¡Idiota! ¡Pensé que te había dejado ciego, o algo así!"

"Hummm... me va muy bien a tu lado, ¿no? Primero casi me quedo estéril ahora casi me quedo ciego..."- murmuro en tono de broma sabiendo que ya la había desarmado.

"Suéltame, Draco..."- le dijo haciendo el puchero que Draco llevaba más de un mes obsesionado en morder.- "no se para que me dices eso... estas cansado de saber que detesto ser tan desastrosa..."

El la apretó aun más de una forma cariñosa.- "Te adoro de esa forma"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Terminamos... la próxima vez contratamos un equipo de limpieza antes de organizar una fiesta"- mascullo Ginny a la que le dolían los brazos de cargar tantas bolsas de basura con latas de cerveza desde el jardín.

Draco sonrió un poco por la idea de la pelirroja.- "hasta parece que no ayudarías a hacer otra fiesta si mamá no está..."

"jejeje... lo más probable es que si..."- le dijo al rubio sonriendo. Entonces escucharon una confusión de murmullos irritados y las carcajadas de los gemelos que venían del sitio donde debían encontrarse con todos.- "¿qué habrán hecho ahora?"

"No se... pero debió ser algo bueno..."- le dijo sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano halándola.- "Vamos"

"¿Qué pasa?"- Ginny pregunto llamando la atención del grupo a su llegada.

La confusión de cuchicheos irritados volvió a reinar, pero después de algunos minutos Draco y Ginny lograron entender que, aparentemente, sus padres nunca habían tenido la intención de volver aquel día.

"... ella llamo esta mañana diciendo que volvería antes solo para escuchar tu reacción, hermanita."- le dijo Jorge medio sonriendo por saber que ni en mil años Ginny lograría mentirle a su madre.

"... y cuando le preguntaste por el teléfono de Josita porque _no querías dañar una blusa_..."- continuo Fred acentuando la disculpa tonta de Ginny viendo que la pelirroja se golpeaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos frustradas.

"Ella estuvo segura de que sus sospechas eran correctas..."

"...Entonces llamo a todos los empleados avisándoles que no vinieran si los llamábamos"

"Mierda"- pensó Draco al recordar todos los sanitarios que habían limpiado.

"Ella sabía que ustedes encontrarían una forma de limpiarlo todo y ese fue su castigo por haber hecho una fiesta sin permiso."- les dijo Sirius ignorando la expresión indignada de los gemelos por haberlos interrumpido cerca de su gran final.- "¡Ah!"- musito pasándose la mano por la cabeza y mirando a Kelly que le había dado una palmada.- "¿Por qué hiciste eso, baby?"

"¿No viste que les arruinaste el juego?"- le respondió ella mientras todos se levantaban yendo en dirección a la casa.

"Pero ellos se iban a demorar y..."- paro al ver a todos en movimiento.- "¡Epa, epa, epa! ¿Quién dijo que la operación se acabo?"- exclamo Sirius haciendo que todos se fijaran en el.- "Falta una ultima tarea para que termínenos con éxito"- les dijo provocando una conmoción de reclamos que apuntaban el hecho de que no había más motivos para limpiar por que los señores Weasley no volvían ese día, hasta que Draco vio la sonrisa de Sirius y las miradas intercambiadas por los gemelos.

Sonriendo Draco comenzó discretamente a halar a Ginny, que aun discutía con el resto del grupo, hacia la piscina como lo hacían los gemelos.

"Y no tenemos que seguir limpiando... y... ¿Ah, Draco que pa...? ¡AHHHHH!"- grito al caerse junto al rubio en la piscina mostrándole a todo mundo cual era la última tarea: Divertirse... y aprovechar el resto del domingo.

Saltos, piruetas, clavados y risas eran las nuevas obligaciones y, a pesar de tener que concordar que esa era la parte más divertida del domingo, todos compartían el mismo pensamiento de que talvez hacer el aseo no era tan malo al final.

Ahora que habían acabado, claro...

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Después de cantar en la ducha, reírse sola, suspirar hasta ponerse morada y contarle cada detalle de su día a Colin por teléfono después de oír a su amigo contarle su día con Evan igual de eufórico, Ginny tenía puesta su pijama y estaba acostada en la cama con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja y eventualmente abrazaba la almohada gritando de alegría. _El se confeso... me abrazo de esa forma... Diiiiooosss, me baño.-_ se estremeció al recordar como la había acariciado por debajo de la blusa cerrando los ojos. – _Con los ojos cerrados de esa forma... Dios... ¿será que fue un sueño? Talvez estoy loca y encerrada en un manicomio... drogada y delirante..._

Se levanto decidida y camino hacia el escritorio.-_Necesito estudiar... el profesor Snape no va a darme una buena nota por sonrisitas tontas... pero... aim... y esa barriga durita... Dios del cielo... ¿Cómo se me olvida?... ¿Será que se dio cuenta que estoy enamorada de el? Creo que si... ¿y el sentirá algo por mi? ¿Lo confeso? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- _pensaba distraída abriendo el libro de química colocándolo sobre la mesa.- _Diablos... Debí haber estudiado con Harry y Paty... y ser lanzada por la ventana porque el me mata si me aparezco por allá... Como me voy a concentrar en ligaciones químicas si solo puedo pensar en las reacciones químicas que Draco me provoca... Dios... ¡Para, Ginny! ¡Concéntrate!- _se sentó en la silla con el libro en las piernas comenzando a leer hasta que las imágenes de Draco mojado acariciándole el cabello... la forma como la miraba desde que lo habían aclarado todo... su boca... –"¡Argh!"- exclamo derrotada dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el escritorio. Era un hecho, no podría estudiar esa noche.

_¿Será que Paty aprendió todo lo que Harry le explico?- _ pensó ponderando la probabilidad de darle una _minúscula_ mirada a la prueba de su amiga si no se sabía las respuestas.- "Humpf... claro como soy de cobarde... me cogen copiando de una solo de pensarlo..."- murmuro y después de algunos intentos frustrados finalmente logro concentrarse lo suficiente como para entender alguna cosa del libro.

Tres horas después Ginny rodaba los ojos muriéndose de sueño pues ese había sido un largo día, pero finalmente había revisado todos los temas de manera que por lo menos pasaría el examen. No que necesitará sacar notas altas ya que su boletín era impecable.- _lo que la falta de vida social hace por tu vida académica solo sacaba 10...-_pensaba la pelirroja sonriendo cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.

"Entre..."- dijo sin mirar haciendo el penúltimo ejercicio antes de terminar su sesión de estudio.

"¿Aun estudiando?" – Draco le pregunto usando solo el pantalón del pijama como siempre, desde la puerta.

Repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía babear al ver el abdomen del rubio, le respondió.-"Si... pero ya voy acabar... ¿Pidieron algo de comer? Me voy a morir de hambre"- comento desperezándose.

Sonriendo al verla estirarse como un gato, le respondió.- "Pidieron arroz chino... aun está caliente, ¿quieres que te traiga?"

"No, no necesitas, bajo a penas termine"- le dijo sonriendo. _Si fuera más divino, exploto._

"Humrum..."- murmuro mirando sus propios pies pareciendo querer decirle algo sin saber como.- "¿Vienes...?"- le pregunto sin atreverse a hacerlo completamente por no estar seguro de lo que hacía.

Entendiendo lo que quería saber mejor que el rubio, le contesto.- "Si... puedes ir que cuando termine voy."

"Esta bien... hum... es mejor que tranques la puerta..."- le dijo bajo mirándola y ambos sintieron el clima pesar al ser obligados a encarar la realidad de que hasta ese contacto mínimo estaba equivocado.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza observando un punto en su libro sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos por no saber que encontraría en ellos si lo hacía después de algunos segundos escucho como se cerraba la puerta y volvió a respirar. _No voy a pensar en nada malo hoy... no voy a pensar... el amor no puede ser algo malo, ¿o si?_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Eran casi las diez y media de la noche cuando Ginny terminó los ejercicios y se había comido un poco de arroz para la felicidad de su estomago. Andaba en la punta de los pies para no llamar la atención de nadie hacia el hecho de que en lugar de dormir en su cuarto compartiría la cama con Draco de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, no había una razón para hacerlo... nada que la obligara a estar cerca de el durante la noche a no ser el hecho de estaba segura de que no podría dormir lejos de el después de lo que había pasado.

Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta entonces entro siendo abrazada por la penumbra que envolvía el cuarto, quebrada solo por un poco de luz que venía de la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa que llego a sus labios aun que lo hubiera querido pues sabía que Draco había dejado esa luz prendida por que sabía que ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad total. Recordando lo que le había prometido, la pelirroja cerro la puerta con seguro antes de acercarse a la cama observando una confusión de cobijas que ocultaban lo que tanto ansiaba ver.

Sintiendo sus piernas temblando a cada paso que daba al saber que, a pesar de haber dormido con el varias veces, esa vez era diferente todo había cambiado y en nada se parecía a la búsqueda de refugio durante las tempestades o de un protector después de ver una película de terror. Esta vez eran solo Ginny y Draco... que necesitaban estar juntos bajo el amparo de la noche ya que la luz del día los despertaría a la realidad de que sin importar lo que sintieran el uno por el otro nunca los aceptarían.

"Te demoraste"- escucho la voz ronca de Draco en la oscuridad indicándole que se había despertado.

"Si..."- le contesto sin tener nada mejor que decirle.

"ven..."- le dijo en un murmullo levantando las cobijas para que Ginny pudiera acostarse junto a el y ella, casi muriéndose debe acrecentarse, se acostó en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de el envolver en un abrazo perezoso.-"Hummm"- murmuro sonriendo apretándola contra si.

Sin saber todo lo que aquello significaba a pesar de la felicidad que sentía Ginny no logro quedarse callada.-"Draco..."- le dijo preocupada mostrándole que quiera conversar.

"Shhh"- le murmuro el medio somnoliento y trayéndola casi para encima de si mismo volteándole la cara para que quedaran alineados en la almohada. Imitando a un perrito demostrando afecto toco levemente la nariz de la chica con la suya haciendo que todas las preocupaciones que la afectaban se derritieran y le murmuro medio bravo – "te demoraste..."- antes de adormecer.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Solo aquel fin de semana sin la presencia de sus padres y el saber que solo volverían el viernes unas horas antes del baile de fantasía en homenaje a la llegada de la Embajadora de Francia a la ciudad, fueron suficientes para que la mansión Weasley se volviera un campamento de jóvenes temporal.

Siempre lleno de amigos viendo películas, en campeonatos de tenis, en la piscina o solo en una ronda de guitarra, la mansión parecía haber sido planeada para que un relación prohibida floreciera y se fortaleciera, ya que todos estaban demasiado entretenidos divirtiéndose o preocupados con su vida amorosa como para notar que donde estaba Draco estaba una pelirroja sonriendo o que con la complicidad de la noche dormían juntos sintiendo el calor del otro en su cuerpos.

Y así pasaron cinco días...

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Lunes

Si alguien preguntaran de quien había sido la idea de acordarse de la infancia y contar historias de terror en el jardín nadie lo recordaría, pero el hecho es que ahora habían pequeños grupos amontonados debajo de las cobijas y parejas aprovechando la brisa nocturna de otoño como excusa para acurrucarse juntos.

"¡Ah! ¡Yo me se una! ¡Me se una!"- dijo Ron animado casi obligando a Mione a levantarse de sus piernas.-"¿Alguien sabe la leyenda de Maria Rapa-coco?" (n/t: leyenda Brasilera)- dijo intentando poner un aire de suspenso haciendo que todos se rieran.

"Solo tu para tenerle miedo a Maria rapa-coco, bebe..."- comento Hermione riendo con el resto del grupo.

"¡Hei! ¡No dije que me daba miedo!"

"¡Si tu me lo contaste!"- respondió ella provocando una nueva onda de risa además de hacer que toda la sangre del chico se fuera para su rostro.

"¡Mi!"

"Awww, discúlpame amor, no lo resistí, te ves demasiado lindo cuando te da vergüenza"- se levanto y le empezó a dar pequeños besitos entre pedidos de disculpa y en pocos segundos la pareja había olvidado al grupo.

"Ihhh"- dijo Colin haciendo muecas.- "ahora olvídate de esos dos".

"Eh.."- murmuro Ginny intentando mantener la compostura y fallando completamente. Miraba de segundo en segundo a Pansy que intentaba pegarse a Draco que cada vez la detenía lo más educadamente posible.

Algunos minutos pasaron entonces:-"Amiga si todos no estuvieran medio borrachos se darían cuenta de esa mirada demoníaca que le estas mandando a Pansy"- murmuro Colin que fingía prestarle atención a la historia que contaba Fred que mantenía el cobertor sobre Rute que hacía mucho se había dormido en sus piernas.

"¡No puedo parar, Colin!"- Ella murmuro en respuesta sin quitarle los ojos a la chica que fingía tener frío para acercarse más a Draco. –"No se porque esa vaca rubia esta aquí. ¡Adoro a Sabrina! pero no ser porque trajo esa plaga para mi casa ¿Es que no quiere estar con Blaise?"

"No es por nada, amiga, pero Sabrina parece detestar tanto a Pansy como tu..."- dijo cerrando los ojos y esperando la explosión que vendría después de que le dijera que –"Creo que el que la invito fue Draco..."

Ella lo miro sorpresa forzándose a respirar hondo.-"¿Qué? ¿Draco? ¿Por qué? El me dijo que había terminado con ella."

"Y terminaron, pero sabes que varios de los negocios de la familia Malfoy son con los Parkinson. Por lo que entendí los gemelos y el se la encontraron cuando estaban comprando cerveza y ella como que volvió imposible que salieran de allá sin invitarla... y no suelta a Draco desde eso"

"Que rabia... si no fuera por ella yo estaría con el. ¿Viste que se lo llevo lejos de mi?"- los miro de nuevo y vio a Draco levantarse sin paciencia.

"No vayas detrás de el va ser demasiado obvio… además…"- le hizo cara de cachorro sin dueño.-"Estoy mal y ni me consuelas ni nada…"

"¿Y nuestra conversación de casi tres horas no significa nada para ti?"- le dijo bromeando.

"no, eso solo fue contarte"

"Hummm… pensé que el helado de chocolate cubría la parte del consuelo."

"No… amiga, el helado de chocolate te ayuda a ti"- le dijo sonriendo sintiéndose un poco mejor.-"Para consolarme necesitas un Petit Gateau de chocolate por que soy creído, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Ahhh, claro, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?"- le dijo riéndose entonces miro en dirección a la casa viendo a Draco volver al jardín con una Sminorff Ice en la mano.

"Relájate Ginny…"- murmuro Colin llamando la atención de la pelirroja.-"Que levante la mano la persona que va a dormir con ese rubio del Edén"- dijo cogiendo el brazo y levantándolo.

Riéndose de las locuras de Colin no noto que Draco no había regresado al sitio donde antes estaba hasta el momento en que sintió que levantaban el cobertor que dividía con su amigo.

"¿Hay lugar para uno más?"- pregunto Draco sonriendo lo que hizo que el corazón de Ginny brincará de alegría.

"Hum…"- respondió sonrojándose. _Lo conozco desde que éramos niño, por Dios, ¿por qué todavía me ponga roja cerca de el?..._

Pocos minutos después ella sintió una mano caliente envolver la suya y sus dedos entrelazarse. Ambos sonrieron.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Martes

Una gota de sudor bajaba por el cuello de Draco mientras driblaba a Ginny fácilmente de nuevo y saltaba haciendo otra cesta de tres puntos. Volteándose en dirección de la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante.- "¿Cuál es el placar ahora pelirroja? ¿Cuánto a cero?".- le pregunto burlón.

_Dios… esa sonrisa, hein... ¿Será que hasta en el baño es igual de sexy?_ Embobada en sus pensamientos Ginny medio escondió que estaba maravillada con la manera confiada en que el jugaba y fingió que no había entendido la pregunta.- "¿Puntaje? ¿Qué puntaje? ¿Debía contar?"

Quitándose el cabello de los ojos le contesto riéndose. – "¡Alguien por aquí necesita aprender a perder!"

"Y alguien necesita aprender a parar de ser creído… Sabes que soy pésima en deportes con pelotas"

Dándole una sonrisa sarcástica sabiendo que la irritaría con su próximo comentario comenzó a caminar hacia la banca donde estaban las botellas con agua y las toallas. "Es por eso que te quieres vengar con todas las pelotas, ¿no? Incluso las mías"

"¡DRACO MALFOY!" – Grito boquiabierta sin lograr contener la risa al recordar el accidente en el que había despertado dándole una rodillada… erm… _allá_.- "¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!"

"¡Pero es la verdad!"- respondió sonriendo bebiendo agua de la misma manera que había dejado a Ginny babeando en el parque el día que Harry le dijo que tenía una oportunidad de salir con Draco.

"Ah, si. ¿Quieres otra?"- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior y caminando en dirección del chico con una sonrisa amenazadora haciéndolo ahogarse con el agua. Mal sabia ella que esa reacción no era de miedo…-"Aun juegas demasiado bien para mi gusto..."

"Me puedes dar las rodilladas que quieras y aun así no lograrías hacer una cesta conmigo en la defensa."

"¿Si? ¿Crees que no te puedo ganar ni una sola vez?"- le pregunto con una mano en la cintura imitando el gesto de Draco y tomando agua dejando sin querer que unas gotas bajaran por su cuello.

El hecho de que la mirada golosa del rubio acompañará cada gotita o el hecho de que prácticamente estaba masticando sus labios pasaron desapercibidos por la pelirroja.

"No lo creo, estoy seguro"

"Humpf, vamos a ver"- le dijo indignada soltando la botella de agua y cogiendo la toalla pasándola por su rostro y cuello como lo hacia Draco.-"Vamos, grandote…"- le dijo tirándole la toalla y corriendo hacia la mitad de la cancha.-"Vas aprender a no volver a dudar de mi"

Draco salio corriendo detrás de ella que ya estaba driblando la pelota con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Ven rubiecito creído… ¡Hoy vas a conocer tu derrota!"

"Jejejeje… Vamos a verlo"- le dijo yendo hacia ella y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Un minuto se transformo en tres, que se transformaron en seis minutos de juego y Ginny aun no había podido pasar por la defensa de Draco que, para no avergonzarla, ni hacia el esfuerzo de robarle el balón. Sabiendo que intentarlo de la manera normal no tenía futuro ya que ella era realmente mala en básquetbol y notando que el solo se defendía, pero nunca intentaba quitarle el balón, ella cambio de táctica.

Dándole la espalda ella comenzó a driblar y poco a poco empezó a empujarlo hacia tras con su cuerpo, pues sabia que el huía de cualquier contacto mayor entre los dos como si tuviera miedo de lo que podía pasar. Aprovechándose de esa debilidad, en pocos segundos estaba debajo de la canasta pero entonces encontró otro problema: seguía siendo pésima en ese deporte y como era más bajita que Draco el podría bloquear sus intentos fácilmente.

Un nuevo cambio en la táctica fue necesario. Ella se giro frente a el mirándolo y sonriendo.

"¿Qué pelirroja? ¿Te rindes?"- le dijo sonriendo.-"Y no creas que no note como hiciste para llegar hasta acá…"

"¿Yo? No hice nada…"- le respondió inocentemente aun driblando el balón pensando en su próximo paso. Necesitaba distraerlo.

"¿No? Humrum… solo voy a felicitarte por saber explotar el punto débil del adversario…"- sonrió de medio lado dejando un poco la pose de defensa.- "Pero eso no importa porque puedo bloquearte cualquier tiro, mi bajita"- le dijo para intentar irritarla sin saber que subestimar a una hermana de crianza medio loca nunca es una buena idea.

Viendo la oportunidad, Ginny no espero ni un segundo para coger el balón y brincar en la cintura de Draco envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del chico obligándolo a sostenerla por la espalda para que no se cayera.

"¡CESTAAA!"- grito Ginny aun siendo cargada por el.

"¡Ei! ¡Así no vale!"- le dijo riéndose sin las mínimas ganas de soltarla notando en ese instante lo cerca que estaba de el rostro rojo de Ginny.

"¡Hummm, alguien necesita aprender a perder!"- murmuro juguetona colocando su frente en la de Draco sin tener ganas de bajarse.

El la abrazo aun más fuerte.-"Y alguien aquí necesita aprender a seguir las reglas"

"Nah… las reglas fueron hechas para quebrarse…"

"¿Si?"- murmuro Draco en el mismo tono de juego, pero ambos entendían las entrelineas.

"Hummm… algunas reglas no tienen sentido… reglas sociales principalmente."

Intercambiaron una sonrisa de compañeros de crimen entonces Draco comenzó a girar haciéndola reír como a una niña y al ver aquellos cabellos rojizos flotaron en el aire supo que ese era uno de los momentos perfectos de su vida.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Miércoles

"¡Demasiado linda, Dios!" – decía Ron sin importar que tenía la boca llena de papas fritas.- "Y esa boca enorme… llena, esa mujer es perfecta"

"Mione se fue, pero yo aun estoy aquí, depravado…"- murmuro Ginny irritada desde la esquina de la cocina mientras se comía un sándwich y miraba a Draco de reojo notando que, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo ningún cometario explicito como Ron, no le quitaba los de la revista de chismes donde Angelina Jolie había sido descubierta semidesnuda bañándose en una cascada.

"Ginny, hasta Mione cree que Angelina Jolie es linda… a ella no le importa si yo pienso lo mismo."

"Pero no estas demostrando que la consideras _linda…"_- respondió Ginny aun más enojada porque Draco no había parado de mirar la revista.-"Solo te falta estregarte en la revista como un perro en celo. ¡Le voy a contar a Mione!"

"¡Decirle a Mione!"- Ron imito la voz de la chica de manera burlona sin prestarle atención a Ginny.

"Humpf"- murmuro mirando a su hermano entonces soltó el sándwich en el plato y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"- le preguntó Draco parando de mirar la revista por primera vez.

"A salir…"

Draco la vio salir de la cocina haciendo el puchero que tanto le gustaba entonces le sonrió de medio lado: Su plan había dado resultado… adoraba verla muriéndose de celos.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

_Urgh… que rabia… Ron idiota… ¡DRACO IMBECIL! Ni que fuera la gran cosa… ¡Parece un travestí! Apuesto que tiene silicona en los labios, porque me acuerdo de que la vi en una película cuando no era tan famoso y no tenía la boca así… Humpf… que porquería… ¡y ahora voy a tener que salir y no tengo a donde ir! Felicitaciones Ginny, felicitaciones…-_ pensaba enojada mirando el guardarropa.- _hummm… vamos a ver… ¿Qué ropa usas un miércoles en la noche para salir sola porque todos los que conozco están en casa y sin carro porque no se manejar?-_ Se dejo caer dentro del armario sentándose en la mitad de la ropa pensando en lo que haría.-_humm… esto ni es tan extraño… ¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡No vas a ser el oso de nuevo! ¡Vas arreglarte aunque sea solo para subirte en el techo y fingir que saliste!-_ pensó decidida levantándose del armario y escogiendo unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos y fue a colocarlos encima de la cama cuando dos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por detrás.

"¿Para donde piensas que vas, pelirroja?"- le dijo Draco con la voz ronca (absurdamente sexy) en el oído.

_¡Mi señora de todos los cielos! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser así? ¡Piernas! ¡Vuelvan a funcionar YO MANDO!_

"¿Yo? Ahn… voy a salir… ué… para… voy a salir sola y…"

"¿A dónde?"

"¿A dónde? Ahhh… voy a ir… para… erm"- _¡Eeep! ¡Piensa en algo!_- "No te interesa a donde voy, ¿Para que quieres saber si allá a bajo tienes a Lara Crafott para que babees por ella con Ron?"- le dijo haciendo el puchero más lindo que Draco había visto soltándose de el y comenzando a fingir que buscaba una blusa.

Sonriendo por Ginny ser tan orgullosa volvió acercarse y abrazarla por detrás.-"No veo nada del otro mundo en Angelina Jolie y prefiero una boca pequeñita y rojita que conozco."- murmuro en su oído entonces la soltó.- "Diviértete, ¿ok?"- le dijo sonriéndole demostrándole que sabia que ella no saldría.-"Y cuando vayas a dormir… _cierra la puerta…"_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Jueves

"¡Ah no! Toda la semana vimos las películas que ustedes escogieron"- mascullo Kika al ver a su novio escogiendo otra película de acción.

"¡Porque nosotros tenemos un gusto superior!"- respondió Jorge sabiendo que la irritaría haciendo que toda la sala se encogiera esperando una discusión digna de Sirius y Kelly.

"¿Cómo?"- le pregunto con las manos en la cintura. Ron se rió burlándose de la cara de su hermano recibiendo una palmada leve de Mione en el brazo y la misma escena se repitió cuando Rute vio a Fred reírse junto a Ron.

"¡Es lógico! ¡Si depende de ustedes solo vamos a ver peliculitas románticas con Meg Ryan!"- continuo Jorge que parecía adorar ver el rostro de Kika sonrojarse de indignación. No esperaba, sin embargo, lo que ella le contesto.

"Hummm… creo que tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a ver una película mala, ¿no amor?"- le dijo con una expresión calculadora que en el primer segundo le dejo claro a Jorge que estaba en problemas.-"Y además la publicación de la revista está tan cerca…"- le dijo mirando a su amiga que sonrió cómplice al entender lo que la otra quería. Hermione que las estaba observando también sonrió al entender la dinámica entre ellos: los gemelos jugaban juntos… ellas también.

"Pues si… creo que no es bueno que nos acostemos tarde… mejor nos vamos y dejamos a los chicos viendo _sus_ películas que son _mejores_ y nos vamos a descansar a casa…"

"¡No!"- contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hoy es día de mujeres en esta casa!"- dijo Jorge que no quería perder la oportunidad de dormir con su novia ahora que sus padres no estaban.

"¡Ellas escogen las películas!"- completo Fred.- "Vamos por las palomitas de maíz, Jorge."

Todos en la sala se rieron de los dos pelirrojos y esa fue la escena que Draco y Ginny vieron al entrar a la sala.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

La escena en que Romeo aparece por primera vez con su sombra acompañándolo en el alba.

_Dios mío… Leonardo Dicaprio se ve tan divino… Aun no entiendo como Giselle lo dejo ir… claro que mi Draco es mucho más bonito…-_ pensaba Ginny mirando la escena casi sin notar que los gemelos estaban burlándose del dios de todas sus fantasías porque su cabello era igual que el de Romeo.

"… pero el color del mío es natural, ¡thank you very much!" – bromeo Draco sin negar, entre tanto, lo innegable: su corte de cabello era igual al del actor de la película.

Todos se rieron y cuando Jorge abría la boca para seguir con las bromas se gano un codazo de su novia como aviso para que se quedara callado. Después de ese evento la primera parte de la película paso sin mayores problemas a pesar de los pequeños comentarios sobre la dudable masculinidad, según los hombres, de Romeo al recitar los versos shakesperianos. La cercanía entre Draco y Ginny durante ese tiempo y el toque leve de sus manos de nuevo pasaron desapercibidos.

… y su fin el matrimonio, envié mañana por la mañana una persona…

"¡Ah, por Dios!", "Nunca", "En serio"- todos las exclamaciones típicamente masculinas para demostrar su incredulidad fueron la banda sonora que acompaño los suspiros femeninos.

"¡Si fuera yo me iba ahora!"- comento Ron recibiendo una mirada indignada de Mione. –"Ah, Mi, hablando serio, ¡se acaban de conocer!"- intento argumentar y el debate sobre el asunto se extendió entre todos.

Distraída con su propia mente soñadora viendo el amor de la pareja, Ginny permaneció prácticamente ajena a la discusión como quedaba del mundo todas las quinientas veces que había visto esa película solo volviendo a prestar atención a su alrededor al escuchar la voz de Draco.

"… nadie es tan loco como para lanzarse así de cabeza en una relación en que todo esta en contra"- dijo Draco sin saber que con esas palabras estaba lastimando a la ultima persona del mundo que quería herir: Ginny.

Al notar que cualquier comentario sobre el romanticismo irreal de la película abría espacio para una guerra entre sexos en esa sala, los chicos decidieron cambiar de táctica aprovechando para abrazar a sus novias que, inexplicablemente, parecían muy interesadas en mimarlos durante la película.

Con la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero de una manera mucho menos obvia, Draco toco la mano de Ginny esperando la caricia que siempre recibía en respuesta,… no esperaba que la pelirroja retirará su mano o que al final de la película saliera de la sala y se encerrará en su cuarto sin mirarlo una sola vez.

Pero fue eso lo que sucedió.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Giro en su cama otra vez mirando de nuevo el reloj. Una y media de la mañana y ella no había llegado. Era obvio para Draco que Ginny no iría. Y fue aun más obvio saber que sin tener a la pelirroja en sus brazos no lograría dormir.

"¿Qué paso…?"- murmuro para si mismo sin entender porque ese cambio en la actitud de la chica en relación a el justo en la última noche que podrían dormir juntos.

Recordó por vigésima vez la película en su mente buscando las razones para el comportamiento de la pelirroja hasta que se acordó de lo que había dicho sobre relaciones donde todo estaba en contra de la pareja…

Y podría golpearse a si mismo de la rabia que sintió.

"Mierda, no puedo creer que dije eso…"- murmuro pasándose la mano por el cabello frustrado.-"ella debe creer que yo no… putz… soy un idiota…"- continuaba hablando consigo mismo levantándose de la cama decidido en aclarar esa situación y traer a su pelirroja donde debería estar desde las once de la noche.

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos ni se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al cuarto de Ginny hasta encontrarse de frente con la puerta. Entro, sin saber que decirle acercándose a la cama.

Mirando hacia abajo sin lograr darle voz a sus pensamientos y mucho menos mostrarle lo que sentía, Draco comenzó a girar para salir del cuarto sin poder aguantar la indiferencia de Ginny. Cuando toco la perilla de la puerta se volteo de nuevo hacia la cama.-"Quería decir que se habían acabado de conocer y… todo era demasiado complicado… el no la amaba desde siempre o sufría de solo pensar estar sin ella…"- le dijo confesando inconscientemente mucho más de lo que quería entonces abrió la puerta murmurando antes de salir del cuarto –"Es diferente…"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sus pensamientos, si era posible, estaban aun más acelerados que antes de ir a hablar con su hermana adoptiva. ¿Qué había hecho? Con seguridad había confesado algo que aun negaba. La amaba… ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaban pasando muchas cosas entre los dos, pero el mismo había oído que ella estaba enamorada de otro. ¿Será que la estaba conquistando? Talvez… talvez ahora ella ya se había olvidado del tal de Michael… pero eso tenía que parar… sus papás volverían en la noche siguiente y todo se arreglaría. El se obligaba a parar de pensar en eso cuando estaba con la pelirroja viviendo al máximo todo lo que hacia con ella, pero ¿Qué haría cuando todo volviera a ser como antes? ¿Cuándo la viera con el tal de Michael del que la había escuchado hablar tan animada con Mione?

De nuevo se arrepentía por no haberle preguntado sobre ese tipo…

¿Pero como le preguntaba sin explicarle que había escuchado una conversación privada? ¿Y como le preguntaba sobre ese tal Michael o lo que sentía por el si todas las conversaciones que tenían eran entrelineas porque ninguno tenía el valor de hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando? La verdad, sin embargo, era que el quería vivir lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos sin preocuparse por nada más, pues todo terminaría cuando sus padres volvieran. Era como si ellos los marcaran como hermanos de nuevo… una pareja prohibida… una vergüenza…

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría cuando no tuviera más elección que abandonar todo lo que estaba sintiendo para no avergonzar a su familia y no decepcionar al hombre que lo había criado como hijo?

Estaba perdiéndose en la miseria y la soledad hasta oír que abrían la puerta y pocos segundos después sentía a su perdición acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Apenas sintió el olor dulce del cabello de Ginny y escucho su respiración tranquila Draco sonrió y dejo que sus preocupaciones lo abandonaran para darle espacio a un sueño calmado.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Viernes.

Solo un día… solamente unas horas más sin las miradas protectoras de sus padres…

Al despertar ese viernes antes de que el sol naciera por completo y mirar a Draco dormido tan tranquilamente abrazándola, Ginny no lograba decidir si lloraba por saber que todo estaba acabado o sonreía de felicidad por que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Era verdad que aun no estaban realmente juntos, pero todo durante esa semana mágica parecía susurrar que lo que Ginny soñaba desde los trece años en algún momento se haría realidad y, pensando en eso, de nuevo empujo sus pensamientos tristes lejos de su mente y comenzó a despertar a Draco como lo hacia en los últimos días.

Toco suavemente con su nariz la de el cariñosamente, acariciándole levemente el abdomen, que ella sabia era sensible a las cosquillas.

El le cogio la mano sonriendo obligándola a parar la dulce tortura.-"Hummm… ¿Ya te vas?"

"Si… antes de que todos se despierten…"- le dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos un poquito más antes de levantarse y darle un beso en la frente.-"Nos vemos más tarde"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Un día más paso en la normalidad de Hogwarts High. Algunos se enfermaron con el almuerzo de la cafetería, otros salieron llorando de un examen sorpresa de química, otros fueron regañados por el entrenador de básquet… normal.

Algunas personas, creyeron que el día había pasado lentamente, pues ya no aguantaban más esperar por el baile de fantasía que sería esa noche y al que solamente estaba invitada la alta sociedad de Hosgmeade. Pero para una cierta pareja, al contrario, el día había pasado demasiado rápido porque a cada minuto la libertad para estar juntos se acercaba más a su fin.

Independiente de la impresión individual sobre el paso del tiempo durante aquel día la noche finalmente llego trayendo consigo el baile y la protectora presencia de los señores Weasley.

Impecablemente a las nueve de la noche los invitados se dirigían a la mansión de la Embajada Francesa y veían de lejos la iluminación de la peculiar fiesta.

_Humpfff. Porquería de alas… ya me esta doliendo la espalda de estar sentada toda torcida…-_ Pensaba Ginny intentando sentarse de otra manera en el carro sin dañar sus alas o arrugar su vestido de ángel.

"¿Será que te puedes quedar quieta y no dañar las alas?"- le dijo Colin burlándose de la incomodidad de su amiga.

"¡Claro como no eres tu el que tiene que estar sentado como si se hubiera tragado un palo de escoba!"

"jejejejeje, fuiste tu la que quiso venir como Julieta en la película, amiga"

"Ojala que mi Romeo haga lo mismo que el de la película…"

Colin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos bromeando.-"¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio, miga?"

"Tonto"- le dijo riéndose entonces se puso seria. –"Colin… estas bromeando y todo pero… ¿Cómo estas? Quiero la verdad"- le dijo con _esa_ mirada.

"¡Ah, miga!"- suspiro.-"Me estaba empezando a gustar, ¿sabes? El fin de semana fue perfecto hasta que el salió con ese cuento de clases sociales diferentes…"

"¿Por qué será que el piensa eso?"

"No se… ni que yo fuera tan de malas como para interesarme en un barman que quiere dar el golpe del baúl..."- le dijo bromeando.-"Es muy honesto… creo que tenía miedo de lo que dirían de el… ¿imagínatelo? Aquí en esta ciudad gay y dando el golpe… eso es lo que dirían… hasta lo entiendo…"

"Pero eso no hace que sea más fácil de aceptar, ¿no?"- comento Ginny.

"Ah… tampoco es que estuviera enamorado de el o algo así…"

"hehe…"´

"Y además, talvez hoy encuentre a mi Romeo también…"- le dijo sonriendo.- "Igual clase social y todo"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

La entrada de la mansión estaba rodeada por una jardín enorme y bello que destacaba por la suntuosa iluminación que tenía una combinación de colores que hacía que todo tuviera aspecto de un sueño, como si lo poco que se viera no fuera real.

El salón estaba decorado de manera muy elegante lleno de invitados con los más bellos disfraces adornados de joyas, Colin pudo ver a su padres rápidamente vestidos de Sonny y Cher conversando con Kelly y Sirius que estaban disfrazados de pirata y dama antigua. El rubio, vestido de Charlie Chaplin estaba acompañado de la linda angelita pelirroja, solamente le hizo una seña a sus padres antes de acercarse al grupo que buscaban.

"Eh, se demoraron… ¿hein?"- les dijo Ron vestido de Julio Cesar acompañado de Mione que estaba como Cleopatra.

"Dile eso a tu hermana que se demoro media hora para asegurarse de que el maquillaje le quedaba bien."- le dijo Colin señalando a Ginny que, a su vez, buscaba con la mirada por el salón entero a cierto hermano adoptivo. Notando que su amiga estaba obviamente distraída Colin decidió llamar la atención del grupo por otra cosa.-"¿Y los gemelos? Estaba curioso por saber de que se habían disfrazado?"

Todos se rieron hasta que Hermione le contesto.-"Se fueron a cambiar y a ponerse los disfraces que las chicas les habían elegido. ¿Puedes creer que vinieron como _Oompa Loompa_? Kika casi se ahoga con el ponche cuando los vio" (n/a: para los que no saben Oompa Loompa son los enanos idénticos de la Fantástica Fabrica de Chocolates)

"Ah, no puedo creer que me lo perdí…"- le dijo con la intención de seguir conversando con la chica cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo. Se giro viendo a Ginny observar lívida la mitad del salón donde varios invitados, entre ellos Draco y Pansy, bailaban.-"Ginny cálmate… sabes que no importa…"

"¿No importa? ¡No puedo creer que Pansy tuvo el descaro de venir de Jane y esposar a Draco mientras baila con el! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan… tan… argh…? ¿Cómo es que su padre no siente vergüenza? ¡Solo ella esta casi desnuda en toda la fiesta!"- le dijo sin parar con su mirada fulminando a Draco que parecía irritado con Pansy intentando hablar con ella sin provocar escándalos.

"¿Amiga me acompañas por un ponche?"- intento Colin llevársela de allí entes de que Ron notará los celos obvios de su hermana, pero solo logro alejarla unos cuantos metros.

"¡Le voy arrancar todo el cabello, Colin!"

"No, vienes conmigo por ponche y te vas a quedar calmadita hasta que Draco logre librarse de ella y venga hablar con nosotros."

"Si el se me acerca con esa vaca al lado no quiero ni verlo, le voy a tirar todo el ponche encima…"

"Puedes hacerlo después, pero ahora te controlas que tu mamá viene para acá…"- murmuro discretamente mostrándole a Molly que se acercaba acompañada del sobrino de la Embajadora Duda Amaral.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Con una expresión que en nada demostraba la rabia que estaba sintiendo al ver a los padres de Pansy sonriendo orgullosos al verlos bailando, Draco intento convencerla de todas las maneras para que soltara las esposas, pero nada parecía ser mejor a los ojos de Pansy que tenerlo preso a su lado por los últimos 11 minutos y 23 segundos.

'Esta loca', pensaba Draco colocando la mayor distancia posible entre los dos hasta que sintió la mirada de Ginny sobre si mismo. Y si no estuviera con tanta rabia por la ridícula situación en la que estaba sin poder hacer nada sin causar un escándalo, sonreiría de los celos transparentes de Ginny al verlo con Pansy.

Estaba maravillosa… la pura imagen de la perfección bañada de la inocencia pecadora de los ángeles hermosos que atormentaban el alma de los débiles mortales. El sabia que Ginny usaría el mismo disfraz de la Julieta de la película… al final era uno de los personajes en un amor imposible. El había decidido ir del Fantasma de la Opera por el mismo motivo… un hombre atormentado por un amor que no podía tener, pero que no le impedía obsesionarse por la mujer amada. Ginny…

Fue sacado de su devaneo por la venenosa voz de Pansy.- "Parece que tu hermanita va a salir bien acompañada hoy si depende de tu madre…"- comento la rubia señalando a Molly que se aproximaba de Ginny acompañada por un chico muy guapo disfrazado de mosquetero.

Irritado por el cometario de Pansy tuvo que respirar hondo para no decidir renunciar a la diplomacia con la chica y arrastrarla con el hacia Ginny.-"Pansy… ¿A que horas pretendes soltarme? No voy a seguir con la misma paciencia que he tenido hasta ahora por mucho más tiempo y a tu padre no le va a gustar mucho que provoques un escándalo."

"Draquito… ya te dije lo que quiero… tu eres el que escogió quedarse preso a mi"- le dijo intentando aproximarse de el sabiendo que el tampoco podía avergonzar a sus padres en frente de todos los que estaban ahí, mientras el se clavaba las uñas en la mano al ver a Ginny ser presentada al mosquetero y besarlo tres veces en la mejilla con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.-"Creo que te gusta el juego que invente"- murmuro ella en su oído produciéndole asco pero haciendo que desistiera finalmente de intentar argumentar con ella de manera racional. Necesitaba estar cerca de Ginny.

Apretó su cintura son fuerza dejando en evidencia la rabia que tenía y murmuro con odio.-"¿Un beso es lo que quieres, zorra? ¿Eso es lo que me va a costar librarme de ti?"- le dijo entonces comenzando a halarla hacia fuera de la pista ajeno a la sonrisa llena de deseo de la chica al seguirlo.

Llegando a una esquina en la que estaba seguro nadie los vería Draco la coloco contra la pared con fuerza mientras la rubia sonreía sin pudor creyendo que había logrado lo que quería. El le cogio el rostro con rabia, pero sin ser lo suficientemente agresivo como para lastimarla realmente, porque al final aun era una mujer, entonces la miró serio. –"Ahora que nadie esta viéndonos no tengo porque controlarme. Me vas a soltar_ ahora_ si quieres quedar con tu cara intacta"- le dijo mostrándole toda la ira que sentía, pero sabía que era una amenaza vacía.

"Hasta parece que me fueras a golpear, Draco."- le contesto adorando ver el lado agresivo del rubio.

"No sabes con quien te estas metiendo… ¿No tienes un poquito de amor propio? Preferiría lamber el piso antes de besarte de nuevo."- se acerco aun más de ella dejándola confusa sin saber si se enojaba con el o sentía aun más ganas de besarlo al ver que Draco Malfoy no era el santito que aparentaba. – "Suéltame ahora…"- murmuro casi rozando sus labios en los de ella atormentándola con lo que nunca tendría de nuevo. –"…O mi primer acto en el control de las empresas Malfoy va ser acabar con cualquier contrato con los Parkinson en los próximos veinte años"- apretó aun más el rostro de la chica. – "Eso va a producir un daño mínimo en mis ganancias, pero ¿Será que tu padre va a sobrevivir si todos mis distribuidores se rehúsan a venderle?"

".."

La soltó casi dejándola caer al piso mostrándole la muñeca.-"Suéltame y sal de aquí antes de que olvide porque no puedo golpearte."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

(N/A: lo que esta en negrito significa que están hablando en francés, ¿ok? No se hablar francés… jejejeje…)

_¡Ei! ¡Para donde se esta llevando a esa sinvergüenza! ¡No puedo creerlo! Y ella esta feliz… mírala… que rabia…_

"… no Ginny?"- le pregunto Molly mirando a su hija con esa cara que dice 'mira que buen partido, hija'.

Ginny sintió un codazo de Colin que sonreía absurdamente con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera golpeando a su amiga. –"¿Ahn?"- pregunto Ginny sin saber como esconder el hecho obvio de que no estaba escuchando lo que le decían.- "Disculpa no te escuche bien, mamá"

"Estaba diciéndole a Christopher que hablas francés afluentemente y que podrías ayudarlo mientras esta en la ciudad"- le dijo sonriendo con _esa _mirada de nuevo.

"**Ah, si… claro…"**- le dijo en francés sonriendo entendiendo porque el castaño estaba tan quieto después de haber sido presentado, el solo entendía un poquito de su idioma. **"¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar en Hogsmeade?"**- le pregunto intentando conversar con el y de esa forma disculparse por haberse distraído antes.

"**Probablemente tres semanas… aun no estoy seguro"**- le dijo con una expresión ligeramente seria como si en lo que estaba pensando lo irritara.-**"El tiempo que mis padres crean que sea necesario para que cree algún sentido de la responsabilidad, fue lo que dijeron"**

Frunciendo las cejas por no saber que era lo que lo irritaba, Ginny no se preocupo por ese asunto ya que estaba ocupada buscando a Draco por el salón con su mirada. –**"Ojala que te diviertas aquí…"-** le dijo sin notar que Molly había logrado irse y llevarse a Colin con ella, entonces desistió de buscar a Draco cuando Christopher finalmente se canso de hablar sobre el tiempo y le pidió que bailaran.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Volviendo al salón sin mirar hacia tras, Draco mal tuvo tiempo de notar que Ginny era llevada hacia la pista de baile y sentir celos del mosquetero que la tenía cogida por la cintura antes de escuchar que su padre lo llamaba sonriendo.

Fue presentado a varias personas importantes por Arthur cuya mirada brillaba de orgullo al llamarlo hijo de la misma manera que cuando había presentado a Fred, Jorge y Ron momentos antes de que llegara.

Viendo el orgullo en la mirada de Arthur en tenerlo como hijo casi hace que Draco se olvidará de que Ginny bailaba con otra persona a metros de allí.

Casi…

Después de unos minutos hablando sobre el alza en las acciones de la más nueva compañía abierta por la familia, Draco, así como sus hermanos, logro escaparse sin ser visto e ir al encuentro de su ángel.

Se quedo mirándola de lejos mientras bailaba con el sobrino de la anfitriona de la fiesta notando que discretamente ella lo buscaba por el salón, sin poder encontrarlo, entonces sonrió un instante al saber que la pelirroja brincaría de la felicidad si notará que sin querer estaba protagonizando una de las escenas de Romeo y Julieta.

Sin tener la paciencia del Romeo en la película, Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección de la pareja cuando Duda Amaral fue más rápida que el llamando la atención de su sobrino.

El joven se alejo de Ginny, disculpándose educadamente, entonces salio con su tía y Draco, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera salir de la pista de baile, camino hasta ella sonriendo la cogio por la cintura comenzando a bailar sin al menos preguntarle sabiendo que la respuesta sería si.

"Hummm… Christopher…"- el murmuro burlándose del nombre por el cual había escuchado a la Embajadora referirse al mosquetero que bailaba con Ginny la pelirroja lo abrazo más al notar el tono del rubio.

"¿Celos?"- murmuro en un tono juguetón cerca de su oído recordando prestar atención si alguien los estaba mirando directamente.

"¿Debo?"- le respondió sintiendo el calor de la angelita en sus brazos.

"No…"

Otra canción lenta inicio, ninguno de los dos le puso cuidado a la letra ni a las parejas a su alrededor, nada les importaba además de sentir el poco contacto que la sociedad les permitía tener. Ginny casi se deja llevar por la melancolía al ver la mirada preocupada de Colin demostrándole que sin notarlo ambos estaban pasándose de los limites en la ansiedad de sentir la respiración del otro cerca entonces se obligo a crear una distancia dejando que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo con los de el.

Vio la misma tristeza que sentía en los ojos grisáceos de Draco a través de la mascara entonces cuando iba a decirle que era mejor que pararan de bailar para no llamar la atención de nadie Draco le susurro la estrofa de la canción que sonaba como si le pidiera que lo dejara tener esa noche.

"Baby, can I hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words... at the right time"- sonrió un poco y solamente pronuncio las próximas palabras sin dejar escapar un solo sonido. –"You'll be mine"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener la felicidad entonces sus pensamientos tomaron vida en la voz de Draco. –"¿Vamos a salir de aquí?"

"¿Cómo, Draco?"

El solo le sonrío de medio lado.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Corrían riéndose con las manos entrelazadas por el jardín las alas de Ginny parecían querer hacerla volar mientras la capa de Draco se elevaba detrás suyo. Los dos parecían haber sido transportados de nuevo a su infancia cuando notaron que finalmente estaban lejos de las miradas venenosas de la sociedad de Hogsmeade.

Riéndose y luchando para lograr respirar le aire necesario Ginny dijo.- "No puedo creer que me hayas hecho correr así. ¿Si alguien nos hubiera visto?"

"Solo te hale cuando no había nadie cerca…"- vacilo un poco entonces continuo.- "por lo menos nadie totalmente sobrio. A esta hora están todos alegres y preocupándose con sus propios problemas como para notar que salimos, Ginny"

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza entonces se quedo observando de nuevo la decoración del jardín hasta que el la tomo de la mano y comenzó a halarla.

"¿Qué pasa?"- le pregunto sonriendo.-"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Ya vas a ver curiosa…"

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a una parte más alejada del jardín en que la que habían unos pilares rodeados de muchas flores y hojas que se abrían en un pequeño pasaje que no permitía ver lo que se escondía adentro.

"Dios…"- dijo Ginny boquiabierta al ver la construcción bucólica.- "¿Dónde estamos?"

El solo sonrió halándola sin contestar su pregunta.

Pasaron por la entrada de flores donde se vieron en un corredor lleno de paredes también cubiertas de verde que se dividían en otros corredores.

_Un laberinto verde…_- pensó Ginny maravillada por la belleza del sitio que superaba lo poco que se veía desde afuera.

"Blaise me lo mostró antes de que llegaras…"

"¿Pero porque…? ¿Cómo…?"- le pregunto mirando hacia arriba viendo que las ramas alcanzaban casi un metro de altura por encima de su cabeza abriendo la vista hacia el cielo que esa noche que parecía estar estrellado especialmente para el baile de lo iluminado.

Sin necesidad de que Ginny completará sus preguntas, Draco le respondió.-"El hijo del anterior Embajador era autista y en la escuela solo se comunicaba o jugaba cuando estaba debajo de un árbol que tenía pequeñas ramas que iban hasta el suelo…"- el paro como si intentara recordar algo y continuo.-"Parece que era el escondite del niño o algo así… Entonces los padres le mandaron a construir este laberinto."

Ella dio unos pasos mirando a su alrededor sintiendo ganas de explorar los corredores mientras escuchaba a Draco.- "¿Cómo Blaise sabia todo esto?"

"El primito del también es autista y estudiaba con el hijo del Embajador… creo que Blaise lo trajo algunas veces…"

"Ah, ya…"

"Blaise también me dijo que hay un tesoro en la mitad…"- le dijo sonriendo como quien no quiere nada y la reacción de Ginny fue exactamente la que esperaba.

Ella sonrió traviesa colocando las manos detrás de la espalda y lo miro desconfiada. "¿Peter?"- le pregunto queriendo saber si estaban jugando como cuando eran pequeños y encontraban lugares que también eran parte de la Tierra de Nunca Jamás.

El sonrió aun más entonces, sin responder, salio corriendo y entro en uno de los corredores en una muda invitación a un juego…

"¡Espera! ¡Me da miedo quedarme sola!"- grito aun sonriendo y corriendo por el camino que el había tomado con la esperanza de encontrarlo.-"¡Draco, odioso! ¡No me dejes sola! Draco, tienes suerte de que todo este iluminado sino te pegaba"- grito sonriendo entonces logro escuchar la risa de el al otro lado de la pared de hojas.

"¡Voy a encontrar el tesoro antes que tu, Julieta!"- le dijo animado mostrando que Ginny despertaba la parte más libre y juguetona de Draco. _Ese _Draco Malfoy era solo suyo.

"Pff, ¡Que Romeo de pacotilla el que me conseguí! ¡Me deja sola corriendo el peligro de ser secuestrada por un monstruo!"

"¡No soy Romeo, soy el Fantasma de la Opera!"- respondió sabiendo que la irritaría.

"¿Ah, si? Dios… entonces elegí mal… ¿será que mi Romeo estaba vestido de mosquetero?"- dijo bromeando sonriendo de medio lado al estar segura de que Draco recordaría la ropa que llevaba el sobrino de la Embajadora. "¿Oh, como pude cometer tan ledo engaño? Mejor irme al encuentro de el, entonces."- dijo en voz alta sin oír los pasos de Draco aproximándose entonces cuando se giro para fingir que se iba se dio de cara con el rubio que tenía la mascara sobre la cabeza como unas gafas de sol. "¡AHhhh!"- grito asustada entonces sintió ser abrazada de forma posesiva. – "¡Que susto, Draco!"

"Pensé que habías dicho que no necesitaba tener celos…"

"Solo estaba jugando…"- le dijo abrazándolo sin saber bien como actuar pues no esperaba una reacción tan fuerte por parte del rubio. "Mi hada madrina ya me había avisado que mi Romeo vendría de Fantasma de la Opera hoy…"- jugo intentando suavizar el clima y para asegurarle a Draco que no estaba hablando en serio, pero no logro parar de sonreír al verlo tan inseguro.- "Eres un Montequio, al final…"

Draco sonrió un poco soltándola y tomando su mano. "Ven… creo que encontré el camino hacia el tesoro."´

Caminaron de manos entrelazadas en un agradable silencioso apreciando los alrededores. Ginny noto que cada corredor tenía diferentes tipos de flores que brotaban entre las hojas entonces cuando menos lo esperaba llegaron a un claro que parecía ser el centro del laberinto. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de hojas verdes y flores de tonos claros que se veían aun más bonitas por que estaban iluminadas por pequeñas lucecitas puesta allí por el baile.

Al lado izquierdo había una mesa blanca de hierro con un paraguas en la mitad y cuatro sillas en el mismo estilo alrededor. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas pero cualquiera que viese el lugar sabría que antes había estado lleno de juguetes de su antiguo dueño. Un punto, sin embargo, llamo aun más la atención de la pareja y en el momento que lo vieron supieron que ese era el tesoro del niño.

Un árbol de un tamaño medio y de ramas grades que sostenían un columpio de construcción rustica donde había una casita de madera pintada de blanco que servía para abrigar a los pajaritos. El columpio estaba formado por una tabla de madera fuerte con dos huecos por los que pasaba una cuerda que era amarrada a una de las ramas del árbol.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny soltó la mano de Draco y se sentó en el columpio, sosteniéndose de la cuerda para dejarse embalar como sabia lo había hecho el dueño de aquel sitio cuando vivía allí, un minuto después sintió el viento besar su rostro al ser empujada por Draco.

Colocando los pies en el piso para estabilizar el columpio después de un tiempo, Ginny recostó su cabeza en una de las cuerdas mirando a su alrededor de nuevo. "Las cosas deberían ser más simples, ¿no?"- pensó en voz alta mientras acompañaba con los ojos a Draco que recogía unas moras silvestres y después se arrodillaba ante ella.

"¿Simple como recoger moras?"- le pregunto sonriendo entonces se comió una mora y Ginny, sin entender muy bien el porque, sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua.

"Si… simple como recoger moras…"- murmuro sabiendo que Draco había entendido a que se refería.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo en una mezcla de duda, desesperación, melancolía y alegría tan intensos que una lagrima que bailaba en los ojos de Ginny bajo por su rostro.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar al notar el toque suave de la mano de Draco alejando la gota que manchaba la belleza de su rostro entonces cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar la intensidad de sentimientos en los ojos grisáceos frente a los suyos.

En un intento infantil de alegrar a su ángel Draco comenzó a colocarle moras en la boca sabiendo que le gustaría el sabor dulce de la pequeña fruta y ella sonrió por la ternura del acto. Cuando la ultima mora toco su boca tenía los labios aun más rubros y Draco no alejo sus dedos como la pelirroja creyó que haría.

En lugar de alejarse el parecía intoxicado con la necesidad de tocarla, trazo sus labios rojos con los dedos intentando convencerse de que apenas ese contacto era suficiente. Cerrando los ojos Ginny bajo su rostro besándole los dedos de manera lenta, cuando volvió a levantarlo noto que sus rostros se aproximaban inconscientemente.

El toco con su rostro el de ella sintiendo su suavidad… se volteo un poco permitiendo que sus labios tocaran la piel caliente de Ginny que apretó aun más las cuerdas del columpio. Cada segundo luchaba contra sus propios deseos necesitaba salir de ahí, pero ni una sola parte de su cuerpo parecía estar de acuerdo con su conciencia en el momento en que sintió la respiración de Ginny acelerar.

Entonces le beso la piel como en una reverencia a la razón de todo su ser, tocándole suavemente con la punta de la nariz la piel que tocaba sin dejar de acariciarla con los labios… feliz por poder tocarla de un modo tan intimo en un momento de conciencia de la pelirroja y no en un instante robado como cuando la había besado mientras dormía, Draco respiro hondo para impedirse volver a tomar esa boca pequeña y llena para si mismo.

El sutil contacto se extendió algunos minutos llevándolos a las puertas de la locura hasta que en un momento la ilusión de que eso sería suficiente se deshizo y Draco no se contuvo rozando con sus labios los de Ginny sintiendo como su respiración fallaba.- "¿Puedo…?"- murmuro Draco sin saber si sobreviviría aquella noche si ella le decía que no, la pelirroja sin fuerzas para hablar solo lo miro a los ojos rezando para que el entendiera lo que imploraba.

Haciendo finalmente lo que los dos deseaban Draco presiono su boca contra la de ella entendiendo inmediatamente lo que los poetas intentan describir cuando hablan sobre besar a la mujer amada y sentir que el corazón casi para de latir.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por lo que parecía una eternidad al percibir que ese acto había ultrapasado todos los limites, pero no se alejaron, ansiando más. La mano de Draco viajo hasta el cuello de Ginny presionándola aun más contra si, mientras ella casi se caía del columpio en el intento de estar más cerca del rubio en el momento en que el beso infantil que había iniciado el contacto se transformaba en un baile exótico de labios.

Los dos sentían el sabor dulce de la mora… el contacto tan dulce como la fruta y tan deseado como el primero y cada separación tan sufrida como la ultima.

El toque de el quemando al acariciar la piel prohibida… Todo tan correcto… Todo tan terriblemente equivocado…

Se separaron por la primera vez ya extrañándose entonces Draco sonrió con los ojos cerrados al recordar algo que tenía tanto que ver con su situación como con la que dio origen a los versos: un amor prohibido. – "Así de mis labios, a través de los tuyos, el pecado se aleja."´

Sonriendo al escuchar las palabras de Draco, Ginny respondió de acuerdo a la escena que tantas veces había leído durante las madrugadas en las que imaginaba lo que el estaría haciendo. "¿El pecado, entonces, paso para los míos?"

"¿El pecado de mis labios? Oh, intercambio dulcemente deseado. Devuélveme entonces mis pecados."- murmuro sabiendo que había acabado de hacer ese beso aun más perfecto para Ginny entonces volvió a besarla.

Vivieron ese sueño algunos minutos más ocultos de los ojos curiosos por el laberinto de hojas pero se separaron nuevamente y finalmente notaron de verdad lo que había pasado. Draco se levanto sin separarse de ella un solo segundo ayudándola a levantarse del columpio y abrazándola dulcemente.-"¿Esto esta mal…?"- murmuro contra el cuello de la chica dejándose inundar por su olor entonces la apretó contra si como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar los fuegos artificiales embellecieron aun más el cielo anunciando el fin del baile.

El fin del sueño… el regreso a la realidad.

**N/T: Divino ¿No? Me encanta esta ultima parte es como para derretirse y Draco por Dios me lo como a besos…**

**Besos y Gracias por haber leído…**


	9. Solos

**Cap. 9. Solos **

… Dorado… una cascada de azul, plateado… rojo… todos los colores uniéndose para volverse a separar nuevamente en un millón de estrellas titilantes que desaparecen en la noche…

_Ai…_ pensó Ginny mirando el show de fuegos artificiales terminando, sintiendo el cuerpo tibio de Draco abrazándola.-_ ¿Será que el aceptó todo ahora? ¿Y si fue solo un momento de debilidad?-_ cerró los ojos para intentar alejar ese pensamiento y forzarse a continuar en esa noche de sueños Ginny apretó la mano de Draco inconscientemente en busca de algún tipo de seguridad que le confirmará que todo no pasaba de un ensueño.

Recibió la respuesta prontamente al sentir el rostro del rubio acurrucarse en su hombro acariciándole el rostro con el suyo al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba más fuerte. No sabia, sin embargo, que en realidad Draco hacia lo mismo que ella obligándose a parar de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho.

En un segundo la preocupación sobre como actuarían ahora que sus padres habían vuelto, paso por la cabeza del rubio, pero de nuevo no le presto atención. Viviría aquel momento hasta el último segundo que fuera posible y nadie lo obligaría a no hacerlo… no ahora… no en ese instante.

Viendo las últimas luces perder vida en el cielo para darle espacio a las estrellas, Ginny sonrió melancólica entonces se giro para quedar frente a Draco. – "Creo que deberíamos irnos mamá se va a preocupar…"- _¿Fue dolor lo que paso por sus ojos? Dios, por favor que no se arrepienta…_

El se forzó a sonreír mientras la soltaba, pero ella noto que no le llegaba a los ojos.-"Si doña Molly debe estar loca por mimar a sus hijos…"

Las cejas de Ginny se aproximaron en un gesto de duda y ansiedad que no pudo alejar de su voz.-"¿Draco…?"- _¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Me... Me amas?_

Sin saber del millón de dudas no dichas por Ginny, Draco solamente tomo su pequeña mano de nuevo y sonrió.-"Eres tan linda… tan perfecta"

_Erm… er… ahn… _ incapaz de formar un pensamiento lógico después de un elogio cuya simplicidad se aproximaba a la inocencia de un niño al decir algo que en verdad le encantaba, sonrió tímidamente… y no noto el tono melancólico y de despedida en la voz de Draco. Como si ya sufriera por tener que perder algo que tanto quería.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

La melodía calma que sonaba en el carro contrastaba con la confusión de sentimientos que se perdía en la carretera a cada kilómetro que se acercaban a la casa. La casa en que ambos vivían… como hermanos…

¿Cómo todo eso había pasado? ¿Cómo dejo que llegara a ese punto? ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Volvería algún día a mirarlo con orgullo? ¿Cariño? ¿Cómo un hijo? Esos eran los pensamientos de Draco al mirar la calle iluminada por algunos postes sorteados en aquella área. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Si se quedaban juntos que diría la arpía comunidad de Ginny? ¿La llamarían de oportunista por que el era el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy? ¿Vagabunda…? No… no podía dejar que eso sucediera… pero… no podía perderla… no ahora que había descubierto que la amaba… no… necesitaba encontrar una solución. ¿Qué haría la pelirroja si encontraban demasiados obstáculos para estar juntos? Sentía una puntada de rabia al pensar que hasta aquel momento nada indicaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por el. Ella estaba enamorada de un tal Michael, ¿no? Pero… esa semana… ¿Qué había significado para ella? No… no podía condenarla a tanto sufrimiento sabiendo que ella quería a otra persona… tenía que dejarla ir… admitió aquel pensamiento en el mismo instante en que vio la calle donde vivían y una única cosa le impidió llorar como lo había hecho en el entierro de sus padres, porque de nuevo perdía a una persona que amaba sin poder luchar contra eso: El desespero.

Paro el carro sin pensar dos veces, sacando a la pelirroja de sus propios pensamientos con la brusca frenada, entonces busco consuelo en su único refugio. Ginny.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Miraba los árboles pasando por los lados de la carretera que separaba el terreno alejado de la Embajada del resto de la ciudad. Los árboles se fueron transformando en edificios y casas en segundos, pero nada de eso fue visto por la pelirroja que estaba demasiado lejos metida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle suficiente atención.

Una mirada rápida fue suficiente para demostrar que la expresión pensativa de Draco no había cambiado. Su mano olvidada en la palanca de cambios, mientras el rubio guiaba el auto con la otra, llamaba el toque de Ginny, pero la pelirroja no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Y el miedo al rechazo, aumentando a cada segundo, en nada disminuyo la angustia de Ginny ni la sombra de una lágrima, que no quería quedarse en sus ojos, dificultando su visión.

Miedo… _el se arrepintió… el se arrepintió… Dios mío… ayúdame. Fue todo demasiado rápido y ahora el se va alejar. _ Miro de nuevo la mano del chico entonces alejo sus ojos volviendo a girarse para la ventana. _Por favor… toma mi mano… por favor, no me dejes, Draco… por favor… ya no puedo vivir sin ti… ya he intentado olvidarte y no puedo… ¿Qué voy hacer si me dejas?-_ estaba cientedejándose envolver por la tristeza cuando una frenada brusca de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Que pas...?"- comenzó a preguntar, pero se sintió incapaz de continuar a hablar al sentir el toque de su hermano de crianza.

Ojos castaños que se encontraron con los grisáceos y Ginny pudo ver la soledad, tristeza y desespero. La duda, el deseo… y el amor… todo transparente para la pelirroja en el milésimo de segundo que Draco necesito para acercarse y tocar sus labios nuevamente sin pedir permiso. Nada del sueño y la ternura que habían compartido en el primer beso podría ser encontrado allí, porque en aquel beso pudo sentir su temor, a pesar de no entender el porque de ese sentimiento.

Lento y sufrido, el acaricio el rostro de Ginny al mismo tiempo en que la otra mano la traía más cerca de si por la cintura, a pesar de que la posición en que estaban en el carro lo dificultara. Sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de ella, parando para morderlos suavemente solamente para comenzar de nuevo la seducción pasando la lengua levemente sobre el sitio que mordió en un pedido desnecesario de disculpas.

Ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse, pero en algún momento el beso paro y Draco siguió acariciándole el rostro dándole pequeños besos, buscando el consuelo que solo en ella encontraba.-"Ginny…"

Dejándose envolver por Draco y por el momento, Ginny necesito recordar abrir los ojos. "Draco… ¿Qué pasa…?"

"Nada…"- bajo la cabeza como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que había hecho.-"Papá y mamá nos deben estar esperando…"- dijo en voz baja, en tono de derrota.

_Bueno… por ese beso talvez el no se arrepintió… ufa, me muero si eso pasa… quizás solo esta nervioso por la reacción de nuestros padres…-_ pensó Ginny al mismo tiempo en que sonreía y concordaba con lo que Draco había dicho.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Parada de pie en el balcón apoyada en la baranda, a las tres y media, Ginny miraba perdida y confundida el cielo. ¿Algo como felicidad triste? ¿O talvez alegría mezclada con un poquito de miedo? Talvez dudas mezcladas con éxtasis... Talvez Freud podría explicarlo... De alguna forma...

Una brisa leve la hizo estremecer de frío e, inconscientemente, la pelirroja recordó el toque de la mano de Draco que le proporciono el mismo resultado. Sonrío y, sin notarlo, levanto la mano tocando sus labios que apenas unas horas antes se revelaron en deseo al sentir a Draco mordisquearlos. _Dioooossss… fue perfecto… TENGO que contarle todo a Colin.-_ pensaba con una sonrisa que disminuyo un poco al recordar la expresión de Draco al ver a sus padres. _Humpf… me besa, me hace creer que estoy soñando para luego ignorar mi existencia… Diablos, ¿Por qué lo hizo? - _pensó reviviendo el momento en que Draco soltó su mano como si quemase al escuchar la voz de Molly llamándolos para abrazarlos.

"Diablos..."-murmuro al mismo tiempo en que salía de la baranda después de que había decidido dormir un poco antes de intentar entender las actitudes contradictorias de su hermano de crianza.

Al poner la cabeza en la almohada, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que otro detalle se le había escapado: Draco no había ido a decirle buenas noches como siempre lo hacia aun antes de que su relación cambiara drásticamente. Esa era una pésima señal, ya que habían llegado a la casa hacia casi dos horas y todos con seguridad ya estaban durmiendo, dejándole el camino libre si no quería ser descubierto.

_No… talvez solo esta cansado… si, esta cansado y se quedo dormido.-_ intento convencerse, pero el pensamiento no pudo calmarla, pues, conociendo a Draco como lo conocía y después de ver su expresión al decirle buenas noches a todos, Ginny sabia que si cerraba los ojos por cinco minutos durante toda la noche sería mucho.

Así siendo, la pelirroja se vio saliendo del cuarto en la punta de los pies en dirección al cuarto del rubio queriendo desesperadamente creer que nada estaba mal y que todo saldría bien. _Es solo el choque… vio a papá y a mamá y ahora esta confundido… pero todo va a estar bien apenas conversemos.-_ Camino algunos pasos finalmente llegando a su destino. _El sabia que iba a venir y me debe estar esperando… si, es eso… bobo…-_ pensó al poner la mano en la perilla de la puerta, entonces sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba al notar que no importaba lo que pensará, porque su noche de ensueño realmente se había vuelto una pesadilla.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

La amaba…

… pero necesitaba aceptar que nunca podrían estar juntos como el quería… no podía condenarla de esa manera. Porque si el quisiera quedarse con ella de seguro tendrían que luchar contra toda su familia… la ciudad entera… eso el lo haría sin problema independientemente de las consecuencias para si, pero… ¿Ginny? El no tenía familia, pero no tenía el derecho de hacer que ella peleara con la suya. No tenía derecho de causar problemas en la familia que lo había aceptado, criado… amado… Una familia que _el _también amaba.

Golpeo la almohada por haberse dejado llevar por la falsa impresión de libertad que aquella semana le había dado. ¿Por qué tanto altruismo? ¡Fue criado por Molly Weasley, pero seguía siendo hijo de Lucius Malfoy! ¿Por qué no ser un poquito egoísta si eso significaba tener a la mujer amada a su lado? Exactamente por eso: la amaba… no podía obligarla a sufrir con el… aun más si le gustaba otra persona.

A veces tenía ganas de descubrir quien era ese tal de Michael y obligarlo a salir de la ciudad… o mejor, del planeta.

Draco miro el reloj por la millonésima vez en la ultima media hora y estaba sorprendido con su propia terquedad en ir hasta el cuarto de Ginny a darle las buenas noches como siempre lo hacia, o al menos quitarle el seguro a la puerta por que sabia que en cualquier momento ella llegaría al extrañarlo. Pero necesitaba acabar con esa locura antes de que la pelirroja se lastimara de verdad. Necesitaba que ella viera que no podía ser feliz con el y que buscara alguien que la amara como lo merecía. Darle la casa con una cerca blanca, hijos… y hasta dos perros… sin miradas acusadoras… Con el nunca lo tendría…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta ante ese pensamiento, pero de nuevo se forzó a ser fuerte y colocar la felicidad de Ginny por encima de la suya, entonces, un ruidito en la puerta lo saco de ese circulo vicioso de pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, en ese instante estaba lastimando a la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero en el futuro sería mejor para ella.

Se sentó en la cama con los brazos apoyados en las rodilla mirando desconsolado la perilla moviéndose mostrándole que la pelirroja estaba del lado de afuera intentando estar cerca suyo y el se lo había negado.

Algunos segundos de infierno acabaron con la resolución de Draco y todos sus pensamientos racionales lo dejaron. Simplemente necesitaba estar con ella sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Pensando así, sonrió esperanzado y se acerco a la puerta, pero en el momento en que toco la llave, la perilla dejo de moverse mostrándole que Ginny había desistido de el.

Perdiendo la sonrisa, y también la momentánea esperanza, bajo la cabeza obligándose a volver a la cama.

Era mejor así…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"… todo tan lindo, Ginny, debes verlo…"- hablaba Molly sobre el viaje que habían hecho pues no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle sus aventuras a su hija ya que habían llegado horas antes del baile.

"Hummm… que bueno, mamá…"- comento Ginny, intentando realmente prestarle atención a su madre que estaba tan contenta, sin lograr, sin embargo, dejar de pensar en un cierto rubio de la familia. Daba gracias a Dios por tener la disculpa de haberse acostado tarde para sus ojos hinchados o sino su madre ciertamente pensaría que ella solo se había dormido después de llorar hasta quedar exhausta.

"... ¿Ginny? ¿Hija, me estas escuchando?"

Ella vio la mirada preocupada de su madre cerca de si notando que de nuevo se había distraído pensando en la noche anterior. _¿Cómo pueden caber tanta felicidad y tanto sufrimiento en una sola noche?_- "Humm… nada mamá… solo sigo un poco cansada… sabes como soy de dormilona los fines de semana"- Le dijo sonriendo levemente con la ilusión de distraerla, ahora que tenia toda la atención en su dirección.

"¿Estuviste llorando, hija? ¿Tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo..."- le dijo, acariciándole el rostro buscando los ojos de Ginny. Tenía una mirada desconfiada. "¿los gemelos te hicieron algo?"

"No, mami… no pasa nada… en serio…"- le respondió, sonriendo ante la idea que tenía su mamá sobre el problema que podría tener. Molly abría la boca nuevamente para intentar arrancarle alguna información cuando Arthur, Ron, y los gemelos llegaban sudados, seguidos por Harry y Sirius en el mismo estado.

Mirando el grupo con una mezcla de reprobación y risa, Molly se aproximo de su marido dándole un pequeño beso y murmurando para que todos escucharan.- "tienen suerte de que Josita venga a limpiar antes del almuerzo, sino tendrían que hacerlo ustedes"

El grupo se perdió en risas y murmullos indignados no acompañados por Arthur Weasley, que parecía extremamente confuso ante la reacción del grupo al oír la palabra limpieza, y Ginny, que de nuevo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Antes que la pelirroja preguntará lo que paso por su cabeza al ver el grupo entrar, Molly le ahorro el trabajo.- "¿Dónde esta Draco? ¿No participo del torneo?"

"Dijo que no tenía ganas de jugar tenis hoy…"- contesto Ron comenzando a oler las ollas que estaban en la estufa.- "Hasta me dejo jugar con su raqueta nueva"

Ajena a la respuesta de su madre ante lo que Ron había dicho, Ginny adquirió una expresión confusa y ligeramente preocupada, entonces se levanto de la mesa anunciando que almorzaría más tarde cuando tuviera hambre y salió de la cocina evitando la mirada de preocupación de Harry y su medre.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Nooo, Colin… si hoy ando entre multitudes cometeré un asesinato…"- mascullo Ginny apenas escucho la sugerencia de su amigo para intentar alegrarla un poco en el final de la tarde.- "Voy a terminar arruinándole el buen humor a todo el mundo, porque por lo visto ayer le fue bien a todos menos a mi…"- le dijo amarga, refiriéndose al inicio del noviazgo de Harry y Paty y al inicio de la confusión amorosa de Colin, sintiéndose avergonzada en el momento que termino la frase, pero sabiendo que la entendería.

"¡Ei! También te fue bien, amiga, MUY BIEN por lo que me contaste…"

"humrum… para que después fuera la ganadora de la 'echada' sin palabras del siglo"- sollozo.

"pero miga… ustedes ni siquiera han hablado ni nada… imagina como debe ser de difícil para el estar en la misma casa que tu y tus padres, que por casualidad, el también los considera sus padres"

"Yo se que aun no hemos conversado… se que debe estar confundido, Colin, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil aceptarlo… ¿Qué hago ahora?"

"No se que tienes que hacer... discúlpame… mas se lo que NO debes hacer, y es quedarte ahí aburrida en tu cuarto sufriendo sola. Si quieres podemos ir a un café Internet, con un nombre bien raro hablando bobadas con los tipos solitarios, ¿Quieres?"

Riéndose un poco al mismo tiempo en que daba gracias a Dios por tener un amigo así Ginny respondió –"Nah… gracias… tipos solitarios son tu playa…"

"Humpf… tu eres la que sabes. Pero… vamos al cine como te había dicho antes, dale nos vemos una comedia, no se. Invitamos a Harry y Mione… hace mucho que no salimos solo los cuatro…"

Aun sin muchas ganas de salir, pero con menos ganas de quedarse en casa sufriendo y martirizándose pensando en millones de cosas y explicaciones, le respondió – "Si… esta bien"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Caminando lentamente por el centro comercial al lado de Colin y Mione, Ginny veía como las vitrinas pasaban una detrás de otra sin ninguna atracción, mientras sonreía sin ganas por algo que su amigo decía o concordaba con que una blusa que Hermione le mostraba. Nada, sin embargo, tenía alguna importancia ante la mirada de la pelirroja, que solo podía pensar en lo rechazada que se había sentido cuando encontró la puerta del cuarto de Draco cerrada.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al ver un chico rubio pasando y, por milésimos de segundos, tuvo la certeza de que era Draco, pero sacudió la cabeza obligándose a parar de mirar en esa dirección. _El no esta aquí, Ginny, ¡compórtate! Diablos... ahora hasta estoy alucinando..._- pensó, rodando los ojos, haciendo una mueca para si misma, para luego ver dos pares de ojos preocupados fijos en si.

"… ¿Ginny?"- la llamo Hermione preocupada mientras Colin solamente la miraba con una expresión triste que indicaba que sabia que el paseo no había distraído a su amiga como esperaba.

"¿Ahn? Ah… estaba distraída… pensé que había visto algo…"

"jejeje"-Colin forzó una sonrisa. "Sucede… erm… ¿Esta bien esta mesa? Estoy loco por comerme una hamburguesa de McDonalds…"- dijo, acercándose a la mesa que había señalado, intentando llamar la atención de Ginny hacia algo que le encantaba: la comida chatarra.

"Esta bien… pero aun no tengo mucha hambre…"- respondió forzándose de nuevo a sonreír, entonces noto algo.- "¿Dónde esta Harry?"

"Fue por Paty que lo estaba esperando en la entrada, ¿no lo escuchaste?"

"No... debo haber estado distraída..."- respondió la pelirroja, entonces continuo hablando intentando no arruinarles la tarde a sus amigos.- "hasta que por fin están juntos, ¿no? Creí que Paty no lo aceptaría hasta final de año…"

Tanto Colin como Hermione podían ver el esfuerzo que hacia Ginny por dejar todo normal entonces concordaron, entre miradas, de no forzarla a hablar y solamente seguir la conversación como ella quería.

Después de una hora, todos estaban satisfechos con la cantidad de comida poco saludable ingerida y conversaban sobre los juegos interescolares que se realizarían en poco tiempo. Extrañamente nadie noto que, a pesar de que el asunto no tenia nada que ver con cosas prohibidas, era algo que instantáneamente le recordó a la menor de los Weasley a su hermano de crianza.

La tensión se volvió obvia en el momento en que Ginny pidió permiso con una sonrisa triste, diciendo que iba a lavarse las manos y todos notaron que los McNuggets que había pedido estaban prácticamente intactos.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

En el momento en que su boca toco los labios receptivos frente así, Draco fue obligado a aceptar que todo su día había sido una mentira. Mentira teñida profundamente de un sentimiento de culpa y la certeza de que se estaba equivocando, el rubio se forzó a cerrar los ojos intentando engañarse por algunos momentos más, de convencerse de que aquel era el único modo de acabar con la insensatez que vivía desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia su hermana de crianza.

Una noche en blanco y un día entero convenciéndose de que esa era la única manera, no habían sido suficientes para darle cualquier esperanza de que sería capaz de olvidar a Ginny. Y ahora… con un beso tan diferente del que había vivido la noche anterior, supo que había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida al cerrarle la puerta a Ginny y que, por más que intentará huir, nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el hecho de que la amaba.

Estaba todo mal. La suavidad de esa boca no era la misma… el toque de esas manos estaban mal… la respiración que sentía en su rostro no era la correcta… Gris… todo sin color, demostrándole que era errado estar ahí, besando una chica con la que solo había hablado un par de veces cuando salía en las noches, intentando controlarse para no empujar ese cuerpo lejos del suyo.

Se alejo abruptamente del beso queriendo únicamente volver a casa para pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho. Confesarle todo lo que sentía a la única persona que siempre lo entendía y poder tener la esperanza de estar con ella… Necesitaba decirle a Ginny que la amaba y que aunque le gustará otra persona, nunca nadie la haría tan feliz como el… tenía que ver su sonrisa y sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella cuando la abrazará.

Su segundo de felicidad al finalmente aceptar todo lo que sentía, no obstante, se transformo en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pues al abrir los ojos, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver los ojos castaños, que para el eran sinónimos de amor y ternura, transbordados de lagrimas, tristeza, decepción, rencor y desilusión.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

_¿Será que el va a fingir que no paso nada? Dios… ¿Será que estoy loca de verdad y alucine toda la semana? No porque si es así Colin, Mione y Harry también estarían locos…-_ pensaba mientras caminaba distraída y deprimida en el estado que había acompañado a sus amigos durante toda la tarde.- _¿Qué era lo que iba hacer cuando salí de la mesa?_- se pregunto mientras bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas cuando vio la tienda de Hagen Daz.- _Hummm… ¡Midnigth cookies!-_ pensó caminando en dirección a la heladería con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cualquier persona de la familia Weasley que la viera comiéndose un helado en el vaso más arreglado de Hagen Daz podría visualizar a una nenita pelirroja de seis años, con marcas de lágrimas en la cara, ojos rojos y la rodilla lastimada, y recordaría que solo un helado lograba hacer que Ginny dejara de llorar cuando se caía. Y considerando que estamos hablando de Ginebra Weasley, digamos que ella comía muchos helados….

La pelirroja inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con la intención de quitarse el flequillo de los ojos mientras masticaba un pedazo del cono, cuando de nuevo pensó haber visto a Draco. _Hum… cada minuto mi teoría de que estoy loca se confirma… de nuevo pensé que era el… pero nada impide que este aquí, ¿No? Quiero decir… esa no es una posibilidad imposible...-_ pensaba lamiendo la cucharita y caminando hacia la dirección en la pensaba haberlo visto.

Se arrepintió, en el mismo instante en que estuvo segura de que era realmente el. _No… nonononono…_

Incapaz de moverse… _No…_ incapaz de respirar… _no, por favor… no lo hagas… Draco_ incapaz de hablar… incapaz de pensar…

Se quedo simplemente estática y boquiabierta sintiendo los latidos erráticos de su corazón y las gotas amargas de la tristeza comenzar a nublar su visión, mientras miraba a la persona que amaba aproximando sus labios a los de otra persona y besarla lentamente. _Era todo una mentira… mentira..._ El dolor que sentía se volvió casi imposible de soportar cuando vio la mano, que antes acariciaba su rostro, hacer lo mismo con la cintura de otra chica, los ojos, que antes parecían transbordar de amor por ella, cerrados concentrados al mismo tiempo en que el beso se intensificaba.

Por un tiempo que Ginny nunca lograría contar, observo a Draco traicionar todo lo que habían vivido como si no significara nada y así, menos de un minuto se volvió una eternidad de dolor para la pelirroja hasta que, tan rápido como inicio el beso terminó.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Miradas prohibidas se encontraron como había sucedido la noche anterior y solamente ese contacto fue capaz de sacar a Ginny de su estadio de choque.

"Ginny…"-Draco murmuro sorprendido mirándola suplicando para que no la estuviera viendo en ese momento, pues sabia que, ahora si, había echado todo a perder. Soltó a la chica, casi dejándola caer al suelo, y miro a Ginny como si le pidiera que lo perdonara o al menos no huyera antes de que el pudiera decirle toda la verdad, pero al ver la desilusión en sus ojos supo que cualquier esperanza seria en vano.

_Era todo mentira…_- Ginny pensaba soltando el cono que sostenía, sin notar que el helado se había derretido en sus dedos, entonces salió corriendo de allí sin saber bien hacia donde iría. _Dios… era todo una mentira..._

"Espera... ¿Tienes novia?"-le pregunto la chica de espalda hacia el sitio donde Ginny había estado segundos antes, por lo que no había podido ver quien era. En otra situación Draco le habría dado gracias a Dios por ella no haberla visto o entendido el nombre que había dicho, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y sin esperanzas como para notar que había tenido algo de suerte en ese momento.

Sin prestarle atención a su pregunta, Draco solamente le quito la mano y recomenzó a caminar cuando fue impedido de nuevo. Las preguntas y acusaciones que esperaba, sin embargo, no llegaron, pero el ardor en el lado izquierdo de su cara demostró que la bofetada que merecía recibir le había sido dada, no por la mano de Ginny, y si de la chica que había usado para intentar olvidarla.

Sin prestarle atención a ese hecho, Draco salió de allí buscando a Ginny, pero sin dejar de pensar que ese golpe había sido poco ante lo que había hecho.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Draco cerro su celular y miro para los lados soltando um suspiro frustrado. Ella no contestaba... y tampoco había podido encontrarla en ningún lugar en el que había buscado. Recomenzó a caminar rápidamente entre las tiendas después de haber mirado todos los corredores de los baños y hasta pedirles a algunas mujeres que miraran si la pelirroja estaba ahí.

Y nada fue suficiente para encontrarla.

Cuando ya había desistido de buscarla en el centro comercial, Draco vio a una pareja conocida que seguramente estaban ahí con ella y podrían ayudarlo a buscarla. Si el tenía suerte ellos hasta podrían haber hablado con ella antes de que se fuera.

El rubio corrió hacia ellos aun sosteniendo el celular y, sin al menos saludar a Colin, hablo con Mione.- "¿Vieron a Ginny? ¿Estaba con ustedes?"

"Si… pero hace como veinte minutos que salió diciendo que iba al baño y salimos del área de comidas para buscarla."- respondió la chica, pero noto que menos de la mitad de lo que había dicho había llegado a los oídos de Draco ya que el rubio miraba frenéticamente hacia los lados.- "¿Qué paso, Draco? ¿Viste a Ginny? ¿Paso algo?

"No"- respondió bruscamente sabiendo que no podría explicarles lo que había pasado sin atraer preguntas sobre el qué había lastimado a la chica en el hecho de haberlo visto besando a otra persona. Para Draco todos los veían como hermanos.- "No… no paso nada… pero… tengo que encontrarla, ¿tienen alguna idea de donde puede estar?"

"No se… ella debería haber vuelto…"- Hermione respondió, pero Colin, perdiendo la paciencia con esa conversación que no llevaba a nada, la interrumpió.

"Dinos que paso con Ginny, Draco… ¿Qué paso para que estés tan preocupado con ella?"- le pregunto nervioso por sentir que algo muy malo había pasado para que el rubio estuviera en ese estado.

"No les puedo explicar… no entenderían…"- respondió más frustrado a cada segundo que pasaba.- "Yo… necesito encontrarla. ¿Me pueden ayudar?"- les pidió en tono de suplica de una manera en que ninguno de los dos lo habían visto antes y fue en ese momento que Colin estuvo seguro de que no podían seguir más con el secreto.

"Cuéntanos que paso, Draco"- pidió Hermione, con la misma sospecha de Colin, entonces llegaron Harry y Paty.

"Ella no esta en los baños, Mione. Paty busco en todos…"- dijo Harry, entonces notando la presencia de Draco y la expresión de todos, continuo.- "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada! No pasa nada, ahora ¿será que me pueden ayudar a encontrarla o es muy difícil? Porque si es así me avisan para hacerlo solo"

"Cálmate, Draco, lógico que te vamos a ayudar, solo que no podemos entender por qué estas tan nervioso…"- le dijo Mione, intentando calmarlo sin notar que otro del grupo estaba poniéndose tan nervioso como el rubio.

"¡Dime que le hiciste a Ginny! ¡Y puedes parar con esa _mierda_ de que nada esta sucediendo porque todos sabemos que pasa entre ustedes! ¡Habla porque quiero saber que hiciste que pudo ser peor en comparación con lo de esta madrugada!"

Con los ojos muy abiertos ante la explosión de Colin, Draco necesito algunos segundos para recobrar el habla después del susto de saber que todo el grupo sabia de lo prohibido que ellos habían hecho.- "Yo… ella… ella me vio con otra chica"- dijo murmurando y bajo la cabeza avergonzado por lo que había hecho, principalmente porque estaba seguro de que nadie entendería sus motivos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y chocados ante la revelación de Draco hasta que Paty fue la que tuvo la primera reacción. "¿Qué hiciste QUE?"

Colin salió caminando balanceando la cabeza incrédulo. "Puta, no lo puedo creer"- murmuro para si mismo, imaginando lo que estaba sintiendo su amiga en ese momento entonces se giro nuevamente y camino hacia Draco.- "¿Que diablos te poseía para hacer una _mierda_ de esas? ¿Acaso sientes un placer _sádico_ en hacerla sufrir todos estos años?"

"Cálmate, Colin"- Mione intento.-"No había forma de que el supiera que le gustaba a Ginny"- le dijo, sin oír bien a Harry que decía, con una expresión preocupada, que iría a preguntarles a los guardas si la habían visto salir.

"¿No podía saberlo, Mione?"- dijo mirando a su amiga.-"¡Solo si fuera una idiota no notaría que Ginny está loca por el desde que tiene trece años! Pero nooooo, el estaba demasiado preocupado en salir con todo cuanto se le apareciera y mirar su propio ombligo como para notar que la lastimaba todos los días".

"No es tan fácil, Colin…"- murmuro Hermione mirando la expresión perdida y llena de remordimiento de Draco.

"¿No es tan fácil? ¿No? ¡Tu y Harry solo la conocieron de verdad hace poco tiempo! ¡Fui YO quien la escucho llorar todos estos años porque creía que era poca cosa para el! ¡Fui YO el que tuvo que hacer una y mil cosas para hacerla sonreír después de que Draco no iba a dormir a casa! ¡YO la consolé y hasta le hice chantaje emocional con nuestra amistad para que ella no se auto despreciará todo el tiempo! ¿Y ahora que parecía que todo iba a estar bien el hace esto?"-Se volteo hacia Draco y continuo. - "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dejaste que se ilusionara, que pensara que te gustaba para después hacer esto?

"Yo no sabía… estaba confundido… esta mal, pero yo… yo…"- murmuro, intentando explicarse y convencerse de que todo lo que Colin había dicho no era verdad. El no podía haberla hecho sufrir así sin notarlo… no era posible… ¿ella lo amaba? Pero… ¿y Michael?- "¿Si ella me ama quien es Michael? Yo estaba intentando huir de lo que sentía para que ella pudiera tener una vida normal con el otro tipo del que esta enamorada"

"¿Qué otro tipo? ¿Estas loco?"- respondió Colin incrédulo sin ver la cara de Mione que, de repente, abria los ojos.

"¿Porque crees que le gusta Michael?"- le pregunto la chica sabiendo la respuesta.

"No intentes esconderlo, Hermione, yo las oí hablando, cuando ella te decía lo loca que estaba por un tal de Michael."

"Dios…"- Hermione dijo colocándose la mano en la cabeza.-"Michael era el nombre por el que te llamábamos para que si nos escuchaban no supieran nada..."

"Mentirosa…"- murmuro Draco después de algunos segundos con una mirada aprehensiva, notando que lo que había hecho era peor de lo que imaginaba.

Viendo el estado de Draco, Colin volvió a hablar.-"Estas viendo el tamaño de tu burrada, ¿No? Espero que estés bien arrepentido, porque si algo le llega a pasar va ser tu culpa"

"¡Colin!"- dijo Hermione.- "El no lo sabia. Estamos todos muy nerviosos, pero no por eso debes decir cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir después." – le dijo entonces, sin darle atención a Colin, que aun mascullaba que era bueno que Draco empezara a rezar para que no le pasara nada a Ginny, se volteo ansiosa cuando vio a Paty y Harry corriendo hacia ellos.- "¿Y? ¿la vieron?"

La pareja respiro hondo entonces Harry negó con la cabeza en una manera de decirles que las noticias no eran buenas.

"¡Habla, Harry!"- exclamo Draco.

"Con el que hablamos dijo que no la había visto, pero pregunto por el radio y el que esta en el ala sur dijo que había visto salir corriendo y llorando a una pelirroja…"- les dijo respirando hondo de nuevo.

"Y dijo que intento seguirla y grito llamándola…"- dijo Paty continuando.- "… pero ella salió corriendo entre los carros y no logró alcanzarla…"- continuo, entonces se mordió el labio aprehensiva al ver las expresiones preocupadas ante si.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Después de manejar revisando todas las calles cerca del centro comercial e ir a la Tierra del Nunca Jamás, además de pasar por el risco donde Draco sabia que le gustaba ir a pensar, el rubio desistió de buscarla por la ciudad, dejándole esa tarea al resto del grupo, al notar que a esa hora Ginny ya podía haber llegado a casa.

Estaciono deprisa, viendo que sólo el carro de su mamá estaba en el garaje, entonces entro a la casa extrañando lo silenciosa que estaba. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, pues, aun cuando los empleados no estaban la casa nunca era silenciosa si Molly Weasley estaba.

Pensando que habían descubierto todo y que ahora lo echarían de la casa por haber seducido y después lastimado a su hermana… Pensando, recordando las palabras acusadoras de Colin, que algo le podía haber pasado y que tendría que llevarla al medico… Pensó hasta que se había ido a un hotel o algo parecido para no tener que volver a verlo, pero, no prestándole atención a sus propios miedos, la busco en todos los cuartos de la casa, encontrando en la cocina una nota de sus padres avisándoles que estaban en la casa de los Lupin ahora que Tonks había llegado de la sala de maternidad, entonces se obligo a parar de adiar la realidad y subir las escalas al encuentro de Ginny, pues sabia que si ella estaba en casa estaría en su cuarto.

Cada escalón parecía una tortura a medida que lo llevaban más cerca del dolor que el mismo había provocado. Simplemente sabia que la encontraría a unos metros de allí y vería en sus ojos las acusaciones de las que era culpable.

No sabía que caminaba tan silenciosamente, con la esperanza inconsciente e inútil de que, si Ginny no supiera que estaba allí, no tendría que enfrentarla, pero esos segundos de fuga rápidamente se perdieron y Draco se encontró frente a la puerta de su cuarto, de la misma forma en que la pelirroja había estado frente a la suya esa madrugada.

La de ella, todavía, no estaba cerrada.

Sintiéndose por primera vez un intruso en el cuarto en el que siempre se había sentido amado, miro cautelosamente y llego a pensar que la pelirroja no estaba allí. Entretanto un sollozo que venia del baño llamo su atención y, sin pensar dos veces, corrió en dirección del llanto y la imagen que vio lo dejo estático, ahogándose en la culpa.

Ginny estaba encogida dentro de la bañera vacía, mirando hacia la pared de forma desenfocada y vacía como si perdiera un pedazo de vida a medida que caían las lagrimas. –"Ginny…"- murmuro en un tono de suplica queriendo entrar al recinto, pero, por no saber como reaccionaria la pelirroja, se quedo en la puerta mirándola.-"Yo…"- intento hablar, pero en ese momento la pelirroja parecía volver a la realidad.

"Hace tanto tiempo…"- murmuro más para si misma que para el mirando hacia la nada.-"… espere… espere y espere…"- continuo entonces lo miro por primera vez con tanto dolor y decepción.- "Yo te amo tant…"- un sollozo ahogo el final de la frase y Draco sostuvo la respiración al saber la verdad que tanto necesitaba oír, al mismo tiempo en que quería huir, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decirle que también la amaba o al menos pedirle disculpas por la tontería que había hecho, Ginny murmuro.-"Déjame sola…"

El rubio se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer o como explicarle todo lo que había visto, mas sabia que no podía salir de ese cuarto sin al menos intentar decirle lo que sentía de verdad.- "No puedo… ¡Debes escucharme!"

_Era todo mentira…_ "Por favor, Draco… sal"- le dijo un poco más alto cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si sintiera dolor físico.

"Ayer estaba confundido con lo que había pasado entre nosotros… yo… creí que serías más feliz sin mi."- intento explicarle mirando, con un nudo en la garganta, el estado en el que había dejado a la mujer que amaba.

_¡Mentira! Dios era todo mentira…_ "Para…"- gimoteo suplicante apretándose el pecho y lloro nuevamente dejando que más lagrimas cayeran. "Duele... por favor, sal".

"..."- se tapo la boca mirándola sin palabras y su silencio solo empeoro la situación, haciendo que ella se descontrolara.

"Sal, sal, sal, sal"- Ginny murmuraba llorando como una niña, haciendo que Draco se sintiera desesperado por hacerla sentir mejor hasta el instante en que ella lo miro con un repentino odio, y entonces, limpiándose agresivamente las lagrimas que insistían en caer, finalmente perdió el control.-"VETE"

"Gin… por favor, escúchame… discul…"

"¡PARA!"- le grito con las manos en los oídos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos como lo había hecho antes y encogiéndose aun más contra la pared de la bañera.-"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte más!"

"Ginny, por amor de Dios, perdóname"- le pidió con la voz fallándole por el nudo que parecía haberse instalado en su garganta.

"¡CALLATE! ¡Juro que si me pides disculpas de nuevo _nunca_ vuelvo a mirarte!"- dijo, levantándose de la bañera, aun trastornada, y saliendo de allí. Paro en la mitad del cuarto respirando hondo, entonces, al voltearse y ver que el la seguía, le dijo fríamente.-"Quiero estar sola, sal de mi cuarto, ¡Por favor!".

"No, ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Esa chica no significa nada! Estaba confun..."

Escuchar la típica frase machista para explicar una traición hizo que Ginny, contradictoriamente, comenzará a reírse, pero, conociendo su risa alegre, Draco noto que esa era cargada solo de rabia. Odio de la propia suerte de a quien le gusta alguien que no lo merece. _Era todo una actuación…_

"¡Ginny… todos nos ven como hermanos!"- le dijo desesperado llamando la atención de la pelirroja, que paro de reírse y lo miro de manera impasible esperando oír lo que el tenía que decir – "¡Me asuste cuando vi a nuestros padres! ¡Son NUESTROS padres! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Esto esta mal! ¡Tenia que huir y dejarte ser feliz!"- prácticamente grito intentando hacerla entender la confusión que sentía en pocas palabras y, contrariando toda lógica, se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro.-"Juro que solo intente hacer lo que era mejor para ti"

Lo miro de manera inexpresiva y, al inicio, Draco creyó que comenzaba a entender sus razones, pero cuando sus ojos lo miraron de nuevo llenos de rencor y dolor, el rubio se preparo para lo peor.-"¡No me toques!"- le dijo mirando el sitio donde la tocaba y se levanto.-"¡Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme!"- murmuro, entonces se giro para salir del cuarto dejándolo hacia tras.-"¿te parece malo? Entonces… nunca más te voy a obligar a que me pongas un dedo encima".

Sin perder un segundo Draco la siguió.-"No hagas esto… creí que era malo, pero…"- la tomo por el brazo obligándola a voltearse y mirarlo.-"Ahora las cosas cambiaron… Te amo, dame otra oportunidad."

_Es mentira…_

El contacto fue demasiado para ella que de un segundo a otro volvió a perder el control y comenzó a halarlo hacia la puerta –"Sal de aquí, ya te dije que te fueras"- ahora lo empujaba hacia fuera del cuarto sorda a las explicaciones que Draco le daba.-"LARGATE" – grito con la respiración casi fallándole por algunos segundos se miraron y ella noto por primera vez que los ojos de Draco estaban llenos de lagrimas no derramadas. Sabiendo que el no la dejaría sola y que no soportaría el dolor al mirarlo, Ginny desistió de intentar hacerlo irse entonces salió corriendo del cuarto.

Draco se quedo algunos segundos parado en la puerta sin saber que hacer, entonces, sin preocuparse en limpiarse las lagrimas, salió detrás de ella. Todo a partir de ese instante se paso como un borrón ante sus ojos bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa sabiendo que Ginny debería haber corrido por el portón ya que no manejaba. Sin pensar en subirse al carro, Draco solamente corrió por el camino que juzgo ella tomaría, entonces, cuando llegó el portón estaba abierto y la escena que presenció fue la concretización de sus pesadillas.

"¡GINNY!"- grito impotente al ver lo que sucedía, viendo como si estuviera en cámara lenta a Ginny rodar sobre el capo del carro oscuro y finalmente caer en el suelo inconsciente e inmóvil. Sin al menos pensar en anotar la placa o identificar el carro que huía del sitio, Draco corrió hacia ella.

"¡Ginny, Ginny! ¡DIOS, Ginny!"- grito arrojándose al suelo cerca de donde estaba la pelirroja acostada en un incomodo ángulo y, sabiendo que no podía moverla, pues corría el riesgo de lastimarla aun más, tomo su mano, entre las suyas, temblando, y la beso llorando y rezando al mismo tiempo para que ella estuviera bien mientras llamaba a los bomberos desde su celular. –"Necesito que estés bien Ginny, por Dios, no me dejes. NO me dejes..."- murmuraba frenéticamente tocando con la mano de ella su rostro perdiéndose en la realidad entre la visión de Ginny y la de su madre despidiéndose. Podía ver nítidamente la lagrima bajar por el rostro pálido de su madre confundiéndose con el de Ginny, a medida que se atemorizaba con la idea de perder a la mujer que amaba de la misma manera como había perdido a sus padres. –"¡ATROPELLARON A MI NOVIA, POR DIOS; AYÚDENME!"- grito con la voz temblando y sollozando, mientras miraba a Ginny aun esperando que en algún momento se despertará sonriendo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Estaba en tal estado de shock que al escuchar a la otra persona preguntarle la dirección necesito hacer un esfuerzo para recordar algo.-"...ker Street, Man-mansiones A... ¡No se! ¡NO SE! ¡Ayúdenme! Ginny perdóname. ¡PERDONAME!"- lloraba y gritaba con la voz ronca apretando la mano de Ginny y mirando su rostro, cuando noto una pequeña poza de sangre debajo de la cabeza de la pelirroja, entrando en pánico.-"¡DIOS! ¡ESTA SANGRANDO! La cabeza... esta, SANGRANDO, por Dios, ¡AYÚDENME!"- gritaba al teléfono y a esa altura una multitud se formaba alrededor de la escena. El coloco su cabeza en el abdomen de la chica llorando desesperadamente.-"¡Perdóname, Ginny! ¡PERDONAME! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡Perdóname! ¡POR DIOS; PERDONAME!"- gritaba lleno de culpa que nadie entendía e intentaba a abrazar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, intentaron separarlo de ella.- "¡NO! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡SUELTEME! ¡Ginny!"- grito mientras lo alejaban entonces un señor de edad media recogió el teléfono que Draco había soltado y, después de dar la dirección correcta, comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que le daban, revisando el pulso de Ginny y su respiración.

Los minutos en ese infierno pasaron lentamente hasta que la ambulancia pudo ser escuchada y entonces, sólo siete minutos y cuarenta segundos después de su llamada, Ginny fue atendida.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

No existia nadie que lo convenciera de dejarla sola en la ambulancia, Draco la acompaño rezando oraciones que ni sabia que conocia, mientra los paramedicos monitoreaban sus signos vitales y le aplicaban oxigeno, además de intentar descubrir en que grado de conciencia estaba ahora que se había despertado.

Con rapidez que el rubio no noto, la ambulancia dejo de moverse y la luz del día entro subitamente en el automovil para que, en segundos, un episodio bizarro de E.R. se desarrollará antes los ojos de Draco, aun en estado de shock viendo la sangre de Ginny que manchaba la camilla.

"Atropellamiento, 16 años, contusión en la cabeza, dificultad para respirar, presión 10 por 8 y disminuyendo"- dijo rápidamente el paramedico que, con la ayuda de los otros, bajaba la camilla de la ambulancia para entregarla al medico de plantón.

"¿Consciente?"- pregunto el medico empujando la camilla al lado de los paramedicos sin notar que Draco los seguía.

"Consciencia variable, dos costillas fracturadas dificultan la respiración"- respondio el paramedico parando de empuja la camilla cuando el medico le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza para que se retirará, pues dos enfermeras habían llegado.

"¡DOS AMBULANCIAS CON VICTIMAS DE INCENDIO EN CUATRO MINUTOS!"- alguien grito desde el corredor llamando la atención del médico que llevaba a Ginny.

"Carol, llama al Dr. Mads a la sala 2 y dale 5ml de drignol ahora"- le dijo a una enfermera.- "ordena un TAC y tipo sanguineo. Y tu..."- se volteo hacia uno de los estudiantes residentes que había llegado un poco asustado.- "No esperes al Dr. Mads para entubarla"- le ordeno, ya volteandose cuando el residente con los ojos muy abiertos, respondió.

"Nunca hice ese procedimiento solo"

El médico solto el air pensando si se quedaba ayudandola, pero sabia que el y Lilian eran los unicos especialistas en quemaduras que estaban en el hospital y que ella no podría atenderlos sola"- "¿Anny, puedes guiarlo?"- le pregunto a la otra enfermera de más experiencia. Recibiendo una señal afirmativa como respuesta, se giró hacia el residente con una mirada que intentaba pasarle seguridad.- "Es el momento de que coloques en práctica todo lo que has aprendido en estos años"- se volteo para comenzar a correr hacia la puerta cuando fue agarrado por dos brazos.

"¡Por Dios no la deje! ¡ELLA NECESITA AYUDA! ¡EL NO LO SABE HACER SOLO! ¡Si algo le pasa va a saber que es tener una demanda que va a ACABAR con su carrera!"- le grito Draco entre el desespero y el panico. Haría cualquier cosa para que atendieran a Ginny.

"¿Quien eres?"- le pregunto el medico notando por primera vez que alguien diferente al cuerpo médico estaba allí.

"¡NO VAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ hasta que ella no este despierta de nuevo"- le dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención a la pregunta.

Dos guardas de seguridad aparecieron al instante, al escuchar la voz alterada de Draco y lo separaron bruscamente del medico, que les hizo una seña para que no lo lastimaran.- "Llevenlo a una de las salas de espera y diganle a una de las enfermeras que necesita un calmante."- dijo, yendose nuevamente.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ DESGRACIADO! ¡Por amor de Dios ayudela! ¡Ginny, perdoname!"- el medico se giro al escuchar a Draco gritar a lo lejos cuando ya alcanzaba la puerta de entrada de ambulancia encontrandose con Lilian que esperaba afuera.

Viendo la cara cansada de su colega sonrio con una expresión identica.- "¿Día díficil?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa cansada como respuesta y se estrego los ojos con las manos demostrando el cansancio de alguien que llevaba sin dormir casi 24 horas.-"¿Cuando es fácil?"- le respondio segundos antes que la ambulancia estacionara abruptamente.

"Quemaduras de tercer grado en miembros inferiores y de segundo grado en los superiores, inconsciencia por intoxicación, presión 11 por..."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Los corredores de un color nauseabundo... más y más casos llegando y el obvio cansancio en las expresiones de los medicos... y Draco Malfoy en un corredor donde hacia mucho el estado de desespero lo había abandonado dandole paso a un circulo vicioso de culpa.

Sentado en una de las bancas con los codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos perdidas en el cabello sucio de sangre en algunas partes y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

La mirada estatica... lagrimas estaticas... si fuera posible, cualquiera diria que también había parado de respirar. No sabian, sin embargo, que sus pensamientos nunca habían estado tan caoticos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

"_¡Si algo le pasa a Ginny va ser tu culpa! Tuya... tuya..."- _las palabras de Colin retunbando en su mente.- _"¡Fui yo quien la escucho llorar creyendo que no era suficiente para el! ¡Fui YO quien tuvo que hacer miles de cosas para hacerla reir después de que Draco no llegaba una noche a dormir!"_

Sangre... veía diversas veces a Ginny caer al suelo inconsciente.- "Mi culpa"- pensaba continuamente, pero hacia mucho las lagrimas se negaron a salir como si lo acusaran. No merecía la minima paz que ellas le ofrecían.

Flashback

"_Ella es diferente de las otras, hermanita, lo se. No habla todo el tiempo sobre mi dinero o me molesta con esas cosas de la ropa perfecta para esa fiesta..."- le contaba Draco animado, con quince años, sobre su primera novia._

_Ginny medio sonrio, sentada en su cama, esforzandose para que el no notará nada.-"¿Estas enamorado de ella? Si es así estoy segura que ella te hará feliz..."- le respondio con la voz imperceptiblemente temblorosa y un sonriso tierno._

"_¡Ya estoy feliz! Sólo de verla sonreír por cualquier bobada que digo sin cualquier intención aparte de hacerme feliz"- le respondió con una sonrisa gigante y la abrazo diciendole cerca del oído.- "Creo que si estoy enamorado..."_

"_Que bien"- murmuro ella debilmente.- "Estoy feliz por ti"_

"_¡Porque eres un ángel! ¡Mi ángel! Me voy a morir de celos cuando empiece a gustarte alguien así, pero prometo que no te voy a molestar"-le dijo cariñosamente lo que realmente sentía en ese momento, cuando sintio el cuello de su camisa mojarse.-"¿Ginny? ¿Ginny que pasa? ¿Te gusta alguien y te lastimaron?"_

"_No"- sonrio limpiandose suavemente- "Sabes como soy de llorona. Lloro hasta por los comerciales. ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?"_

"_¿Estas segura? – le pregunto desconfiado.-"¡Si alguien te lastima, me dices que junto al grupo de **hermanos** para enseñarle a no meterse contigo.!"- le djo en un tono jugueton intentando animarla._

_Ella sollozo al escuchar 'grupo de **hermanos**' pero el lo confundio con una risa.- "No hay necesidad... ese negocio de amor no es para mí..."_

Fin del Flashback

Dios... ¿Cuántas de esas conversaciones habían tenido? ¿Cuántas veces la había lastimado deliberadamente? Y lo peor era que su cercanía a la pelirroja, que era una fuente de paz para el, era el infierno para ella.

Y aunque sabia lo que ella sentía, la hizo sufrir aun más... ¿todo por cobardía? No merecía el perdón que imploraba hacia unas horas.

Decepción. Por primera vez había visto desilusión en esos ojos castaños. ¿Rencor... rabia... odio? ¿Lo odiaria ahora? - "Dios, que todo este bien, por favor. Te doy mi vida sin problema, si Ginny no tiene ninguna secuela"- murmuraba entre otras palbras inconexas mientras que un millar de situaciones en que la pelirroja despertaba con algún problema invadían su mente. -"Es mi culpa"- se recordo y el circulo vicioso de pensamientos iniciaba de nuevo la tortura, cuando una voz conocida lo imterrumpio.

"¿Draco? ¿Draco?"- dijo Hermione, mientras Ron seguía derecho yendo a donde estaban sus padres y Bill, que hacia algún tiempo hablaban con una de las enfermeras pidiendole permiso para entrar al cuarto.

"Parece que no te escucha, Mione"- le dijo Harry, arrodillandose al lado de la amiga frente al rubio.

"¿No sería mejor que llamaramos a un medico?"- sugirio Colin aun de pie, sacando a Draco del estado catatonico en el que estaba.

"No..."- dijo con la voz ronca de lo mucho que había gritado horas antes.- "Soy la última persona que necesita ayuda. Todo fue mi culpa..."- añadio en un tono casi inaudible, entonces levanto la mirada muerta hacia Colin y una lagrima finalmente cayo como en una confesión de culpabilidad recorriendo su rostro rojo e hinchado.

"Sabes que no quería decir lo que dije"- le contesto Colin con la voz baja.

"Aun así no deja de ser cierto..."- respondio Draco, interrumpiendolo.

"¡Para con esto, Draco! ¡Actuas como si Ginny hubiera muerto y no es así! ¡Tu mamá le dijo a Ron que ya esta estable y que sólo va a pasar la noche aquí en observación porque el golpe fue en la cabeza! Se que estas asustado, Draco, pero ya paso..."- Mione concluyo en un tono casi maternal.

"Si, Draco... no fue nada muy grave"- le dijo Colin apiadandose del estado del chico.-"Ya acabo, en poco tiempo la vamos a poder ver"

"No acabo... ella nunca me va a perdonar"- respondió y todos entendieron que finalmente el había notado todo el daño que le había causado sin saber.

El silencio volvío a reinar, pues ninguno podía decirle que estaba equivocado.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Un nuevo día amaneció y Draco agradecio por que la pesadilla, en cierta parte, había acabado. Paso la noche en el hospital con sus padres, que no extrañaron su actitud ya que sabian lo unidos que eran y que además el rubio había visto el accidente.

Percibieron,sin embargo, que había pasado algo fuera de lo normal por el estado en que el chico se encontaba, pero sabían que sería inutil preguntar. En aquel momento sólo querian ver a su niña despierta y el restos se resolvería por si solo.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Draco solamente había ido a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, después de que Molly le había dicho que a Ginny no le gustaría verle el cabello cubierto de su propia sangre, y también avisarle a todos en la casa que la pelirroja recibiria de alta en algunas horas.

A las 10:30 am una gran comitiva de pelirrojos esperaba en el corredor para entrar en el cuarto de Ginny y llevarsela de allí. El único de la familia que no había podido ir era Charlie, que había gastado casi la mitad de su salario del mes siguiente en interurbanos desde Romenia esa madrugada.

Todos entraron al cuarto cuando Ginny ya respiraba aliviada por que le habían quitado el suero de su brazo y los otros aparatos de su cabeza y dedo indicador. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia miraba a la consentida en la cama con una enorme venda en la cabeza y tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de ofrecerle un helado.

Notando la conmoción ante si, Ginny sonrió con cautela porque su cabeza aun dolía.-"¡Tranquilos! ¡Estoy bien, no me morí!"- dijo bromenado sin esperar la reacción que obtuvo su comentario.

Todos, incluso Bill y los locos de los gemelos, se pusieron a llorar.

Sintiendose más amada que nunca, Ginny casi se olvido del por qué estaba corriendo como una loca en el momento que la atropeyaron. Una persona quieta con el rostro rojo y una expresión culpable, entre tanto, le hizo recordar qu el hombre que amaba la veía como una hermana. No aguantando la tristeza giro el rostro.

Y no volvío a mirar en esa dirección hasta que le dieron permiso para volver a casa.

_Fefysssssssssssssssss_

La indiferencia solamente le confirmo a Draco lo que creía que sucedería, sabiendo que lo merecia, lo acepto callado sin pedirle ni una sola vez el perdón que necesitaba, pues sabia que no tenía el derecho de imponerle a Ginny el peso de negarselo.

Hacia de todo para ayudar en la recuperación de su hermana de crianza, así como todos en la casa, pero nunca impuso su presencia por más de unos pocos minutos o demostro la tristeza que se lo comía vivo cada vez que ella se rehusaba a mirar en su dirección.

Y así se paso una semana y ambos pudieron ver un poco de normalidad volver a sus vidas, cuando la pelirroja pudo regresar a clases ocho días después del accidente.

Ella aun no lograba mirarlo demasiado o hablar sobre lo que había pasado con nadie, ni con Colin, pero a los pocos comenzo a tratarlo con algo además de indiferencia, porque sabia que si no lo hacia sus padres sospecharian que algo muy malo había sucedido. Aun sentía rabia por haber sido traicionada de esa manera, mas sabia que no podía obligarlo a que sentiera lo mismo que ella, entonces hacia lo único que lograba soportar: quedarse en silencio obligandose a no pensar en lo que había pasado.

Así lograría tratarlo como el quería: como un hermano.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

El rudio rutinario de la hora del almuerzo reinaba en la cafeteria, que parecia más una banda sonora para Ginny que miraba de lejos a Draco comer silenciosamente en la misma mesa de siempre acompañado de las mismas personas de siempre. La única diferencia es que, desde que se había vuelto porrista, la mesa en que se sentaba con Colin también mantenía llena, ya que la pelirroja no se había vuelto esnob como el resto de sus compañeras de equipo.

Una voz amiga, entre tanto, después de algunos minutos de observación, la interrumpio.-"¡Amiga, por amor a Cristo, hablame! ¡No aguanto más tu silencio!"- le dijo Colin exasperado.- "¡No te hable durante esta semana para dejarte pensar, pero ahora te estas pasando de los limites!"

"¿Hablar sobre que? ¡Hablamos todo el día!"- respondio sonriendo como si no entendiera lo que su amigo le decia.

Mirandola con esa _expresión _de '¡Sabes que estoy diciendo y es bueno que me cuentes como te sientes, ya!' Colin continuo en silencio.

"No tenemos nada de que conversar, no entiendo porque me miras así"

"¿No? Entonces, te voy ayudar a descubrirlo: ¿Por qué estas mirando melancolicamente a un cierto rubio que mira tristemente su plato, hum?"

"Estoy preocupada. El es mi hermano, ¿no? Y vi que no esta comiendo"

Con una mirada incredula al escuchar esa respuesta continuo presionandola.- "El no tiene motivos para sentirse así, ¿ o si?"

"Hum... no que yo sepa. ¿Tu sabes?"

Ahora Colin estaba asustado y, no logrando esconderlo, la miro como si ella le hubiera dicho que estaba feliz por Pansy.- "¡Es lógico que se siente culpable, amiga!"

"¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?"

"..." – se quedó sin palabras mirandola impaciente.

-"¿Con el accidente? Pero la culpa no fue de el, yo estaba distraida"

"¿Distraida?"- le pregunto con un tono sarcastico que era raro en el.-"¿Con que? ¿Por qué?"- la presiono queriendo que la pelirroja le dijera que sentía.

"¡No se, Colin!"- le dijo levantandose nerviosa y Colin noto que de nuevo estaba huyendo.-"¿Nos vemos en el salon, Ok?"- le pregunto y, por la expresión del chico, supo que estaba alejando a su mejor amigo por la cobardia de hablar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, entonces intento bromear.- "Tengo que darle el numero de mi peluquero a algunas chicas. Si hubiera sabido que ser atropellada me volvería tan popular ya lo habría hecho antes"- le dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa como la respuesta de su amigo y salió del recinto.

Colin suspiro resignado mirando la puerta por la cual salía la pelirroja entonces se giró en dirección a Draco encontrando unos ojos grisaceos tan muertos como en el día que lo vio en el hospital después del accidente.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Al ver a Ginny salir, dejando a Colin solo, Draco comenzo a tener dudas sobre lo que sería cierto o errado hacer en la situación en que estaban. La pelirroja no lo miraba hacia exactamente 8 días, pero le pedía todas las mañanas que le pasara la jarra de jugo durante el desayuno... Y esa mañana le había pedido prestado un cd para que Colin lo copiara. Esas eran buenas señales, ¿no? Pensaba Draco, mientras abría su armario desesperado por un chispa de esperanza.

Estaban tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto una sombra que volvia imposible ver el libro que necesitaba.

"¿Vas actuar como loco también y esperar que me canse y me vaya?"- le pregunto Colin irritado demostrando que estaba enojado por lo que Ginny le había hecho.

"Humm... disculpame Colin, no te había visto"- le dijo girandose hacia el.

Colin suspiro impaciente.-"¿Si te pregunto si vas a hablar con ella también vas a fingir que no sabes de que te hablo?"

"¿Por qué haria algo así?"- pregunto el rubio con un tono desinteresado y cansado.

"No se... creía que era manía de familia huir de los problemas actuando como loco."

"¿Ginny esta haciendo eso?"- pregunto, con la atención completamente dirigida hacia el chico.

"Ella simplemente se niega hablar sobre cualquier cosa relativa a lo que sucedio fingiendo que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Si eso no es huir, no se lo que es. Y tu te quedas ahí manteniendote distante con cara de cachorrito sin dueño".

"¡Estoy haciendo lo que ella quiere! ¡Ni me mira, Colin! ¡Si quieres que este por ahí sonriendo como el idiota que soy después de toda esta mierda quien esta 'actuando como loco' eres tu!"- respondio irritado con todo lo que pasaba, demostrando más vida en esos segundos que durante toda la semana, entonces suspiro hondo y paso las manos por su cabello, resignado.-"¿que quieres que haga?"

"¿Que crees?"

"Ella no me habla, ni me mira, Colin... ¿Que le voy a decir? ¿Disculpame por ser un imbecil?"

"es un comienzo..."

"No me va a escuchar..."

"Talvez no la primera vez..."- le respondio Colin, dejando a Draco pensativo, entonces continuo.- "Ginny nunca se rindio. Si te rindes tan facilmente es porque no vales la pena y ella estara mejor como esta"

"¿Crees que aun tenemos una oportunidad?"

"No estaría aquí si no estuviera seguro..."

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"**Hoy no puedo... tengo que ir al medico"-** hablaba Ginny por el celular en fránces entrando a su cuarto.-**" Si, quiero saber cuando voy a poder bailar de nuevo porque me fracture una costilla, pero ya no me duele"-**dijo, tirando la mochila sobre la cama y comenzando a quitarse los tenis después de sentarse.-**"Humrum, me recojes en el colegio mañana, porque si vienes aquí mamá de nuevo te llena de comida como la primera vez que viniste a visitarme"-** bromeo, jugando con un detalle de la colcha de la cama, entonces se puso seria de nuevo.-**"Necesitaba hablar contigo... hoy discuti con Colin, por que el quiere que hablemos sobre lo que paso. Es como se me trajera de nuevo una esperanza que no quiero y duele demasiado..."-**sollozo, contandole a su nuevo amigo, caminando hacia el balcón.- "**Yo se... se que no puedo... ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Draco que susto!"-**grito aun en frances al encontrarse frente a el en el balcon como solía hacer antes del accidente.

"¡Ginny, disculpame! ¡Juro que no intentaba escuchar!"- le dijo el rubio en un acto de confesión innecesario ya que ella no lo había acusado de nada. El hecho es que, viendo que ella hablaba en frances, supo de inmediato que Cristhopher estaba en la línea y, detestando al chico desde el momento en que lo había visto en el cuarto de la chica después del accidente, era lógico que intentaba descubrir lo que la pelirroja le decía en un tono tan mimado.

Recuperandose del susto y mirandolo de una manera acusadora por no haberle avisado que estaba allí desde que había entrado al cuarto, Ginny levanto el dedo en un pedido mudo de silencio entones continuo hablando con Chris.- **"Si, es el, después te llamo, ¿ok? Mañana nos vemos, un beso"-**cerro el celular girandose para salir del balcon y yendo asi la mesa fingiendo buscar el cargador.-"Draco podrías dar señales de humo o no se, dejar una toalla roja en la puerta avisando que estas aquí cuando decidas apropiarte de mi cuarto sin ser invitado. Casi me muero de susto y me iba a cambiar"- le dijo en un tono desinteresado que sería considerado por cualquiera como normal, pero las entrelíneas quedaron claras para Draco: Ya no era bienvenido como siempre lo había sido.

Sin darse por vencido se esforzo por no pensar en lo que ella le había acabado de decir, comenzando a hablar.-"Quería conversar contigo sobre todo lo que paso entre nosotros..."

"Draco, no"- lo imterrumpio.-"No hay nada de que hablar, no paso nada y esta todo perfectamente bien como siempre tuvo que ser."

"Sabes que eso no es cierto"

"Pero quiero que lo sea"- le dijo decidida, convencida de que el estaba ahí para intentar reconstruir lo que tenían antes de la locura que habían hecho en el baile, pero ella no podía, sabiendo que el sólo la veía como una hermana. Era hora de parar de sufrir.- "No quiero oír nada de lo que me quieres decir y lo vas a respetar"- continuo friamente, pero viendo la expresión desconsolada del chico, dudo, entonces intento consolarlo con lo que juzgo el quería escuchar.- "Ya estoy mejor, ¿esta bien? No necesitas preocuparte... ya estoy olvidando lo que..."- paro a tiempo y respiro hondo forzandose a decir algo que hiciera que el no estuviera tan triste.-"Sólo necesito tiempo. Después vuelvo a ser la hermanita que quieres"

"Ginny..."- comenzo, balanceando la cabeza negativamente con ganas de gritar que no la queria como una hermana y sintiendo casi dolor fisica al escucharla decir que estaba olvidando lo que habían vivido.

"¡No, Draco, Para! ¡No quiero oírte! ¿Te puedes ir? ¿Por favor?"- le dijo irritada, casi gritando queriendo que saliera de allí para que pudiera sufrir sola, le costaba respirar.

Sin querer irritarla aun más y notando que ella estaba empezando a sentirse mal por su presencia, la miro resignado, entonces afirmo con la cabeza y salio del cuarto forzandose a recordar las palabras de Colin. _Tal vez no la primera vez..._

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Durante la madrugada Draco ya se había casi arrepentido de haber hablado con ella tan temprano y giraba en la cama sin parar, recordando que la pelirroja se había negado a salir del cuarto desde la conversación.

La duda de si había tomado la mejor actitud aumento aun más al día siguiente, cuando hasta los minimos gestos que ella tenia en relación con el desaparecieron para darle lugar a la completa indiferencia. En un momento de patetico humor el rubio pensó que nunca había creído que extrañaria tanto pasarle una jarra de jugo a alguien.

Después del fin de las clases, esperaba la razón de su tormento cerca del carro junto con Ron, cuando una escena, que comprobaba que el dicho popular no podia ser más cierto, comenzo a desarrollarse ante sus ojos.

Ginny se despidio de Colin entonces miro en la dirección de Draco abriendo una sonrisa tan alegre que hizo que el corazón del jugador de basquet casi brincar de la felicidad creyendo que todo no había pasado de una pesadilla, hasta notar que la mirada de la chica no estaba exactamente sobre si.

Con un presentimiento malo sobre aquello, Draco se giro acompañando la mirada de Ginny, entonces vio que al otro lado del estacionamiento, cerca de donde estaba, una familiar figura salir de un auto negro del Cuerpo Diplomatico y, después de accionar la alarma del carro, comenzo a caminar con una sonrisa igual que la de la pelirroja.

Draco vio todo en camara lenta, logrando apenas procesar que aquel era el tipo aburridor de la embajada que había ido a su casa a visitarla algunas veces y tenido la capacidad de intentar forzar una conversación con el diciendole que sus madres habían sido amigas. Asistio al par abrazandose apretadamente y al francesito murmurandole algo en el oído que la hizo soltarse del abrazo sonriendo, como si estuviera agradecida.

Pensando que la pelirroja era muy ingenua al no perceber las intenciones del otro, Draco creyo que no podía sentirse peor, hasta el mometo en que noto que venian en su dirección. Coloco una sonrisa en la boca, cuando sólo sentía ganas de vomitar, y espero que se acercaran.

"**Chris, recuerdas a mis hermanos, ¿no?"-** dijo Ginny en un afluente fránces, pero Draco, infelizmente, pudo entender que los había llamado hermanos. Pareciendo recordar algo ella se golpeo la cabeza.-**"Ah no, Ron no estaba en casa las veces que has ido a visitarme. Pero te acuerdas de el en el baile, ¿Cierto?"- **dijo recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa entonces continuo en ingles, mirando al pelirrojo,-"Ron, este es Chris, lo conociste en el baile, ¿Lo recuerdas?".

Ron sonrío como si dijiera 'eso hermanita', entonces levanto la mano para saludarlo.- "Hola, ¿que tal?"- le dijo descontraído y Christopher le respondió con el mismo tono, pero con un acento gracioso, entonces le ofrecio la mano a Draco.

Sintiendose casi traicionado por su hermano, Draco saludo al fránces educadamente con un fuerte apretón de manos entonces, antes que el otro intentase empezar una conversación, le dijo a Ginny.- "¿No vas con nosotros?"

"No, ya le avise a mamá, no necesitas preocuparte"- respondio sin mirarlo y, no aguantando más la tensión que paso desapercibida sólo por Ron, se giro hacia su amigo.- "**¿Nos vamos?"**

Después de despedirse rápidamente, Draco sintio el sabor amargo que Ginny había vivido tantas veces al ver a la mujer que amaba alejandose con alguien que no era el. En un acto masoquista el rubio se quedo mirandolos yendose y entrar en el auto y entonces, rojo de celos y rabia por su propia idiotez, se giro chocandose con su hermano, que seguía con la misma expresión de minutos antes.

"¿Será que puedes dejar esa cara de idiota y subir al carro?"- exclamo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba subiendose al auto.

Si... realmente el mundo da vueltas...


	10. I Have Fallen

**N/T: Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo esta historia por todos sus reviews y buenos comentarios, que son de gran importancia no sólo para mi sino también para la autora que me pidio que les dijera que esta muy feliz por la aceptación y por el hecho de que su historia les guste tanto... Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias...**

**N/A: Disculpen el melodrama pero recuerden que ellos son dos adolescentes y digamos que a esa edad se tiende a exagerar las cosas...**

**Capitulo 10 - I Have Fallen **

Vientiocho mil ochocientos segundos...

Son esos los segundos que contienen las 24 horas que completan un día y, durante los treinta días que habían pasado desde que había visto la decepción en los ojos de Ginny, Draco se había dejado entorpecer por la depresión en cada uno de los veintiocho... mil... ochocientos... segundos... de cada día.

Sorprendentemente apenas un mes de distancia fue suficiente para deprimir a Draco Malfoy y convencerlo de que talvez la muerte por tristeza alardeada por los romanticos no fuera tan utopica e imposible como siempre lo había considerado.

No dormia, no comia, no pensaba, no estudiaba, se rehusaba a jugar...

Sólo sentia. El amor que había escondido negandolo durante tanto tiempo parecía herirlo en venganza en todos los momentos en que era obligado a ver a Ginny de lejos sin ni siquiera tener el derecho a hablar con ella, y el dolor en su pecho era tan insoportable que a veces necesitaba recordar volver a respirar. Sufría quieto, apoyandose en el hecho de que lo merecia y cualquier migaja de atención que la pelirroja le diera era recogida con una animación patetica, sin pedir cualquier cosa a cambio.

Mal sabia que la persona por la que sufría vivia en una rutina semejante de contar los segundos rezando para que el que sea que haya dicho que el tiempo lo cura todo este en lo correcto.

Al contrario del rubio, Ginny, todavia, se negaba a pensar en lo que había pasado o recordar todo lo que habían vivido y forzaba una sonrisa en el rostro todos los días llegando a merecer el Oscar a mejor actriz todas las veces en las que Colin intentaba convencerla a admitir que estaba herida.

Ella sabía que en ese momento eso era lo máximo que era capaz de hacer y esperaba que su negación en relación a todo lo que había pasado la ayudará a algún día poder dejar que su hermano de crianza se reaproximará como parecía que necesitaba.

Sus intenciones eran las mejores, pero los recuerdos la perseguian y atormentaban todas las noches en venganza por haber sido ignorados durante el día y ni la mejor persona resistiría suscumbir a la amargura.

A los pocos empezó a notar las miradas llenas de sufrimiento que Draco le dirigia y hasta vio que el había perdido peso, pero lo que ella sabia que el queria, no se lo podia dar aun. Se había convencido, ciega por el miedo de sufrir nuevamente, de que el rubio solamente había estado con ella, forzandose a aceptar lo que sentía por el, para no perderla.

Y eso era poco... demasiado poco para aceptarlo. La relación que un día tuvieron, antes de que se dejara engañar al creer que el amor que sentía era correspondido, se había perdido y no podía dejar que se reestableciera porque dolería demasiado.

No podía dejar que se acercará sabiendo que sólo la amaba como una hermana y así el tiempo pasó... tic... tac... tic... tac... veintiocho mil ochocientos segundos pasaban todos los días, sin conversaciones... sin sonrisas... sin alegría...

... sin vida.

Y Draco y Ginny se obligaban a levantarse todas las mañanas con la seguridad de que ese día sería igual al anterior, colocando una pared emocional alrededor de si, inquebrable hasta para Colin que, así como los otros amigos de la pareja, sólo podían verlos auto destruírse mientras actuaban la "comedia" de su vida privada, sin lograr convencer a Draco de que aun podía acercarse a Ginny u obligarla a decir por qué diablos fingia vivir en un mundo color de rosa cuando sabían que estaba sufriendo.

Sin que su amigo lo supiera, aun, Ginny seguía su consejo.

La única diferencia es que había escogido hablar con alguien que entendia lo que sentía, por que también estaba viviendo un amor prohibido, y veía toda la confusión desde afuera. No sabia, que la elección de su confidente empeoraba el infierno particular del hombre que amaba al coincidir con la persona que Draco más odiaba desde la primera vez que la había visitado mientras se recuperaba del accidente: Christopher.

Algunas semanas más pasaron con pequeños cambios en el comportamiento de los dos, pero, como dicen los viejos, cada gota del mar ayuda a formarlo. Cada mirada era un pedido mudo de disculpas... cada sombra de sonrisas... cada toque sin intención... cada decepción empujando a Draco al abismo de los celos... cada minuto de silencio forzado de Ginny... toda la suma de esos actos casi insignificantes regados en cada día fueron suficientes para volver imposible que esa situación se extendiese más y llevará a la pareja al límite.

Infelizmente el límite de ambos se igualaba a la miseria. Estaban perdidos y solos acompañados unicamente por la tristeza aunque estuvieran rodeados por una multitud, odiandose a si mismos por haberse autoinflingido el dolor que sentian.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Molly coloco los huevos revueltos en un plato grande en el centro de la mesa para que Jorge, Fred y Ron pudieran servirse, entonces, antes de voltearse para tomar la tocineta sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por Draco con una expresión preocupada al ver que el sándwich natural que el mismo había preparado seguía intacto.

Siguiendo la mirada de su madre, Ginny dejo que sus ojos recayeran en Draco, que hacia mucho no se sentaba a su lado. _Esta tan abatido-_ pensó, entonces, cuando el sentimiento de culpa ya comenzaba a aflorar volvió a comer su propio sándwich. _ No me puedo acercar a el de nuevo sólo va a lastimarme… En poco tiempo va a dejar de extrañar a su hermanita… se va a enamorar de alguien y voy a quedarme sola como ahora… ¿Para qué intentar adiar lo que seguramente va a suceder? Además probablemente no este triste por mí… debe ser otra cosa… eso es. O talvez es sólo que se siente culpable… _Escuchar la palmada que Molly le dio en la mano a Arthur al verlo intentar tomar un pedazo de tocineta la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Es sólo un pedazo, Molly, no tiene importancia"- musito el patriarca de la familia recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de sus hijos acostumbrados con la rutina de sus padres.

"¡Quieres un pedazo todos los días Arthur! Y el Dr. Paul dijo que tu colesterol esta alto"- le dijo usando el mismo tono que cuando regañaba a sus hijos.

_¿Será qué regañar al marido por no cuidar su colesterol es algo romántico o estoy peor de lo que creía? ¿Será qué algún día voy a poder discutir con mi marido por su colesterol? Mis papas son tan tiernos…- _pensaba mirando a la pareja "discutiendo", entonces sonrió al ver a Molly dejar que Arthur comiera sólo un pedacito, sólo ese día, para darle un mejor sabor a ese lunes. Aun sonriendo grata por los segundos de alegría, Ginny miró hacia el frente encontrándose con los ojos melancólicos de Draco.

La sonrisa de ella dirigida exactamente hacia el pareció asustar al rubio que, de repente, parecía perdido sin saber que hacer con miedo de que hasta su propia respiración hiciese que Ginny parará de sonreír. Infelizmente fue exactamente esa reacción medio desastrada completamente diferente a su personalidad la que hizo que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se extinguiera, porque la hizo pensar que lo estaba destruyendo.

Casi desesperado por no perder la atención de Ginny ahora que había perdido la sonrisa, Draco tomo la jarra de jugo con una expresión esperanzada, "¿Quieres jugo, Ginny?

Ella sonrió medio apenada mirando su vaso lleno. –"Ermm… ahora no Draco… gracias…"- le dijo y continuo mirándolo sin saber que hacer y ambos, muy preocupados solamente uno con el otro, no notaron la mirada intrigada de los gemelos durante ese escena.

El bajo la mirada pareciendo haber caído en cuenta de lo patético que estaba actuando forzándose a comerse el sándwich, hasta ese momento intacto, para esconder la vergüenza que sentía. (**N/A:** ¡Parada colectiva! ¡Vamos! Todos Juntos: Onnnnnnnnnn, ¡Pobrecito! Acabo de comenzar la campaña "Vamos a consentir a Draco" y ¡yo como creadora tengo preferencia! Jejeje)

La culpa comenzó a consumir los pensamientos de Ginny. ¡_Necesito aprender a amarme más! No voy a estar cerca de el para hacerlo feliz después de todo lo que hizo… era todo mentira… sólo me quiere como una hermana…- _pensaba, aun viéndolo comer y mirar todo, menos a ella. En un segundo la imagen de el besando a esa chica paso por sus ojos y, entonces se obligo a no volver a pensar en eso. –"Mami hoy llego tarde, ¿esta bien?"- dijo llamando la atención de su madre y de Draco sobre si.

"Claro, querida, ¿Te vas a encontrar de nuevo con ese joven tan educado?"- le dijo con aquel tono de alguien que cree que hay algo más detrás de esos encuentros y Draco pareció quedarse petrificado mirándola.

"El nombre del chico educado es Christopher, mamá…"- le dijo entonces escucho un pito. –"Es Colin…"- termino de tomarse el jugo y se levanto de la mesa. –"Chao"- dijo recogiendo su maletín y, dándoles un beso a sus padres, y luego salió por la puerta.

Draco se quedó quieto mirando su propio plato mientras los otros continuaban comiendo normalmente. Si alguien pudiera ver a través de la mesa, sabría que en ese momento tenía la mano cerrada con fuerza y que sus uñas alcanzaban a cortarle la piel. Un intento inútil de disminuir el dolor emocional, cambiándolo por el físico.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sentado en el banco de reserva, que era donde estaba hacia ya algún tiempo como castigo por su falta de atención en los entrenamientos, Draco sonrió al ver a lo lejos a Ginny con una expresión concentrada siguiendo la nueva coreografía de las Fawkes, forzándose a no notar que la pelirroja intentaba estar de espalda al banco donde el estaba y que nunca miraba en su dirección a diferencia de antes del accidente, cuando siempre lo hacia durante los ensayos. La observaba concentrado, ajeno a cualquier cosa a su alrededor y, por eso, no noto la mirada de reprobación del entrenador, pero si la hubiera visto, vería también que detrás de la reprobación había una extraña aceptación y entonces se preguntaría si no estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

Sintió de nuevo su rostro arder y su cuerpo ponerse rígido de celos al ver a una figura conocida entrar a la cancha y sentarse en la tribuna mirándola con libertad, ignoro el dolor de cabeza que daba señales de vida como consecuencia de la fuerza con que cerraba la boca.

Harry, que había acabado de llegar a la banca por haber sufrido una falta grave, vio la vena del cuello de Draco brotada y su expresión fría entonces siguió su mirada, viendo a Ginny sonreír y correr en dirección de un joven que sabía era Christopher.

Miro de nuevo a Draco notando que esa era una oportunidad para intentar nuevamente hablar con el rubio sobre todo lo que estaba pasando entonces comenzó en un tono cauteloso. –"¿Estas bien?"- hizo una mueca así que las palabras salieron de su boca. Era obvio que no estaba bien… Cuando ya abría la boca para intentar arreglar su error, Draco se levanto.

"Esta todo perfecto"- le contesto fríamente comenzado a caminar hacia fuera de la cancha, saliendo, sin darle importancia al entrenador que lo llamaba de vuelta a la banca mientras entraba al vestidor.

Se cambio de ropa dejando que lo que sentía se notara en la manera impaciente en que se desvistió y se coloco el uniforme formal del colegio sin ducharse ya que desde el inicio del entrenamiento había estado en la banca.

Cerro la puerta del armario con fuerza, entonces puso su cabeza en ella apoyándose con los ojos cerrados. Cerrando los ojos con más fuerza se pregunto que era lo que estaba haciendo consigo mismo, recordando la sonrisa de pena que Ginny le había dado durante el desayuno comparada a la de alegría al ver que ese francés idiota había llegado.

Dejándose llevar por los celos y la rabia el rubio golpeo el armario de al lado con fuerza dejando el frágil hierro un poco deformado y entonces, mirando con satisfacción un poco de sangre salir del sitio del impacto, tomo su mochila colocándosela en un solo hombro.

Aun ciego de rabia por esa sonrisa ser dirigida a otra persona, Draco andaba por los corredores impasible con la mirada fría y una postura rígida. Algunos de los alumnos más nuevos, que aun estaban en el colegio estudiando por la semana de exámenes, lo miraban con un deje de admiración y miedo, saliendo de su camino y todas las niñas, sin excepción, suspiraban.

Llegando finalmente a su armario, dejo caer la mochila al suelo y lo abrió buscando sin paciencia entre los cuadernos y libros, el de biología, que necesitaba.

Se paso la mano por el cabello y cerro los ojos con la esperanza de calmarse. –"Puta…"- murmuro para si mismo volviendo a buscar el libro.

-"¿Draco estas bien?"- escucho a Colin preguntar.

"Estoy genial, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?"- le respondió en un tono amargo aun buscando dentro del armario haciendo más ruido del necesario al arrojar todo lo que tenia adentro de un lado a otro. –"Mierda"- murmuro, entonces se volteo hacia el amigo. –"¿Qué necesitas, Colin? Ginny aun esta entrenando, si es lo que quieres saber"

"No… te vi irritado y me encontré con Chris hace poco…"- respondió y supo que había cometido un error al ver la expresión de Draco al escuchar el apodo del chico.

"Me estoy consumiendo de gratitud por tu preocupación, Colin"- le dijo sarcástico girándose de nuevo hacia el armario encontrando finalmente lo que buscaba.

"Sabes que entre ellos no existe nada… si al menos intentaras hablar con ella de nuevo…"

"¿Para qué me ignoré una semana entera otra vez? No muchas gracias"- le dijo, organizando más o menos las cosas dentro del armario para poder cerrarlo.

"Estoy seguro que si…"

Draco sólo lo miro como si lo mandara a quedarse callado y después cerró la puerta con fuerza llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el corredor. Recogió la mochila del piso y empezó a caminar, dejando a un boquiabierto Colin atrás.

Cuando el rubiecito salió del choque se paso la mano por el cabello sin ni siquiera sentirse indignado. El sabia que para que Draco lo tratará así algo bien grave estaba pasando: Había llegado al límite. Y Colin no lograba decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

Ya iba a voltearse para ir a la cancha a buscar a Ginny cuando escucho una voz burlona detrás de si.

"Malfoy no estaba muy feliz, ¿no?"-un chico le dijo, sonriendo, entonces continuo aproximándose de Colin prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal. –"Yo sabia que alguien como _tu_…"- enfatizo la palabra dejando claro que se refería a sus preferencias sexuales. –"… no iba a durar mucho tiempo llevándosela bien con las personas de mi circulo de amistades"

Colin rodó los ojos al ver que era sólo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? En fin… era sólo uno de esos envidiosos que tenían como objetivo en la vida hacerse amigo de las personas que consideraba populares. Cuando abría la boca para responder fue interrumpido por otra voz.

"¿Ser el caso de caridad de Zabine sólo por ser el hijo de una amiga de su madre ahora significa ser del 'circulo de amistades', como dijiste?"- preguntó Draco sarcásticamente y en una pose de burla que en nada escondía la mirada fría que tenía desde que había salido de la cancha de básquet.

"Malfoy…"- comenzó el chico intentando explicarse.

"Hummm…"- vio lo próximo que estaba de Colin entonces, le dijo, aun en el mismo tono. –"Viendo lo confortable que pareces estar cerca de Colin, me parece que tu eres el que tiene bastantes ganas de _participar_ de _su_ circulo de amistades, parece que el rumor sobre ti es cierto entonces…"- insinuó, sabiendo que para un homofóbico patético como aquel chico ese era el peor insulto.

"No existe ningún rumor que envuelva mi nombre"- respondió con la voz un poco temblorosa, más aun con el tono petulante y entonces se alejo rápidamente de Colin demostrando que Draco tenía la razón.

Draco lo miro de una manera calculadora entonces le respondió con una sonrisa medio sádica. –"_Aun _no… y continuara así si te disculpas"- le dijo, dejando claro que el rumor no existía, pero que podría empezar a circular rápidamente si lo quería, entonces se quedo mirándolo, esperando que se disculpara. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Draco levanto una ceja.

"Disculpa, Colin"- murmuro en el momento que vio ese gesto y después salió caminando con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

"Caramba, Draco, gracias, ese tipo es un fastidio"- le dijo Colin, demostrándole que no estaba enojado por la manera en que Draco lo había tratado.

"Ermm… discúlpame… por lo de ahora"- le dijo medio apenado después de señalarle con la mano que no necesitaba agradecerle. –"No tengo el derecho de comportarme así… y… no le prestes atención a las personas así. Ese chico es un imbécil y no sabe lo que dice".- le dijo pareciendo incomodo y sin estar muy seguro de que estaba diciendo las cosas correctas, como si fuera un niño. En ese momento Colin pudo ver algo que juzgaba sólo Ginny había visto: un Draco vulnerable.

"Olvídalo…"- le respondió sonriendo mostrándole que estaba bien a pesar de las insinuaciones del otro chico, entonces continuo. –"Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar…"- dejo la invitación abierta.

Draco afirmo con la cabeza indicándole que había escuchado y se giro para irse. "Nos vemos"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Perdiendo la rabia a medida en que las calles pasaban, Draco manejaba prácticamente ciego ante la carretera, vagando de nuevo por los recuerdos que ahora eran su única compañía, sin preguntarse cuando pararía con la auto tortura.

"_¡CESTAAA!"- grito Ginny aun siendo cargada por el._

"_¡Ei! ¡Así no vale!"- le dijo riéndose sin las mínimas ganas de soltarla notando en ese instante lo cerca que estaba de el rostro rojo de Ginny._

"_¡Hummm, alguien necesita aprender a perder!"- murmuro juguetona colocando su frente en la de Draco sin tener ganas de bajarse._

_El la abrazo aun más fuerte.-"Y alguien aquí necesita aprender a seguir las reglas"_

"_Nah… las reglas fueron hechas para quebrarse…"_

Paso el cambio sintiéndose, por la milésima vez, resignado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota al creer que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella? ¡Ella ya le había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a no seguir las reglas! Y creer que ella actuaría de esa manera si le gustara otro... Balanceo la cabeza de modo despreciativo. Como pudo ser tan tonto... Y ahora ella _realmente _estaba con otro.

Se sorprendió al notar que la miseria le daba sueño durante el día, a pesar de robárselo en las madrugadas, al ver que bostezaba, lo que inevitablemente lo llevo a recordar la manera cariñosa en la que Ginny lo despertó la semana que durmieron juntos.

Sonrió tristemente casi eludiéndose con el hecho de que aun podría sentir las cosquillas en su abdomen o la nariz de Ginny tocando suavemente la suya si lograba concentrarse, cuando de súbito vio que estaba apunto de pasarse el semáforo en rojo de una calle por la que una viejita con vestido amarillo cruzaba.

Freno bruscamente, asustando a la viejita que combinaba con el sol, volviendo a respirar, dándole gracias a Dios por que nada malo había sucedido, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de la que podría haber sido su victima.

Se quedo quieto sin el valor de arrancar el auto, imaginándose todo lo que pudo haber sucedido, entonces, cuando las imágenes de Ginny en el suelo y llena de sangre se mezclaron con las de la señora que aun se podía ver a lo lejos caminando, el pito del carro de atrás lo despertó de su estado de choque haciendo que volviera a andar.

Obligándose a mirar más atentamente la carretera, sintiéndose culpable por el accidente con la viejita que ni siquiera había sucedido, Draco no se dejo consolar nuevamente por los recuerdos hasta que llegara a casa, con miedo de que realmente pudiera provocar una desgracia.

"Dios... ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?"- murmuro pidiendo ayuda sin permitirse llorar.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Después de bañarse y colocarse una bermuda, beneficiándose de la calefacción que hacia que la casa diera la impresión de que aun estaban en primavera en lugar del inicio del invierno, Draco se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para lograr estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Intentar sería realmente la palabra adecuada, ya que el rubio se desconcentraba de cinco en cinco minutos.

Después de lograr forzarse a leer los cuatro capítulos que le evaluarían, sin poder decir que había asimilado alguna cosa, Draco juzgo que ya tenía derecho a una pausa. Al final los temas eran sencillos en su opinión y sólo necesitaba un "6". Si no lo lograba, paciencia...

Tomo un cigarrillo, hacia algún tiempo había dejado de fumar sólo cuando bebía necesitando la falsa compañía que el humo parecía proporcionarle, levantándose del escritorio caminó hacia el balcón al mismo tiempo en que buscaba en sus bolsillos el encendedor.

No encontró el objeto que estaba seguro había colocado en uno de sus bolsillos, llegando a la amarga conclusión de que incluso su memoria lo estaba abandonando, pero si encontró un pedazo de papel que allí estaba. Al leer la única palabra que tenía escrita fue transportado instantáneamente a un cierto día en el que ninguna barrera había sido ultrapasada, pero su relación ambigua con Ginny ya estaba intensificándose.

**Baños...**

–"_No Draco... por favor no me ensucies..."- sollozo._

_Riéndose del hecho de que Ginny realmente creyera que el la tocaría ahora que se había quitado todas las bolsas, se quito los guantes y los arrojo en un balde entrando a la ducha junto a ella, sin encontrar cualquier resistencia por parte de la pelirroja, abrió la llave haciendo que el agua los mojara._

_Mirándose y sabiendo que no estaban preparados aun para enfrentar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro apenas dejaron que el agua cayera entre sus cuerpos. Sonriendo sin ponerle cuidado al cabello mojado que le caía sobre los ojos, Draco se acerco aun más de Ginny para poder alcanzar el shampoo que estaba detrás de ella._

_Se echo shampoo en la mano sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, acerco su mano fingiendo oler la sustancia profundamente apreciándola haciendo a Ginny sonreír. Ella dejo que le lavara el cabello lentamente cerrando los ojos para que la espuma no la molestara por lo que solo sentía la cercanía de Draco por su respiración caliente._

_Sentía sus dedos acariciándole y masajeándole suavemente la cabeza..._

_Cuando ella sintió que el agua le había quitado todo el shampoo del cabello hizo lo mismo con el de Draco, enjabonándolo después lentamente, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada y su abdomen se contraía al sentir el toque suave de sus manos. Con la boca entreabierta sintiendo el agua caer abundantemente sobre si y bajar por su rostro Draco acaricio el final de la blusa de Ginny que estaba pegada a su cuerpo revelando las formas antes escondidas y el piercing que se había colocado el día anterior._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"**... vas a ver que es temporal, Chris. Cecille ya te demostró más que suficiente que te ama. La situación es muy difícil para ella también, contigo lejos"-** le dijo Ginny intentando consolar a su amigo por última vez esa noche, como había hecho desde el momento en que se encontraron aquella tarde y el había dicho que su novia finalmente había cedido las presiones terminando con su relación en solo una llamada.

"**Lo se... ¡Pero no aguanto más esta situación! Mis papás no me dejan volver y esta ciudad parece estar en un complot contra mi. ¡Con un currículo bueno como el mío no conseguir un trabajo ni de cajero de supermercado es absurdo! Sólo quiero volver a casa, Ginny... Apuesto que mi tía interfirió de alguna manera cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando trabajo".**

Ginny lo miraba con pena sin saber que decir. –**"Ya te ofrecí el dinero para que compres el tiquete, como un préstamo, acéptalo..."**

"**¡No, no puedo aceptarlo! Eso sólo le probaría a mis padres que soy tan inmaduro como dicen. Prefiero morirme antes de darles esa satisfacción"**

"**¡Ai, Chris, estas saliendo demasiado conmigo! Te estas volviendo dramático. Vamos a pensar en algo..."**

El sonrió con el milésimo intento de Ginny por mejorarle el animo entonces suspiro resignado. –**"Tienes razón... Discúlpame por haberte molestado toda la tarde con esto. Se que no estas bien, pero la llamada de Cecille me trastorno"**

Ella sonrió aproximándose para abrazarlo siendo correspondida instantáneamente por el amigo que parecía necesitar ese gesto. Después de unos segundos abrazados en silencio, ella comenzó – **"No digas tonterías, Chris... cuando necesite tu apoyo estuviste conmigo. Nada más justo que retribuirte el favor. Fue bueno huir un poco de mi drama particular y saber que otras personas viven un infierno astral como yo..."- **paro en el medio de la frase separándose del abrazo con una sonrisa confusa encontrándose con una expresión idéntica en Chris. –"**Espera... ¡Esa frase no salió bien! ¿Sabes que no me alegra el hecho de que te estés sintiendo mal?"- ** le pregunto sonriendo un poco.

"**Lo se..."-** respondió sonriendo entonces miro su reloj viendo que ya eran más de las nueve. –**"Es mejor que entres. Particularmente no me guataría oír a una mamá brava después."**

"**Ella no te va a regañar... sólo te obligaría a comer alguna cosa..."-** bromeo la pelirroja girándose para salir cuando escucho la otra puerta siendo abierta. –**"No necesitas acompañarme hasta la puerta, bobo".**

"**Soy un caballero. Uno deprimido, pero aun educado"­- **respondió el francés, dándole media vuelta al auto y encontrándola al otro lado con una gran sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta la entrada en silencio, entonces cuando llegaron a la puerta lo abrazo. –**"No te aburras mucho, ¿ok? Vas a ver como ella se arrepiente"-** lo consoló antes de separarse y girarse hacia la puerta.

"**En el fondo se que no se acabo de verdad, pero... sabes ¿No?"**

"**Lo se, Buenas noches. Cualquier cosa me llamas"- **le dijo entrando a la casa y volteándose viendo a su amigo entrar al auto e irse antes de cerrar la puerta.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ya no sentía ni rabia... Draco sólo la miraba de lejos, en una esquina del balcón en un dudoso equilibrio sobre la baranda, sintiendo el vacío en su corazón aumentar al forzarse ver la sombra de Ginny dentro del auto. Preguntándose que era lo que podían estar hablando hasta ese momento considerando que llevaban juntos prácticamente la tarde entera, entonces, cuando la vio acercarse para abrazarlo, comenzó a indagarse si sobreviviría si ella lo besaba.

Toda su razón imploraba que saliera de ahí y dejara a su hermana de crianza vivir su vida sin que un idiota la espiara toda la noche, pero una pequeña parte de si no lo dejaba salir de allí. De hecho alguna parte de si pensaba que merecía ver lo que había hecho sufrir a Ginny durante todos esos años en que le presento a sus novias y las beso delante de la pelirroja.

Su martirio se volvió más blando cuando noto que el beso que temía pasara no llego a volverse realidad, y la pareja volvió a conversar respetando una cierta distancia, pero lo peor aun no había llegado: La despedida.

Antes que comenzara a imaginarse varios escenarios en que aquel francés se aproximaba de Ginny con segundas intenciones o empezara a torturarse con el hecho de que nunca podría tener una cita normal con ella, aunque se hablaran, por ser considerados hermanos. Draco comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón como si lo tuviera en los oídos al ver a Ginny salir del auto sonriéndole a Christopher mientras el le daba la vuelta al auto.

"El va hasta la puerta..."- murmuro el rubio cerrando los ojos intentando volver a respirar normalmente, pues estaba seguro de que, si el francés se había bajado del auto para acompañarla a la puerta, aquella tarde realmente había sido una cita. Ginny de verdad estaba olvidando todo lo que habían vivido...

Ya estaba prácticamente cayéndose de la baranda cuando perdió de vista a la pareja, ya que el balcón no le permitía ver la entrada principal de la casa, entonces volvió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama colocándose el brazo en los ojos para tapar la claridad, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que estaba congelándose.

Así se quedo... abrazando el tormento de casi tener la seguridad de que ahora Christopher y Ginny estaban saliendo. No quiso seguir estudiando, ni fumar o cerrar la puerta del balcón para no morir de frío.

La luz del cuarto también se quedo prendida. Nada más parecía valer la pena. No le importaba el examen... ni el frío, ni la vida.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Esa Cecille es una idiota... no sabe como tenia de suerte al gustarle una persona y que el sentimiento ser correspondido.- _pensó Ginny al dejar caer sus cosas encima del escritorio y girarse hacia la cama. _La presión que ella esta viviendo no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar por Draco... ¡Draco, Draco, Draco! Ni cuando me niego a pensar en el, lo logro.- _se quito los zapatos con impaciencia irritándose con su propia debilidad entonces miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche que marcaba las nueve y veintisiete. –_Humpf... no voy a poder dormir nunca...- _pensó mirando hacia un lado dejando que su mirada recayera en la grabadora.

"Mi cabeza no para, pero mi cuerpo en algún momento va tener que quedar exhausto"- hablo consigo misma acostumbrada hacerlo ahora que intentaba estar distante de todos, entonces fue hasta el armario buscando alguna cosa para ponerse.

En pocos minutos tenía puesto un pantalón de algodón negro, un top del mismo color y una camiseta larga que insistía en caerse de uno de sus hombros, y que tenía una bailarina dibujada en la parte de adelante. Tomo una cazadora bien caliente, sabiendo que afuera estaba haciendo frío, entonces salió del cuarto amarrándose el cabello en una coleta alta, sin notar que durante todo ese tiempo su celular vibraba mostrando una foto de Colin haciendo muecas.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Dios, el invierno llego más temprano este año...- _pensó mientras corría hasta el salón de baile dándole gracias a Dios por haberse acordado de traer una chaqueta.

Sabiendo que no podía colocar música demasiado agitada por que perdería el poco sueño que tenía, Ginny escogió el cd que más le gustaba, ignorando el hecho de que Draco se lo había regalado.

Se concentro en la música mientras hacia el estiramiento y luego empezó a bailar sin un orden exacto, como hacia cuando era niña. Daba vueltas, saltos, giraba y se sentía libre, como si en aquellos minutos lograra huir de toda la tristeza y soledad y finalmente no pensara en nada.

En algunos instantes sus ojos ardían durante ciertos pasos con unas ganas puras e involuntarias de llorar, pero al menos en ese momento ese sentimiento no era al recordar el hombre que amaba traicionando todo lo que sentía. Era sólo su cuerpo demostrándole que sufría con ella y que quería hacerle compañía.

Ya llevaba bailando por lo menos media hora cuando una voz la retiro de su santuario. No podía sentirse triste al ver a su amigo, y paro de bailar en la mitad de un giro mirando al visitante con una sonrisa confusa.

"Hola, Colin, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Quieres ayuda de última hora para el examen?"- le dijo caminando en dirección a el sin abrazarlo porque ya estaba un poco sudada.

"No, quería conversar contigo, pero después de veinte llamadas que no atendiste decidí pasar por aquí y hablar contigo en vivo"- respondió haciéndole una mueca al decirle el número de llamadas, para que la pelirroja notara que se sentía rechazado.

"Lo siento, se me olvido el celular dentro del bolso"- le dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza y pareciendo arrepentida.

"No problem, miga..."- sonrió cansado. –"Es mejor que conversemos así"

"Dios..."- le dijo preocupada. –"¿Qué paso? Me estas asustando ¿Paso algo con tu mamá?"- le pregunto recordando que hacia unos días le había contado que ella tenía algunos problemas de estrés.

"No, no es nada conmigo, ni con mi familia..."- respondió mordiéndose el labio demostrándole que no sabía muy bien por donde empezar, hasta que lo dijo de cualquier manera como siempre. –"Quiero saber por qué estas actuando como loca y te estas alejando de mi"

Si fuera otra la situación, la pelirroja se reiría del modo espontáneo en que el había hablado, pero en ese momento solamente activo las alarmas dentro de su cabeza, de manera que el piloto automático tomo el control.

Ella recomenzó a bailar pareciendo extremadamente concentrada, entonces le dijo. "No se de que hablas, Colin... estamos juntos como siempre"

"Si hablar sobre el tiempo o de los profesores es la base de una amistad para ti, tampoco se por que estoy hablando de esto. Además, no se porque intento seguir siendo tu amigo. De la manera en que estas actuando simplemente no vale la pena"

Al escuchar las duras palabras de la persona que siempre había estado ahí para animarla, y sintiéndose aun peor por saber que era verdad, Ginny paro de bailar queriendo calmar a su amigo, pero sin querer salirse del seguro terreno de la negación, entonces, después de apagar el equipo de sonido con el control remoto que estaba en el suelo, se acerco a el. –"Colin, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre hemos hablado sobre todo..."- le dijo en voz baja sabiendo que no le había respondido nada.

"Hablábamos, Ginny. ¡_Antes _me decías todo! Pero ahora cuando no estas hablando sobre algo sin importancia, me mientes. Mientes en mi cara todos los días desde el accidente y no parece importarte."

"¡Eso no es verdad, Colin!"

"¡Si lo es! ¡Me mientes diciendo que estas bien, inventas disculpas para sentarte lejos de mi en la única clase en que hablábamos todo el tiempo, mientes todos los días sobre el por qué usas el maquillaje de la manera en que _yo _te enseñe, cubriendo el hecho de que lloraste toda la noche! Te conozco, Ginny... somos amigos desde el jardín de infancia... Tu estabas a mi lado cuando descubrí que me gustaban los chicos y nunca me juzgaste. Estabas ahí cuando se los dije a mis padres... _Yo_ siempre he estado ahí cuando estabas sufriendo por cualquier cosa..."- hablaba sin para en un tono cada vez más bajo y con lagrimas en los ojos, demostrando que ella y Draco no eran los únicos que habían llegado al limite. -"Sólo quiero saber por qué te alejas de mi ahora. ¿Es todo tan difícil que crees que no voy hacer un buen amigo? ¡Y por favor no me digas que no hay nada que este difícil porque sino voy arrancarme el cabello de tanta agonía!"

Ella sonrió tristemente al oír esa última parte, entonces murmuro. –"Es insoportable, en realidad..."- se mordió el labio. –"Pero si hablo contigo todo va a ser verdad... y duele, Colin. Por favor no hablemos de eso..."

"Amiga, vas a enfermarte si continuas viviendo en negación. Te estas matando de esa manera y obligando a todos los que te amamos a ver a través de esa fachada de felicidad y observar de lejos sin poder hacer nada".

"No, Colin, no quiero, no puedo hablar de eso contigo, te juro que me estoy desahogando con otra persona. Por favor..."

"... ¿Chris?"

Ella afirmo cabizbaja. –"El no esta enredado en todo, ¿entiendes? Y también esta sufriendo por que no puede estar con la chica que quiere entonces nos apoyamos el uno en el otro y seguimos..."- le dijo mirándolo triste. –"Por favor, no me hagas enfrentar todo ahora... Siempre estuviste conmigo y estabas ahí durante esa semana antes del accidente... Eres la prueba de que todo paso, pero era todo una mentira. Mentira...y no quiero pensar en eso... no quiero pensar en nada".

"Miga..."- murmuro Colin mirándola con aprehensión, aun aturdido por el sufrimiento de la chica, que era mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

"Nunca llore conversando con Chris... parece que estoy contando la historia de otra persona. Hablo sobre lo que estoy sintiendo y el me da consejos... parece que es otra persona y duele menos, Colin. Ni siquiera cuando estoy sola me permito pensar sobre lo que sucedió y a veces me convenzo de que todo fue una pesadilla. Cuando me preguntas que siento y te respondo que nada es porque en ese momento me convencí de eso, entonces no estoy mintiendo, ¿me entiendes?"- le pregunto casi implorando para que el la entendiera entonces una lagrima finalmente escapo en el instante en que se abrazaron. Ella suspiro un poco aprovechando la comodidad que su amigo le dio, entonces continuo. –"Cuando te dije que debía sentarme con Clarissa en biología para ayudarla, era verdad. Supe que le estaba yendo mal en esa materia y me ofrecí para ayudarla porque sabia que si me sentaba cerca de ti terminaría recordando todo. No te estaba mintiendo... le ofrecí mi ayuda para no tener que inventar alguna excusa para estar lejos tuyo, pero nunca te mentí, Colin, lo juro".

Al sentir que Ginny comenzaba a temblar por que estaba llorando, Colin comenzó a acurrucarla en el abrazo murmurando que todo estaba bien y que el la entendía, pero no pudo calmarla ahora que había empezado a hablar, lo que probo que, a pesar de que ella no quería pensar o enfrentar todo lo que había pasado, era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba.

"¡Te extrañe tanto, Colin! Y todas las veces que me mirabas con tristeza o decepción me forzaba a no ver, por que era difícil estar sola, pero creí que si no hablaba contigo sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo como siempre lo hice, todo pararía de doler después de un tiempo. Discúlpame, discúlpame, no lo hice para lastimarte..."

"Esta bien, amiga... todo va a estar bien... shhhh... vas a estar bien..."

"Ayúdame, Colin... ayúdame, por favor... duele tanto..."- lloro y en poco tiempo estaban abrazados sentados en el piso, ella finalmente estaba enfrentándose a todo lo que había intentado huir desde que había despertado después del accidente. –"¿Por qué no le gusto, Colin? ¿Por qué no me ama? ¡No quiero ser su hermana!"- sollozo en el hombro del rubiecito que miraba hacia el frente arrullándola y pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarla.

"El se equivoco ese día, pero también te ama, Ginny. Esta tan mal como tu, sólo tu no lo ves"

"No, era mentira, todo era mentira... lo vi... en el centro comercial... lo vi, Colin, lo vi"

Sin querer alejarla de nuevo, decidió que la convencería poco a poco. Había logrado que parara de huir y, por ahora, ya era suficiente.

Se quedaron una hora ahí, Colin sentado en el suelo y Ginny acostada con su cabeza en las piernas del chico, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente mientras le decía todo lo que sentía. El pasaba su mano por el cabello pelirrojo sin parar mostrándole que estaba allí y Ginny se sintió menos triste por primera vez desde el accidente porque sabía que si se caía tendría a su mejor amigo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando la pelirroja ya llevaba en silencio unos minutos, Colin le dijo en un tono cauteloso teñido de humor. –"Amiga... estaba empezando a creer que estabas enloqueciendo"- se rió un poco. –"Menos mal que no, por que sería horrible que tuviéramos que usar una camisa de fuerza"- bromeo dejándole claro que hasta en un sanatorio estaría con ella.

"¡Pero saldríamos en todas las columnas sociales, Colin! ¡Imagínatelo! Jóvenes herederos se recuperan de estrés emocional..."

Sonriendo feliz por tener de vuelta a su amiga para hablar tonterías como esa le respondió. –"¡Genial! Seríamos súper populares como por un mes y hasta podríamos escribir una autobiografía que cautivaría a Mariah y..."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sorprendentemente, esa fue la primera noche vagamente tranquila que Ginny había pasado desde que vio a Draco con otra chica en el centro comercial, pero, como en la vida real las cosas nunca son fáciles, es obvio que la pelirroja tuvo que levantarse temprano al otro día para clases y ahora, en una de sus pocas tardes libres, estaba en la biblioteca del colegio estudiando para la prueba de química que ocurriría en unos días.

Como el colegio tenía un periodo concreto de exámenes para cada curso, la biblioteca no era el lugar más sosegado del campus, pues varios grupos de estudio revisaban los temas de cada materia.

Al terminar la lista de ejercicios sin mayores dificultades, Ginny se estregó los ojos y se soltó el cabello amarrándolo luego en una cola de caballo alta cuando dejo que sus ojos recayeran en Draco, que leía el libro de geografía pareciendo concentrado. Por primera vez se permitió notar lo abatido que estaba y que parecía usar el mismo uniforme por la décima vez sin aplancharlo.

Cualquiera vería que, después de ser obligada por Colin a enfrentar todo lo que sentía, Ginny empezó a sufrir menos al mirar a su hermano de crianza. Como si mirarlo no fuera algo malo como era en la noche anterior. Sufría, obviamente, al saber que aun lo amaba y que no era correspondida, pero por lo menos aceptaba mejor todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de su corazón.

Lo miraba con gran intensidad, viendo que algo muy malo le pasaba al rubio y casi permitiéndose recordar el momento en que estaba en sus brazos, cuando el levanto los ojos haciendo con que las dos miradas se encontraran.

Sintió un frío en el estomago con el contacto sutil de sus almas, pues no dejaba que sucediera de verdad desde el momento en que fue decepcionada, entonces, cuando los ojos de el parecían gritarle algo que no lograba o no quería entender, desvió la mirada con la respiración alterada y el corazón disparado, encontrándose con la mirada venenosa y llena de malicia acusadora de una de sus compañeras de Fawkes: Pansy Parkinson.

Mirando rápidamente hacia abajo, Ginny aun sentía la acusación de Pansy sobre si, entonces, después de murmurarle a Colin que ya había acabado la lista y que debía irse a su casa, la pelirroja se levanto haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y salió del recinto.

_Dios mío... ahora estoy volviéndome neurótica. No tengo que entrar en pánico sólo porque esa loca me estaba mirando. ¡Me miro de la misma manera ayer durante la práctica! No puede darse cuanta de nada sólo porque me vio mirando a Draco.-_ pensó aun con la respiración anormal mientras dejaba los libros en el armario y esperaba las fotocopias del cuaderno de la chica más estudiosa del salón de clase, cuando un flash back de la mirada de Draco invadió su mente. Sonrió inconscientemente era lo más cercano del rubio que se había sentido en el último mes, entonces se regaño a si misma por su debilidad recordándose que, a pesar de haber concordado que huir de lo que sentía no era la solución, eso no significaba que Draco sentía algo diferente por ella.

Nada había cambiado, sólo había dejado de mentirse y negarse que algo había sucedido.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta de su armario suspirando resignada, arrepintiéndose de haber salido de la biblioteca ya que ni siquiera tenia quien la llevará a casa en ese momento, pues todos estaban estudiando, entonces vio a Pansy caminando por el corredor en su dirección.

Sin querer creer que la otra estaba ahí para hablar con ella, Ginny se giro y comenzó a caminar con la intención de ir hacia el estacionamiento del colegio y talvez leer el resumen que tenía en la manos, cuando la irritante voz de la otra porrista la llamo.

"¿Vas a huir de nuevo, Virginia?"

Ginny se quedó estática, maldiciéndose por dejar que sus nervios fueran tan obvios, entonces se forzó a incorporar su 'yo' artístico de nuevo y se giró con una expresión confusa hacia Pansy. –"¿Estas loca, Pansy? ¿Huir de qué?"- le pregunto rezando, sin mucha esperanza de ser escuchada, que la chica hubiese olvidado que la había descubierto mirando a Draco.

La chica se rió de manera burlona balanceando la cabeza de manera negativa. –"De mi, claro"- respondió directamente sin optar por jueguitos de adivinación.

Levantando una ceja en lo que era una representación casi perfecta de burla que rivalizaba la de la otra, Ginny hablo. –"Y me puedes decir, por favor, ¿Por qué huiría de ti? Por que yo realmente no lo puedo imaginar".

"Ahí, ahí... existe gente que de verdad no se ve"- Pansy murmuro para si misma usando el mismo tono de burla. –"¿Debes pensar que todos a tu alrededor son idiotas, no, Ginny?"

"No... sólo algunos, Pansy"- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona provocando cierta irritación en la otra.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso, pero lamento informarte que no todos se dejan cegar por tu patética carita de santa"

Rehusándose a creer que Pansy desconfiaba de sus sentimientos o a sucumbir ante el horroroso nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir, Ginny miró su reloj entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente. –"Esta bien, _querida_, me voy a esforzar para no subestimar las personas a mi alrededor, ¿ok?. Ahora si me das permiso tengo más cosas que hacer que jugar a hablar entre líneas contigo"- le dijo girándose y logrando irritar aun más a Pansy que, cuando vio que Ginny se estaba yendo, decidió abandonar ese frustrado intento de intimidación y decirle directamente lo que quería.

"Se muy bien lo que esta pasando entre Draco y tu"

"¿Qu... Qué?"- le dijo hesitando un poco dándole munición suficiente a su rival.

"Hummm... lo que escuchaste. Se muy bien lo que quieres y me imagino lo que paso entre ustedes"- le dijo sintiendo placer en ver que Ginny se ponía más pálida con cada silaba que pronunciaba. –"También puedo imaginar como Draco debe estar enfermo de asco al saber que la hermanita que tanto protegía en realidad es una pervertida..."

"..."- se quedó en silencio horrorizada al tener la seguridad de que Pansy sabía todo.

"Estoy segura que fue por esa decepción que Draco esta tan deprimido..."- hizo un puchero asqueroso como si quisiera llorar entonces continuo. –"Pobre de mi gatito"

"No paso nada"- le dijo con los dientes cerrados llenada de rabia al escuchar a la otra chica insultarla y hacerla sentir inmoral, pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callada. Pues si... el que debe, teme.

"Tuvo que pasar algo para que este tan desequilibrado. Ni siquiera esta jugando bien básquet... no respeta al técnico..."- le dijo mirando hacia el lado como si intentara recordar todas las actitudes extrañas del rubio en el último mes entonces volvió a mirar a Ginny con una sonrisa perversa. –"¿Qué hiciste, hein? ¿Intentaste besarlo? ¿Talvez chantajearlo para que se besara contigo o le dirías a tus padres que intento hacerte algo? Dime, hazle... me estoy consumiendo de curiosidad para saber a lo que tu mente desequilibrada lo sometió. Pobrecito... lo enfermaste con tu perversión. Ve a la iglesia, chica. No, no vayas, porque hasta el padre va a mirarte como la cosa asquerosa que eres por desear a tu hermano"

_Pero el no es mi hermano, no puede sentir asco de mi... por favor Dios, perdóname... no permitas que sienta asco de mi, por favor, no lo permitas.- _"¿Por qué me haces esto? El tampoco quiere algo contigo"- le dijo confesándolo todo con esas últimas palabras, pues sabia que era inútil negarlo, y sucumbo a la humillación que estaba sintiendo con cada agresiva palabra de Pansy. Sus ojos ardían por las lagrimas que luchaban por liberarse y bajo la cabeza sintiéndose sucia por las palabras de la otra chica.

"Para atormentarte, ¿por qué más sería? No soy idiota como para eludirme pensando que tengo alguna oportunidad con el, pero al meno puedo humillarte. Ah, y otra cosita, si quieres que este sea nuestro _secretito _es mejor que te salgas de las Fawkes"- le dijo yéndose con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, pero sabiendo que su amenaza no tenía el menor valor porque ella no sería loca en pensar poner en riesgo los contratos de su padre con las empresas Malfoy haciendo acusaciones que nadie creería.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Manejaba con mucha atención, con miedo de repetir lo que había hecho en el día anterior, entonces decidió pasar por la mansión Malfoy para intentar colocar sus pensamientos en orden después de lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Alguna cosa había sucedido, porque Ginny finalmente lo había mirado a los ojos en verdad como lo habían hecho tantas veces durante la semana en que había cambiado todo entre ellos. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba el rubio. ¿Talvez estaba siendo precipitado de nuevo al pensar que a ella le gustaba el francés idiota?

Miro la cajetilla de cigarrillos con ganas de tener su compañía antes de llegar a la casa, pero cambio de idea al recordar que no tenía puesta su chaqueta y que moriría de frío si habría la ventana.

Ya había pasado toda la madrugada con la ventana de su cuarto abierta y, como aun no se había enfermado, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Tener gripe con seguridad no le ayudaría en nada con la depresión que sentía constantemente.

Cuando se aproximaba de los portones, Draco pudo ver que había alguien parado allí y, al notar que ese alguien era la única dueña de sus pensamientos, que llevaba sólo un delgado suéter con el emblema de Hogwarts por encima del uniforme del colegio, el rubio estaciono el carro y salió de el con su chaqueta en las manos.

"¿Ginny, qué haces aquí y tu chaqueta?"- le pregunto preocupado, colocándole la chaqueta en los hombros sin prestarle atención al hecho de que el tampoco llevaba un suéter grueso.

"La Tierra del Nunca Jamás..."- murmuro la pelirroja aun sin mirarlo observando el humo que se formaba después de cada palabra que decía. El inicio del invierno estaba realmente llegando antes y más fuerte.

"¿Qué?"- le pregunto sin entender, queriendo acercarse para abrazarla y así calentarla, pero sabia que si lo hacia la chica se alejaría. "Ven, Ginny... vamos, entra al auto, te voy a llevar a casa. Debes estar congelándote"- le dijo tomándola del brazo para llevársela, pero Ginny se negó a salir de ahí. –"Ginny..."

"No... soy sucia... sucia..."- murmuro y finalmente lo miro, permitiéndole ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados con lagrimas cayendo, además de los labios morados por el frío.

Arrojando toda su precaución lejos, pero rezando para que ella no lo empujase, Draco le toco el rostro con una expresión preocupada entonces le beso la frente y la abrazo, apretándola contra si.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil y dejo que el la abrazara como si fuera una muñeca. Nada en ese momento la convencería de que necesitaba alejarse de el. Porque, en aquel instante, Draco era lo único que quería, la única cosa que necesitaba, independiente de lo que el sintiera. Ella simplemente no lograba poner los sentimientos de el por encima de los suyos y, si el quería reconfortarla, no se negaría aun sabiendo que no era digna.

"Estas helada. Dios, vamos a entrar ahora, necesitas calentarte, Ven..."- le dijo Draco sin ponerle cuidado a lo que ella decía y la llevo hacia el carro.

En menos de cinco minutos estaciono frente a la puerta principal, encontró la llave y entro a la casa, llevando a la hermana de crianza por los salones que no tenían ni un solo mueble, hasta una de las salas que más le gustaba cuando era niño porque tenía una enorme chimenea. Todo siempre estaba limpio, gracias a los empleados que iban una vez por semana a la mansión desde que se había dejado de alquilar seis meses atrás.

Ginny se quedó sentada en el suelo mirando hacia abajo, encogiéndose en la chaqueta intentando buscar calor y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente, hasta que Draco logro prender la chimenea y se sentó junto a ella. El se quito el suéter con el emblema del colegio y luego le quito la chaqueta de los hombros con cuidado para no asustarla, sabia que no podía dejar que se quedara con la ropa que llevaba debajo por que estaba húmeda.

Ella pareció ponerse más atenta, notando lo que el hacia, entonces se levanto lentamente y se desabrocho la blusa colocándose de espaldas a el. Al ver que ella estaba de espalda esperando el suéter ya que la blusa que se había quitado estaba en el suelo, Draco se forzó a parar de mirarla, sabiendo que estaba mal aprovecharse de una situación como esa, entonces le entrego el suéter que se había quitado, respetando una cierta distancia de donde ella estaba.

Ella se coloco el suéter y se giro nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sin mirarlo directamente, como si tuviera vergüenza, entonces se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, siendo seguida por su hermano de crianza.

"¿Qué paso, Ginny? ¿Por qué no esperaste para ir a casa o por lo menos tomaste un abrigo más caliente? Ibas a enfermarte caminando con un suéter como ese"- le dijo el rubio sin parar, preocupado con lo que había podido causar esa reacción en la pelirroja.

"Nada... no... no quiero hablar... no quiero..."- se detuvo y lo miro. –"Es mentira, cierto, Draco. Es mentira... dime que es mentira"- le dijo pareciendo sentir dolor a cada palabra y de hecho lo sentía, pues recordaba las cosas que Pansy le había dicho y no quería creer que Draco la pudiera ver como algo asqueroso después de que se había enterado de lo que ella sentía por el.

"¿Qué, Ginny? Dime..."- le pregunto sintiéndose más aprehensivo a cada segundo, recordando la última vez que Ginny estuvo trastornada por algo y dándole gracias a Dios al notar que la situación no era tan seria. Quería acercarse, pero tenía miedo, entonces, cuando ya abría la boca para preguntarle nuevamente lo que había pasado, ella le pidió lo que el rubio soñaba en escuchar a cada instante del día.

"¿Me abrazas? ¿Sólo abrázame, por favor?"- le dijo con una voz suave y llorosa, que demostraban lo vulnerable que estaba, y Draco noto nítidamente que ella creía que el se negaría hacerlo.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

El se acerco con cuidado, temiendo que si dejaba de mirarla ella no querría que se acercara, cuando finalmente la envolvió en sus brazos bajo el calor reconfortante de la chimenea el sonrió al sentir a la pelirroja subir en sus piernas y acurrucarse queriendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Ya ni quería preguntarle de nuevo lo que había pasado, odiando demasiado la posibilidad de acabar con ese momento que tanto deseaba que sucediera, entonces simplemente la observo bajo la tímida y amarilla luz del fuego, que a los pocos le devolvió el color rubro a sus labios y le seco las lagrimas.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

El nunca sabría decir si pasaron horas o minutos porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no vio cada tortuoso segundo pasar. Con ella en sus brazos hasta el tiempo perdía su importancia, entonces observo su calma respiración, sintiéndose a salvo del mundo y del tormento que era estar lejos de ella, ya odiando el instante en que tuviera que dejar de abrazarla sabiendo que llegaría.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

La apretó contra si pidiéndole a sus sentidos que memorizaran lo que era tenerla en sus brazos. Memorizar su olor, la suavidad de su piel, la delicada y natural belleza de su rostro que contrastaba con su nariz pequeña. Paso su mano por el rostro de Ginny, con miedo de despertarla del sueño que parecía darle alguna tranquilidad, y no resistió aproximarse en un momento robado, recordando haber hecho lo mismo en la primera madrugada en la que había despertado al lado de ella. Sus labios la tocaron en un inocente beso y no pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzado por su propia debilidad, sabiendo que se estaba aprovechando de un momento de inconciencia de Ginny para hacer algo que ella ya había demostrado no quería más, pero una parte suya aun tenía esperanzas.

Y fue solamente esa pequeña esperanza lo que le dio el valor de murmurar lo que tanto necesitaba, mientras la miraba en reverencia bajo la luz de la chimenea en el vacío salón de la mansión Malfoy, de nuevo lejos de la sociedad en un mundo donde sólo ellos dos existían. –"Perdóname, Ginny, por favor, perdóname... te amo..."

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Ah ndo, bama… do quedo esa soba…"- le dijo Ginny tomando otro pañuelo de la caja después de haber arrojado el que había acabado de usar, con la nariz completamente tapada gracias a su aventura en el día anterior y haciéndole muecas a su mamá que le traía una sopa de verduras para almorzar. –"¡Zi, zi hudiera zapido que me opligarias a cober soba habría ido hacer el esamen! ¡Atchiiim! Ay, bama mi gabeza"- gimió con la mano en la cabeza como hacia todas las veces que estornudaba.

Haciendo una cara de reprobación mezclada con pena de su hija, Molly coloco la bandeja con la sopa encima de la mesa de noche cerca de la cama. –"Me gustaría verte presentar el examen con la nariz de esa forma. Creo que el profesor sería capaz de darte un "10" sólo para que dejaras de estornudar"

"¿ves? ¡Saldría ganando! ¡Atchiiim! ¡Sacar "10" sim hacer o esamen!"- respondió bromeando y haciendo reír a su mamá.

"No sigas, Ginny, no me vas a convencer... te vas a tomar toda la..."- fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta entonces se giro, así como Ginny, viendo a Christopher con un ramo de flores.

"**Zi te gurlas borgue estoy haglando así, vas a ver..."- **le dijo en francés ,jugando, por lo que sonó mucho más gracioso y el sonrió.

"¡Ginny!"- Molly la regaño girándose para el visitante. –"¿Cómo estas, querido?"

"Bien, Molly, mi tía le mando saludos"- le dijo con un acento gracioso equivocándose en algunas palabras, pero Molly logro entenderle.

"Dile que le mande un abrazo"- le contesto sonriendo entonces Christopher miro a Ginny con una sonrisa apenada y la pelirroja supo que el estaba rezando para que su mamá no le dijera nada más porque probablemente no entendería o no sabría como responder. –"¿Me haces el favor de obligar a esta terca a tomarse la sopa, si? Voy a dejarlos para que puedan conversar."

El sonrió pareciendo no haber entendido muy bien entonces Ginny lo socorrió. –"**Ella digo que nos va a degar golos**".- le dijo mirándolo de forma acusadora cuando vio que intentaba no reírse, entonces le dijo a su mamá. –"Ok, ma, buedes irte que me voy a cober dodo".

En el momento en que Molly salió del cuarto, Ginny empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que la había dejado en casa, desde haber hecho las paces con Colin, las acusaciones de Pansy y el momento con Draco en la mansión Malfoy.

Después de un tiempo, y varias cucharadas de la horrenda sopa que ni siquiera había logrado saborear por la gripe, Ginny finalmente comenzó a mostrarse menos renuente en creer lo que Colin y Christopher le decían sobre Draco y lo que sentía. _Pero el pudo cuidarme sólo porque se preocupa como un hermano...-_ pensaba al mismo tiempo en que quería creer en sus amigos.

Al final Chris noto que la pelirroja aun no tenía el valor de tener esperanzas nuevamente, pero estaba feliz por su amiga al ver que estaba empezando a sentirse menos infeliz. Por lo menos parecía menos infeliz hasta recordar que debía estudiar para la prueba del otro día, ya que no podría faltar sabiendo que los exámenes sustitutos del Prof. Binns eran peores que los que se hacían en la semana de exámenes.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sonriendo al recordar a Ginny calientita en sus brazos y la manera tierna en que se comporto con el cuando la estaba llevando a la casa, Draco manejaba prácticamente ignorando a Ron que estaba sentado a su lado por estar acostumbrado a la ausencia del pelirrojo, que últimamente regresaba a casa con Hermione.

Recordó la voz graciosa de Ginny por culpa de tener la nariz congestionada entonces dejo escapar una sonrisa de sus labios recibiendo una mirada confusa de Ron, que simplemente se coloco el I-pod en los oídos y se giro hacia la ventana escuchando la música que sólo a el le gustaba.

Rápidamente llegaron a casa y Draco subió deprisa las escaleras, sin aguantar esperar un segundo más sin decirle a Ginny todo lo que sentía y como deseaba hacerla feliz sin importarle lo que los otros pensaran. Quería decirle que le gritaría al mundo que la amaba y que viviría el resto de su vida demostrándoselo y también lo arrepentido que estaba por la estupidez que había cometido el día del centro comercial. Quería explicarle porque había actuado así y también porque nada más importaba, pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, con la libertad que antes tenía, su mundo se desmorono de nuevo.

"**Esbera, Chris... ¿eza eboca es el ilubidismo?**"- le pregunto Ginny con una expresión de confusión, mirando a Christopher que, a su vez, miraba el libro, pero antes de que el le respondiera ella vio a Draco parado en la puerta. –"Hola..."- le dijo sin saber bien como actuar con el después de la tarde anterior.

"Hola..."- respondió Draco, mirándola a ella y a Chris sentados en la cama con varios libros regados, pareciendo tan perdido sobre como actuar como ella.

Chris se levanto con una sonrisa camarada, por entender más o menos lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Draco, más sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, le ofreció la mano como siempre.

Draco respondió el gesto, entonces dijo mirando el suelo que sólo quería saber como seguía y que, ahora que había visto que estaba en buena compañía, los iba a dejar solos. El la miro de nuevo antes de voltearse y salir del cuarto y, esta vez, quien vio decepción en los ojos de la persona que ama fue Ginny.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Se giro en la cama por décima vez intentando encontrar una posición que no la hiciera sentir con la nariz aun más congestionada, pensando en obtener la mayor comodidad posible ya que sabia que esa sería otra noche en blanco.

Se sentía confundida sobre todo lo que había pasado, como si más de un mes no hubiera transcurrido desde aquel día, pues solamente ahora se permitía realmente pensar en las cosas. Recordando la decepción que noto en los ojos de Draco cuando la vio con Christopher y las palabras de su amigo y Colin sobre el hecho de que Draco de verdad la amaba y no como una hermana, la pelirroja se giro de nuevo queriendo sucumbir a la tentación de creer que aun tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Una parte de si que parecía odiarlo, sin embargo, llamo su atención al hecho de que Draco aun no había llegado y que probablemente estaba con otra chica como había hecho antes del accidente para intentar olvidar cualquier cosa que había pasado con ella una noche antes.

Era eso... Pansy tenía razón y Draco no sabía como actuar cuando estaba con ella porque creía que estaba loca, o sino ya habría intentado aproximarse durante todo ese tiempo. Principalmente después de la tarde anterior en que lo había dejado acercarse. Pero el sólo la estaba cuidando como lo haría con una hermana...

La tercera lagrima de la noche cayo de los ojos de Ginny, golpeando la almohada uniéndose a las dos primeras y esperando a las otras que con seguridad llegarían, entonces recordando que todo era una mentira, la pelirroja cerro los ojos y comenzó a rezar como lo hacia cuando era niña, con la esperanza de ser escuchada como lo había sido cuando pidió lograr montar patines.

Ella logro alcanzar un sueño intranquilo, sin saber que el motivo de su tristeza en realidad estaba en un estado deplorable de embriaguez y depresión, perdido entre sueños en los cuales volvía a la noche del baile, y pesadillas con el día del accidente o con ella sonriéndole a otra persona.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Iluminado por la misma chimenea que lo calentó en la tarde anterior mientras se quedó sentado de una manera incomoda y sintiendo dolor en la espalda, solamente para no despertar a Ginny, Draco ahora podía ser confundido con cualquier borracho incoherente.

Bebía para entorpecer sus sentimientos y finalmente pasar unos minutos sin sentirse solo, sin que la culpa lo carcomiera vivo por no haber pedido el perdón que tanto necesitaba... sin sentir dolor. El dolor de saber que Ginny no lo amaba. La tarde anterior no había significado nada para la pelirroja mientras que para el había significada el mundo.

La tenía en sus brazos, necesitaba de el para calentarse y sentirse confortable. Ella lo _necesitaba_ en ese momento, el sabía eso, entonces que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo ¿Por qué estaba con ese francés?

Recordó instantáneamente la decepción en los ojos de Ginny entonces supo que la pelirroja nunca más confiaría en el después de lo que hizo y entendió que por lo menos esa confianza la tenía con Christopher.

Se rió patéticamente al mismo tiempo en que lloro de una manera de la que se avergonzaría si hubiera estado sobrio, entonces se acostó en el suelo, derrumbando la garrafa de vino y, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que el liquido púrpura comenzaba a manchar su ropa se durmió recordando su ángel llegando al baile y sonriéndole... sólo a el.

Rápidamente su expresión se volvió una de angustia y el heredero Malfoy podría ser encontrado, por cualquiera que pensará en buscarlo en la mansión de su familia, acostado y ebrio, con un brazo por encima de una poza de vino tinto, murmurando sin parar pedidos de disculpas y te amo, pero solamente una palabra se entendía en medio de todo eso. –"Ginny..."


	11. And I wanna believe in you

**Cap 11 – And I wanna believe you...**

Después de despedirse de su marido y certificarse de que el había recordado llevar consigo el celular, el pase y algunos proyectos, Molly volvió a la cocina donde estaban solamente Draco y Ginny comiendo tranquilamente, como si no tuvieran por lo menos 20 minutos de atraso para ir al colegio. Ron había desistido de esperarlos y salió con los gemelos hacia media hora. Sorprendida consigo misma por aún no saber cómo actuar ante la guerra fría que se había establecido en su casa exactamente 15 días atrás, Molly simplemente se quedó mirando indecisa entre la confusión y la preocupación, la siguiente escena:

Ginny lamía la última dona de chocolate, que era la favorita de Draco, de un lado al otro en una actitud totalmente infantil, hasta asquerosa, mirándolo con triunfo y burla; el estaba perdido entre la rabia y la frustración. El hecho es que ella aún estaba comiéndose su sándwich y había tomado la última dona de chocolate a propósito en el instante en que vio al rubio levantar la mano para tomar el dulce a pesar de que, como todos sabían, su dona favorita es la de cereza que era muy difícil de encontrar, y reposaba inocente en la cesta al centro de la mesa.

Ella fingió que sólo en ese instante había visto que Draco la miraba y puso una expresión de falsa inocencia.

"¡Oh, esta es la última! Disculpa, Draco..." -miró nuevamente la dona y se la ofreció al rubio.

"¿La quieres? Me gusta más la de cereza..." -le dijo amablemente, sintiendo una satisfacción inmensa al saber que lo estaba irritando y sabiendo que su dona favorita estaba a salvo porque a Draco no le gusta la de cereza.

Forzando su rostro a torcerse en una sonrisa que quedó medio siniestra, para no darle la satisfacción a la pelirroja, Draco tomó la dona de cereza.

"No, te la puedes quedar, me como esta" -le dijo dándole una mordida enseguida.

Ginny se mordió el lado de adentro de la boca forzándose a continuar sonriendo. Abrió la boca para responder, cuando la empleada apareció avisándole a la señora Weasley que alguien quería hablar con ella por teléfono y Molly salió del recinto antes de saber donde terminaría la discusión.

La pelirroja tomó el teléfono. Entonces, después de mirar de nuevo hacia la cocina con los labios apretados demostrando la preocupación que sentía, comenzó a hablar.

"¿Si? Con ella, dígame" –le dijo a la persona que segundos después descubrió estaba interesada en comprar la Mansión Malfoy aunque no estaba a la venta. Después de explicarle que no tenía interés en venderla, Molly concordó con al menos anotar el número por si cambiaban de idea. Entonces, cuando le hacía una señal a la empleada para que le pasara papel y lápiz, Ginny salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras corriendo seguida por Draco. Ambos con el rostro escarlata de rabia.

"Ah, ¿Por que el único que puede cambiar de idea aquí eres tu, Draco?" -le dijo sabiendo que el entendía las entrelíneas "¡hasta ayer quería el de cereza, pero _hoy_ desperté con ganas de algo diferente!"

Suspirando cansado, entendiendo exactamente que ella lo estaba atacando, Draco se preguntó de nuevo si aquella moción implícita de silencio sobre ese asunto era lo correcto para hacer. Entonces, simplemente miró hacia el lado con una expresión indescifrable, le dio la espalda a Ginny y comenzó a bajar las escaleras aún rojo de la rabia.

"Te espero en el carro..." -le dijo intentando parecer desinteresado y sin mirar atrás.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta viendo a su hermano de crianza bajar las escaleras sin prestarle atención. Entonces miró hacia los lados en lo que, a los ojos de Molly, parecía un intento de encontrar algo que arrojarle a la cabeza.

Escuchando una voz llamarla insistentemente, Molly notó que aún estaba al teléfono.

"Discúlpeme, me puede dar el número..." -lo anotó aun sabiendo que la posibilidad de que Draco quisiera vender su casa era remota, entonces se sentó en el sofá y allí se quedó viendo a Ginny bajar las escaleras y salir tirando la puerta detrás suyo.

Algo obviamente esta pasando, pensó ella. Y, definitivamente, lo que lo había provocado sucedió más o menos por la misma época del accidente de Ginny, pues había sentido algo extraño entre los dos chicos desde el día en que ella salió del hospital. En ese momento no le prestó mucha atención a su intuición, estaba demasiado preocupada en consentir a su niña, y como más tarde también notó que su hija no estaba tan cercana a su mejor amigo, Colin, Molly rápidamente dispersó su preocupación convenciéndose de que las dos personas más cercanas a Ginny no sabían cómo actuar ante el hecho de tener que dividir la atención de la chica con un cierto joven francés que empezó a visitarla frecuentemente. Su niña se estaba volviendo una jovencita, había pensado Molly en ese entonces, pero ahora veía que no podía seguir engañándose porque estaba claro que Ginny era sólo amiga de Christopher y Colin había vuelto a ser una figura frecuente en la casa...

Bueno...eso y el hecho de que hacia exactamente 14 días una nueva fase se había establecido en la casa: una guerra loca entre Draco y Ginny, que empezaron a discutir hasta sobre el clima, el cual había empeorado más rápido de lo normal ese año y estaba helando.

¿Pero qué desastre podía haber sucedido para que los dos se alejaran de esa manera al punto de no lograr estar en un mismo sitio al mismo tiempo sin discutir?

La situación se había vuelto incomprensible para la matriarca Weasley que recordaba que desde pequeños eran inseparables y, a veces, sólo Draco podía tranquilizar a Ginny. En un segundo volvió al pasado al recordar claramente una ocasión en la que Ginny se había ensuciado su vestido rosa con el helado que estaba comiendo. La pelirroja lloraba inconsolablemente por haber sido traicionada por su propio helado, y, al ser él (que era lo único que hacia que Ginny parará de llorar en algunas ocasiones) el culpable por haberle arruinado su vestido nuevo, digamos que nada que intentara Molly lograba devolver la sonrisa a su carita rosada. Y, brava, la pequeña continuó hasta que Draco, con sólo seis añitos, tomó la bola de helado casi derretida del suelo y la restregó por toda su camisa, riéndose. La pequeña Weasley instantáneamente volvió a sonreír.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Molly se forzó a concentrarse de nuevo en el problema en cuestión. Estaba segura de que lo que había pasado era un secreto porque de lo contrario Ron ya habría dejado escapar algo sin querer o los gemelos habrían encontrado una manera de arreglar la situación. Ese era otro misterio. Ya que, tanto Draco como Ginny, eran muy unidos a sus otros hermanos y, a no ser que existiera un motivo en especial, Molly no creía que le esconderían algo importante a los demás... ¿Pero qué motivo alienígena sería ese?

Sintiéndose próxima a la verdad, Molly se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el jardín después de coger sus guantes de jardinería.

La jardinería siempre la había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas.

Mientras movía la tierra, mezclándola con algunos nutrientes con el fin de adecuarla para que recibiera las plantas que había comprado el día anterior, Molly intentaba organizar el caos que tenía en la cabeza. Varias escenas de los dos últimos meses, que en esa época le parecieron sin importancia, ahora adquirían nuevas dimensiones mezclándose con sus pensamientos y cosas del pasado que al principio no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si era honesta consigo misma, podría recordar que hacia unos meses atrás Draco empezó a discutir con Ginny por motivos bobos como el tamaño de su falda o con quien salía... Pero ahora era Ginny la que empezaba las peleas de la pareja, pensó Molly sintiendo algo diferente al usar la palabra "pareja" al referirse a ellos. Aun más, notó que hasta unos cuatro o cinco días atrás, el rubio parecía esforzarse por soportar todo lo que Ginny le decía o hacia contra él, pero ahora había decidido contestar las provocaciones de la chica mostrando que sentía el mismo resentimiento y la situación se había vuelto una calamidad familiar.

Ella tomó la primera planta y recordó algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pensaba: había sido Narcisa la que le había enseñado sobre jardinería. Sonrió al recordar el día en el que su amiga le explicaba como sembrar las más bellas rosas negras, entonces prácticamente pudo ver el momento en que Ginny se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar mirándose la rodilla que sangraba un poco. Draco estaba a su lado con una expresión de culpa grandísima para un niño de nueve años, casi a punto de llorar, cuando Ginny no le prestaba atención a sus disculpas.

En esa ocasión Draco no dejó que nadie, ni Molly, le hiciera la curación en la rodilla a Ginny. Entonces, siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, le limpió la herida con agua oxigenada, soplando cada vez que veía los ojos de su amiguita llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas. Le pasó el mentiolate que no ardía y luego le colocó una curita. Ginny rápidamente lo disculpó y volvieron a jugar. Y las mamás volvieron a la jardinería.

La sonrisa de Molly disminuyó un poco, dándole espacio a una pequeña sospecha: ella había visto la misma expresión culpable en el rostro de Draco hacia poco tiempo... el día del accidente de Ginny. Estaba totalmente trastornado ese día y desde ese momento su sonrisa no había sido la misma. O mejor, Molly no lo había vuelto a ver sonreír...

La pelirroja se acomodó mejor sabiendo que había llegado a un punto importante: Draco se sentía culpable de alguna manera por lo que le había pasado a Ginny. OK, eso era un hecho... ¡y tan obvio ahora que finalmente lo había notado! Pero eso no explicaba por qué Ginny se sentía resentida, pues era lógico que él no haría algo para lastimarla a propósito.

Molly conocía demasiado a su hijo rubio como para saber que él siempre se esforzaba al máximo por darle lo mejor de sí a la familia, ella sabía que el se sentía grato porque lo habían acogido. Siendo así, si las cosas fueran tan simples como que él hubiera provocado el accidente sin querer, como Molly había supuesto hacia poco, estaba segura de que él ya lo habría aclarado todo en una reunión familiar ofreciendo que se iría de la casa o algo por ese estilo.

Suspiró resignada al pensar en eso... Draco era tan dramático. Le gustaría sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que les debe algo o de que no lo quieren como un hijo.

No, no era tan sencillo. Algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué Ginny no lo había perdonado? Debía ser algo muy importante para hacerla alejarse de Draco como si doliera estar cerca de él, más aún que estar lejos. ¡Ella lo adoraba! Molly recordaba muy bien como se deprimía, aunque intentará esconderlo, cada vez que Draco empezaba a salir con alguna chica ya que no estaban tan próximos como siempre lo habían sido... ¿Entonces que diablos podría haber hecho que su hija no quisiera estar cerca de él o discutir cada vez que lo veía?

Molly realmente no sabía... sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo pues los dos estaban despedazados ante los ojos de cualquiera que los observará. Adolescentes... tsc, tsc,tsc... ¡una discusión y hacen que el drama del hambre mundial parezca algo banal! Si una pelea con su hermano, por lo que sea, la dejaba en ese estado, ¿imagina cuando tenga alguna desilusión amorosa?

Pensaba la matriarca, en un tono casi de humor, queriendo aliviar sus pensamientos. Entonces abrió los ojos, boquiabierta, con las manos estáticas. Varias escenas le pasaron por la cabeza, desde miradas llenas de tristeza y deseo, sonrisas llenas de amor y compañerismo, juegos... celos tan claros que ofuscaban sus decisiones en los momentos que explotaban...

La _pareja_ huyendo tomados de las manos en el baile...

Todo encajaba... no sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero era claro que ambos habían sufrido una desilusión amorosa... uno con el otro. Y, por el dolor que expresaban en cada pelea y el estado de tristeza en el que se encontraban, era obvio que el sentimiento era fuerte. Y lo peor: no se había extinguido ni siquiera después de lo que había sucedido.

Casi golpeándose la propia cabeza por no haber notado la verdad antes, que Draco y Ginny estaban locos el uno por el otro y finalmente habían descubierto ese sentimiento, Molly hizo la única cosa que podía en ese instante.

"Jesús, Maria y José..." -rezar.

Después de algunos minutos se quedó mirando a la nada y recordando escenas desde un ángulo completamente diferente. El ángulo de alguien que sabe la verdad, todo era tan obvio. La pelirroja se levantó en un salto olvidando completamente las plantas. Necesitaba un té... no... Un whisky...

Y un tranquilizante... _I__nmediatamente..._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_¡Y por encima de todo se queda ahí manejando como si nada hubiera pasado!-_ pensaba Ginny mirándolo discretamente, aún furiosa por el hecho de que la había dejado hablando sola en la escalera hacia unos minutos. No sabía, sin embargo, que todas las mañanas Draco se esforzaba por mirar únicamente la carretera para que sus ojos no escapasen hacia su falda. -_¡El debería estar sufriendo y no ahí, bien! ¡Que horror! ¡Es cósmicamente, kármicamente y hollywodiensemente injusto que alguien que te hace sufrir este bien, en tu cara, ¿no?! Affff..." -_pensó cuando escuchó las primeras notas de una canción que estaba muy de moda en las discotecas hacia algunas semanas y notó que Draco comenzó a seguir el ritmo con los dedos golpeando el volante.

Suspiró indignada. –_Hunpf... ¡absurdo! ¡Sólo le falta ponerse a bailar! Hellooo, ¡me comí tu dona favorita! ¡Tu deberías estar irritado, no yo! ¡El no me va a ignorar hasta que lleguemos al colegio y por encima divertirse, ni a palos! ¡Ah, no! –_pensó. Entonces sonrió de medio lado sintiendo una profunda satisfacción al tocar un simple botón en la radio.

El abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero terminó mordiéndose el labio obligándose a continuar indiferente, como se lo había prometido en la noche anterior. Algunos minutos escuchando a Pavarotti en la emisora ejecutiva, sin embargo, acabaron con la voluntad del rubio haciéndolo darse cuenta que era inútil intentar ser indiferente ante Ginny. Porque, de una manera u otra, nunca dejaría de pensar en ella o de reaccionar a todo lo que hacía. Sin importar que esa reacción fuera de rabia.

Por eso, cambio la emisora hacia la estación anterior, en la que ahora sólo se escuchaba la irritante y caótica voz del locutor, sólo para irritarse al ver la sonrisita triunfante de la pelirroja que sabía que él detestaba locutores de radio... e irritándose al doble al saber que ella sabía que él sabia que ella sabia que él detestaba a los locutores de radio, y, en consecuencia, saber que ella estaba más contenta al saber que él sabia que ella estaba feliz.

OK... hasta el se perdió en ese pensamiento... ese es el efecto de tener una Ginny Weasley irritada en tu vida: enloquecerte. Y volverte terco... porque a pesar de saber que ella sabía que él estaba siendo torturado por esa voz frenética, él prefería arrancarse todos los pelos de la nariz con una pinza a darle la satisfacción de estar _segura_ que aquello lo irritaba. Además, el rubio recordó feliz, que ella también detestaba locutores. Vamos a ver quien aguanta más.

_¡Oh, Dios, por favor que se calle! -_pensó Ginny casi desesperada escuchando la rápida velocidad con la que el locutor hablaba... los ruidos y las carcajadas idiotas en el fondo... el pito. –_Dios, ¿quién le da un pito a ese desgraciado a esta hora de la mañana? ¿Quién, en nombre de todo lo que es santo, considera gracioso esos programas de radio!La radio es para la música! ¡MÚSICA! ¿DONDE ESTA LA MÚSICA? -_pensó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le restaba, esforzándose a mirar por la ventana con la expresión más serena que logró para que Draco no notara que eso también la irritaba. –_NO me voy a dar por vencida. ¡Se lo que él esta haciendo! El vio que yo sonreí porque sabia que le había ganado entonces decidió aguantarse sin cambiar de emisora sólo para no asumir su error. ¡Esto ahora es un desafío! ¡No me voy a dar por vencida! De todas formas, después del pito no puede volverse peor... –_pensó, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente cuando un oyente llamó a la emisora parainsultar y ser insultado por el locutor del infierno. -_¡Ah no, puta que lo dio a luz! ¿Cómo es que a la gente le puede gustar eso? ¡Débil metal sin amamantación de niño! Dios... mi mamá tiene razón, realmente debo controlar mi agresividad..._

Cuando Draco pensaba que tal vez quitarse los pelos de la nariz con pinza no era tan malo, el infeliz del locutor, en el que Ginny ya había arrojado siete plagas de impotencia precoz, finalmente anunció la siguiente canción.

¡Aleluya! Fue el pensamiento que tuvieron en común, para luego pensar decepcionados que ninguno de los dos había vencido el desafío más si habían sufrido interminables cinco minutos por nada.

La nueva canción de Pink comenzó a sonar y, siendo lo suficientemente agradable, los dos supieron que esa sería el marco para el nuevo round. Y así fue. Cuando terminó, Ginny volvió a pasarlo hacia la emisora ejecutiva. Esta vez Draco ni siquiera intento fingir indiferencia como lo había hecho antes, simplemente cambió de nuevo y, después de detenerse en el semáforo, miró a su hermana de crianza como si la desafiara a cambiarlo nuevamente. Levantando la ceja, Ginny apretó nuevamente el botón hacia la radio ejecutiva y sonrió burlona.

El respiró impacientemente, mordiéndose la parte interior del labio para impedirse hablarle y darle la satisfacción de saber que lo estaba irritando, y mucho. Lo mismo pasó otras tres veces hasta que Ginny simplemente quitó la radio, obligándolos a ir en silencio hasta el colegio.

Por lo menos los dos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: nunca más se les olvidaría colocar el estuche de los cd´s en el auto cuando volviera de la revisión mecánica.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Que pésima idea, Dios, por qué quite la radio... Genial... ahora hasta logro oír su respiración... menos mal que ya vamos a llegar -_pensó Ginny esforzándose a continuar mirando por la ventana, pero en un instante de debilidad giró la cabeza hacia él. –_Debería ser un pecado ser así... -_pensó en el exacto momento en que tuvo un flash back recordando la manera perfecta en la que se encajo detrás suyo, aún con las alas de ángel de por medio, y apoyó el rostro en su hombro... cuando besó la piel de su cuello. –_Oh my God... ¡Deja de pensar en eso, Ginny! ¡Dios, estoy toda roja! ¡¡Ay, que calor!! ¡Diablos! -_pensó mordiéndose el labio. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia la muñeca de Draco, que reposaba en la palanca de cambios. –¡_Hasta su mano es perfecta! Su pulso... el brazo fuerte... ay, me puede sostener tan fácilmente... -_continuó con su divagación que, ahora que había empezado, estaba fuera de control. Miraba su mano pasando de un cambio a otro recordando claramente sentirlas deslizarse por su cintura hasta su abdomen y estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando el retiró la mano para hacer una maniobra para estacionarse. Entonces se estremeció entera en el momento en que el haló el freno de mano con firmeza. –_Ay..._

"¿No vas a salir?" -preguntó Draco llamando la atención de Ginny que miraba el freno de mano como si fuera algo súper interesante.

Ella lo miró aun medio distraída, viendo que él ya estaba fuera del carro, inclinado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano que estaba en la parte de encima del auto para poder mirarla. Observando la posición tranquila en la que él estaba con la mochila en uno se sus hombros, Ginny notó que su boca se movía como si hablará con ella, y sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta que realmente él debía estar intentando iniciar una conversación o algo parecido.

"¿Ah?"

"Te dije que si sigues ahí nos vamos a atrasar hasta para la segunda clase" -respondió dejándole claro en el tono de voz que no le importaría mucho si eso pasaba.

Irritándose con la calma del otro, que era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía, Ginny sólo lo miro y suspiró, la rabia incrementándose. Tomó el cuaderno que tenía sobre las piernas y la mochila del suelo e intento salir lo más rápido posible o acabaría dándole un golpe a su hermano de crianza por el hecho de ser más sexy de lo normal. Sus planes, sin embargo, no salieron como esperaba, siendo frustrados por su torpe naturaleza al enredarse en un hueco que no había visto, cayendo de cuatro al suelo.

"¡Awwwww, mierda!" -dijo sentándose para poder ver el daño que se había hecho en la rodilla, sin saber que durante el segundo que se cayó, Draco vio los pantys con varias cerecitas dibujadas que usaba.

Estaba mirando sus nuevas heridas como si fuesen las culpables de la violencia mundial, sin impedir que algunas lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos por culpa del ardor, cuando sintió a Draco tomarle el brazo e intentar levantarla.

_Dios que vergüenza... él ya cree que soy una torpe... ¡Ay, como me duele! -_pensaba mientras levantaba el rostro mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, esperando ver un brillo de burla pero en lugar de eso sólo encontró preocupación.

Aun intentando ayudarla a levantarse, a pesar de que la pelirroja parecía querer seguir en el suelo, Draco le preguntó:

"¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?"

Escuchando la preocupación en las palabras del rubio, Ginny recordó que él siempre se había comportado así cuando se lastimaba. _Idiota... siempre el hermano mayor... ¡No quiero eso!_

"Quédate quieto, suéltame" -le dijo intentando soltarse, olvidando hasta por qué sus rodillas le ardían.

"Vamos, Ginny, nadie te vio, no necesitas sentir vergüenza"

"No tengo pena, sólo no necesito tu ayuda. ¡Suéltame!" -le respondió sonrojándose a medida que se irritaba.

"¿Ginny, estás loca? ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!"

"¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy loca! Y debe ser contagioso, por eso mejor me sueltas. ¡Suéltame! No quiero _tu_ ayuda" -le dijo, gritando la última frase, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba exagerando ni con que el simple detalle de que si la soltaba se caería de nuevo.

Y fue exactamente eso lo que pasó.

Cayó sentada al piso, pero esa vez un poco más lejos del auto. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos fríos de Draco.

"Entonces quédate ahí sola, cherry (**N/A**: Cherry es cereza en inglés)" -le dijo caminando hacia el auto. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, activó la alarma y le dio la espalda.

Ella se quedó en el suelo apreciando la manera llena de autoconfianza con la que él caminaba, comenzando a notar lo exagerada que había actuado cuando el sólo quería ayudarla. _Talvez si me estoy enloqueciendo... ¿Pero por qué me dijo cherry? _Pensó, y en el mismo instante cerró los ojos con una mueca sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Miró hacia los lados confirmando que no había nadie cerca, entonces se levantó la falda rápidamente, viendo las pantys que Colin le había hecho comprar como una broma alegando que, como era aún pura e inmaculada, necesitaba una de esas. –_Puta que lo parió..._

"Voy a matar a Colin..." -murmuró para si misma antes de levantarse sintiendo las rodillas arder.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Molly masticaba la ensalada con los ojos estáticos, ajena a todo lo que Arthur le contaba entusiasmado. Intentaba desesperadamente llegar a una conclusión sobre la mejor manera de actuar en relación a lo que había descubierto, al mismo tiempo en que pasaba algunos instantes negándolo, pensando que, obviamente, todo era una gran coincidencia y estaba viendo cosas donde no las habían. Su mente sólo estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: tomarse tres tranquilizantes no había sido una buena idea... porque, a pesar de sentirse mucho más calmada, aún si la casa estuviera quemándose, tampoco lograría pensar.

Notando la mirada preocupada de su esposo, Molly sonrió exageradamente pidiéndole que le continuará contando sobre la reunión. Si... definitivamente había sido una pésima idea... pues tenía que decidir que hacer antes de que sus hijos volvieran de clases.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"!Hey, amiga! ¿Me escuchas?"

"No... aún estoy brava contigo por haberme hecho comprar esas pantys..." -respondió Ginny irritada, sentándose en la mesa con el máximo cuidado para no dejar que sus heridas se golpearan en cualquier sitio. –"¡Hunpf... cherry... me dijo _cherry_, Colin! ¡Ahora, además de torpe, debe pensar que soy una boba! ¿Con casi 17 años y usando pantys con cerecitas?". _Gracias a Dios que no compré las de ositos..._

"Claro que no, debe estar teniendo pensamientos nada puros relacionados con champaña y cerezas y..."

"¡¡COLIN!!" –gritó. Entonces se agachó un poco y miró hacia los lados para ver si alguien lo había escuchado, pero rápidamente todos los que la miraban como loca volvieron a comer. –"¡No digas esas cosas! ¡¡Ya te dije que él no me ve de esa manera!!" -le dijo sin prestarle atención a su amigo que murmuraba lo contrario. –"¡Además, la que se va a poner a pensar en esas cosas soy yo!" -pasó un tiempo moviendo el tenedor en el plato, entonces miró a su amigo que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida. –"¡Ops... ahora ya era...!" -le dijo riéndose con el rostro rojo, confirmando las sospechas de Colin de que ella ya estaba pensando en esas cosas.

"¡¡Lo sabía!!" -le respondió riéndose, entonces recordó lo que quería contarle desde el principio del almuerzo mientras Ginny aún estaba enojada por lo de la panty. –"¿Puedo hablar?"

"Puedes... pero antes quiero dejar en claro mi indignación por haberme hecho pasar ese oso"

"Indignación registrada. Ahora déjame decirte..." -paró haciendo una pose de presentador de noticiero nacional. –"Noticia de última hora. Le acaba de llegar a este reportero lindo, rubio natural, que huele delicioso y con un inigualable sentido de la moda inclusive con lingerie femenina; que la vaca rubia responsable por el abandono del puesto de porrista de la esplendorosa Ginevra Weasley, se torció el pie en el ensayo de ayer. Testigos afirman que el resto del tinte mal hecho masculló como un hijo de cerda para que la cargaran los jugadores de básquet, pero sólo obtuvo ayuda del brazo fuerte del capitán del equipo de Ajedrez, Neville Longbottom. No se sabe aún cuándo volverá a animar, mas las malas lenguas dicen que esta es una buena señal y que Hogwarts podría ganar esta noche la final del campeonato ínter escolar de básquet."

"¡¡Mentira!!"

"¿Qué? ¿La parte de las malas lenguas o que sólo recibió ayuda de Neville?"

"¡¡Que se torció el pie!!"

"Ahhh, siii. La vi caminando con el pie vendado cuando venía hacia acá. El resto no sé si es chisme, pero Harry debe saber" -le dijo saludando con la cabeza a Harry que aún estaba en la fila del almuerzo y lo llamó con un gesto para que se sentará con ellos.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, Draco perdió el hambre que ya no tenía al ver a Ginny conversar animadamente con Harry. Saber que no existía nada entre los dos no disminuía los celos de Draco, que había pasado toda la mañana pensando en una panty blanca y pequeña... casi infantil, pero con el toque rojo de lo prohibido: pequeñas cerezas... ahí, para que las viera, tocara... oh Dios mío, ¡Debía parar de pensar en eso! Cuando se obligaba a pensar en otra cosa, solamente pensamientos tristes le llegaban a la mente, haciéndolo preguntarse hasta cuándo aguantaría esa crisis entre él y Ginny, siendo forzado a mirar de lejos sus sonrisas que ahora eran para otras personas. Para Harry...

"... Es verdad, el técnico no dejó que nadie dejara el entrenamiento para ayudarla y ahí Neville apareció" -le dijo riéndose un poco. –"Creo que le dolía mucho porque sino habría preferido salir brincando..."

"Ah, no". -Ginny dijo riéndose. –"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora si estoy enojada porque me hizo salir de Fawkes! ¡Habría visto todo en primera fila!"

"¿Qué de primera fila?" -preguntó Blaise llamando la atención de los tres.

"Les estaba contando el rescate de Pansy por el capitán de Ajedrez" -le respondió Harry mientras Blaise se sentaba al lado de Ginny, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y después saludaba a Colin.

_Ohhh... ¿ahora nuestra mesa es de los más pops? Ya ni soy porrista... -_pensó Ginny al notar que desde hacia algún tiempo, con excepción de Draco, los dos tipos más populares del colegio almorzaban frecuentemente con ellos. Una mirada en dirección a Colin fue suficiente para que la pelirroja supiera que el amigo pensaba exactamente lo mismo. –_Si... creo que las cosas han cambiado... -_pensaba distraída. Entonces miró a Draco, encontrándose con una mirada grisácea y sin vida. Ella sabía que el motivo de esa mirada era su alejamiento, pero no encontró ninguna acusación allí.

Se quedaron mirándose algunos instantes, como si inconscientemente intentaran sentirse cerca uno del otro, cuando el ruido familiar de libros en la mesa anunció la llegada de Hermione e interrumpió el chiste que Harry estaba contando.

"Ginny, no lo vas a creer"

"Si es la caída de Pansy, ya le conté..." -dijo Colin sonriéndole a la amiga.

"¡Oh, que malo eres!"

-"!Mala tú, que nos ves por primera vez y no nos dices ni hola!"

"Awww, saben que los amo" -les dijo sonriendo. Entonces se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta. –"¿Donde está Ron?"

"Donde el Director" -respondieron Blaise y Harry en unísono. El pelirrojo estaba intentando que lo dejaran participar en la final del ínter colegiado a pesar de sus bajas notas.

"Hunmm" –murmuró, recordando que el pelirrojo le había dicho que iría donde el director antes del almuerzo, entonces notó en ese instante a Blaise. -"¿Abandonaste a Draco otra vez?"

-"¡Intenta hablar con él sin que te arranque la cabeza! ¡Le ofrecí un chicle en la última clase y casi me pega un tiro!"

"Blaise..." -llamó Colin con una mirada interesada. –"¿De que sabor era?"

"No sé... déjame ver" -respondió metiéndose la mano al bolsillo para descubrir la respuesta. Entonces, viendo el dibujo, miró de nuevo a su amigo.

"Cereza" -le dijo, sin entender o esperar la reacción de Colin, que fue reírse, y la de Ginny, que fue intentar golpear al chico. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar el motivo de la pregunta u ofrecerles el chicle, Sabrina entró a la cafetería, con el resto del equipo de las Fawkes y con Pansy brincando ridículamente en una sola pierna intentando seguirlas, y, sin al menos mirar en la dirección de Blaise, tomó su almuerzo y se sentó en la misma mesa donde Draco y otros dos jugadores estaban almorzando.

Los ojos de Ginny de nuevo se encontraron con los de él y sintió una presión al ver como parecía solitario entre la multitud. Pero antes que sintiera culpa como siempre, se giró hacia Zabini, juntándose al resto del grupo que en aquel momento se burlaba de él.

"No sé de dónde sacaron ese cuento de que estoy enamorado de ella, era solo atracción. Y ahora que ya salí con ella algunas veces, acabó" -Blaise intentaba negar en vano que estaba loco por la líder de las porristas, ahora que estaban bravos. –"Yo no me enamoro de nadie"

"Hunrun, señor 'esa ingraaata, ick de s-abrina" -dijo Ginny, en una muy buena imitación de él borracho e inconsolable.

"¡Cállate, Ginny!" -le dijo jugando, sin saber que estaba bajo la mirada atenta de Draco.

"Ah, sab-ick-ina." -continúo, riéndose y girando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a la de Blaise, que estaba casi de pie e intentaba meterle un pastelito en la boca para obligarla a quedarse callada, inconciente del hecho que estaba provocando los celos no solo de Draco, sino también de Sabrina.

Colin, Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, notaron muy bien que ese había sido el resultado del juego, al ver a Draco levantarse discretamente y salir de la cafetería dejando atrás su plato lleno de comida.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Finalmente me salí_, pensó Draco, caminando por el corredor con el sentimiento de que estaba viviendo algún tipo de episodio de "Más allá de la imaginación" en el que el mundo que conocía estaba completamente vacío a pesar de que podía ver a las personas a su alrededor. Miró el reloj de muñeca constatando que aún tenía casi una hora y media antes de su próxima clase.

Su expresión dejó claro para todos a su alrededor de que lo que había visto en el reloj no era agradable. Lo que no sabían era que maldecía todo ese tiempo libre pues sabía que cada segundo sería vivido recordando lo que no podía tener por culpa de su estupidez. Caminando hacia el armario, ignorando la atención irritante que recibía de algunas de las chicas de primer año, Draco abrió la puerta con movimientos automáticos y en poco tiempo ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para las próximas clases por lo que sólo tenía que volver del estacionamiento cinco minutos antes de que sonará el timbre, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ah... quietud... era todo lo que necesitaba ya que se sentía igual de vacío cuando estaba en medio de la multitud. _Gracias a Dios por el invierno_, pensó, porque ahuyentaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes que preferían el calor del colegio.

El rubio caminaba cabizbajo y lentamente, con la mochila en el hombro derecho y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, intentando protegerlas del frío, recordando como Ginny se divertía lejos de él. Entonces dejó escapar una sonrisa llena de amargura al pensar que todo lo que Colin, Hermione y Harry le habían dicho sólo podía ser una mentira.

Si ella lo amaba de verdad no estaría feliz lejos de él. Una parte de sí empezó a recordarle que, quizás, ella ya no lo amaba por culpa de la tracción que el había cometido, pero Draco le dio oídos sordos. Hacia mucho que la racionalidad lo había abandonado en relación a Ginny.

Respiró hondo al ver el carro. –"Nada que un cigarrillo no mejore..." -murmuró, pero ni por eso camino más rápido. Era una escena extrañamente perfecta, ya que el clima y el color grisáceo de todo a su alrededor parecían querer hacerle compañía a uno de los pocos que estaban afuera con un frío de esos.

Con los mismos movimientos automáticos con los que había tomado sus libros en el armario, Draco entró al carro colocando el morral a un lado, lo prendió y luego después la calefacción, estirándose para buscar la caja de cigarrillos que guardaba en la guantera y el encendedor.

Después de apagar el carro y darle unos golpes a la caja con su mano, la abrió, cogiendo uno y colocándoselo en la boca entreabierta, para después tomar el encendedor y finalmente dar la calada que quería. Sin embargo, el alivio que deseaba nunca llegó.

Sabiendo que si se quedaba dentro del carro le daría a Ginny una razón para otra discusión por culpa del olor, Draco giró la cabeza soltando el humo afuera del auto, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta, recostándose en ella. Con la mano libre dentro de uno de los bolsillos, Draco giró la cabeza para que el humo no golpease su rostro por culpa del viento, entonces llevó su veneno nuevamente hacia sus labios, esta vez sin esperar el alivio que necesitaba. Entre tanto, inesperadamente, encontró alguna compañía en el humo que se perdía en el aire a medida que abandonaba su boca.

Su 'paz' fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mirada reprobatoria sobre sí, miró en esa dirección, encontrando a una mujer de unos cincuenta años que observaba el cigarrillo en su mano como si sostuviera una jeringa lista para inyectarse algún tóxico. Mirándola con desinterés, de una forma que haría a su padre menearse de orgullo en la tumba, Draco simplemente aspiró de nuevo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y después de soltar el humo le dijo: "¿Se le perdió algo?"

(**n/a: **gente... OH MY GOD!!! Quien considere a Draco sexy, que levante la mano!! \o/ Escena dedicada a mi amiga Kelly que tiene un fetiche con los cigarros... Aparentemente yo también porque esa escena me parece HOT!!)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Con el rostro rojo de los nervios y de la falta de paciencia, el entrenador del equipo de básquet de Hogwarts, Higg, veía al equipo contrario anotar otra cesta, obteniendo una diferencia de veintisiete puntos en el tercer tiempo de juego. Maldijo su mala suerte de nuevo viendo al otro equipo celebrar como si ya hubieran ganado el juego, pero no podía negar que estaba asustado, porque al final del segundo cuarto, sus chicos parecían haber olvidado como se jugaba básquet.

Viendo la oportunidad perfecta cuando el árbitro pitó una falta, Sproud pidió un tiempo fuera y en pocos segundos estaba rodeado de sus alumnos, que parecían asustados y cansados, esperando el tremendo regaño de su técnico.

"¿Ustedes llaman a esa _mierda_ que están haciendo 'juego'?" -les gritó mirando a cada uno de los jugadores. –"¿Fue para no hacer nada que me pidieron que los trajera a la final? ¿Para jugar peor que mi abuela con reumatismo aún habiendo entrenado todas las tardes por tres meses seguidos? ¿O para avergonzarme por llamar a caza talentos de las mejores universidades?"

Sentado en la banca frente al entrenador, pasándose una pequeña toalla por el cuello para secarse el sudor, Draco bajó la cabeza durante el breve pero efectivo jalón de orejas, con una manera de mostrar arrepentimiento y respeto, y para escapar de la baba que salía de la boca de su mentor por culpa de la intensidad con que hablaba. Sus colegas hacían más o menos lo mismo hasta que rápidamente Sproud tomó un pequeño tablero donde estaba la cancha dibujada.

"¡Van a comenzar a jugar _ahora_ como yo sé que son capaces! Weasley, vas a marcar a..." -explicó rápidamente la estrategia, entonces mandó a su equipo de vuelta a la cancha.

"Finnigan, entras en lugar de Malfoy" -dijo en el momento que Draco se levantaba para acompañar al resto del equipo, ignorando la expresión de indignación del rubio que, respetando la orden del entrenador, tomó la toalla que usaba, se la puso en el cuello y volvió a sentarse cabizbajo.

"Potter, si veo que respondes las provocaciones de ese Krum, te sientas junto a Malfoy."

A pesar de estar decepcionado consigo mismo por haber hecho que su propio técnico perdiera la fe en él, Draco sabía que el profesor tenía la razón al sacarlo del partido ya que hacia mucho tiempo que ni siquiera en los entrenamientos jugaba como lo hacia antes de que todo ese enredo con Ginny empezará. Esa noche estaba más distante al llegar a al conclusión de que ella ya no lo amaba, si era que algún día lo había hecho.

Draco se había saltado las dos últimas clases de ese día, prefirió quedarse solo dentro del carro, y solamente había ido al entrenamiento esa tarde antes del juego porque sabía que si no lo hacia no podría jugar. No que estuviera muy animado, pero cuando vio a sus padres llegar para ver el partido quería tanto mostrarles que era bueno en alguna cosa que terminó haciéndolo todo mal.

No lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ginny divirtiéndose con cualquiera que no fuera él, y, para empeorar la situación, no sabía si estaba siendo neurótico, pero su madre los estaba mirando de una manera diferente. Miro al técnico que estaba de pie al borde de la cancha gritándole al equipo. Entonces se giró hacia el palco encontrando fácilmente a la pareja de pelirrojos al lado de Ginny y Colin. Sus padres miraban el juego alentando alegremente a Ron cuando le quitaba a alguien la pelota o cuando Harry avanzaba contra el equipo contrario haciendo una cesta, lo que hizo que Draco bajara la cabeza triste por no poder ser el centro de las atenciones junto con su hermano y su amigo.

A veces lo miraban dándole una sonrisa alentadora, pero Ginny, que por primera vez desde el principio del campeonato estaba en las bancas en lugar de estar con las Fawkes animando, no lo había mirado ni una sola vez.

La diferencia era ahora de diecinueve puntos, pero considerando el tiempo que se habían demorado para disminuir la ventaja y el hecho de que el otro equipo continuaba haciendo cestas, las perspectivas de Hogwarts no eran de las mejores. No que a Draco eso le importará mucho. Ni eso ni cualquier otra cosa le importaba últimamente.

Como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de su pupilo, Sproud desistió temporalmente de gritarle a sus jugadores, que ya habían mejorado visiblemente, para intentar recuperar a Draco, pues sólo con el triangulo Blaise, Harry y Draco en el ataque, la defensa de Ron ayudaría con la diferencia de puntos.

Draco sintió que la banca se movía al lado derecho entonces se giró encontrándose con el perfil de Sproud, ya que él miraba con una expresión triste el juego desarrollarse. El iba a abrir la boca para pedirle disculpas por estar distraído de nuevo, pero el otro le ganó empezando hablar.

"Escucha, hijo..." -comenzó Sproud con una voz suave y casi parecía que estaba hablando solo. Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar al hombre que tanto respetaba y que hasta ese momento sólo lo había tratado de manera impersonal, llamarlo de una manera cariñosa. –"No sé dónde diablos metiste al Malfoy que entreno desde hace más de tres años, pero es mejor que de alguna manera lo encuentres antes del cuarto tiempo porque quiero jubilarme con el penta campeonato y no voy a trabajar otros tres años para formar otro equipo tan fuerte como éste." -respiró hondo, como si se preparará para abandonar esa actitud impersonal que siempre lo había caracterizado. Entonces miró a Draco, que aún estaba sorprendido con la atención que estaba recibiendo del técnico. –"La vida no es fácil y van a pasar muchas cosas que te van a herir cuando menos lo esperas, pero ese no es un motivo para que te pierdas de esta manera. Unos entrenamientos no importan... saltar algunas clases se puede recuperar, pero desistir de la vida como lo has estado haciendo los últimos dos meses es para débiles y yo se que tú no lo eres. La vida no es de lo mejor de vez en cuando, pero en vez de ponerte apático, enójate. Y usa esa rabia para levantarte. En la peor de las hipótesis, el tiempo va a pasar y las cosas eventualmente mejoraran... y cuando eso pase, nadie va a poder decir que eres un débil porque en los peores momentos seguiste en pie. Sé el hombre que vi crecer, o entonces sal de la cancha porque no aguanto seguir viendo esa cara de perdedor."

Draco escuchó todo callado, sintiendo rabia de sí mismo por no poder decir nada, ya que todo lo que el hombre le decía era verdad. Estaba actuando como un perdedor. Pero si su entrenador veía en él un hombre, era eso lo que era.

El Penta campeonato sería de Hogwarts.

El técnico parecía haber notado el segundo en el que su pupilo estaba de vuelta. Entonces, con una sonrisa de medio lado, recogió el tablero. –"Es esto lo que vas a hacer, _Malfoy..._"

Cuando le dio un leve golpecito en la espalda a Finnigan diciéndole que había jugado bien, Draco ya sentía la adrenalina que siempre lo llenaba cuando entraba a una cancha sabiendo quien era y a que había ido. Sin mirar las bancas para ver si Ginny o sus padres lo miraban, corrió hacia sus colegas asumiendo su posición al final del tercer tiempo, sabiendo que ya no importaba si lo estaban mirando porque él estaba haciendo en aquel momento exactamente lo que su entrenador le había dicho: usando su rabia para levantarse. Y usaría esa misma rabia para levantar la copa del penta campeonato con la persona que lo había ayudado cuando estaba mal.

Harry notó, junto con el locutor, el cambio en la actitud de Draco. Entonces en el instante en que Dean Thomas anunciaba el regreso del Malfoy que todos querían, el miró al amigo recibiendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Let the game begin.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Ufff, esa fue por poco, casi me descubre mirándolo,_ pensó Ginny, fingiendo que estaba mirando a Harry, cuando Draco miraba de nuevo en su dirección. Desviando la mirada vio una cabeza rubia con una raíz negrísima apareciendo que estaba mirando el grupo de animadoras en lugar de al juego. _¡Ja ja, muy bueno! ¡Por sacarme del equipo ahora ella tampoco puede estar! ¡Y este es el último año que está en el colegio! A no ser que la puerca repita el año pero creo que los que repiten no pueden estar en el equipo... -_pensó la pelirroja, sonriendo vengativamente. Entonces volvió a mirar a Draco que estaba recibiendo un regaño particular del técnico. Sea lo que le haya dicho Sproud debió haber sido chocante, porque Draco estaba prácticamente boquiabierto. Entonces, sin cualquier señal, la postura del rubio cambio completamente. Ginny casi se deja convencer de que estaba en realidad recordando algo cuando Draco volvió a la cancha como si le perteneciera, de la misma manera que hacía antes de toda esa confusión.

_Whatever, bueno así paro de sentirme culpable por estar alejada -_pensó intentando engañarse, ya que la idea de que él estuviera bien sin ella le dolía tanto como saber que él estaba sufriendo por haber perdido su amistad. _Diablos... Ah, por lo menos ahora puedo mirarlo y todos van a pensar que estoy viendo el juego. _-pensó consolándose y fue exactamente eso lo que hizo.

En el instante en que pensó eso, Harry salió de la marcación de dos jugadores y le pasó la pelota a Draco, que venía corriendo desde el medio campo. El tomó la pelota y, sin ninguna vacilación, dio dos pasos largos y saltó. Todos sintieron como si vieran el balón en cámara lenta caer directamente en la cesta.

Tres puntos. El otro anotador del equipo estaba de vuelta finalmente. Draco instantáneamente se giró con la mayor sonrisa hacia Ginny. Entonces, cuando Ron, que venía del otro lado del campo para marcar ahora que el balón estaba en manos del equipo adversario, le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo, Draco ni siquiera se volteó porque sólo tenía ojos para la sonrisa que recibió de Ginny. Ella no le sonreía hacia dos meses.

Sintiéndose eufórico como un niño que recibe un elogio de su profesora, Draco se esforzó por continuar jugando cada vez mejor, sólo para ver esa sonrisa de nuevo... y volver a tener el respeto de su entrenador.

Con Draco de vuelta, el equipo entero empezó a jugar con garras y Sproud se permitió una minúscula sonrisa.

Tal vez la jubilación con el penta campeonato aun podría suceder.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Lo que empezó como una celebración en el vestidor entre los jugadores y el técnico por su penta campeonato, se transformó en una falsa iniciación de las vacaciones de navidad en medio de la cancha, ya que las personas más cercanas a los jugadores se habían quedado esperando que salieran, lo que en la misma velocidad se transformó realmente en una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Blaise Zabini, quien planeaba emborracharse seriamente aprovechando que sólo tendría que viajar a encontrarse con sus papás donde su abuela en dos días.

La mayoría de las personas se habían ido directamente a la casa de Blaise, o al supermercado a comprar bebidas y pizzas o cualquier cosa comestible, pero cuando Draco finalmente salió del vestidor, sus padres aun lo esperaban al lado de Ginny y Colin.

Feliz porque lo habían esperado y también **aprensivo** por no saber cono actuar cerca de Ginny que le había sonreído, Draco se acercó a los cuatro con una sonrisa tímida.

"Disculpen la demora, Sproud quería hablar conmigo" -les dijo mientras era envuelto por el abrazo materno y apretado de Molly, que le decía lo orgullosa que estaba, al mismo tiempo que Arthur comentaba algunas de las cestas feliz y hasta saltaba. También fue abrazado por su padre mientras aun se reía de la dramatización de un pase genial que le había hecho a Harry que hizo una cesta.

También abrazó a Colin, recibiendo sus felicitaciones con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entonces se giró hacia Ginny sin saber cómo actuar, pero ambos creían que si no se abrazaban hasta su padre desconfiaría que algo estaba mal. Triste porque no podía seguir ilusionándose pensando que todo estaba bien, como lo había hecho en el momento en que ella le sonrío, Draco dio un paso inseguro hacia la chica que parecía tener las mismas dudas sobre cómo actuar.

Siendo siempre la más desesperada de los dos, Ginny se aproximó rápidamente a él con la intención de darle un rápido abrazo con dos palmaditas en la espalda, pero en el momento en que lo tocó supo que no tenía más el control de sus acciones.

_Cerrando los ojos, Ginny bajó su rostro besándole los dedos de manera lenta. Cuando volvió a levantarlo notó que sus rostros se aproximaban inconscientemente_.

Poder abrazarla de nuevo después de dos semanas de peleas fue casi la perdición para Draco que, sin pensar en las consecuencia o en el hecho de que sus padres estaban justo allí, dejó que sus brazos la tomaran por la cintura y luego subió su mano lentamente por su espalda hasta encontrar su nuca, sintiéndola encajar perfectamente contra él.

_Entonces le besó la piel como en una reverencia a la razón de todo su ser, tocando suavemente con la punta de la nariz la piel por donde pasaba sin dejar de acariciarla con los labios…_

Ginny sintió sus piernas temblando, entonces apretó aun más sus brazos detrás del cuello de él, como si buscara apoyo, y cerró los ojos.

"Felicitaciones, Draco." -murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Escuchar la voz dulce de ella, tan cerca de su oído, terminó de debilitar su autocontrol haciendo que la apretará aun más contra sí y girarse para sentir el olor de su cabello, de su piel...

"Gracias..."

_No se contuvo rozando con sus labios los de Ginny, sintiendo como su respiración fallaba.- "¿Puedo…?"- murmuró Draco sin saber si sobreviviría aquella noche si ella le decía que no. La pelirroja, sin fuerzas para hablar, sólo lo miró a los ojos rezando para que el entendiera lo que imploraba_

Perdida entre la realidad y los recuerdos, Ginny ya empezaba a meter sus dedos entre el cabello mojado de Draco, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de él contra el suyo, hasta que, antes de que se perdieran completamente en esa locura, Colin tuvo un ataque _incontrolable_ de tos.

"¿Er... no iban a celebrar en la casa de su amigo?"- preguntó Molly, sonriendo de manera exagerada, golpeando a Colin levemente en la espalda y mirando discretamente a Arthur (para ver si el desconfiaba de algo) y a sus hijos separándose con la cara roja y con expresiones de confusión. Esa era la confirmación que necesitaba para estar segura de que sus extrañas sospechas eran nada más y nada menos que la verdad.

"¡Si, vamos! Vamos, si… va estar todo el mundo y también hoy fue el último día de clases. Yupiii, vacaciones, que bien vacaciones, estaba loco por salir... ¿Usted también va a tener vacaciones, señor Weasley?" -comentaba Colin, gesticulando mucho con los brazos, sintiéndose tan nervioso que tenía la impresión de que comenzaría a reírse desesperadamente en cualquier momento si Draco y Ginny seguían sin decir nada y mirando el suelo.

"Ay, pero lo que me gustaría de verdad sería ir a la playa en lugar de quedarme en este frío. Pero lo malo es que no me bronceo, sólo me quemo... ¿no tiene ninguna loción para las quemaduras, señora Weasley?"

Si Molly necesitaba otra confirmación, la manera loca en que Colin estaba comportándose, dejaba más que claro que el rubiecito sabía muy bien todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la matriarca Weasley ya empezaba a pensar en qué hacer para salir de esa situación sin que Arthur notará algo, Draco le dijo a Colin, interrumpiendo su monologo loco sobre el sol y las vacaciones:

"¿Quieren que los lleve? Podemos ir hasta tu casa, dejamos el carro y de ahí nos vamos juntos para la casa de Blaise" -les ofreció Draco, sabiendo que la casa del amigo era un poco difícil de encontrar si no se había ido antes.

"No es necesario, Draco. Una amiga de mi mamá es vecina de los Zabini, entonces sé como llegar. Pero gracias, nos encontramos allá" - agradeció Colin, un poco apenado y medio aprensivo, como si supiera algo que a Draco no le iba a gustar mucho. Ginny se había alejado un poco de ellos para atender el celular.

"Pero no es ningún problema y la casa de Blaise es lejos... es aburrido manejar solo hasta allá" -insistió, sintiendo que era en vano pero quería saber porque preferían irse solos.

Cuando Colin abría la boca para explicarle por qué no era necesario, Ginny se acercó y le dijo.

"Chris ya esta afuera..."

Draco entendió todo... y ni siquiera se sorprendió. Al final, nada había cambiado. Su expresión se volvió fría e indiferente.

"El va a seguirme porque no sabe el camino..." -le dijo Colin, mirándolo como si le pidiera disculpas y queriendo decirle que entre los dos no existía nada, pero Draco simplemente le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que todo estaba bien.

"No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a ir solo" -le dijo el rubio. Entonces se giró hacia sus padres sin mirar a Ginny. –"Olvidé una cosa en el vestidor. Pueden ir con Ginny y nos encontramos en la casa." -les dijo con la voz normal, no teniendo ganas de salir y tener que ser educado con el francés.

Notando que él estaba esforzándose para hablar como siempre, y conociéndolo lo suficiente para saber que solamente necesitaba unos minutos para recomponerse, Molly sonrió comprensiva.

"¿Vamos, querido?"

Draco se esforzó, de nuevo, en sonreírle a sus padres y, si no estuviera tan concentrado en parecer fuerte, hubiera visto que la sonrisa de su madre tenía algo como una aceptación melancólica, que quería abrazarlo como lo hacía cuando se caía y lastimaba de niño.

Sonrió de nuevo para su padre que le dijo

"Diviértete, hijo" -. Entonces se giró en dirección al vestidor sin mirar a Ginny una sola vez.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"¿Ginny, te he mentido alguna vez?" -le preguntó Colin, sentado en el brazo del sofá, exasperado porque su amiga no le prestaba atención y fingía mirar a las personas que estaban bailando y hablando a su alrededor. –"¡Viste la cara de decepción que puso! ¿Si el no sintiera nada por ti, entonces por qué siente celos de Chris? ¿Cierto, Chris? ¡Dile!" -se giró hacia el francés que entendía perfectamente el inglés pero que lo hablaba poco.

"Ya le he dicho, pero Ginny es terca" -respondió con un acento cargadísimo a los oídos sordos de Ginny, que aún fingía que no los escuchaba, segundos antes de que Harry llegará y se sentará a su lado, en el otro brazo del sofá.

"¡Quien vio las sonrisas que esta pelirroja intercambió con cierto rubio atacante, levante la mano!" -bromeó antes de saludar a Chris. Entonces se giró y le extendió la mano. –"¡Hola!"

"Ah...si tu también vas a empezar, me voy." -les dijo Ginny girándose hacia el amigo con una expresión irritada, sin escuchar a Colin que decía que ella estaba actuando como si viviera en otro mundo otra vez.

"¿Empezar con qué? ¿Señalar el hecho obvio de que Draco arrastra el mundo por ti?" -respondió el jugador que hacia más o menos una semana había decidido decirle claramente que ella le gustaba a Draco todas las veces que se la encontraba con la esperanza de que Ginny dejará de ser tan terca y viera la verdad obvia para todos.

"Ay... ¿cuando es que vuelve Paty? Creo que estas más loco de lo normal desde que se fue a hacer ese curso." -le dijo Ginny, notando que el amigo era cada vez más insistente en cuanto a la situación con Draco desde que Paty se había ido para Alemania a hacer un curso de alemán por tres meses.

"No estoy loco, mas bien sabio. Y como sabio estoy diciendo que deberías ir y quedarte con Draco" –respondió. Le parecía muy divertido irritar a su amiga que ya estaba roja y, aparentemente, su diversión era compartida por los otros dos amigos, que concordaban con él.

"Ya que decidieron atormentarme al mismo tiempo, me voy" -dijo levantándose del sofá, pero antes de que diera el primer paso fue impedida por las manos de Harry que la agarró por la cintura. –"¡Suéltame, Harry!"

Aun riéndose, Harry metió un dedo por el pasador del pantalón y la haló hacia sí casi haciendo que se sentara en el espacio que quedaba entre sus piernas. –"Si vas hablar con Draco"

"¡Suéltame, Harry! Vas a romperme el pantalón" -masculló la chica, pero señales de una sonrisa comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro ya que estaba acostumbrada a que sus hermanos mayores, entre ellos Harry, la trataran como una muñequita. –"¡Harrryyy, no me molestes, suéltame!"

"Esta bien, pero ahora la condición aumentó. Debes ir y darle un beso a Draco." -respondió él, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas con la mano que tenía libre, mientras Ginny se retorcía riéndose hasta que finalmente logró escapar.

"¡Ja!" -dijo jugando, sacando la lengua, y comenzó a caminar entre las personas con la intención de ir por algo de beber a la cocina, sin saber que Draco había visto toda la escena carcomiéndose de celos y dándole varios golpes a su cerveza.

Sabiendo que no tenía el derecho de enojarse y que ella era libre para hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera, Draco se obligó a continuar en el mismo lugar, ignorando las miradas de interés que varias muchachas le lanzaban cuando pasaba, en vez de seguir a Ginny como quería o de salir a fumar. Ah, si el entrenador sospechase que estaba fumando...

Luego se arrepintió de su elección al ver a su tentación regresar de la cocina con una coca-cola en la mano, y ser abrazada fuertemente por el anfitrión borracho de la fiesta que, si hacia algo, dejaría de ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ya con su latita de coca-cola en la mano, Ginny caminaba esquivando a algunas personas que bailaban y otras que simplemente estaban en círculo conversando y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ser testigo de una pizza de calabresa ser estrellada contra el sofá blanquísimo de la señora Zabini por una chica risueña y, obviamente, ebria. Una voz exageradamente eufórica que venía del lado izquierdo de la sala, entre tanto, la convenció de abrir los ojos.

Al ver a un chico que había estado en la fiesta que los gemelos habían hecho, usando un sombrero de vaquero, intentando convencer a dos chicas a tomarse una dosis de tequila, Ginny balanceó la cabeza de manera negativa al reconocer el intento frustrado de imitar a sus hermanos. _-Hay gente que no reconocería la originalidad aunque fuese atropellado por ella en pink. Dios... –_pensaba, mirando la escena hasta que las dos chicas parecían haber notado lo mismo que ella y, en consecuencia, se alejaron.

Girándose con toda la intención de regresar a donde estaban Colin, Chris y Harry, casi derrama su gaseosa en ella y en el autor del súbito abrazo que recibió.

"¡Eh, Zinny, Zinny, Zinnyyyy! ¡Ick!" -le dijo Zabini, demostrando que había cumplido sus planes de emborracharse muy bien, aterrizando prácticamente en ella dándole un abrazo fuerte y borracho. –"¡Que bueno que iste, ick! ¿Iste gamamos?"

Ella se rió un poco intentando equilibrarse para que no terminaran cayéndose. –"¡Si, Blaise, felicitaciones!"

"¡Zinny... eres dinda!Tu y mi amigo, ick, Draco, deberían salir! ¡Igual que yo, ick, y la bella Zabrina!"

_Aff, hasta Blaise se enloqueció. Está tan borracho que se olvidó de la realidad.-_"Blaise, Draco y yo somos... somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oxe... ¿mazz omo? ¡Tu eres cabello ro-ick-jo y el amariiiilllo!" -le dijo comenzando a reírse patéticamente.

"Es raro" - le dijo sin saber que hacer.

"¡Hunrun, hunpf,me quieres engañar! ¡ick! ¡Sé que no son hermanos! ¡vamo a bailar! ¡Porgue a Zabrina me dejó de nuevo! ¡Ingra-ick-ta!" -exclamó, haciéndola reírse al recordar que él mismo ese día había estado negando que le gustará la líder de las animadoras, que no había ido a la fiesta porque iba a salir de viaje al otro día.

Estaban bailando desorganizadamente riéndose uno del otro cuando Ginny vio, con cierto placer, a un grupo de chicas que _siempre_ la trataban mal a ella y a Colin, apartadas en una esquina de la casa ya que no eran amigas de nadie allí debido a que Zabini sólo había invitado a la gente que más andaba con el.

Sin lograr ver que no pasaba nada más que dos amigos bromeando uno con el otro, Draco miró la escena con malicia recordándolos en la hora del almuerzo y, quien hubiese conocido a su padre, diría de una que él era su hijo, pues con la mandíbula tensa, la postura recta e inalterable y los ojos que parecían haberse vuelto gotas de acero de tan oscuros que estaban por la rabia, Draco era la exacta réplica de Lucius Malfoy cuando era enfrentado.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sentándose en una de las sillas de sol en frente de la piscina, una escena que en un frío de esos era contradictoria hasta el punto de ser surreal, Draco tenía los codos apoyados en las piernas, inclinado mirando el suelo, mientras intentaba librarse de las imágenes de Ginny en brazos de cualquier otro hombre que no fuera el.

Ahora él era tan vil a sus ojos que ella aceptaba los abrazos de todos, ¿pero los suyos le daban asco? Hasta rechazaba su ayuda... ¿su toque lo consideraba obsceno, bajo... sucio? Dios, no era posible que un error tan idiota lo transformará en un mounstro instantáneamente...

"¿Erm... Draco?" -una voz dulce e insegura llamó su atención.

El levantó la mirada encontrándose a una joven que había exagerado con el maquillaje pero aun así era bonita. Draco la miró de arriba a abajo, preguntándose por qué algunas mujeres parecían simplemente no sentir el frío. Entonces se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior ligeramente intrigado. –"¿Debo saber quien eres?" -le preguntó después de concluir que nunca antes la había visto.

"No... er... mi prima estudia en Hogwarts High. Siempre voy a los juegos de básquet, por eso sé quien eres..."

"Hun" -murmuró sin interesarle lo que decía, mientras buscaba su paquete de cigarrillos en la chaqueta. Cuando lo encontró, pareció recordar que había una figura parada enfrente, probablemente muriéndose de frío. Entonces volvió a mirarla, suponiendo que tenía máximo 15 años e intentaba aparentar 17.

Ella le sonrió pareciendo enteramente nerviosa, entonces le ofreció la otra cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, Draco la miro intensamente, queriendo ver hasta donde aguantaría...entonces aceptó la cerveza sin desviar la mirada –"Gracias"- le dijo al mismo tiempo en que abría la lata y tomaba el primer trago. Entonces sonrió sádicamente cuando ella desvió la mirada sonrojada. ¿Por qué las personas se obligan a hacer cosas que obviamente preferirían no hacer? Se preguntó, viendo a una persona detrás de los arbustos cercanos a ellos, entendiendo rápidamente que pasaba allí.

"Ahn... ¿Me puedo sentar?"

El bajó la lata y la miró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, recibiendo una sonrisa aparentemente seductora como respuesta que casi lo hace reírse. Levantó las cejas, entonces comenzó a balancear la cabeza de manera negativa, tomando el olvidado paquete de cigarrillos. –"Antes de que te sientes, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le dijo mientras sacaba el encendedor de uno de los bolsillos.

"Esta bien" - le respondió, pero más animada de lo que debería y Draco pensó que ella debería estar usando drogas para tener tanto valor de ir hablar con el así.

Draco soltó algo parecido a una carcajada al escuchar el tono de la respuesta porque era muy tierno ver a una loquita intentando coquetear con él. Entonces prendió el cigarrillo protegiendo la llama del encendedor con la mano.

El aspiró, mirándola. Entonces sonrió de medio lado pensando en cómo las personas se ponen en situaciones de las que otros pueden sacar ventaja. –"¿Esa detrás del árbol es tu prima?" -le preguntó después de haber soltado el humo. Sonrió al ver que la chica se ponía roja. Muy, muy roja.

Sin palabras con que decir lo obvio, ella sólo afirmo con la cabeza.

"Entonces sálvate de esta situación vergonzosa y llámala para que entren. Van a morirse de frío si se quedan aquí afuera." -le dijo dando una calada nuevamente.

Cuando ella se movía rápidamente, en lo que parecía un intento de salir corriendo a suicidarse, Draco impidió la huida sosteniéndole el brazo. –"Dile que me gusta una persona que está en la fiesta" -le dijo sin soltar el cigarrillo, desamarrándole la chaqueta de la cintura y colocándosela en los hombros. –"Y nunca más dejes que te obliguen a hacer algo que obviamente no es tu estilo" -continuó, sabiendo que sus acciones harían que la prima creyera lo que le dijera.

La niña lo miró de una manera que él no sabia si quería sonreír o llorar de vergüenza, entonces murmuró. –"Gracias"

El retiró sus manos de los hombros de la chica, tomando el cigarrillo. –"Tu no hablas y yo no hablo" -dijo guiñándole un ojo, asegurándole que ese oso astrológico sería un secreto de los dos.

Después de una sonrisa tímida, ella se giró y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la prima y cuando la encontró, olvidando que Draco podía verlas, le dijo algo y las dos empezaron a brincar detrás del árbol, dando grititos una frente a la otra.

El jugador observó la escena con una expresión confundida. ¿Que diablos había dicho para haber causado una reacción de esas? Llevándose el cigarrillo de nuevo a la boca sintiendo el humo llenar sus pulmones, miró la cerveza que la loquita le había dado.

Levantó los hombros, pues no tenía el menor interés en descubrir la respuesta de ese misterio. Entonces soltó el humo y después le dio unos tragos a la cerveza.

Por lo menos le había llevado alcohol...

Una hora de recuerdos, incertidumbres y amargura, ahogados en cerveza y una pequeña botella de whisky que había traído consigo, fueron suficientes para dejarlo completamente ebrio y, acostado en una de las sillas para tomar el sol frente a la piscina, mirando a la nada, fue como Ginny lo encontró.

Abriendo la boca y entrando automáticamente en su fase de drama queen, Ginny corrió hacia donde él estaba pensando que él estaba dormido y probablemente muriéndose de frío, pero, al tocarlo para despertarlo y no ver ninguna reacción, la pelirroja pasó directamente a la fase de pánico. _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esta en coma alcohólico! ¡Draco!,_pensaba frenéticamente al mismo tiempo en que lo llamaba y golpeaba levemente su rostro, hasta que él se movió dando un gemido indignado por estar siendo atacado por alguien.

"¡Draco, despierta! ¡Draco!" -gritaba Ginny, aún moviendo a su hermano de crianza, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien. Una mano tomó su muñeca impidiendo que continuara golpeándolo, lo que sólo logró empeorar la situación, ya que cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto, lo golpeó en el pecho. –"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué estabas aquí afuera, solo, en este frío? ¡Le voy a contar todo a mamá!" –comenzó a hablar sin parar y, por un segundo, parecía que había vuelto a usar lentes y ropa ancha, como si nada diferente hubiera pasado entre ellos.

"Ei, Ei" -masculló en un tono somnoliento y de bebé, irritado, intentando esquivar los golpes de Ginny al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba, hasta lograr sostenerle la mano y hablar seriamente. –"Para"

_Ay que sexy... __**-**_pensó ella, haciendo exactamente lo que el le había pedido. Entonces se levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada. -"¡Esta bien, grosero, no voy a intentar salvarte de nuevo!"

El la miró con toda la rapidez que su borrachera le permitía. Entonces dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada que, si no fuera patéticamente melancólica, sería sarcástica. -"¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? ¡La culpa de esto es tuya!"

_¿¿Ahhnn? _–"¿La culpa de qué? ¿Estás loco?" –preguntó, indignada por estar siendo acusada por alguien que le había causado tanto dolor, observando que él estaba buscando algo en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

"¿Y mi botella?" -gruñó para si mismo, ignorando la pregunta de Ginny, encontrando, en lugar de la botella, su paquete de cigarrillos.

"¡Hey, respóndeme! ¿tengo la culpa de qué?".

Mirando la caja vacía de cigarrillos, Draco parpadeó lentamente algunas veces hasta que pudo decidir arrojar el paquete al suelo con una expresión irritada. Entonces levantó la mirada enfocando a Ginny. –"¿La culpa de qué? Ella pregunta. ¡Culpable por haberte ido, Wendy!" -le respondió, y continuó hablando más para si mismo. –"Ahora estoy solo mientras Wendy juega con todos los niños perdidos" -murmuró, mirándola indignado. –"¡Debías jugar solo con Peter! Y yo soy Peter, Ginny..."

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Draco" -respondió tomándolo por los brazos, intentando levantarlo. –"Vamos, entremos. Estás demasiado borracho para quedarte aquí y yo tengo demasiado frío" -dijo colocando los brazos alrededor del chico intentando levantarlo, extrañada por que él se estaba dejando llevar tan fácilmente, sin saber que el haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera si eso significaba que lo seguiría abrazando.

Después de dar algunos pasos medio desastrosos, Draco paró súbitamente recibiendo una mirada confundida de Ginny.

"¿Que pasa, Draco? Vamos, sigue caminando." -le dijo, intentando continuar caminando inútilmente ya que Draco se negaba a acompañarla.

"¿Por qué, Ginny?" -preguntó mirándola como si le suplicara que entendiese lo que le estaba diciendo, llevando la mano hacia el rostro de la chica. –"¿Porqué lo cambiaste todo? Cambiaste todo, Wendy".

Alejando la mano de él de su rostro con toda la dificultad del mundo, Ginny miró su carita de borracho y confundido. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Entonces cerró los ojos con la intención de convencerse de estar lejos de el, porque sabía que él estaba demostrando lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ella no vio cuando los ojos de él viajaron hasta sus labios, tampoco el momento en que aproximó su rostro al de ella con la intención de besarla. –"¡Ui!" -gritó asustada cuando Draco sin querer halo su hombro hacia abajo apunto de caerse, casi llevándolos hacia el suelo. Luchando para mantener el equilibrio, Ginny se enojó consigo misma por haberse distraído, volviendo a halarlo y esta vez no encontró ninguna resistencia. –"Vamos..."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Hunm" -murmuró Draco, parpadeando lentamente, sin entender por qué diablos había tanto ruido en su cuarto, hasta que vio a varias personas y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba en la fiesta. Tenía una tenue noción de que había salido a fumar, mas alguien lo había encontrado -"Ginny..." -murmuró, recordando exactamente quién lo había rescatado del frió, cuando un recuerdo vago de la conversación que habían tenido lo hizo llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Necesitaba beber algo o estaría inconvenientemente sobrio en cualquier instante.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento visitó su cerebro, Draco se percató de otra verdad: una pareja con un nauseabundo olor a calabresa estaba prácticamente incluyéndolo en lo que estaban haciendo en aquel sofá. Miró a la chica que tenía la mitad del cuerpo encima de sus piernas, notando que su "compañero" estaba encima de ella y, en consecuencia, parcialmente encima de él.

Con el raciocinio aun lento y medio irritado por lo que veía, Draco observó por casi un minuto lo que pasaba en sus piernas, hasta que sintió algo caliente y mojado envolver su dedo. _Eso _definitivamente lo hizo salir del estado de imbecibilidad en el que estaba. ¿Cómo diablos su dedo había ido a parar en la boca de esa loca?

Sin preocuparse en ser sutil, se levanto del sofá, derribando a la pareja exhibicionista. Se fue hacia la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás.

Realmente necesitaba algo de beber... lo que vio en el momento en que entró al recinto, le dio algunos segundos de sobriedad y le hizo perder un poco la cordura.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"**Chris, mírame" **-dijo Ginny, tomando el rostro del amigo, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Luego colocó su cabeza sobre la de él. –**"Sé que duele escucharlo, pero..." **-comenzó a hablar, dudosa, porque sabía que muchas veces la verdad duele más que la peor mentira. –**"Si ella dejó de amarte en menos de dos meses y está saliendo con otro, me parece bien que tus papás hayan hecho que se separaran, porque ella no te ama de verdad. Mereces más que eso, Chris..." -**murmuró, no dejando que su amigo desviara la mirada, intentando asegurarse que él entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Iba a decirle que se fueran para la casa y conversaran durante toda la madrugada si quería, cuando una voz sarcástica demasiado arrastrada los interrumpió.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" -preguntó Draco, dejando que todo el dolor, la confusión y la rabia se reflejaran en su tono de voz, suficientemente borracho para no importarle enmascarar lo que sentía; sintiendo satisfacción al ver a la 'pareja' separándose rápidamente y al francés ponerse de espalda.

Avergonzado por estar a punto de llorar y sabiendo muy bien lo que aquella escena debía estarle pareciendo a Draco, Chris murmuró que necesitaba estar solo un momento y que, si lo necesitaban, estaría afuera.

Después de ver a su amigo salir, Ginny se giró hacia su hermano de crianza sin entender el porqué del tono amargo en el que había hecho la pregunta. _¿Será que se enojo por que lo deje solo un momento? Hunpf... ¡Nadie lo mandó a emborracharse! _-"¿Te sientes mejor? Hace media hora no estabas diciendo nada coherente"

"Ah, ¿hace media hora me abandonaste en ese sofá para venirte a 'agarrar' en la cocina a escondidas?" -le preguntó malicioso al decir agarrar.

_¿¿Qué?? -_"En primer lugar, no tengo la obligación de cuidarte borracho. Solo te hice el favor de sacarte del frío porque, por algún motivo lejano a mi comprensión, no quiero que mueras de una neumonía" -le dijo irritada y obligándose a no prestarle atención a la expresión pretenciosa que Draco ostentaba. –"Y en segundo lugar, si me quisiera agarrar con alguien no tengo porque hacerlo a escondidas, entonces para de hablar de esa manera como si fueras más que yo o te callas, porque ese tono me irrita"

"Solamente el tono de tu voz me irrita y no me ves mandándote a que te calles" -le respondió él, queriendo herirla por la traición que sentía.

Sintiendo que el cuerpo se le congelaba de rabia y tragándose el llanto, Ginny bajó la mirada incapaz de responderle.

Notando eso, Draco dio un paso en dirección de la pelirroja con la intención de disculparse y decirle que estaba mintiendo porque quería que ella sufriera como él por no tenerla cerca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella volvió a levantar los ojos.

"Estás borracho y obviamente pasó algo y te estás desquitando conmigo" -le dijo ella, con la voz controlada, sabiendo que no lograría seguir discutiendo con él, la amargura de su voz la había tomada por sorpresa. Era como si él la odiara. –"No me voy a quedar escuchándote. Buenas noches." -le dijo, girándose para salir por la misma puerta que Chris había tomado.

Verla prescindir de su compañía tan fácilmente y tomar el mismo camino que el francés que odiaba había hecho, fue lo necesario para que Draco olvidara que segundos antes quería disculparse por haberla lastimado. Toda su rabia y dolor volvieron juntos con imágenes de ella riendo, bailando, jugando y hasta casi besando a otros tipos que simplemente no eran el. –"¿Ya vas a correr detrás de _Chris_?" -le preguntó burlándose del acento del otro al pronunciar su nombre. –"¿Estás tan desesperada que no logras aguantar unos minutos? Estoy seguro que Zabini arreglaría ese problema si el francés no quiere. Tal vez hasta Potter...".

Boquiabierta, Ginny escuchó todo callada sin creer que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo. Sus pensamientos no lograban ordenarse y se vio incapaz de moverse, hablar o llorar. –"¿Qué? ¿Por...por qué...?"- balbuceó, sin poder terminar la pregunta, deseando que la persona que tenía enfrente no fuera Draco.

Sin saber nada más aparte de que no quería estar cerca de él ni un segundo siquiera, Ginny simplemente se giró hacia la puerta sintiendo las lágrimas quemándole los ojos, sin imaginar que eso sólo aumentaría los celos y la rabia de Draco.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta, Draco la tomó por el brazo. –"No voy a dejar que te vayas con él" -le dijo en voz baja, pero decidido.

Ginny retiró el brazo con fuerza, no quería el toque de aquella persona que tenía en frente, tan diferente al hombre que amaba. –"Hago lo que quiera" -le dijo, sintiendo como la sorpresa disminuía dándole paso a la rabia y giró la perilla abriendo la puerta, pero Draco la empujó, cerrándola nuevamente.

"Dime que no vas a irte detrás de él y te dejo salir" -le dijo, sabía que no podía obligarla a quedarse ahí.

"Voy detrás de quien quiera. No tienes nada que ver con mi vida."

"Tengo mucho que ver si estas actuando como una puta." -le dijo expresando toda la rabia que sentía en una palabra que sabía no era verdad, pero un segundo después de que la pronunció ya se arrepentía.

Ginny se quedó estática por un instante y su respiración, como la de Draco, parecía haber parado para darle espacio a las náuseas.

Boquiabierto, sin creer lo que había dicho, Draco intentó tocarla, pero se detuvo por saber que no era digno. Entonces solamente murmuró en tono de súplica, pidiéndole no perdón, sino deseando no haber dicho nada. –"Ginny..."

Ella finalmente lo miró con una lágrima rodando por la mejilla, pero era obvio que millones luchaban por liberarse. Sus labios temblaban y su rostro estaba pálido. –"No puedo creer que dijeras eso" -murmuró demostrando que aún quería creer que el no había dicho algo así.

"Ginny, no quise..." –comenzó. Después de que pasaron algunos segundos mirándose, entendió lo mucho que se habían separado.

"No..." –murmuró, abriendo la puerta, mostrándole que no quería escucharlo ni estar cerca de él y salió de allí.

Al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, Draco se quedó mirando a la nada recordando lo que había acabado de pasar, sin creer que había dicho aquello. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Solo hacia mierda.

El ruido de botellas golpeándose unas contra otras le indicó que una persona había abierto la nevera y la presencia de alguien allí solo aumentaba la rabia que sentía de sí mismo. Sin girarse para ver quien era, Draco solo murmuró al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a llorar. –"Largo"

"Oh, ¿estas loco? Solo estoy cogiendo una cerveza." -respondió el desconocido con la voz apagada, lo que indicó que el estaba prácticamente metido dentro de la nevera, cuando fue agarrado por la camisa y, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, fue empujado para fuera de la cocina viendo solamente la puerta que casi lo golpea en la cara.

Se levantó, todos lo miraban sin entender lo que había pasado, entonces levantó los hombros y dijo con el tono de una persona ligeramente borracha y alegre. –"¿Adivinen? ¡La cocina esta cerrada!"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ginny lloró y sollozó como una niña en los brazos de su amigo al que debería estar consolando, incapaz de decirle que había pasado o de hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Se fue a lamer las propias heridas bien lejos de aquella fiesta, sin saber que unos ojos grisáceos y turbados de dolor y arrepentimiento la veían caminar abrazada a Chris hasta el auto.

"**Gracias Chris, ¿hablamos mañana? Discúlpame por no haberte ayudado... yo... no esperaba derrumbarme y ponerme a llorar de esa forma, se suponía que era tu turno..." -**le dijo al amigo, menos triste, mientras lo abrazaba para despedirse.

"**No te preocupes, Ginny, si no lo notaste yo también utilice mi vez" -**le dijo usando un tono más alegre, cuandose separaron ella noto que el tenía los ojos rojos indicando que el también había derramado algunas lágrimas. –"**Además, siempre dices que: 'tristeza ama a compañía'".**

Ella sonrió, entonces salió del carro y entró en la casa.

Al llegar a su cuarto se arrojó en la cama con ropa y todo, arrepintiéndose de no haber bebido en la fiesta porque, si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente en ese momento ya estaría dormida, pero ahora las palabras de Draco la atormentaban mientras intentaba opacar su llanto contra la almohada.

Cuando un sueño intranquilo comenzó a querer cerrar sus ojos, Ginny vio un rayo de luz entrar en el cuarto, señalando que alguien había abierto la puerta del cuarto. Creyendo que era su mamá, cerró los ojos inmediatamente y fingió estar dormida al mismo tiempo en que rezaba para que Molly no quisiera despertarla para que se cambiara de ropa.

La persona permaneció parada en la puerta unos instantes, como si aun pensara si debía entrar o no, Ginny comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de parar de fingir que estaba dormida para ver quien estaba ahí, más al sentir el olor del cuerpo que conocía tan bien, todas sus intenciones se perdieron.

_La última cosa que quiero es hablar con el. –_pensó, obligándose a quedarse inmóvil e intentar respirar tranquilamente al notar que el se acercaba.

Ella sintió la respiración de Draco cerca, lo que la llevo a dos conclusiones: 1. El no había dejado de beber; y 2. El estaba parado simplemente mirándola. Cuando Ginny, sin entender que estaba sucediendo, ya estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo ahí, escucho su voz ronca murmurar "Discúlpame". Entonces lo sintió acercarse como si fuera a besarla, pero desistió en el último instante y decidió tomar su mano.

Sabiendo que el descubriría que estaba fingiendo si no lo dejaba tomarle la mano, Ginny dejó que la halara hacia afuera de la cama. Entonces media hora después, cuando supuso que Draco estaba dormido, miró hacia abajo. El se había acostado en el suelo, como si tuviera realmente la intención de dormir ahí, y sostenía su mano cerca de su cara.

Con una sonrisa entre confundida y triste en el rostro, Ginny haló su mano, retirando el cabello que caía en el rostro de Draco en una caricia inesperada hasta para ella, considerando todo lo que el había hecho esa noche.

Sabiendo que no podía dejarlo dormir ahí, Ginny se levantó y lo movió un poco. –"Draco... Draco, levántate... vamos, vamos para tu cuarto" -murmuró mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y equilibrarse.

"Hunmm" -masculló, dejándose llevar. –"Quiero quedarme con Ginny, mamá".

_Dios, debe estar demasiado borracho para confundirme con mamá_. –"Vamos para tu cuarto, después llevo a Ginny para que se quede contigo. ¿Puede ser así?"-preguntó intentando imitar el tono de voz de su mamá, divirtiéndose un poco al estar engañando a Draco de esa manera.

"Ella no va a querer ir, mamá. Esta enojada por lo que le dije."

"Ella sabe que no hablabas en serio" -le dijo y, viendo que él intentaba mirar la cama donde creía que ella estaba, pareciendo dudar de lo que le decía 'mamá', Ginny continuó. -"Ella ya no está enojada".

"¿Lo prometes?" -preguntó con una expresión que llegaba a ser tierna por estar tan borrachamente desconfiado.

"Lo prometo" -respondió sabiendo que decía la verdad. –"Ahora vamos..."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Molly no sabía si estaba imaginando aquello, pero en su opinión la tensión de Draco era prácticamente palpable. Mirando desconfiada a su hijo mientras comía solo en la mesa, a las cuatro de la tarde, pues no había logrado levantarse antes, Molly le daba un sermón sobre manejar borracho y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que podía haber sucedido en esa fiesta para dejarlo en ese estado. El no parecía estar de mal humor por la resaca, parecía estar en una ladera de depresión.

En el instante en que Molly notó eso, Ginny entró en la cocina, llamando la atención de Draco en ese mismo instante.

La pelirroja le sonrío a su madre, girándose hacia Draco. –"Hola" -dijo en un tono suave, el mismo que usaba desde hacia algún tiempo, y Molly tuvo que felicitarse por la crianza que le dio a sus hijos, porque aun con todos los problemas, los dos nunca habían dejado de ser mínimamente cordiales.

Draco parecía muy sorprendido al ver a Ginny hablándole y Molly se preguntó de nuevo que era eso tan drástico que había pasado.

Antes de escuchar el "Hola" que Draco murmuró en respuesta, sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos, Ginny ya estaba prácticamente dentro de una de las alacenas. –"¿Mami, y los cereales?".

"Er..." -Molly balbuceó, observando las miradas preocupadas y llenas de arrepentimiento de Draco hacia Ginny, quien no las notaba pues estaba muy ocupada buscando los cereales. "Creo que olvidé comprarlos, querida..."

"¡Mentira, mami! Tus nietos van a nacer con cara de helado de chocolate y zucaritas si no como exactamente eso en los próximos treinta minutos. Es en serio..." -dijo pareciendo realmente triste al descubrir que el objeto de su gula no estaba.

"Si quieres voy a comprarlos..." -se ofreció Draco, con un tono inseguro.

"No es necesario... es mejor, así no engordo" -respondió sin querer aceptar el favor, como hacia desde el accidente, pero lo dijo en un tono suave, queriendo demostrarle que no lo estaba despreciando.

"Esta bien..." -Draco contestó con un tono derrotado.

Molly notó que Draco no había percibido el tono que Ginny había usado. ¿Que debía hacer? Pensaba la pelirroja más vieja sintiéndose genuinamente perdida sobre cómo actuar, mientras miraba a Draco que miraba a Ginny que miraba dentro de la nevera. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: no estaría en contra de ellos si realmente se amaban; la felicidad de sus hijos estaba antes de todo, hasta de su propia salud y Molly prefería tener un ataque a aceptar ver a sus hijos destruyéndose poco a poco.

Al notar este hecho, la matriarca suspiró. Entonces, sin pensar en cómo su marido se pondría si supiera sus planes, tomo una decisión. Para que ellos descubrieran si era amor de verdad, tenían que entenderse primero, y para eso necesitaban volver a hablarse por más de cinco minutos, aunque fuera solamente para discutir... Y era eso lo que Molly los obligaría a hacer, ¡aunque eso significara mantenerlos juntos todas las vacaciones!

Sonriendo por finalmente saber lo que haría, Molly colocó su mejor cara de quien no está viendo nada de malo entre sus hijos y les dijo –"En realidad, Ginny, había planeado ir con Josita al supermercado más tarde, pero me está doliendo la espalda... y tu papá comentó que quería jugar cartas..." -paró un momento para que Ginny cerrara la nevera y le prestara atención. –"¿Por qué Draco y tu no van al supermercado por mi?".

Draco se tragó lo que había acabado de ponerse en la boca, olvidándose de masticar. Entonces tuvo que darle varios sorbos a la coca-cola para ayudarle a la comida a bajar, mientras miraba a su madre confundido.

"¿Por qué no mandas a Josita sola? No se escoger verduras ni nada..."-respondió Ginny pareciendo tan perdida como Draco.

"Ginny, necesitan aprender a hacer las cosas solos. ¿Dónde se ha visto que una señorita de tu edad no sepa hacer las compras? Y Draco va a vivir solo cuando se vaya para la universidad, va a tener que hacer las compras algún día. Erm... ¡Es mejor que aprendan ahora! Y... y a demás, estaba pensando en dejar que Josita se vaya más temprano hoy. Ella me dijo que es el cumpleaños de la hermana" -respondió sonriendo demasiado, pero ninguno de los dos parecía haber notado algo, demasiado preocupados en pensar cómo seria hacer algo juntos, hasta que Draco miró a su mamá con una expresión de duda.

"¿Josita no es hija única?"

"Ah, si, si, pero... erm..." -balbuceó recordando por qué le había enseñado a sus hijos que no se debe mentir. –"Es una vecina de hace muchos años y Josita la considera cono una hermana".

"Ah... esta bien" -respondió el rubio mirando a Ginny, que estaba extrañamente quieta. –"Si quieres puedo ir solo..."

"¡No! Tienen que ir los dos" -habló Molly antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, llamando la atención de los dos. –"Porque... erm... porque se los estoy pidiendo, porque hay muchas cosas en la lista que necesito lo antes posible y si van los dos lo hacen más rápido. Es eso".

"Esta bien, mamá..."-respondió Ginny, mirándola, pensando que talvez no estaba sintiéndose bien. Entonces miró a Draco que observaba a su madre con la misma expresión. –"Voy a ponerme unos pantalones"

"Y yo voy hablar con Josita" -dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina antes de que Draco le preguntara alguna otra cosa. –"La lista está en la gaveta de las llaves"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a Ginny de reojo, Draco manejaba sin ponerle atención a la carretera, pensando en miles de formas de pedirle disculpas. Sus recuerdos eran confusos, eran una mezcla de ruidos y sentimientos, pero el rubio estaba casi seguro que le había dicho que estaba actuando como una puta. Y después había ido borracho a mirarla mientras dormía. ¿Cómo había llegado a su cuarto? Tal vez no había ido al de Ginny.

Pensando en eso, Draco suspiró resignado, con vergüenza de sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por los celos. Entonces miró a Ginny por vigésima vez en los últimos diez minutos, decidido a pedirle disculpas. Abrió la boca con todas las intenciones de hablar, pero las palabras parecían ser borradas por la vergüenza que sentía.

La cerró nuevamente, odiándose por su cobardía, entonces respiró hondo nuevamente decidido a decirle 'discúlpame', pero entonces le dio miedo que ella le preguntará el por qué... ¿Qué debía decirle? 'Discúlpame por llamarte puta' Dios... ¿de verdad había hecho eso?

"Draco te pasaste el semáforo en rojo" -dijo Ginny sin preocupación porque a esa hora de la tarde esa vía se mantenía vacía y, además, ningún carro venía cerca del cruce.

"¿Ahn?" -musitó aun perdido en sus propios pensamientos y levemente sorprendido porque ella le estaba hablando después de lo que había hecho. Tal vez no le había dicho nada.

"El semáforo" -respondió con un tono condescendiente. –"Te pasaste el semáforo en rojo... y por lo visto no estás en este planeta... solamente te aviso porque la idea de morir camino al supermercado no es agradable. No tiene el glamour necesario para mi muerte."

El la miró como si ella se estuviera volviendo loca. ¿Estaba _bromeando_ con él? No como lo hacía antes de todo ese enredo, pero definitivamente había escuchado un tono de humor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó sin paciencia cuando el se quedó mirándola en silencio con esa expresión de sorpresa. –"Estás extraño hoy"

"Nada... es que... ayer, te dije..." -comenzó sin saber cómo seguir. Entonces decidió hablar directamente. –"No sabía cómo pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer... por lo que te dije".

"Hunpf... esta bien" -respondió ella, mirando por la ventana.

"No quería decir aquello... quiero decir... no lo creo" -dijo en un tono bajo, aun titubeando entre una y otra palabra.

"Olvídalo" -le dijo acordándose de él acostado en el suelo al lado de su cama. Eso le demostró lo mucho que se arrepentía. –"Ni me acuerdo de que hablas".

"Pero no quería decirlo, debes creerme".

"Te creo, ya te dije que lo olvidé" -respondió sinceramente, sabia que el sólo quería protegerla y que había escogido las palabras equivocadas. No entendía sus actitudes, pero al saber que él no lo había dicho en serio y que estaba arrepentido fue suficiente para perdonarle ese error. Ya tenía demasiados resentimientos contra él. Uno más sólo le haría daño a sí misma.

"Esta bien... gracias" -le dijo, aliviado por tener su perdón, mas al mismo tiempo resentido por creer que su opinión valía tan poco para ella que ni siquiera la había molestado lo que había pasado.

"De nada".

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Vi a mamá abriendo un paquete de esta marca" -dijo Ginny impaciente con un paquete de café en la mano mirando a Draco que sostenía un paquete del mismo tamaño pero de una marca diferente.

"Esta es mejor" -respondió él como si lo supiera todo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni te gusta el café!" -respondió la pelirroja irritada, y ese era apenas el primer iten de la lista. Esas compras iban a ser geniales...

"Pero vi en la casa de Harry este empaque y Kelly estaba tomando café y por la cara que tenía, debe ser bueno".

"Aww, ¡que lindo! Estás intentando escoger la marca basándote en experiencias de la vida" -se burló viendo con satisfacción cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la rabia. –"Está bien, llevemos éste para que mamá lo pruebe... aunque esta es la marca que ella siempre lleva" -concedió la pelirroja pues, a pesar de haberse burlado de Draco, realmente le pareció el colmo de la ternura el hecho de que él se estuviera esforzando en hacer las compras. _Oh, soy demasiado débil... putz... es sólo mirarlo para derretirme... -_pensó, mientras buscaba la lista que había guardado en el bolso. Entonces levantó los ojos observando la cara de triunfo que el tenía porque llevaban la marca que _el_ había escogido. _¡Mira la audacia! _-pensó decidida a escoger la próxima marca, sin notar el hecho de que habían vuelto las compras en una competencia ridícula.

Después de discutir por la marca del azúcar, la sal, los frijoles y hasta del arroz, que por cierto no estaban en la lista, Draco y Ginny ya estaban acostumbrados con las miradas curiosas en su dirección hasta que llegaron al iten más importante de la lista: el papel higiénico.

Miraron los estantes con una infinidad de tipos de papel higiénico como si fuera hecha en oro de tan iluminada que estaba. Se miraron uno al otro en modo desafiante, pues sabían que aquella si era una discusión importante porque con el papel higiénico simplemente no se juega.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, actuando como si no supieran la importancia de esa batalla, sin darse cuenta de que estaban actuando como locos e irritándose (¿o divirtiéndose?) con las cosas más absurdas.

Tomaron la marca que juzgaban mejor, entonces se giraron hacia el carrito, pero antes que el paquete de Ginny alcanzara el fondo del mismo, Draco ya lo había agarrado. -"Para pieles sensibles, sus pequeños dibujos confirman el olor del papel dándole un toque especial de suavidad." -leyó con un tono burlón y ya empezaba a reírse. –"¡Por el amor de Dios, Ginny! ¿Papel higiénico rosa, extra suave, con olor a cereza? ¡No puedo creer que esto exista!".

"Si quieres lijarte cuando uses el papel higiénico es tu problema." -respondió Ginny arrancándole el paquete de la mano y colocándolo nuevamente en el carro con un puchero. –"Voy a llevar éste".

Mirando el puchero de Ginny y viendo que la había avergonzado, Draco no logró contenerse. –"¿Que es lo que tienes con las cerezas? Papel higiénico de cereza, donuts de cereza, ropa interior de cereza..." -le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, recordando el episodio que lo dejó prácticamente obsesionado con las cosas que sabían a cereza, cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza por un paquete de papel higiénico verde.

Mirándola sorprendido e incapaz de pensar en algo que decir, Draco notó que él y su compañera insana de compras eran el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en el supermercado.

"¡Si quieres llevamos el de limón para ti, señor ácido, porque si lo dudas tu acidez se extiende hasta allá!" -le dijo dejándolo en el mismo estado de vergüenza que ella al recordarle el incidente con su panty, entonces tomó la lista y la rasgó a la mitad. –"Compro mi mitad y te encuentro afuera." -dijo, dejando la otra mitad de la lista dentro del carrito, entonces se dio media vuelta y lo dejó ahí... parado... y en shock...

Mirando a todos a su alrededor, de manera que la multitud se dispersó, Draco devolvió el paquete de olor a cereza al estante y tomó cuatro de limón, decidido a dejar a todos en la casa igual de ácidos, incluso a aquella pelirroja peleona. Entonces empujó el carrito mirando el pedazo de papel. "Cereales..." murmuró para sí mismo con una media sonrisa de venganza en el rostro. –"Voy a comprar los que no tienen azúcar..."

Al llegar al corredor de cereales, sin embargo, vio en el extremo opuesto a la tiradora de papeles higiénicos de limón, que pareció notar su presencia en ese instante. Mirándose a los ojos como toro y torero, o como dos pistoleros del viejo oeste, sus ojos se entrecerraron desafiantes y, sin preguntarse el motivo de estar actuando como dos locos o por qué el vencedor sería el que colocara más cosas en el carrito, tanto Draco como Ginny comenzaron arrojar todo lo que veían dentro de sus respectivas armas de guerra.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Molly cerró los ojos al ver a sus hijos tirando la puerta del carro al salir, dándole gracias a Dios porque habían llegado, pues ya comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de que se hubieran matado en medio de las compras. Ginny pasó por su lado dándole un simple 'hola' y Draco paró y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Creo que no vas a necesitar ir al supermercado hasta el próximo mes..." -le dijo, pareciendo enojado. Entonces entró a la casa sin darle tiempo a Molly de preguntar donde estaban las compras.

Entretanto, en el instante en que iba abrir la boca para hacerle esa pregunta, una van con el logotipo del supermercado entró en la propiedad, y en pocos segundos, dos trabajadores le preguntaban donde podían poner los paquetes.

Asustada con la compra gigantesca, Molly se preguntó de nuevo si obligarlos a trabajar juntos era de verdad la mejor solución, pero, al no haber pensado en otra cosa, la pelirroja decidió seguir con el plan.

Notando que los dos trabajadores aun estaban esperando su respuesta, suspiró. Entonces sonrió con su característica forma cariñosa. "Por aquí, por favor..." -les dijo, haciéndoles una señal para que la siguieran y, antes de que llegaran a la cocina, murmuró para sí misma algo que estaba segura seria verdad. "Ah... esos dos me van a enloquecer de aquí a Navidad."

Y fue exactamente eso lo que hicieron. Con discusiones sin sentido durante las horas de trabajo inventadas por Molly y en los momentos de descanso que, extrañamente, también pasaban juntos, Draco y Ginny no sólo lograban dejar a su madre casi loca. Hacían lo mismo con la familia entera, que únicamente logró sobrevivir sin mandarlos para Alaska porque sus peleas frecuentemente tenían el efecto de hacer reír a cualquiera que las presenciase.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Round I:

Molly se reía libremente de las metidas de pata que Bill les contaba había cometido como futuro papá, cuando Ginny, despeinada con los ojos semicerrados y muy bien vestida con una pijama de franela blanca y pantuflas con forma de conejo que decían Shut Up, pasó por la familia, que estaba reunida en la sala cerca a la cocina, sin notar la presencia de nadie, ni siquiera la de su hermano mayor con el que había estado pegada desde la noche anterior.

"El mal humor matutino continua intacto, ¿cierto?" -una voz llena de humor, extremadamente parecida a la de Charlie, entró en la mente somnolienta de Ginny, pero la pelirroja solo se dignó a responder con un murmullo parecidísimo a lo que decían sus pantuflas y entró a la cocina.

Todos se rieron un poco recordando momentos agradables de ese mal humor, entonces Fleur sintió una pequeña patada llamando la atención de Bill y del resto de la familia, que se divirtieron por dos minutos hasta que la voz, de la menor de la familia llamo la atención de todos.

"¿Cereales sin azúcar? ¡CEREALES SIN AZUCAR, DRACO! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! ¡Me las pagas!".

"¡Solo estoy preocupándome por tu salud de la misma forma en que tu te preocupas por el _papel higiénico_ que debo usar! Siempre dices que comes demasiados dulces, ahora puedes comer cereales sin preocuparte." -escucharon la voz de Draco responderle demasiado inocente para no ser sospechosa.

"¿Y para qué voy a comer cereales que no son dulces?" -dijo indignada. Tsc, tsc... ¡todos sabían que no se debía jugar con la comida de la pelirroja!

"Colócale azúcar, entonces" -le contestó irritantemente calmado, demostrándole al que quisiera ver que le encantaba saber que había hecho enojar a su hermana adoptiva.

"Tienes razón, hermanito. Voy _a colocarle azúcar_..." -respondió con una voz extremamente dulce haciendo que toda la familia se levantara y fuera hacia la cocina y, al llegar allá, ver a la pelirroja echarle azúcar en la cabeza al comprador de los cereales sin azúcar.

"¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!" –gritó Molly, con las manos en la cintura.

Round IV:

"Si nos obligas de nuevo a ver otro romance, todo el mundo se va a quedar dormido y Fleur va a vomitar" -le dijo Draco quitándole el DVD "El Diario de un Amor" de la mano antes siquiera de ver el título, demostrando lo mucho que la conocía.

"¿Y que sugieres, Oh epitome de la originalidad? Ah, déjame adivinar... ¿Comedia otra vez? Si me obligas a ver esa estupidez de Ace Ventura una vez más, ¡la que va a vomitar soy yo!" -respondió, intentando inútilmente coger el DVD que, en aquel instante, Draco levantaba fuera de su alcance. –"¡Entrégamelo!" -masculló la pelirroja, completamente roja de la rabia y sorda a lo que él le decía.

"Hum, eso lo dice el epitome de la cultura y la sabiduría, la misma que prácticamente se ahoga de tanto reír mientras ve Buscando a Ne..." -decía el rubio cuando fue interrumpido por Ginny que saltó sobre él para quitarle el DVD, pero él se recuperó rápidamente, bajando el objeto para que ella no lo alcanzara, al mismo tiempo en que se equilibraba y la sostenía fuertemente para que no se cayera.

"¡¡Dame esa mierda de DVD, Draco!!" -gritó Ginny aun intentando arrebatarle la película sin, entretanto, recordar bajarse de las piernas del chico, ahora que el ya no sostenía el objeto por encima de la cabeza.

Y esa fue la escena que Fleur, Molly, Bill y Arthur presenciaron al entrar a la sala de Home Theater.

Round VII

El sonido de la pelota rebotando con gran agilidad, rápidamente llevo a Ginny al pasado no tan lejano en que jugaba con Draco hablando entrelíneas sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

"_¡Hunmm, alguien necesita aprender a perder!" -murmuró juguetona colocando su frente en la de Draco sin tener ganas de bajarse._

_El la abrazo aun más fuerte. -"Y alguien aquí necesita aprender a seguir las reglas"_

"_Nah… las reglas fueron hechas para quebrarse…"_

Casi sonriendo al recordar que había hecho trampa para poder encestar, Ginny estaba demasiado perdida en recuerdos para escuchar los gritos de ánimo de sus hermanos o notar la expresión de confusión de Bill o el hecho de que nadie además de Draco estaba intentando impedir que avanzara en la cancha. _Traidor..._- con ese pensamiento la pelirroja se llenó de amargura y tiro la pelota, sin lograr encestarla.

Sus ojos llenos de acusación se encontraron de nuevo con los de Draco, que la miraba con la cara contorcida por la culpa, como si supiera lo que ella había recordado, pero esa confrontación duró solo unos segundos hasta que la voz de Ron los volvió a la realidad.

"Ginny, recuerdas que eres del equipo de Draco ¿no?" -le dijo el pelirrojo con la voz burlona por el hecho de que Ginny había intentado hacer una cesta en contra de su propio equipo, haciendo que Bill y Charlie sonrieran.

Al oír el comentario, tanto Ginny como Draco bajaron la cabeza, entonces Ginny murmuro. –"Me voy a sentar con Fleur un rato" -y salió corriendo, dejándolos a todos sin entender lo que había pasado, con excepción de Draco que la observó entrar en la casa y volvió a bajar la cabeza sin notar que durante todo el tiempo Fred y George los estaban observando.

Round X

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo empolvado del desván, Ginny luchaba contra las ganas de estornudar por milésima vez. _Dios, maldita alergia... no se porque a mamá se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de organizar las fotos. ¡Lo mejor es que inventa un mundo de cosas y Draco y yo somos los perjudicados! Si supiera que quedarme en recuperación como Ron me libraría de todo este trabajo, podía haberme saltado algunas clases... humpf... ¿Dónde dejé la caja de fotos graciosas? -_pensó la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor sin éxito, cuando un ruido llamó su atención de _nuevo_. De repente, el ruido de un lápiz golpeando el suelo se volvió el único perverso culpable de su confusión, entonces la pelirroja miró al rubio que tenía en frente que golpeaba el lápiz en el suelo distraídamente mientras revisaba las fotos que había escaneado en la laptop.

"¿_Necesitas _hacer ese ruido?" -le preguntó, demostrándole toda su irritación en el tono de voz.

Sabiendo que la pelirroja de nuevo había empezado a enojarse hasta con el hecho de que su corazón debía latir, Draco respiró hondo sin separar la mirada de la pantalla y sin dejar de jugar con el lápiz, luego le dijo despreocupado. –"Si dejas de estornudar, paro"

"¡Pero no puedo controlarlo!" -le respondió indignada, golpeando el suelo como una niña pequeña.

Draco miró el sitio que ella había golpeado y luego la miró, levantando la ceja derecha cuestionándole esa actitud tan extraña, entonces pareció perder el interés y simplemente murmuró "Tu problema" -y continuó su trabajo en la laptop y golpeando el suelo con el lápiz.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...

Round XIV

"¿Draco, me abres esta coca-cola por favor? Ni Colin ni yo somos capaces"

" ¿Por qué no se lo pides a _Chris_?" -le preguntó en tono de burla. –"¿El no es Dios en la tierra para ti y todo el mundo?" -le dijo recordando los elogios que su mamá le había hecho al francés cuando había ido a visitar a Ginny por primera vez.

"Es una excelente idea... no demora en llegar. De todas formas, gracias hermanito" -respondió escondiendo su irritación con un tono de voz indiferente.

Al escuchar que el francés, asistente del diablo en la tierra según el rubio, estaba llegando, Draco prontamente volvió a mirar el vestido blanco que Ginny usaba, como estaba haciendo antes de que lo llamara. Miró la cintura levemente marcada... la forma como la parte que debía esconder su busto mostraba la discreta curva que solamente el sostén protegía de miradas intrusas mientras su dueña preparaba sándwiches encima del balcón... la parte inferior de la falda hecha de un material leve que siempre dejaba a quien la miraba con la impresión de que algo más aparecería... y como deseaba que algo más de aquella lolita apareciera...

La voz de Colin avisándole que Chris había llamado y que llegaría en cinco minutos fue lo que alertó a Draco, que estaba prácticamente babeando por su hermana de crianza en un lugar donde cualquiera de la familia podía verlo. Entonces, sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haría, Draco tomo la botella de coca-cola con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: aquel francés desgraciado no la iba a ver en ese vestido de ninguna manera.

Sacudió la botella discretamente y se acercó a Ginny. –"Estaba solo bromeando, claro que te hago el favor de abrirla." -le dijo, intentando parecer lo más servicial posible, entonces giró la tapa de la botella apuntando en la dirección de Ginny, que fue inmediatamente empapada por una lluvia de gaseosa y espuma.

"¡¡DRACO!!" -gritó, mirando con una expresión de horror su vestido manchado y sus sándwiches arruinados. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

Sabiendo que era inútil negarlo, se giró y fue hacia el lavaplatos para lavarse la mano, que había sido la única parte de el víctima de la coca-cola. Entonces le dijo en tono de burla, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, recordando el desayuno del día anterior en que ella lo había llenado de azúcar. –"Ahora tu también estás bien dulce."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La luz amarilla del fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación de manera acogedora e íntima, dibujando a su perdición de manera tentadora al dejar que las sombras delinearan sus curvas femeninas y sensuales. La observaba pasar el pirulito rojo por los labios indecentemente rubros de una manera infantil que contrastaba con su figura en aquel vestido blanco. Exhalaba inocencia pero incitaba pensamientos prohibidos

Acostada con el abdomen apoyado en el suelo y los pies en el aire, la única mujer que no podía tocar miraba las páginas de un viejo álbum de fotos, cuando el ruido de la madera bajo sus pies finalmente señaló la presencia de un intruso desconocido. La niña del cabello rojizo levantó la mirada hacia el sitio del ruido, entonces sonrió y su observador imaginó haber escuchado un ruido cuando se sacó el bombón de la boca.

Ella se levantó, arrodillándose con el rostro ligeramente escondido por la penumbra que la luz del fuego no lograba alcanzar. Entonces se mordió la boca de manera traviesa y al mismo tiempo angelical. –"Te demoraste"

"Quise mirarte..." -respondió el intruso, finalmente siendo iluminado por la luz.

"Pero tengo frío... y tenía miedo..." -dijo observando el suelo, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, él le levantó el rostro robándole la dulzura que el pirulito le había dado a sus labios. Sus manos firmes rápidamente la abrazaron por la fina cintura trayéndola hacia sí y después las subió por su espalda hasta el cuello mientras sus labios dejaban por primera vez la boca de la chica para encontrarse con la piel suave de su cuello.

El tirante del vestido blanco que lo llevaba a la locura caía por el delicado hombro en el momento en que le mordía suavemente el cuello, haciéndola suspirar y respirar fuertemente... soltando un gemido de placer. –"Draco..."

Draco se despertó súbitamente sintiéndose extremadamente caliente, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, estregándose los ojos y después la pasaba por el cabello, quitándoselo de la cara. –"Esa mujer me va a enloquecer si continúo viviendo aquí" -murmuró, convencido de que no podría dormir gracias al problema que aquel tipo de sueño le provocaba entre las piernas.

Respirando resignado, se levantó de la cama y cuando dio el primer paso se dio cuenta del ridículo bulto que tenía entre el pantalón de la pijama. Que situación tan confortable seria encontrarse con Fleur en la escalera con aquel aparato de equilibrio al que solo le faltaba tener un pito para alardear su presencia... pensar en todas las escenas idiotas que aquella situación le ocasionaría, sin embargo, no hizo que el problema se fuera. Entonces Draco miró hacia abajo demasiado cansado para sentirse frustrado. –"Puedes bajar la guardia, chico, que tu caso está perdido... de la manera en que todo lo que hago termina en mierda, tu tienes más motivos que yo para estar deprimido." -como si su 'amigo y compañero' entendiera de lo que hablaba, pareció desanimarse un poco y, al constatar ese hecho, Draco soltó una carcajada a favor de lo ridícula que era su situación y eso definitivamente acabó con el problema dejándolo libre para ir a beber agua como lo había planeado.

Bajando las escaleras preguntándose por qué nunca había pensado en comprar un minibar para su cuarto, llegó a la cocina semidespierto cuando, al ver a Ginny envuelta en una cobija con los hombros expuestos pareciendo que no llevaba nada puesto y colocándose una cereza en la boca con el tarro lleno de la pequeña fruta en una mano, estuvo seguro de que había vuelto a quedarse dormido camino a la cocina y que estaba soñando. –"Ah, Por Dios, si esto es un sueño deja que termine esta vez..." -murmuró incapaz de moverse.

"¿Te vas a quedar parado en la puerta?" -le dijo Ginny comiéndose una última cereza y cerrando el tarro, mal humorada por haber sido interrumpida en el momento en el cual saboreaba una de sus frutas favoritas y también por continuar enojada por el baño de coca-cola.

Más que deprisa, Draco entró en la cocina y se paró detrás del balcón que en la tarde había llenado de gaseosa. Quién hubiera pensado que ahora sería su refugio para que la chica no notara el inconveniente que le había dejado solo por comer pequeñas frutas rojas.

Ella lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento. Entonces fue hasta la nevera y guardó las cerezas, dejando que Draco notara que estaba aun medio delirante después de su sueño, pues la pelirroja estaba muy bien vestida con una pijama debajo de los cobertores que la calentaban.

Recordando que bajo ninguna hipótesis podía salir de allí, pensó rápidamente. –"¿Me puedes dar un vaso con agua?"

"¿Por qué no lo coges tu?"

"Por que tu estás más cerca" -le respondió, recibiendo un levantar de cejas como respuesta. –"Además, tengo frío y no quiero pararme frente a la nevera" -contestó pensando que tal vez sería una excelente idea sentir un poco de frío en ese momento.

"También solo tú vienes sin camisa a la cocina en pleno invierno... ni siquiera el calor del infierno te dejaría caliente."

"Eso es lo que crees..." -murmuró el rubio deseando fervientemente que el cobertor se cayera en cualquier instante.

Ignorante de los pensamientos de su hermano de crianza, Ginny le entregó el agua. Entonces, sabiendo que debía esperar que el agua de su té hirviera y sin querer esperar en un incómodo silencio, comenzó hablar sobre un asunto que consideró neutro. –"Debiste haber visto la película con nosotros. Era un romance, pero no del tipo hollywodense que te irritan. Era una película francesa y era una narración..."

"Déjame adivinar... _Chris_ la escogió"

"No, Draco, _ yo _la elegí" -le dijo sin paciencia. Entonces suspiró mirando hacia otro lado, como si decidiera que no valía la pena discutir con él, sin saber que él ardía de celos todas las veces que pensaba en Christopher estando cerca de ella. -"Estás insoportable últimamente."

"Humm... ¿solo yo?" -respondió sarcástico, sin dejar que la tristeza que sentía por lo que ella había dicho se notara.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes pareciendo súbitamente cansada, entonces simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero, antes de que lograra llegar, Draco se colocó enfrente olvidándose del problema que estaba escondiendo detrás del balcón, teniendo suerte de que las cobijas de Ginny lo camuflaban.

"¿Por qué simplemente desistes?" -preguntó, refiriéndose al hecho de que parecía que ahora ni siquiera quería discutir con el. Ni para eso valía...

"¿Desisto de qué, Draco?" -preguntó mirándolo con la misma expresión sin vida, pero al encontrar sus ojos grisáceos vio algo que pareció darle vida nuevamente.

Notando el cambio en la pelirroja, Draco se aproximó lentamente con miedo de asustarla, hasta el punto en que el cobertor que Ginny usaba fuera un impedimento para tocarse como ambos deseaban y simplemente la miró... rezando para que entendiera todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que la amaba y estaba arrepentido por la estupidez que había hecho. Necesitaba tenerla cerca…el rubio posó una de sus manos en uno de los brazos de la chica cubiertos por la cobija y apenas con los dedos, tocó la piel caliente de su hombro. –"De mi..."

Los ojos de Ginny empezaban a cerrarse ante la intensidad de la mirada de Draco, al mismo tiempo en que el acercaba su rostro, cuando el ruido estridente de la tetera anunció que el agua del té estaba finalmente hirviendo.

Un flash back de la mirada culpable de Draco cuando lo descubrió besando a otra se mezclo con los ojos que Ginny veía en ese instante. Entonces se alejó pálida, sin creer que casi se había dejado engañar nuevamente. –"No desistí de ti, Draco... tu desististe de mi primero..." -murmuró la pelirroja antes de salir prácticamente corriendo, dejando la verdad de sus palabras corroerlo de adentro hacia fuera otra vez.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

24 de diciembre, Víspera de Navidad –Mansión Weasley.

Sin notar que estaba bajo la mirada atenta de su madre, Ginny observaba con una sonrisa melancólica y al mismo tiempo feliz a su hermano Bill ayudar a Fleur a levantarse del sofá con la barriga que tenía. Molly podía ver nítidamente la confusión en los ojos de su niña y, al paso en que todos asumían que la paz entre Draco y Ginny era por el clima natalino, la matriarca estaba segura de que algo importante había pasado la noche anterior.

Molly, al contrario del resto de la familia, había pasado la mañana entera y aquel inicio de la tarde viendo a sus hijos mirarse con cautela e intentar estar en sitios diferentes en lugar de estar siempre juntos y discutiendo como habían hecho desde que las vacaciones habían empezado y, viendo la mirada de Ginny en aquel instante, estuvo segura de que su hija estaba finalmente quebrando algunas de las barreras que había creado y comenzando a querer ese tipo de amor. Desgraciadamente, el miedo de la pelirroja también era obvio para Molly. No tenía tiempo que perder.

"¿Ginny, tu y Draco ya lograron organizar las fotos como les pedí?"

"Ah... erm...no, solo falta un poquito, ¿Por qué, mamá?" -respondió medio distraída, recordando la mirada de Draco. _¿Será qué lo que vi era verdad? ¿Pero y si me estoy llenando de ilusiones nuevamente? No, no puedo..._

"Quería hacer una sesión de fotos antes de la cena ahora que toda la familia está aquí... Percy debe llegar dentro de unas horas..." -continuó explicándole, pero Ginny ya se había levantado afirmándole a la mamá que había entendido.

"Esta bien, voy a llamar a Draco. Creo que si podemos terminar hoy. Por lo menos las fotos de Navidad..." -dijo antes de salir a buscar a su hermano de crianza.

Molly vio a su hija irse lentamente y suspiró. –"Ojala que se entiendan rápido..."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Después de buscarlo en todos los lugares, Ginny desistió y decidió continuar el trabajo sin él. _Es mejor que termine rápido con esto antes de que me enloquezca, _pensó subiendo las escalas que salían del techo en uno de los corredores del segundo piso. Entonces, al pasar por el hueco en el techo que era la entrada de la buhardilla, fue sorprendida al encontrar justamente a quien más buscaba con una montaña de fotos listas para escanear.

"Oh, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pude venir antes, no estaba haciendo nada" -le dijo caminando hasta el sitio donde había estado trabajando el día anterior.

Draco simplemente levantó los hombros. –"No tenia nada más que hacer... y creí que estabas ayudándole a mamá en la cocina como mandó a todos los empleados a sus casas...".

"Humm..." -murmuró, mirándolo discretamente. No sabia cómo actuar con el ahora que ni siquiera estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa. –"Mamá preguntó si podíamos mostrar las fotos en el hometheater para la familia hoy... porque vamos a estar todos...".

El la miró rápidamente. Entonces, recordando las palabras de ella en la noche anterior y avergonzándose una vez más, volvió a mirar el scanner colocando una foto. –"Podemos terminar todas las de navidad...".

"Eso fue lo que le dije..." -lo miró en el momento en que él levantaba los ojos encontrándose con los de ella. Permanecieron así por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos supo determinar, hasta que la pelirroja se forzó a mirar las fotos nuevamente sintiendo miedo de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Sentimientos que había intentando olvidar durante todo ese tiempo. –"Iba a ser aburrido ver todas las fotos juntas...".

"Si..." –respondió, y esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron durante los siguientes 40 minutos.

Al ver una caja con la palabra "Navidad" en la tapa, Draco se animó un poco pensando que no tendría que pasar por el aburrido trabajo de separar solamente las fotos navideñas, pero, al abrir la caja y ver la primera foto, el rubio se puso totalmente pálido. Tristeza, soledad, vergüenza, amargura, arrepentimiento, desamparo... confusión... toda una avalancha de sentimientos que desde hacia dos meses soportaba solo resurgieron. Sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó y salió por la ventana de la buhardilla sosteniendo una foto en la mano.

Sorprendida y un poco preocupada con las actitudes del otro, Ginny fue hasta donde él estaba y tomó la caja que había causado esa reacción. Al ver las fotos de la familia Malfoy, la pelirroja entendió instantáneamente lo que había causado aquel impacto en Draco. Entonces comenzó a ver algunas fotos, una en la que el mini heredero tenía un sombrero de Papá Noel en la cabeza, otra en la que estaba siendo abrazado por sus padres sonriendo al ver su regalo, otra en la que estaba en el aire sostenido por un Lucius Malfoy sonriente al ver a su miniatura colocando la estrella en la punta del árbol de Navidad. Al ver una foto en la que Draco estaba todo sucio, sosteniendo una pierna de pavo, notó que veía todo borroso por las lágrimas, sollozando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny se paró y, después de tomar un cobertor que estaba allí hacia siglos y que probablemente la mataría de alergia, salió por la misma ventana que Draco había usado subiendo al tejado por una escalera pegada a la pared.

La primera cosa que vio fue a Draco sentado en el tejado, donde ellos solían mirar las estrellas de vez en cuando, con los brazos apoyado en las rodillas y la mirada perdida en la foto que sostenía. Al acercarse y envolver con el cobertor al rubio, que parecía no notar el frío que hacía, Ginny pudo ver la foto que el casi amasaba entre los dedos por lo fuerte que la sostenía: un Draco de unos seis años sonreía para la cámara usando un sombrero de Papá Noel mientras sus papás lo besaban en la mejilla, uno a cada lado.

"Draco..." -murmuró sin saber que decirle, pero él la salvo al comenzar a hablar más para si mismo que para ella.

"Solo... siempre entre la multitud y solo..."

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Fue por miedo... tenia miedo de estar solo... sin ti... miedo de cambiar y es por eso que ahora estoy solo. NO quiero perder otra familia... quiero a mi mamá... sé que tengo una, pero ella es tuya…y yo quiera a la _mía_... quiero a _mi _ papá, _mi_ casa..."

Sabiendo que no había nada que decir porque nunca entendería esa soledad que él sentía, Ginny simplemente lo abrazó, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

"Los extraño tanto... te extraño tanto... si pudiera lo borraría todo y empezaría de nuevo. Lo juro, Ginny, que nunca volvería a hacer algo malo... nunca te lastimaría" -le dijo, girando hacia ella, pidiéndole con los ojos que lo perdonara por haber sido un idiota al intentar negar lo que sentía besando a otra, sin imaginar que Ginny pensaba que el se refería a todo lo que había vivido y que le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente que volviera hacer solo su hermana.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior al punto de casi sentir su propia sangre, se forzó a no llorar y no sentir rabia o resentimiento hacia Draco. Entonces lo abrazó, decidiendo que si era una hermana lo que él necesitaba, eso era lo que ella sería aunque esa decisión la matara poco a poco. –"Olvídalo, Draco... no importa, nada importa... estoy aquí contigo" -murmuró con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Notando la voz embargada en lágrimas de Ginny y sus manos temblando, Draco supo que eso era demasiado difícil para ella y vio lo egoísta que era al pedirle perdón en ese momento. ¿Como podía pensar que ella sentía algo además de pena por él y aun después de que en la noche anterior le había dicho que había desistido? –"No... olvídalo... entra... debes tener frío."

A pesar de que había decidido que sería lo que el necesitara, al escuchar el tono protector que había usado, Ginny de nuevo se lleno de resentimientos. ¿Por qué el no la amaba como ella quería? Sentir rabia, sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que lo amaba y no quería dejarlo sufriendo solo. –"No, me quedo contigo"

"No necesito tu pena" -le respondió, demasiado orgulloso para aceptar pena cuando quería otra cosa.

Al escuchar eso, la pelirroja ultrapasó todos sus limites de paciencia. Entonces, llena de ganas de herirlo de la misma forma en que él la lastimaba al decir eso, se levantó decidida y dijo, ácida -"Entonces, quédate aquí... solo."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal, Ginny miraba el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos completamente ajena a todo a su alrededor mientras esperaba que Chris llegara como habían quedado hacia diez minutos. _No debí haberle dicho eso... me había acabado de decir que tenía miedo de estar solo. Soy un mounstro... ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? -_pensaba confundida con la avalancha de sentimientos contradictorios que la simple mención del nombre Draco traía a su mente. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto cariño y resentimiento por alguien? Tanta rabia y tanto amor... todo lo que quería era hacerlo sufrir como ella sufría porque él no la amaba y al mismo tiempo, rezaba para poder consolarlo y protegerlo de toda la tristeza del mundo. _¡No soy su hermana! ¿Por qué me quiere como una hermana? El prometió que nunca me iba a lastimar... _-pensó infantilmente, sintiéndose traicionada por algo que sabía que su hermano de crianza no podía controlar.

Cuando la lágrima que insistía en caer finalmente lo hizo, deslizándose por su mejilla, el ruido de un carro llamó su atención. Entonces se levantó limpiándose el rostro e intentando obligar a sus labios a formar una sonrisa.

En pocos segundos, el carro fue estacionado y Chris salió de allí sosteniendo un paquete en las manos y sonriendo. Al reconocer la sonrisa falsa de su amiga, sin embargo, su expresión rápidamente cambió y camino más rápido hacia ella. –"**Déjame adivinar... ¿otra discusión?"**

Sin decir nada, Ginny desistió de intentar parecer feliz y abrazó al amigo escondiendo el rostro. –**"Soy un mounstro, Chris"**

"**Estoy seguro que exageras" **-respondió, sin estar muy seguro ya que el tono que ella había usado reforzaba la idea de que había hecho algo horrible. -**¿Qué pasó?"**

"**No... no, no te preocupes, dijiste que pasabas por aquí rapidito." -**murmuró limpiándose nuevamente el rostro, dándole una sonrisa triste. –"**Ve a divertirte con tus papás, después vamos a tener casi una semana para hablar en año nuevo" -**le dijo refiriéndose al viaje que harían a un hotel/hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad.

"**¿Segura?"**

"**Hunrun..." **-respondió con una sonrisa sincera al recordar que en medio de todo ese enredo, había encontrado un excelente amigo. Entonces al ver el regalo que el aun sostenía, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- **"¡Ah, Chris, olvidé tu regalo arriba! ¡Entra un momento que voy por el!" –**dijo, arrastrándolo hacia la casa y, después de quitarse la gruesa chaqueta y colgarla en el closet, lo dejó conversando con Molly en la antesala antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Volviendo en un segundo para no dejar al amigo torturándose para intentar hablar con su mamá, Ginny saltó el último escalón sosteniendo su regalo a un centímetro del de Chris. –**"¡Y vas a **_**tener**_** que usarlo!"**

Riéndose un poco, satisfecha por el regalo que había mandado a bordar para el francés, Ginny aceptó su regalo dando un gritito de felicidad al ver los All Star rosa que había recibido, para después soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de Chris al leer lo que estaba escrito en el suéter calientito que le había dado.

"¿Si crees que soy genial es porrque aun no vizte a mir amiga Weasley?" -leyó, mostrándole que había entendido lo que estaba escrito.

"**¡Ei, no era para que lo entendieras! ¡Y es para que lo uses!"**

"**Me lo voy a poner ya mismo para que mamá vea las consecuencias de dejarme tanto tiempo aquí"**

"**¡Que horror!" -**respondió fingiendo sentirse indignada, y así estaban los dos jugando con palabras por algunos minutos hasta que Chris recordó que había dejado a sus papás esperando y anunció que debía irse.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Acostado en el tejado, sosteniendo aun la foto con sus padres, Draco suspiró resignado al recordar las palabras de Ginny mientras miraba, sin mucho interés, una nube grisácea que manchaba el azul oscuro que teñía el cielo. Ella estaba ahí con él, intentando reconfortarlo aun después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿y que hacía? La alejaba por su orgullo idiota... y solamente cuando el viento helado logró finalmente adormecerle la piel de la cara, Draco notó el calor del cobertor que le había llevado.

¿Por qué actuaba como un idiota cada vez que la tenía cerca? ¿Por qué había dejado tanto tiempo pasar para hablar con ella como Colin le pedía todos los días? ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto y discutir con ella todo el día, todos los días?

Sonrío levemente al notar que a pesar de que discutían como gato y perro no pasaban ni un solo día separados... al pensar en eso, Draco se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, cosa que no se permitía desde que, consumido por los celos, le había dicho a Ginny que estaba actuando como una puta. Cómo se arrepentía de sus palabras... se arrepentía de tantas cosas...

– "_Así de mis labios, a través de los tuyos, el pecado se aleja."_

"_¿El pecado, entonces, pasó para los míos?"_

"_¿El pecado de mis labios? Oh, intercambio dulcemente deseado. Devuélveme entonces mis pecados."_

Recordando el primer beso en el baile, se levantó llenándose de nuevo de esperanza –_Me perdonará-._ Entró por la ventana y bajó las escaleras buscándola, decidido a acabar con toda la confusión que su cobardía había provocado. No esperaba, entre tanto, encontrarla una vez más abrazada al asistente del diablo parisiense.

Girando los ojos al oír a la parejita veinte murmurando palabras cariñosas en francés, Draco bajó las últimas escaleras dividido entre hacer mucho ruido para arruinarles el momento o ser lo más silencioso posible y ver si hacían algo más que el gesto, hasta ese instante, amigable. Su parte masoquista escogió la segunda opción antes de que el rubio pensara racionalmente, entonces se quedó allí presenciando la escena, controlándose para no ir hasta allá y separarlos.

¿Dónde estaba su "yo" seguro de si mismo? Quién sabe... él, que hacia unos segundos estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien, ahora sólo quería gritar que parasen con esa actitud desvergonzada en la sala de su casa.

"Corriendo el riesgo de volverme repetitivo..." -comenzó el rubio sabiendo que repetiría lo que había dicho la última vez que vio esos gestos excesivamente cariñosos. –"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Separándose en el momento en que escucharon la primera palabra, Chris y Ginny se miraron y, cuando Chris notó que su amiga abría la boca para disculparse por la actitud de Draco, dijo que ya se había demorado más de lo que podía y que debía irse. Después de disculparse repetidas veces por el comportamiento tosco de su hermano de crianza y de despedirse de lejos de su amigo al verlo entrar al auto, Ginny cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Draco resoplando de la rabia por la manera grosera en la que se había comportado con un invitado suyo.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Yo fui educada hasta con _Pansy_ cuando ella vino y eres un completo idiota con un amigo mío?"

No menos irritado con ella por el hecho de haberlo ignorado cuando el otro estaba allí, Draco fingió que no la había escuchado. –"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Y yo necesito golpearte, pero no me ves haciéndolo, ¿o si?"

"Entonces golpéame. Eso no va cambiar el hecho de que me vas a escuchar."

Suspiró resignada y miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose cansada de todo. "Mira, no tengo ganas de esto ¿esta bien? Discúlpame por lo que te dije, por lo que pensé, hice y hasta por respirar, pero no quiero discutir en la víspera de Navidad"

"No pregunté lo que querías"

"¡Entonces, vete a la mierda!" -respondió irritada, al mismo tiempo en que casi se reía de la cosa absurda que acababa de oír. Entonces se giró con la intención de salir por la puerta olvidando que moriría de frío sin su chaqueta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Draco la tomó por el brazo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me vas a golpear? ¿De verdad estoy necesitando aprender a comportarme como una niña buena, no lo crees, hermanito?" -preguntó, ácida, esperando ver la expresión decidida de Draco disminuir para darle espacio a la culpa. No esperaba, entre tanto, que ignorara su insinuación con tanta facilidad.

"Humrum, esta bien, Ginny, si quieres _de verdad_ te enseño luego. Ahora vienes" -le dijo en un tono condescendiente que sabía la irritaría aun más y, sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a halarla hacia las escalas.

Queriendo dificultar las cosas, Ginny intentó no salir de su sitio y quitar la mano de él de su brazo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron, obviamente, en vano. –"¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas?"

Decidió ignorarla y continuó halándola por las escalas, dándole gracias a Dios por el hecho de que la familia se hubiera acostumbrado con sus discusiones al punto de no ir a ver lo que pasaba cuando empezaban a gritarse uno al otro.

"Si no me sueltas _ahora_ voy a llamar a mamá."

"Si la llamas voy a decir frente a ella _todo_ lo que quiero y acabar con esta mierda de situación" -dijo respirando aceleradamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos para asegurarle que hablaba en serio.

Sorprendida, no solo con la actitud de Draco, mas también con el hecho de que el había mencionado implícitamente el asunto del que ellos parecían tener un acuerdo tácito de no hablar, ella haló su mano murmurando. –"Déjame, voy sola"

Ambos subieron las escalas del primero y segundo piso y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban protegidos por la privacidad de la buhardilla, cerca de la ventana que habían usado para ir al tejado.

Pocos minutos pasaron en un silencio incómodo antes de que Draco preguntara vacilante. –"¿Verdadero o falso?"

"Pfff" -masculló con ironía, sin ver la expresión de él que decía claramente que también creía que era una pregunta idiota. –"Que lindo, me traes hasta aquí para jugar un juego estúpido." -dijo con la voz falsamente dulce, mostrando lo resentida que estaba por toda la complicidad que tenían como hermanos. –"¿Qué viene después? ¿Jugar a Peter Pan?" -dijo en un entusiasmo falso y burlón, y entonces se quedó seria y simplemente comenzó a caminar para irse.

"¿Será que puedes responder la porquería de pregunta?" -dijo más alto de lo normal, irritado con la propia estupidez y frustrado por no saber como hablar de lo que quería.

"No, no quiero saber de esos juegos idiotas. Ya te _dije_ que no tengo paciencia para eso, pero parece que es muy difícil que lo entiendas. ¡Si quieres decir algo, hazlo ya!" -respondió grosera, pensando que ese era un nuevo intento para acercarlos como hermanos.

"¿Por qué insistes en dificultar las cosas?" -preguntó, cansado de intentar alcanzar algo que parecía tan distante.

"Porque puedo, hermanito." -respondió con el mismo cinismo calmado, como si fuera algo obvio, logrando irritarlo nuevamente. -"¿Ahora, vas a empezar hablar o puedo bajar para estar en compañía de alguien que quiera?"

"No, Ginny, vas a quedarte y hablar conmigo de la manera que sé que quieres. Entonces para con esa mierda de llamarme hermanito y de decirme que te vas a ir porque no me convences."

"Ah, ¿crees que es malo? ¿Qué prefieres entonces?" -preguntó sarcástica, ignorando el resto de lo que el había dicho al saber que era verdad, entonces sugirió en el mismo tono. –"¿Hermanote?"

"¡Para con eso, Ginny! Los dos sabemos que lo que sientes por mi no es cariño de hermana."

"Hum, ¿y desde cuando lo que yo siento importa?"

"Siempre me importó lo que sientes."

Girando los ojos al escucharlo, la pelirroja murmuró con una expresión amarga. –"Tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo."

"¿Te puedes callar y oírme?" -dijo en voz alta, cansado de oír comentarios ácidos sobre todo lo que decía. Entonces, cuando recibió un fruncir de cejas como respuesta, se esforzó en calmarse. –"Mira... disculpa, no quería gritar, pero si vas hacer comentarios sarcásticos por todo lo que te diga no vamos a llegar a nada..."

"¡Habla!" -lo interrumpió, levantando las manos en una demostración clara de que su paciencia estaba agotándose. –"Y sin juegos idiotas de verdadero o falso que no nos llevan a nada."

"Perdóname..." -fue la única respuesta que Draco logró formular ante toda la rabia que veía enfrente suyo.

"¿Ah?" –exclamó, sin lograr formular una respuesta coherente a ese comentario.

"Perdóname..."

"Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico que eso" -respondió, ciega por el resentimiento.

"Yo... perdóname por..." -intentó decirle, parando angustiado, recordando que había hecho una gran cantidad de idioteces y no tenía idea de cómo empezar. –"Mierda... soy tan idiota que no sé como empezar."

"Juzgando por el hecho de que admitiste que eres un idiota, digamos que empezaste bien. Lástima que ya no me importe lo que digas, hermanito."

"¡Para con ese teatrito ridículo, Ginny!"- exclamó perdiendo la cabeza nuevamente frente a la actitud de la chica. –"Te conozco muy bien para creerte. Y para de llamarme _hermanito, hermanote_ o cualquier cosa de ese género porque los dos sabemos que los hermanos no se bañan juntos o se besan... o duermen juntos... no como nosotros. Y ya que quieres que vaya directo al asunto, es exactamente eso lo que voy hacer."

Sintiendo algo frío en el estómago al oírlo hablar de esos momentos, Ginny sintió aun más rabia al notar que su rostro se había puesto caliente por el rubor. Entonces, maldiciendo su propia debilidad, la pelirroja lo miró con una expresión fría. –"Creo que dejé bien claro que no quería conversar sobre eso hace dos meses. No importa, después de lo que hiciste."

"Si no importara no estarías cerca mío todo el día aunque solo sea para discutir."

"Oh, aquí hay alguien engreído, ¿no? Eso es Draco, mi mundo gira alrededor de tu ombligo aristocrático. Absolutamente todo lo que hago es para estar cerca de ti."

"¡No fue eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes! ¡Pero si quieres quedarte ahí, ironizando cada cosa que diga hasta mañana, no hay problema! No tengo nada que hacer y sólo te voy a dejar salir cuando solucionemos nuestro problema."

"¿Y cual es ese problema tan grande que tienes, Draco? ¡Dime! ¿Que de tan trágico te molesta que te obligó a molestarme a mí?" exclamó recibiendo como respuesta silencio, por lo que continuó. –"Ah, lo había olvidado, eres demasiado idiota para saber que decir."

Creyendo que en algún momento Ginny diría lo que realmente estaba sintiendo si la dejaba continuar, Draco se quedó callado, comenzando a dudar si obtendría el perdón que tanto anhelaba.

"... voy a intentar adivinar, entonces. ¿Estas aburrido porque ya no tienes una bestia que se quede mirando con quien te besas? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ya se! ¿Conociste a alguien linda y especial y quieres contarle a tu hermanita cuatro ojos? ¿Es eso...? ¿Lo es? ¡¡Responde!!"

Confundido con lo que la chica le decía, Draco cambió de opinión sobre su plan inicial, decidiendo interrumpirla. –"¿De que hablas? ¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó entre nosotros?"

"Ah…lógico. Estamos aquí sólo para resolver el problema de Draquito. ¿No es así? Porque, obviamente, él no tiene idea de que sus acciones pueden repercutir en los demás"

"¡Escúchate, Ginny! Se que he hecho mucha mierda, pero me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me preocupo mucho por las consecuencias de mis actos." -dijo, mirándola incrédulo, sabiendo que no había pedido disculpas por lo que había hecho porque creía que no merecía ser perdonado. Talvez si se preocupara menos por las consecuencias no estaría en esa situación.

"Las personas que creemos conocer son las que más nos sorprenden. Créeme..."- comenzó en un tono amargo. –"lo sé..."

Recibiendo la indirecta como una cachetada que sabía merecía, Draco respondió –"Sé que merezco toda tu rabia, pero..."

"¿Pero qué, Draco? ¿Ya no me quieres oír?"

"No, Ginny..." -comenzó hablar. Respiró hondo, sin saber cuánto aguantaría antes de perder la calma y comenzar a discutir como ella tanto quería. –"Quiero oír todo lo que deseas decirme, pero creo que debemos hablar primero sobre el día del accidente."

"¿Sabiendo todo lo que sabes hoy aun quieres convencerme de que no entiendes por qué te dije todo lo anterior?"

"..."

"No importa, solamente respóndeme"- dijo. –"¿Fue divertido jugar conmigo?"

"Ginny..."

"¿Eh? Dime, quiero saber. ¿Fue bueno engañarme? ¿Hacerme sentir especial para ti y luego llamarme hermana? Ah no, déjame adivinar. Lo mejor era contarme que estabas enamorado de alguien, ¿no?" -le dijo, sin notar que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. –"Si me tocas juro que salgo de aquí y nunca más hablo contigo" -murmuró llena de odio, mirando la mano de Draco cuando notó que el casi había tocado su brazo en lo que parecía un intento de consolarla. Recordando las manos de él en la cintura de esa desconocida, la pelirroja se limpió agresivamente las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Entonces continuó sonriendo amargamente. –"Respóndeme, Draco, ¿te gustaba contarme lo inteligente y especial que era? ¿Lo linda que era...? ¿pensabas contarme sobre la chica del centro comercial?".

"Ginny, aquello fue un error, yo..." -comenzó angustiado, notando todo el dolor que Ginny sentía.

"¡Cállate!" -gritó, girándose. No quería que notara las lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Respiró algunas veces calmándose y murmuró –"Siempre las cosas fueron para ti... siempre hablabas, salías, tenías una vida y yo me quedaba atrás. Ahora te vas a quedar callado y vas a escuchar todo lo que quiero decirte.".

"Juro que voy a escucharte, pero, por favor, déjame explicarte."

"Eso no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a borrar lo que hiciste..." -murmuró –"Solamente estoy aquí porque quiero que sepas exactamente que perdiste."

Al escuchar eso, Draco sintió su estómago helarse, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de realmente haberla perdido. Entonces, actuando como nada menos que un Malfoy, su expresión se volvió fría y toda su rabia transformó su voz en algo indiferente. –"Si dejé de gustarte en tan poco tiempo y ya estas con ese francés entonces talvez no perdí tanto."

"Ya te dije que es mi amigo."

"Aja, yo no me la paso "agarrado" con mis amigas"

"No, tu lo haces con cualquiera en un centro comercial. O en la cancha de básquet, o en casa... pero creo que lo que de verdad te gusta es hacerlo enfrente de mí" -respondió cínicamente.

"Sé que me equivoqué ese día, pero no entiendo porque me acusas de otras cosas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que te estaba lastimando si no sabía que te gustaba todo este tiempo? ¡Yo te veía como mi hermana y pensaba que el sentimiento era recíproco! Nunca me paso por la cabeza que verme con otra chica fuera a lastimarte, Ginny, ¡ponte en mi lugar! ¿¿Cómo lo iba a saber??"

"¿Te equivocaste ese día?" -repitió con burla sin escuchar el resto de lo que el había dicho. –"Esa es una forma agradable de colocar la situación... mira, ¿quieres saber algo? No quiero hablar más. Quedarme viendo tu cara de culpa me esta dejando puta." -sintiendo más rabia porque el llamaba a la traición que había cometido un simple error. Entonces sonrió aun más por la elección de sus palabras al ver la expresión del rubio cerrarse. –"Creo que tenías razón al llamarme puta, ¿no?"

"¡Sabes que nunca dije eso!"

"¡Ah! Claro... dijiste que estaba _actuando_ como una puta y no que era una. La diferencia es enorme."

"¡Estabas agarrada a ese idiota de nuevo! ¡Siempre estas _agarrada _con él!"

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS A CHRIS POR FUERA DE ESTO!"

"¡Ah, no puedo hablar del SANTO CHRIS que ya tienes cuatro piedras en la mano! ¿Y ASÍ QUIERES QUE TE CREA QUE NO TIENES NADA CON EL?"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA lo que _creas _o no!".

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?" -preguntó aun en voz alta, pero obligándose a no gritar nuevamente, aun sabiendo que nadie en la casa podía oír su conversación ya que la buhardilla estaba revestida por un material aislante del sonido cuando Ron había decidido aprender a tocar la batería.

"Si no te acuerdas, tu me obligaste a venir."

"Puedes irte entonces, no tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó si no te importa" - dijo amargo, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba por cobardía. -"Discúlpame por todo, prometo no volver a molestarte por esto." -murmuró girándose, queriendo salir de allí antes de que pudiera hacer algo ridículo como llorar frente a ella, cuando una carcajada llamó su atención.

"¡Increíble!"-dijo, de manera cruel. –"¡Estoy pasmada! Solo tú puedes terminar esta discusión como si hicieras un sacrificio por mi."

"No es lo que hago, sólo quiero dejarte en paz después de todo lo que hice."

"Ah, ah, perfecto Draco ataca de nuevo."

"No te entiendo. Realmente no te entiendo. Estás todo el tiempo dificultando esta conversación y rehusándote a oírme, pero cuando intento dejarte en paz encuentras otra cosa de la cual culparme."

"Si, Draco, todo gira alrededor tuyo. Claro que la mala de Ginny _inventa_ cosas para culparte, porque eres incapaz de hacer algo mal, ¿no es así?, y si lo haces es porque no sabías que lastimabas alguien." -le dijo burlona, mal interpretando lo que el le había dicho antes, sin escuchar a su lado racional que, en parte, concordaba con los argumentos del chico.

"Si hubieras sido honesta conmigo y me hubieras dicho lo que sentías por mi desde el inicio, tal vez nada de esto habría sucedido."

"Ah, ¿ahora es mi culpa? ¿Quieres convencerme de que el gran Draco Malfoy no se reiría de mi si le decía que estaba enamorada de él con mis ojitos brillando desde el fondo de mis lentes?"

"¡No es posible que creas que soy tan superficial!"

"¡Claro que no! Sé que te interesaste por el sentido de solidaridad de Pansy y la belleza interior de Sandy. Y que diablos es eso, ¿eh? ¿Tenías que salir con chicas de nombres idiotas? Pansy, Sandy, Mandy..."

"!Ah, tu no puedes hablar mucho, te gustaba _Harry_!"

"¡Ah, por el amor de Dios! ¡Tenia ONCE AÑOS cuando le mande esa tarjeta idiota! ¿Quieres de verdad hablar de eso? ¡Porque si quieres puedo nombrar todas las baratijas que conociste!"

"¡Fuiste TU quien comenzó con esto! ¿Y quien eres para hablar de mi gusto cuando estas saliendo con _Christopheeeur_?" -dijo imitando un acento francés ridículo.

"¡Por lo menos el tiene cerebro!"

"!Aja! ¡Entonces aceptas que estas saliendo con él!"

"Tu capacidad de llegar a conclusiones idiotas es sorprendente. Mira…¿me vas a decir por qué me trajiste aquí o vamos a seguir hablando estupideces hasta navidad?"

"Ya te lo dije" -respondió con cara de aburrimiento, malhumorado por la confesión de Ginny. –"Quería que me perdonaras para que pudieramos volver hablar sin que intentaras arrancarme la cabeza"

"¿Por casualidad tengo cara de cura?"

"Si fuera _Chris, _apuesto que lo perdonarías."

"Mira, voy a ser muy clara a ver si entiendes. Chris y yo somos AMIGOS. La posibilidad de que algo ocurra entre nosotros es tan grande como la que hay de que tu te beses con tu técnico, ¿ahora lo entiendes?"

"¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora me acusas de ser gay!"

"¡De ti no dudo nada! ¿Quién es el que se la pasa arrojándose agua en el cuerpo en público para llamar la atención cuando sólo hay hombres jugando?" -respondió, teniendo una noción vaga de que de nuevo la discusión tomaba un rumbo loco y sin sentido.

"¡Me da calor! ¡Y siempre estás ahí!" -dijo dejando entender, sin notarlo, que siempre intentaba llamar su atención, aun antes de que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran. –"¡Lo que es raro es una persona jugando al Kama sutra con cerezas!"

"¡Estás loco! ¡No sé de que hablas!".

"¿Ah, no? No lo recuerdas, ¿cómo comes cerezas? ¡Lo haces a propósito para enloquecerme!"

"¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER LA MANERA EN QUE COMO CON NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN?"

"¡NO SE!" -gritó, respirando rápidamente notando el rumbo ridículo que la conversación había tomado. –"Mira... entiendo si no puedes perdonarme. ¿Pero puedes explicarme por qué?" -pidió, sin esperar que atendiera su pedido pero fue sorprendido.

"Porque jugaste conmigo. Antes dolía menos porque sabía que no tenías ni idea... pero ahora, simplemente no puedo volver a vivir eso."

"Pero Ginny, no sabía"

"¡Si, pero ahora lo sabes y aun así sólo quieres tener a tu mascota de vuelta!"

"¿Mi mascota? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar en código? ¡Nunca entiendo que me dices!"

"¡Estoy hablando de mi, idiota! De tu hermanita cuatro ojos que se quedaba esperando ansiosa a que llegaras a casa. De la bestia que te oía hablar de las niñas con las que estabas saliendo para después pasar la noche entera llorando cuando te ibas."

"Me decías que tenias alergia..." -respondió lentamente al mismo tiempo en que recordaba las ocasiones en que le preguntó porque tenía los ojos hinchados en la mañana.

"Humpf... ¿todo el año? Si hubieras querido la respuesta sabrías que estaba mintiendo. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado besándote con ellas en público para preocuparte por tu mascota en casa, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Siempre te amé!"

"PUES PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE ESE AMOR PORQUE YO TE ODIO" -gritó, sabiendo que el siempre la había amado como hermana y quería sinceramente que se metiera ese amor en...

"No estás hablando en serio."

"Nunca hablé tan seriamente en mi vida"

"¡No puedes haberlo olvidado todo por un error estúpido, Ginny! Tu tuviste años para acostumbrarte con la idea de que te gustaba alguien que todos consideraban tu hermano, ¿como crees que me sentí cuando note lo que estaba sintiendo por ti?" -le dijo desesperado, con la esperanza de hacerla entender por qué había intentado huir.

"No me voy a quedar a escuchar estas cosas..." -dijo, llevándose las manos al rostro queriendo esconder las lágrimas que surgían de nuevo.

"¡No, Ginny, ahora me vas a escuchar! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que quería golpear a uno de mis mejores amigos porque simplemente miraba a mi hermana? ¡Yo no tenia a NADIE CON QUIEN HABLAR TODAS LAS VECES QUE DESPERTABA DE UN SUEÑO CON MI _HERMANA_!" -gritó, mirando a Ginny que tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos. Entonces se calmó al escucharla llorar. –"Todo lo que quería era tenerte para mi, pero lo máximo que podía hacer era obligarme a parar de mirarte y verte con otros tipos. ¿Qué crees que sentía cuando papá me sonreía llamándome hijo mientras me concentraba en no mirar la falda de mi supuesta hermana?"

"..."

"Aquella semana en que nuestros padres viajaron fue la mejor y la peor semana de mi vida. Te tenía de una manera prohibida y me engañaba pensando que podía vivir en ese límite. Cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro de que amaba a la única mujer que era prohibida, pero ni la seguridad de que perdería mi familia de nuevo logro hacer que me alejara."

Escuchando la última parte y sabiendo que era mentira, porque el había hecho exactamente lo opuesto, todas las barreras que Draco había logrado ultrapasar fueron repuestas, y Ginny de nuevo no se permitió creer en sus palabras. -"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, no voy a dejar que me manipules!" -dijo girándose para irse, pero él la tomó del brazo.

"¡No voy a dejar que te vayas sin que me escuches! ¡TE AMO, me escuchas! ¡YO TE AMO COMO MUJER Y SE QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN! Y no voy a dejar que todo se arruine por un error idiota cometido en un momento de desespero. Por favor, Ginny."

"¡_TU _YA LO ARRUINASTE TODO! Estoy tan herida que ahora sólo se odiarte. ¿ME entiendes? ¡TE ODIO!" -gritó, mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo casi alegría al ver el sufrimiento que sus palabras habían causado en ellos, mientras intentaba separarse de él.

Desesperado por el pensamiento de que talvez fuera demasiado tarde, Draco no la soltó necesitando tener por lo menos ese contacto mientras perdía las esperanzas. –"Para con eso, Ginny, por favor, déjame explicarte, vas a entender que estaba confundido... estaba intentando protegerte para que pudieras tener una vida normal..."

"¡No, SUELTAME! ¡No puedo creer que tuvieras el valor de decir que querías protegerme! ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME SENTI CUANDO ME CERRASTE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DESPUÉS DE QUE ME BESASTE? ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE DESPUÉS DE VERTE BESANDO A OTRA UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS? ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡No te creo nada! ¡SUELTAME!"

"¡FUE UN ERROR! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO SOY PERFECTO!"

"¡PARA DE DECIR QUE FUE UN ERROR, FUE MÁS QUE ESO, CASI ME MATAS ESE DÍA!"

"Y no hay un segundo en el que no me arrepienta. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz" -pidió buscando en los ojos de ella que lo entendiera.

"¡No, para! Para, Draco, ¿por qué me haces esto? Juro que vuelvo a ser como antes si me dejas ir, por favor, suéltame" -pidió en vano, llorando compulsivamente sin fuerza para gritar. –"Suéltame ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ, SUELTAME!" -le gritó y, al ver que le no la dejaría ir, hizo lo que deseaba desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él en el centro comercial.

El sonido de la cachetada hizo eco por la buhardilla y el hecho de que él se quedara quieto aceptándola, como si la mereciera, hizo que el último pedazo de autocontrol de Ginny se perdiera. –"¿Por qué hiciste eso conmigo, Draco? ¿POR QUÉ?" -gritaba, llorando y golpeándolo en el pecho mientras el aceptaba los golpes e intentaba abrazarla.

Draco murmuraba sin parar pedidos de disculpas mientras la acurrucaba en un abrazo tan apretado como los golpes de Ginny permitía.

"¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?"

Sabiendo que no podía hacerla sufrir más, Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos por primera vez desde que había iniciado esa conversación al pensar en lo que iba hacer. Entonces, sosteniéndola por los brazos e impidiendo que continuara golpeándolo, el rubio la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo –"Dime que me odias. Dime que me odias en este momento y que nunca me vas a perdonar mirándome a los ojos y juro que salgo de casa después de navidad y paro de hacerte sufrir."

Ella comenzó a moverse, intentando soltarse. De nuevo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. –"¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?"

"Ya lo dijiste antes, Ginny, sólo necesito oírlo de nuevo porque sino, no voy a ser capaz de soltarte nunca. No aguanto más verte sufrir por mi culpa. Dime 'Draco te odio', mirándome a los ojos y prometo que te dejo en paz."

"Draco... yo te od..." -dijo mirándolo. –"Para... no quiero."

"¿No quieres qué?"

"Decir eso" -respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

"¿Por qué?" -pregunto con ansiedad, dejándose llenar de esperanza nuevamente. –"Dime, Ginny, ¿por qué?"

"Es mentira..." -le dijo llorando aun más, sin lograr alejarse de él.

"¿Qué es mentira? ¡Por favor, dímelo!" -suplicó, soltando en un acto inconciente uno de los brazos que lo atacaban hacia pocos segundos, llevando la mano libre a la cara de su hermana de crianza.

Viendo la esperanza en los ojos de él, Ginny desistió de intentar negar lo que sentía. -"Es mentira... yo te am..."

Sin lograr esperar ni un segundo para oír la confesión que tanto necesitaba escuchar, Draco la besó intensamente, pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no fue correspondido. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, en un abrazo hasta ese momento indeseado, el la obligó a aceptarlo mientras ella aun lloraba sin saber muy bien que pensar. Dándole pequeños besos que a veces se extendían a apenas un deslizar de labios, al mismo tiempo en que tocaba su boca con un dedo, Draco la apretó más contra si, abriendo los ojos para que ella pudiera ver que todo lo que hacia era sincero. –"Te amo, por favor, créeme." -murmuró suavemente volviendo a besarla.

Creyendo finalmente en que eso realmente estaba sucediendo, Ginny sintió sus piernas debilitarse en el exacto momento en que comenzó a corresponder el beso, pero no llegó a caerse ya que Draco la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, sintiendo miedo de que ella pudiera huir.

Rápidamente el beso que era esperado por ambos se volvió desesperado, casi violento para quien lo viera por fuera, y la atracción entre ellos que desafiaba el deseo se volvió casi incontrolable en el momento en que Draco pudo sentir el sabor amargo de las lágrimas de Ginny en los labios de la chica, mostrando de nuevo lo contradictoriamente dulce que podía ser lo prohibido.

Ginny sollozó en el beso, temblando por la intensidad con que Draco la besaba. Entonces apretó entre sus dedos el frente de la camisa de él al punto de sentir dolor, pero necesitaba sentir que el estaba lo más cerca posible. Su dolor y resentimiento nunca le parecieron tan reales como en ese momento y, queriendo lastimarlo como él a ella todos esos años, empezó a besarlo con agresividad real, al mismo tiempo en que volvía a golpearlo como si pudiera castigarlo por ser tan ciego.

Imaginando lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de ella, Draco sabía que merecía ser rechazado y que debía alejarse, pero ahora que finalmente la tenía en sus brazos, no la dejaría ir nuevamente. Con ese único pensamiento, en ningún momento paró de besarla, sólo comenzó a caminar con ella hacia a delante, hasta ponerla contra la pared y, sabiendo que no podía huir, le soltó la cintura y la cara para sostenerle los brazos impidiendo que continuara golpeándolo. –"Shhh, ya sé todo ahora..." -murmuró contra su boca. –"Estamos juntos ahora." -murmuró nuevamente, besándola en seguida, sosteniendo sus brazos contra la pared aun sabiendo que no volvería a golpearlo.

Respirando aun más aceleradamente, Ginny respondió al beso con fervor, sintiendo el cuerpo de él presionarla contra la pared, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordaba que ya la había besado antes y lastimado después al intentar negarlo todo. Sabiendo que no sobreviviría si lo hiciera de nuevo giró la cabeza un poco, interrumpiendo el beso. –"Tú... tú no eres mi hermano..." -dijo en voz baja e insegura, como si suplicara para no ser herida de nuevo, sin lograr volver a mirarlo o explicarle lo que necesitaba saber.

Adivinando sus miedos, deslizó su mano hacia el pulso de ella, dejando que se entrelazaran. Entonces puso su cabeza en la frente de ella y con los ojos cerrados, dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. –"Lo sé".

**N/T: Hola, lamento muchisimo los casi 5 meses que me demoré en actualizar… pero en compensación espero que hayan disfrutado las 53 paginas de esta maravillosa fic y que haya valido la pena esperar… Gracias a todas las personas que dedican unos minutos de su vida para leer esta fic… **

**Y muchisimas gracias a Vivi que hizo un maravilloso trabajo corrigiendo los errores ortográficos y de redacción… Gracias Vivi… eres un ángel…**

**Bueno, ahora nos toca esperar a todos juiciosos hasta que Fefyssss publique un nuevo cap… hasta entonces… Swett Malfoy…**


End file.
